Somebody Knows You Now
by EtrnlPsyche
Summary: High school sweethearts Edward Cullen's a successful driver on the NASCAR circuit and Bella Swan's got a new job and a fiance. What will happen when they meet again after 5 years? And will Alice and Jasper ever find the love their looking for? AU/AH.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This story is completely AH/AU. Emmett and Bella are siblings. Alice is Bella's cousin. Also, Carlisle is Edward's brother, Edward's father is Edward senior but he is a Cullen not a Masen. Hopefully that's not entirely confusing. I originally did this story as a NASCAR fan fiction but I've since gone another way with it, expanded the story made changes for it to fit perfectly for Edward and Bella, in a completely AU of course. Please let me know if I should continue this or not. Sometimes things don't work out so well when they're changed around a bit.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone or the rights to anything in this fic unless you don't recognize the name. Everything is property of Stephenie Meyer except for the plot which belongs to me. **

* * *

Somebody Knows You Now

_Prologue _

_August 2001, Seattle, Washington _

"I can't do this…" Isabella Swan groaned for at least the millionth time in the last hour. She ran a shaky hand through her long chestnut hair, her brown eyes resting on the man in front of her. "I just can't…"

Edward Cullen smiled softly and cupped her face in his hands. "Yes, you can. Listen to me. You need to do this for your mom's sake, if not for your own. This scholarship means the world to both of you and you'll hate yourself if you don't go through with it." He kissed her gently on the lips and pulled her tightly against him, his body wrapping around her protectively.

She sniffled against his chest and closed her eyes. She knew he was right. There was no way her mom could afford for her to go to college without this scholarship and if she passed it up she'd be stuck cleaning transmissions for her brother for the rest of her life. He couldn't afford college and now where was he? Running the family garage. Not that there was anything wrong with it, her grandfather had opened it fresh out of high school and business was still growing and he made good money but she wanted better than that. Not to mention she was too damn klutzy to spend any extended amount of time in the dangerous shop.

When her guidance counselor had informed her that the Dartmouth was offering her a scholarship she'd been beside herself. This was her chance to make it big. But that meant leaving behind her mom, her brother and her Edward.

She tightened her arms around his waist inhaling his scent, not knowing when she would get the chance again. This was the first time since preschool that they would be apart longer than a few days and she didn't think she was going to survive. He was her rock.

_Flight 91 to Lebanon, New Hampshire is now boarding at Gate C. _

She straightened pulling herself out of his embrace, fighting every fiber in her body to pull away. "I'll be home for Thanksgiving, alright."

He smiled and smoothed her hair, gently wiping her tear-stained cheeks. "I'll be here." He kissed her. A slow, gently, loving kiss. A kiss that held all the promise in the world.

"Take care of Chessa for me, okay," Bella reminded him, speaking of her 6 month old Cheasapeake Bay Retriever. "And don't let Emmett torture her too much."

Edward smiled and kissed her forehead. He was going to miss her. She was everything to him and she was leaving. He wasn't going to stop her though. She needed this and he was going to be at the University of Washington on a basketball scholarship, everything was going to be great for them when they graduated.

He watched her walk towards the gate, not surprised when she stopped and ran back to him, throwing herself in his arms. "I love you Bells…" he whispered.

She smiled and kissed him quickly. "I love you too. I'll call you when I get to school."

He nodded, trying to hide the pain he felt as she disappeared into the crowd. She'd been his shadow since they met forever ago, his best friend Emmett's little sister. A tomboy to the hilt, she was their tagalong, anything they did, she could do too until one day everything changed. One day he woke up and she was different. No longer was she just one of the guys, she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

He'd asked her to be his girlfriend the first day of sophomore year and till this day that's what she was. One day she'd be more than that. That was why he was so eager for her to get her education and why he was so ready to get his. He wanted to give her anything she asked for and he couldn't do that sweeping up messes at his dad's doctors office.

_May 2003, Forks, Washington _

"Isabella Marie Swan get your butt in this house young lady and give me a hug?!" Renee Dwyer called to her daughter as she and Emmett pulled into the driveway. She smiled at the young woman her daughter had become. In the past two years the last bit of baby fat had all but disappeared and she was absolutely gorgeous. _After all she has her momma's genes, _she thought with a smirk.

Bella ran up the porch steps and into her mother's arms. "Hey Re… mom! I've missed you so much!" She hugged her mother so hard she wasn't surprised when she asked her to let up. She'd missed being home. Now she had at least 3 months to get sick of it again before going back to school. She'd decided after attending classes last summer in hopes of graduating early that she just couldn't do it anymore. She definitely needed time to regroup and catch up with Edward. Speaking of, where was he?

She pulled away from her mom and looked around the living room, into the dining room and kitchen searching for him. "Um, mom? Where's Edward? I thought he was going to be here."

She didn't miss the worried glance passed between Emmett and Renee.

"What? Oh God… did something happen? Did he get hurt? I told him to stop racing those damn cars…" She had, too. When she came home for Christmas this past year he'd just started racing late model stock cars, by far the stupidest thing he'd ever done as far as she was concerned but other than telling him it wasn't safe, she'd kept her mouth shut. He came from a long line of 

racers and there was no way something she said was going to make him stop. She just decided to be proud of him and his accomplishments, which from the size of his trophy collection was quite large.

He'd quite school shortly after freshman year due to a knee injury that pretty much killed his chances of playing basketball. No play ball, no scholarship. Almost immediately he was back in a car.

Emmett cleared his throat nervously. "He didn't get hurt Bells, he's just…"

"What? He's just what Emmett? Why isn't he here? He's supposed to be here." Bella new she was whining but she didn't care. She wanted to see Edward.

"He's gone." Emmett finally got the words out not quite sure what to expect from his sister. He knew this was going to be hard. He'd nearly killed Edward when he found out he was leaving but he'd been given an amazing opportunity and he couldn't blame him for going with it.

Bella's heart stopped. "Gone?" She carefully made it to the couch before her legs gave out on her and she collapsed. "Where'd he go? Do you know? Did… Did he just leave without telling anyone? Why didn't he tell me? Dammit this isn't fair. What the hell is going on?!"

Renee rushed to Bella's side and wrapped her arms around her daughter, gently rocking her as she cried. She knew that Bella wasn't going to take this well but there was nothing she could do but be there for her. Edward was like a son to her and she supported him in everything he was doing but not telling Bella he was leaving was one thing she didn't support.

Emmett shrugged. It was true. He knew what Edward was doing, but he had no clue where he was. He was supposed to have called once he got settled. He was supposed to call today knowing that Bella was going to be home but he hadn't heard a thing.

He glanced at the answering machine but there were no messages. He just didn't know what to tell Bella that was going to make things better.

"All I can tell you, sis, is that he's got a contract with a small race team. He's racing or going to be racing. He's been tearing it up on the late model circuit and they're jumping at the bit to sign him. This is his chance to make it big Bells. But I don't know where he is or anything else. I haven't talked to him since he left."

Bella chewed on her bottom lip, something she'd always done when she was upset or nervous. Something Edward had always teased her about. "I think I'm gonna go for a drive," she said quickly, rushing towards the front door, stopping only long enough to grab her mom's keys off of the hook by the front door.

Renee watched her son closely as he picked at his fingers. "Do you think she's going to be okay?" she asked, knowing that Emmett and Bella were much closer than she and Bella were. 

Not for lack of trying, it was just Bella always wanted to be with her big brother.

He sighed heavily. "I don't know mom."

"What's with all the drama?" a voice called from the kitchen doorway.

Emmett looked over at James Hunter, a high school friend of his and Edward's, he'd forgotten James was there. He'd left him when he'd gone to get Bella in case Edward called. "James, did anyone call while I was gone? I didn't see any messages but I figured if Edward had called you would've picked up on the machine."

James shrugged his broad shoulders, his hazel eyes lacking any emotion as he responded. "Nope. Is Bells gonna be okay?" he asked, spark of light shining in his eyes as he put his old ball cap on his dirty blond head.

"First of all don't call her that. And I have no idea," Emmett resigned, leaning back on the couch to cover his tired eyes with his hands. He didn't care if James was his friend or not, nobody was calling her Bells but him and Edward.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone or the rights to anything in this fic unless you don't recognize the name. Everything is property of Stephenie Meyer except for the plot which belongs to me. **

* * *

Chapter One.

_Isabella Maria Swan and James Phillip Hunter are happy to announce their engagement.The bride-to-be is the daughter of Mrs. Renee Swan of Forks, Washington and attended Forks High School. She was awarded a Bachelor's degrees in both Marketing and Creative Writing as well as a Master's degree in Comparative Literature from Dartmouth College in Hanover, New Hampshire. She is employed as a Publicist and Marketing Director for Davis Enterprises in Charlotte, North Carolina. The groom-to-be is the son of Mr. and Mrs. Francis Hunter of Forks, Washington, who also attended Forks High School. He was awarded his Master's degree in Computer Science from the MIT. He is employed as a Software Developer at EMC Optics in Charlotte, North Carolina. A February 2008 wedding is planned. _

Edward stared at the letters in front of him trying to make sense of it all.

She was getting married. To James!?

Sure he knew they'd been dating for a few years but married! Emmett failed to mention that little bit of information the last time he talked to him, which was **THIS MORNING! **

Did he think that Edward didn't read the Lifestyles section of the newspaper? Well, as a matter of fact …he didn't. But when he'd walked into his office this morning someone had been so kind as to put that particular section on his desk opened to that particular page and he had a feeling it was his brother.

So he'd screwed up. He knew that, but this was no way to treat someone that lost the love of their life five years before because he wanted to go and do something to make a better life for her. How did things get so messed up?

He heard a soft knock on his door and looked up into the concerned eyes of his sister-in-law. "How ya doin, Edward?" she asked, noticing the lines that wrinkled his forehead, his confusion more than obvious and his pain only slightly less.

"I guess you saw this huh?" he asked before taking a deep breath. She nodded. "How should I be doing? That's supposed to be me. It was always me and her…" his voice faded to a whisper and it was all he could do not to cry.

Esme Cullen walked around his desk and knelt in front of him giving him the best hug she could muster as she did her best to comfort him, wanting nothing more than to beat her husband over the head with that damn newspaper for putting it on Edward's desk in the first place. He had a very important year to concentrate on and Carlisle was going to screw that up. "I could kill Carlisle for this… I don't know why…"

"No, Es. I would've found out anyway. It's better that I know this now rather than ten years down the road when I'm shuffling down the streets of Forks with my walker and I see them and their kids all happy and cheerful walking my way… This is a good warning."

"Edward. Stop that. You've got to move on. It's been five years since you two split, you need to get on with your life…"

"But…"

"Uh-uh. That doesn't count. You got engaged to a woman you never loved, why you did something like that I'll never know but hey, it's your life." Quickly muttering under her breath as she finishe. "Money loving, gold digging skank..."

He turned his chair towards the window a small laugh escaping at the sight of an overcast sky. Suddenly the weather was just as gloomy as he was. Just like it always was back home in Forks.

"I know you never stopped loving her Edward, but something happened. Things changed over the years and you two grew apart. It happens to high school sweethearts all the time."

"It didn't happen to you and Carlisle… besides, we didn't drift apart. Things were fine before I left. We were looking forward to seeing each other… I had the ring Esme," he quietly admitted. Something he'd never told anyone. Not Emmett, not Carlisle. Why he'd just told Esme he didn't know but he did. "I was going to propose to her that summer. We should be married now, with two little Bella's running around getting into trouble just like she did."

He sat quietly for a few minutes then turned towards Esme realizing she hadn't spoken since he'd stopped. She stood near the door of his office, tears streaming down her face. "I'm so sorry Edward. I had no idea. Look I'm gonna go. If you need anything…"

He nodded and turned back towards the window. This was a hell of a way to start out the new year.

* * *

Bella looked up at the soft knock on her office door, smiling at the short round man that was her boss. "Hi Mr. Gibbs. How are you today?" she asked cheerfully, motioning for him to come in.

"Obviously not as good as you," he chuckled. "I saw this morning's paper. I guess its official now?"

She cocked her head to the side along with an eyebrow. "It was official 6 months ago we just hadn't set a date yet. Now… what can I do for you?"

"We're moving your position and Johnny's gonna take over this department."

"Huh? What? You're doing what!? I just got this department on its feet and now you're moving me?" she questioned. This was so typical of a company. Bring her in to do all the dirty work then toss her down the totem pole, watching as she smacks her head on each notch. "Figures."

He shook his head. "Now, Bella. Give me a chance to explain things to you. We're promoting you."

Her eyes widened at the thought of more money and a big corner office at the corporate headquarters. "Really? Am I moving to New Jersey?" she asked with trepidation.

"Um, no. Actually you don't have to move at all. You're right where you need to be but there will be quite a bit of traveling involved, at least 3 or 4 days a week."

She chewed on her lip knowing this wasn't going to go over well with James, at all. "Traveling where?"

"All over the country. You'll start out in Daytona but that's going to be more of a 2 week thing than a 3 or 4 day thing."

"Wait… Daytona? Exactly what department are you moving me to?"

"Black Wolf Racing. You're going to be head of the marketing and publicity. Same thing you do here."

"Oh geez… Sal. Not racing."

He cleared his throat. "Look Bella. The deal is, you've been here a long time. You do a good job and racing is as big a part of this company as the products are. And quite honestly I'd rather have you heading up the racing division because I trust you with our company's reputation. You know what's going to get people's attention, the positive way, and that's what we need."

"Okay, I see the point there, but why do I have to go to the races? What's that got to do with what I'll be doing exactly? I mean the marketing is already way over the top at the track I would think with Black Wolf being absolutely everywhere anyway. I guess… I mean I don't know anything about it. I've never watched a race or been to one but… I've seen jackets, t-shirts, so I know it's out there."

"That's why you need to be there. You need to get a feel for the sport and the fans. You need to get to know the drivers. You don't understand the atmosphere that comes with NASCAR Bella and that's why you need to be there. And you'll need to work with the car owner to get a feel for what they're looking for. And publicity is a huge part of the race every single week. There are driver signings, promotions, that kind of stuff. What it comes down to is you making sure the driver keeps up appearances and makes our company look good. Make sure he's wearing a Black Wolf/ Davis Enterprises shirt whenever he's doing an appearance. You know, keeping the sponsors happy."

"I'm really not sure this is a job for me."

He sighed. "You're going to be getting paid a hell of a lot of money to have fun and keep the big guys at corporate happy, Bella. Can't you just deal with that?" He was starting to get impatient now. Any other person in this department would jump at this chance. Why did she have to be so stubborn?

"So what you're saying is, you're gonna pay me to go to the tracks, make sure Black Wolf and Davis are being properly displayed at all points in time, find out what the fans want, have fun and I'm gonna get a big promotion?"

"Yup."

"Uh-huh, what's the catch?"

"No catch."

"Fine, when do I start?"

"You've got to be in Daytona at the beginning of February so just be ready." He stood and straightened his jacket . "One more thing."

She looked up at him with wide eyes. "Yes?"

"We've got a meeting with Billy Black at 1. In my office."

"Um… okay?"

Sal laughed. "He's the car owner Bella. You'd think you'd know a little more about NASCAR being in Charlotte."

Bella watched as he walked out of her office. "Yeah, you'd think." Her ringing phone drew her attention before she could get lost in her thoughts. "Bella Swan."

"Hey baby," she heard softly over the line, bringing a small smile to her face.

"Hey there," she responded. "What's up? Did you see the paper this morning? The announcement looks great."

James chuckled. "Absolutely. Anyway, I'm taking you to lunch today, so be ready at 1 okay. I've got a meeting with Victoria in a few minutes so we're gonna have to go a little late."

"Oh, um. Yeah, I can't. Sal just came in and we've got a meeting with Billy Black at 1, whoever he is," she said in a slight rush.

"Billy Black ? Why are you meeting with him? You've got nothing to do with the race team."

She gave a nervous laugh. "Yeah, that's the thing. Um, I do now."

"What?! When were you going to tell me? I think I have a right to know."

"I just found out right before you called, James. I'm sorry. I was going to tell you tonight once I knew the specifics but since you know already, Sal gave me a promotion. I'm gonna be the publicity and marketing director for Black Wolf. Of course I'll have to travel some but it'll be a great opportunity to get out there and see more of what I'm doing and the money should be great."

"I don't think it's a good idea, Bells."

"Don't call me that James." Bella shuddered when he called her that, only her brother and Edward ever called her that and she wasn't about to let him start. She heard him scoff in the phone before saying anything else.

"Fine. But I don't think it's a good idea for you to do this."

"You don't trust me do you?" She couldn't believe this. She'd never given him any reason not to trust her and oddly enough he wasn't overprotective or controlling…ever. Except for now. He couldn't stand the thought of her being around a bunch of men and him not being there to oversee the situation.

"Of course I do. But you don't know any of those people. What are you going to do if you get in a compromising situation? I know you're not big into racing but those guys have reputations."

She rolled her eyes. "I don't believe you. I'm hanging up now. We'll talk about this later, if I even want to talk to you about anything when I get home. Goodbye."

* * *

Emmett picked up the phone on the first ring, somehow knowing it was Edward. "What the hell is going on man!? How could you not tell me she was getting married?"

He held the phone a good distance from his ear waiting for Edward to get it all out. He'd been dreading this call all day. Esme had called to inform him of what Carlisle felt so moved to do this morning and he'd never wanted to beat a man to death more than he did right then. "I'm sorry Peanut, I didn't mean to leave that out but… well hell I just didn't want to tell you. I was kinda hoping it wouldn't happen."

"Don't call me Peanut right now, I'm extremely pissed at you," Edward countered. Whenever Emmett actually went to the trouble of calling him Peanut it was only because he knew that Edward wouldn't stay mad at him if he used it.

Unfortunately it was a name that was used all too often and in the company of others who didn't understand its meaning. Edward normally found people looking in the vicinity of his crotch forcing him to explain the embarrassing story of how he'd acquired the name. "Why James, man?"

"I wish I knew. I've been waiting for them to split up for the last 2 years but somehow my wishes never come true. Why is that?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "Because I'm a dumbass and I never should've left without her. Thank you so much for bringing that up every time we talk."

Emmett chuckled. "I didn't bring it up man. You did and thank you for doing that. There's nothing I love more than letting you know what an idiot you are."

"Whatever… How long have they been engaged Em?"

Silence.

"Hello? I know you're there. Just spit it out, I can't possibly get more upset than I am now."

_Cough_. "Sixmonths," _Cough_. Emmett hoped he didn't make out what he said but he knew that was impossible. Edward's hearing was excellent despite all the time he spent on the track. Click.

"Edward? Hello? Edward?" Emmett reluctantly placed the handset back in the cradle and leaned forward, burying his face in his hands. "Dammit."

* * *

Edward stared at the phone in disbelief. "Six months?" He'd never been so angry at Emmett in his life, and he'd done plenty to piss him off but this, this was just the worst of the worst.

How could he keep that from him? He'd been home for Thanksgiving and Christmas. He'd seen Emmett and his wife, Rosalie, Renee, his parents. No one had said a word to him about Bella being engaged.

Maybe they were afraid of how he'd react. Hell. Look at how he was reacting. Everything that anybody said to him was pissing him off.

"Hey Edward."

He turned angry eyes to the door to find his boss, Billy Black in his wheelchair with his briefcase resting in his lap. "On your way to an important meeting I see," Edward smirked, knowing Billy only took his briefcase with him when he wanted to feel important.

"And you are too. Let's go."

"Huh?" Edward stuttered. "M-me. I'm… huh?"

Billy shook his head. "Have you checked any of your voicemails, emails or calendar this morning? We've got a meeting with Davis Enterprises at 1. Let's go."

Edward muttered a string of obscenities as he stood and slid on his jacket. He was ready to go to bed for a year.


	3. Chapter 3

__

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone or the rights to anything in this fic unless you don't recognize the name. Everything is property of Stephenie Meyer except for the plot which belongs to me. **

* * *

Chapter Two

Bella rushed down the hallway, stopping momentarily to straighten her skirt before she entered Sal's outer office. "He's waiting on you," his secretary whispered harshly, obviously annoyed with the fact that she'd taken the brunt of Sal Gibbs irritation for Bella not being there on time.

"Yeah, sorry," Bella hissed back. She really didn't like Sal's secretary. The woman had a brain the size of a pickle seed and an attitude that would make Hitler seem cuddly. _Wait do pickles have seeds?_ She took a deep breath and opened the door, closing it quietly behind her before turning towards Sal and the two men with their backs to her. "Sorry Mr. Gibbs, elevator backup."

He smiled but she saw the warning in his eyes as she approached the desk, taking the closest seat. She looked at the man beside her, returning the smile he offered before returning her gaze to Sal.

"So, what we're here for is to get you introduced mainly. Just get the basics of what you'll be doing out of the way. And Mr. Black has an itinerary for you and Mr. Cullen so you can get your schedules synchronized."

Her heart stopped. Cullen?

No. This wasn't happening to her. She swallowed hard to keep the bile from rising as her stomach lurched. Closing her eyes she leaned back in her chair, then looked around Mr. Black. Yep. That was him. She'd recognize that bronze head of hair anywhere. She couldn't believe she didn't notice it when she walked in.

Edward turned towards her, his green eyes full of hurt and anger. She didn't understand. Why was he so angry with her? He was the one who'd left.

"Excuse me," Edward said quickly rushing out of the office leaving the three remaining in stunned silence. Well two of them were stunned. Bella definitely was not.

"I'm so sorry. I'm not sure what that was about," Mr. Black said obviously flustered by his driver's abrupt departure. "Let me go see what's wrong."

Bella placed a hand on his arm stopping him as he made to turn around his wheelchair. "It's all right. You two talk. I'll go see what happened."

She didn't know what she was doing as she left Sal's office. Her heart was pounding out of her chest and she dreaded this. What was she going to say to him? If she ever found him that is.

* * *

Edward knew she was behind him before she said anything. Going back to bed was definitely starting to look better and better. "What do you want?"

She stopped behind him, crossing her arms over her chest, trying to keep things professional. "I want you to go back in that office and sit down so we can get this over with," she replied trying her best to sound calm and collected.

He shook his head, scoffing at her attitude. "Why? What's so important? I don't even know why I'm here. It's obviously something that Billy's working on with Sal, I don't really see the point for my attendance?"

"Because you're the driver of our car …apparently." She cocked her head in resignation. "Look. I don't like this anymore than you do. If I'd known it was you I was going to be working with I wouldn't have taken the job but as it is, I have and I need this promotion. I need the money. So we need to just be mature adults about this and get back in there and tough it out."

"What do you need the money for? _James _doesn't make enough to support the both of you?" He turned towards her with narrowed eyes, the venom in his voice lashing out at her.

His words stung more than she cared to admit but she wasn't going to let him get the upper hand. "Don't start that shit with me, Edward," she bit back, all thoughts of professionalism out the window. "You're the one that left _me_, remember? Not the other way around. As for my relationship with James, it's none of your damn business. You gave up your right to knowing about my life when you took off and never said another word to me, so suck it up and be a man because this is your fault not mine."

She turned sharply and started back towards the office, stopping only when she reached the door. "Now get your ass upstairs and grow up."

Bella rushed back towards Sal's office doing her best to keep the tears from falling. Things weren't supposed to be like this. Her heart ached. Everything she'd ever felt for Edward came rushing back when she'd seen him only to be reminded of what he'd done to her. She had to keep it professional or she was going to lose her job. There was no doubt in her mind that Sal was going to ask her what happened and she knew she was going to have to tell him. She just hoped she could get through this without going crazy.

"He'll be right up," she said softly, returning to her seat next to Mr. Black.

He looked at her apologetically. "I'm really sorry. I've never seen him like that before. I think he got some bad news this morning or something he's been kind of out of it since he got to work."

Edward walked in a moment later offering a quiet apology as he sat down next to his boss. "I'm just not myself today. You'll have to excuse me."

"Not a problem, young man," Sal replied with a bright smile. "Life sometimes gets in the way, doesn't it? Now let's get to work."

* * *

Nearly three hours later, Bella and Sal sat in his office quietly going over the itineraries for Daytona that Mr. Black had given them. "So you'll be leaving on the February 1st for Daytona. Edward's got some promotional things to do, just a few corporate and charity things so you'll be able to ease into it but Daytona is NASCAR's Super Bowl so just expect things to get crazy real quick. I'll be down there for the Shootout on the 6th so we'll get together and see how things are going."

Bella listened quietly as Sal ran down the list of things on the paper in front of them. James was going to have a fit. But quite honestly she didn't care. Lately he'd been a little too clingy, so maybe this was just what she needed. After all they'd be getting married in a little over a year, once that happened she'd constantly be smothered by him.

She shook her head wondering what was wrong with her. She'd never had these thoughts about James before. She loved him and he loved her and that's all that mattered. Seeing Edward was obviously messing with her head. The first thing she was going to do when she got home was cook a nice romantic dinner and enjoy a quiet evening with James.

"Bella? Are you listening to me?"

"Huh?" She gave Sal a confused look. "Did you say something?"

He sighed heavily and leaned back in his chair. "What's going on with you Bella? You've been out of it since the meeting. I'm not even sure you were paying attention then. Did something happen when you went out to get Edward?"

"No something happened 5 years ago," she replied. Prepared for the questioning look her gave her, she closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair. "Um, Sal, I know Edward. We grew up together."

"That's great! Then this should be no problem for you," he beamed.

"No, it's not great," she said softly, causing Sal to look at her obviously confused. "Edward and my brother, Emmett, are best friends. They have been since preschool. Edward and I started dating our sophomore year in high school and through the beginning of college. Then after my sophomore year I came home for summer vacation and he was gone. He didn't tell me goodbye, never called, nothing. So needless to say seeing him here today nearly caused me to have a heart attack."

Sal's mouth closed, his lips forming a firm line. "Bella if this is going to be a problem…"

"No. No, it's not. I want this job. I just want you to understand that it's going to be a little difficult for me to begin with but Edward and I were friends a lot longer than we dated so I'm hoping we can get past this long enough for me to do my job and him to do his."

"Very well. I guess that explains why he shot out of here this afternoon."

"To say the least."

He nodded in agreement. "Why don't you go ahead and take the rest of the day off. I'll see you on Monday."

Bella rose quickly to her feet, more than ready to get out of there. "Good afternoon, Sal. See you then."

She walked quietly to her office, her mind full of questions and insecurities. She just hoped she could do this without falling apart. When she'd seen Edward this afternoon all those feeling she through were gone started seeping to the surface and she didn't think she could handle it if they grew too close again.


	4. Chapter 4

__

**I decided to give you guys another chapter since the last one was a little short. Enjoy. Okay it's edited. Sorry for those of you who didn't know who the hell Frank was and why he was talking to Bella instead of James, he has not disappeared.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone or the rights to anything in this fic unless you don't recognize the name. Everything is property of Stephenie Meyer except for the plot which belongs to me. **

* * *

Chapter Three

Angela Cheney opened the door, stepping back to allow her best friend entrance. She didn't know what was going on but she knew that Bella needed some girl time and that's exactly why she'd invited her over.

In all honesty, when she'd called her after work she was just checking in to see how her day had been but the second she'd heard her voice she knew something was wrong.

"Does James know you're going to be late?" Angela asked, surprised when Bella pulled her into a hug. Feeling her nod, she returned the hug and rubbed her back comfortingly then pried herself from her grasp. "What was that about?"

Bella followed Angela into the kitchen, stopping to see what she had in the oven. "Edward."

"Cullen? Wh…huh? What about him?" Angela was beyond confused now. She hadn't heard the name Edward come out of Bella's mouth since, well since before they graduated from college.

Bella sighed and sat at the kitchen table, happily taking the drink she was offered. "Sal came into my office this morning and offered me a promotion working with the Black Wolf Race team. I accepted it, it's a good opportunity and the money will be great. Little did I know, Edward drives the Black Wolf car. We had a meeting with the car owner today and Edward was there."

She looked down at the table, absently picking at the wood. "Angela, he was just so…I guess bitter is the only word I can think of. The minute he saw me, he jumped up and left the room. Stupid me, I volunteered to go get him and when we finally spoke it was horrible. He threw James in my face. I don't know how I'm going to do this but I can't pass up this job because of our past. I explained everything to Sal and told him we'd get past it but it's going to be hard."

Angela stood there with her mouth hanging open. "Um, how does James feel about this?" She didn't really have to ask; she knew he was probably going to be livid if he wasn't already.

"He doesn't know about Edward's involvement yet. I told him about the job and he said he didn't think it was a good idea… Wait a minute. James was against it from the moment I told him about it. And he knew who Billy Black was when I told him who we were meeting with."

"So he knew Edward was involved and he doesn't want you around him." Angela suddenly grew quiet. She'd known Edward and James both since she was little. She and Bella had been best friends for years. "Um, Bel, do you remember how Edward and James were in high school?"

She shrugged. "I guess. I mean they were friends but they definitely competed for things they wanted. Why?"

"And James always wanted you," Angela added, matter-of-factly.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Whatever Ang. You know that's not the case. I was alone when Edward took off and we just got closer. He had nothing to do with Edward leaving. Trust me, I could never compete with those stupid cars."

"What if he doesn't want you to see Edward again because he doesn't want to lose you? Maybe he knows that Edward's going to try and get you back and he thinks if you don't go it won't happen."

"Look Angela, if Edward wanted me to begin with he never would've left or he would've at least called me to tell me where he was and that he was okay. I'm not worried about it and if James is, that's his problem," she replied defiantly. "So, when do we eat?"

Angela laughed. No matter what, Bella always had an appetite. She watched her friend curiously wondering if she should tell her that everyone knew where Edward was and had for years. Sure they'd kept it from her but only for her own good. They loved her and Edward they just didn't want to interfere. If they were meant to be together like everyone thought they were, then they would eventually find their way back to one another. "As soon as Ben gets home with Gracie," she smiled, speaking of her husband and daughter. "I can't wait until you have kids, Bella."

"Oh please don't start that. I don't even think I want kids. I don't have time for it. James definitely doesn't. That's what we have Gracie and Katie for," she replied speaking of her niece.

Angela knew she was lying. Bella had always wanted kids. As long as she could remember, she and Edward had talked about it, even in high school. She remembered them staying up late at night talking about what they'd name their children. Edward always wanted two little girls. Bella didn't care what they had as long as they were healthy and happy and theirs.

"Mommy!"

Angela looked to the door as her husband came in, putting their five year old on the floor to run to her mom. "Are you ready for dinner, pumpkin?"

Gracie was the picture of perfection. Beautiful silky black hair, sparkling blue eyes and porcelain skin, she was a living doll and the spitting image of her mother. It nearly broke Angela's heart two years before when she'd been diagnosed with Asberger's syndrome, a mild form of autism, but Bella along with Esme had helped her through it, reminding her that no matter what the doctors said about Gracie she was perfect and smart and beautiful. She was everyone's little girl and she would never want for anything. Luckily she only suffered the mildest of symptoms and with a consistent routine she was showing improvement.

Bella teared up at the picture in front of her. That should've been she and Edward and their child but that was never going to happen. _Geesh, where did that come from?_ "How about that dinner?" she heard Angela call, receiving an excited response from Gracie.

"Yeah, dinner."

* * *

Edward stood on the porch ringing the doorbell for what seemed like the millionth time. He didn't know where his parents were but they hadn't said anything about going out tonight and it was late, for them. Maybe they were asleep.

He pushed the button again, finally hearing the mumbling on the other side of the door. "Hold your horses," a grumpy Elizabeth Cullen uttered opening the door. "Peanut? What are you doing here? It's after nine." She hurriedly pulled him into the house checking his forehead for a temperature.

He shook off her hand and walked towards the couch. "I'm fine, mom, I just need to lay down."

"If you were fine you wouldn't have flown across the country to lay down on your momma's couch. So, what's wrong?" Elizabeth asked gently sitting next to her son on the couch.

Edward took a deep breath and leaned his head back, staring at the ceiling momentarily before closing his eyes. "I saw Bella today."

Elizabeth sat up straighter, not expecting to hear that. As a matter of fact, her family as well as Bella's had gone out of their way to make sure that neither Edward nor Bella were mentioned in the others company. It was just too hard on them, and the families as well. For as long as she could remember, they'd known that Edward and Bella would get married, have children and grow old together. Unfortunately things changed and now her son was alone and Bella was in a relationship that was nothing but a farce.

She knew Bella claimed to love James but she was lying to everyone including herself. And she wasn't the same girl she was five years ago. She wasn't happy or satisfied with her life. "I take it that it didn't go well?"

He scoffed. "You could say that. She tried to act like everything was my fault. And on top of that, Carlisle so kindly put a copy of her engagement announcement on my desk at work. Needless to say I was so angry when I saw her that I wasn't entirely myself, nor have I been at all today."

"What did you say to her Edward?"

He shrugged. "I don't know mom. Just threw James back in her face. She readily threw back the fact that I left her so this is just…"

"Oh, honey. You can't really blame her baby. There was never any closure for either of you. Maybe things will get better. I mean what are the odds that you're going to see her again. Charlotte is a big city, I would think avoiding each other wouldn't be a problem. After all you've done it for at least 3 years now."

"We're working together now ma."

Suddenly hot, Elizabeth grabbed a magazine off of the coffee table and began fanning herself. "Oh dear."

"Yeah, you can say that again," he turned on his side and lay down. "Look, I'm just gonna go to sleep mom. I've had a bad day and apparently things aren't going to get better any time soon."

She kissed his forehead. "Everything will work out honey. Maybe this is a sign that you guys are going to work things out. You never know."

"Night." His voice was barely audible but she just nodded and turned off the lights returning to bed. He knew things were too far-gone to work out. He'd tried years ago to call her and he'd never heard another thing. She'd always told him that his racing was dangerous and that he was going to get hurt but she'd always supported him. All he could think of was that leaving to race had been the last straw and she couldn't lose him to something that could take him away from her permanently.

* * *

Bella closed the door quietly behind her, locking the deadbolt and sliding the chain onto the door. She put her keys in her purse, placing it on the dining room table as she kicked off her shoes and padded towards the bedroom.

"Where the hell have you been?" James's voice called out of the darkened living room, startling her.

She put her hand over her heart, trying to calm herself. "Jesus James, you scared the hell out of me. I was at Angela and Ben's."

"Yeah sure." He flipped on the lamp next to the couch and she could see the half empty bottle of bourbon on the table next to him. "You couldn't call to tell me that? I've been waiting on you for hours."

Bella glanced at the clock it was only 10:00. It's not like she was sneaking in at 4 in the morning.

"I've got a cell phone. If you were that worried you should've called me," she replied crossing her arms over her chest. "Anyway, I left you a message at work and you're the one that told me you were going to be home late that you had a meeting with Victoria. Do you just expect me to sit here all alone on a Friday night while you're out kissing corporate ass so you can work more than you do already?"

"Don't start that with me, Bells."

Her jaw tightened as she tried to reign in her temper. "Don't call me Bells for the millionth time. And I'll start whatever the hell I want to with you, James. I'm not a child and I can do whatever the hell I want to do. I'm 25 years old, you're not going to tell me how to live my life, or who I can spend time with. If I want to go to Angela's I will. As for you, I figured your little game out. I'm leaving in 3 weeks for Daytona and I'll be gone for 2 weeks. I strongly suggest you straighten your ass up before then or I'm not coming back here when I return."

He vaulted towards her, grabbing her arms tightly as he pulled her against him. "Is that a threat?"

She rose to her full height looking him square in the eye. "It's a promise, now let _go_ of me."

He loosened his grip but didn't let go, causing Bella to counter his hold and escape his grasp. She stormed into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her and locking it. She grabbed her overnight bag and packed some clothes and toiletries that she'd need for a couple of days then started towards the front door.

James grabbed her as she started out the front door. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going home. You take a few days to cool off and don't bother trying to call me because I'm not going to answer if it's you."

"You're just a whore," he slurred. "All it took was one little word and Edward's got you wrapped around his dick again, you filthy whore."

She couldn't control her anger and reared back hitting him square in the jaw. "Go fuck yourself James," she said, oddly satisfied with the crunch of her fist against his jaw. With that she slammed the door and left, on the way to the airport then back on the road back to Forks.


	5. Chapter 5

__

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone or the rights to anything in this fic unless you don't recognize the name. Everything is property of Stephenie Meyer except for the plot which belongs to me. **

* * *

Chapter Four

"_Edward, what are we doing?" Bella whispered as she and Edward snuck around the back of his dad's garage, easing between the fence and the back of the __building__. _

_He just smiled and tightened his hold on her hand. "Shhh…" _

_She shivered as the breezy night air brushed against her bare arms. "We're gonna miss the fireworks, Peanut. Let's go." _

_Edward chuckled and pushed her up against the cool siding of the garage. His lips immediately attacking the hollow of her neck. "No we won't," he spoke softly against her cheek once again causing her body to shudder. "Come on." He climbed the trellis the led to the top of the garage, stopping once he reached the top to help Bella._

_He pulled her up onto the flattened roof and motioned towards the blanket he'd spread in the center. She followed quietly behind him, the only sound coming as their feet crunched on the gravel beneath them. _

_Edward sat down pulling her onto his lap, quickly capturing her lips in his. _

_Bella shifted so that she straddled his lap, her body rocking against his as they kissed passionately. _

"_You feel so good baby," he whispered, gently caressing her breast through her shirt. She pulled back looking at him with wide eyes as she leaned further into his touch. "You like that?" _

_She nodded, not realizing Edward was laying her down until he was on top of her. He slid his lower body against hers settling between her legs. He began pushing against her letting her know how much he wanted her. She shyly reached between their bodies, her hand carefully brushing against his crotch. _

_He smiled when he heard her gasp as she realized how hard he was for her. "I want to be inside you Bells," he muttered, hoping she'd agree and she did. _

_She barely nodded but she answered him by unbuttoning his jeans and pushing them down freeing him from the constraining denim. _

_Not wanting to scare her, he slowly lowered her shorts, pulling her panties along the way. "Edward please…" she pleaded as her body ached for him. _

_He didn't need any more encouragement as he pushed his tip against her opening, slowly entering her until he was fully sheathed in her heat. He waited for her to begin moving again before he pulled out completely then thrust… _

Bella bolted up in her bed, her body soaked and tangled in the sheets. "What the hell…" She swallowed hard as her heart pounded in her chest.

Why was she dreaming about that? She'd pushed him out of her mind long ago and now seeing him just once and it's all back. Maybe coming back to Forks hadn't been the best idea. She had too many memories here.

She got up and stretched, her body cramped from the small bed or possibly from the dream she'd just had. She pushed back the curtains looking over the Cullen's back yard, the garage still there, staring at her, a constant reminder of what she had a lost.

That night had been their first time. They'd fooled around plenty but for some reason on July 4th 2001 they decided to take their relationship to another level. And it had been the best night of her life. Their only night together. They'd lain there afterwards, watching the fireworks and that night Edward had promised that he would never leave her and that they would be together forever.

Funny how things you say when you're young and stupid don't seem like a lie at the time.

After a quick shower, the smell of bacon began to permeate her room and she rushed down to get something to eat before her brother ate all of it. She knew he'd be there. Even though he was married with a family of his own, mom still fixed him breakfast on Saturday mornings before he went to work.

She skidded to a halt in the kitchen not surprised to look into the shocked faces of her mom and brother.

"BELLS!" Emmett jumped out of his chair and rushed around to hug her, not stopping until he'd picked her up and spun her around a few times. "What are you doing here? Mom, why didn't you tell me Bells was here?" he asked looking back at his mother.

Renee cocked her head and looked at him obviously confused. "Because I didn't know..." She pulled Bella in for a hug and stood there looking at her for a few moments. "What's going on? You look miserable."

"Well nice to see you too Re… Mom," she replied as she plopped into the closest chair.

"Oh stop that, honey. You know I'm glad to see you but you kind or haven't been to Forks unless you've had to for the last five years so… What gives?" Her mom put a plate of pancakes and bacon in front of her then sat across from Bella with an inquisitive look.

Bella picked up her fork, idly picking at her pancakes. "I just got into with James is all. I needed to get away from him for a couple of days."

"I'm sorry baby. What was it about?" Her mother tried her best to sound sincere but she didn't think she'd pulled it off. As far as she was concerned, Bella was making a huge mistake with James. In her opinion, James was a manipulative bastard but she never told her daughter that. Emmett however knew and couldn't hide the smirk on his face at her attempted sincerity.

In an attempt to cheer up his sister he just smiled at her. She returned the smile. "It was about work mainly. I've been offered a better position but it involves traveling and now he's Mr. I-don't-want-you-out-of-my-sight."

Renee smiled. "Darling that's wonderful! What are you going to be doing?"

"I'll be working with the race team. Going to the races and stuff, working with the car owner and driver and all of that," she smiled, mildly amused when her mom and brother went silent before sharing a nervous look.

"That's great Bells," Emmett replied trying to sound excited for his sister.

She chuckled. They'd never been good at hiding things from her. "I know Edward drives the car, Emmett. I saw him yesterday."

Emmett and Renee audibly released the breaths they'd been holding. "Are you okay with this, sis?" Emmett asked obviously concerned about his sister's emotional well-being.

Bella shrugged. "As okay as I can be I guess. He wasn't exactly nice to me yesterday. Actually he was bitter and angry at me. He also threw James in my face. I didn't even know that he knew about that."

"Yeah well, Carlisle put your announcement on his desk yesterday morning so he was good and pissed before you ever saw him."

"Ugh," she groaned and slammed her head down on the table. "That Carlisle's such a pain in the ass sometimes. When did things get so screwed up?" She sat quietly for a couple of minutes before speaking again. "I'm going to go for a walk okay."

They watched her walk through the living room and out of the front door. "How long do you think it'll be before they run into each other?" Renee asked, knowing that Edward was home.

"Knowing Edward, they'll run into each other in about five minutes because he goes for more walks than she does," Emmett responded.

"Oh God."

He and his mother rushed out of the front door to find Bella and Edward facing each other on the sidewalk out front. "This can't be good."

"Oh hush, Emmett. They're two mature adults, they'll be fine." Renee walked back into the house happy that her babies were outside together and that James had pissed Bella off. Maybe this was going to work out after all.

* * *

Edward stared at Bella in disbelief. As if it wasn't bad enough that he had to work with her, now here she was standing in front of him while he was going to take a walk to get her off of his mind. There were two ways he could handle this. He could be an ass like he was yesterday, or he could try to be nice. Since they were obviously going to be seeing a lot of each other over the next year he opted for the latter. Hopefully she'd forgive his behavior from the day before.

"Hey," he said quietly, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans, trying his best to keep all emotion out of his voice as he looked at her, their eye contact never faltering.

She nodded. "Hey yourself." This was really awkward. Should she just leave it like this or try to make amends seeing as how her job was on the line. "You wanna walk with me?"

There. Olive branch offered.

"Yeah, sure." He turned around, falling into step next to her. Neither said anything for a while, walking in silence until he caught a glimmer out of the corner of his eye. His gaze fell to the large diamond on her finger. He hadn't noticed it yesterday but he'd been doing his best not to look at her at all. It hurt too much. "Sorry I was an ass yesterday. Things just started out bad and got worse as the day went on."

Bella gave a weak smile. "Guess that's why you're home huh?" Knowing whenever things got bad he always came home to Elizabeth.

"Yeah. You know me. I'm a momma's boy. Things don't go the way I want them to and I run home. Why are you here?"

"Same reason. Emmett told me what Carlisle did yesterday," she slowed down and turned towards him looking up into his eyes. She momentarily lost all track of thought. Memories rushed back as she stared at him. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. _

Edward shook his head, the silence suddenly uncomfortable. "Look Bella, you've got nothing to explain to me. It's your life. I've got mine now too. We just have to get past everything that's happened and put any harsh feelings aside because we're going to be spending a lot of time together."

"I'm just sorry you had to find out like…"

"No. I'm just glad I know. At least you're happy." He gauged her reaction to his comment catching the dimness in her eyes momentarily before she replaced the look with one of happiness.

"Yeah. That's me. Happy girl." Glancing down at her watch, she realized they'd been walking for nearly an hour. Though they hadn't said much, a truce had been offered and they'd silently accepted it. "Well I'm gonna get back. I'm tired. Long flight and all."

He nodded and waved. "Tell James I said hi." Watching her walk back towards their street, he'd noticed the sudden change in her demeanor before she broke into a run.

* * *

"Emmett Swan!" Edward yelled as he walked into the garage, trying to be heard over the sound of the air compressor. "Emmett!"

Emmett slid out from under a '67 GTO, wiping the oil off of his face. "Yeah?" he called back, not noticing Edward. "Hello?" he asked, walking towards the front of the stall. "Oh. What's up, Peanut?"

Edward chuckled. "Shut up. I'm still pissed at you."

"Uh-huh. So what are you doing here then?" Emmett replied knowing very well why he was there. He was checking up on Bella. Edward remained silent and Emmett turned to find him looking at some pictures of them on the wall when they were kids. He took one of the pictures down and sat on a greasy stool, not caring that his jeans were going to be ruined.

It was a picture of Emmett, Angela, Bella and him at the spring carnival right before 5th grade spring break. Well for everyone but Emmett, who was two years older. He smiled as he remembered the cotton candy fight they'd gotten into that night getting all of them grounded for a few days because their moms couldn't get it out of their hair.

"Edward?" Emmett said waving a hand between Edward's face and the picture. "What ya need man?"

He gave a weak smile as he looked into his friend's eyes. "She's not happy, Emmett. She may think she can hide it but she can't. Not from you and you know she can't hide it from me. We may not have spoken or seen each other in nearly five years but I still know her better than she knows herself and she's not happy."

"I know El, but what am I supposed to do?" he asked leaning back against the closest car and crossing his ankles. "I'm just her overprotective brother and your best friend. She's not going to take my opinion as unbiased."

Edward nodded. "I know. I just wish I could do something to keep her from making a mistake."

"Ever think you're the reason she's making that mistake?" Emmett asked, his eyebrow arching as he waited for Edward's answer.

"What are you talking about?"

"Edward, Bella never paid any attention to James or his advances until she found out you were engaged to Tanya. I think she was holding onto the hope that you'd come back for her one day. When she found out about that she just gave up and James took advantage of her vulnerability."

"How did she know?" Edward asked knowing that his family had kept quiet about it. "I never loved Tanya, Emmett. I just thought it was time to move on since Bella had."

Emmett shrugged. "The point is you both still love each other. But she's hurt and probably will be until she knows why you left and never called…"

"But I did…" Edward countered in frustration.

"I know… But she doesn't know that and it's not my place to get in the way of it. I know you probably think I should if I want things to work out between you two but it hasn't been easy. Every time you're name is brought up she would either close up or get up and leave so in order to have my sister I can't talk about you. Or couldn't, but since you two are going to be working together maybe you should try regain her trust and tell her what happened."

"What makes you think she'll listen to me?"

"Ah,… because she thinks you're cute and likes the way you talk," Emmett chuckled. "Don't worry. Just give her time. She'll listen. Anyway, she's pissed at James right now, so just be nice to her and maybe things'll work out the way you want them to."

Edward smiled and stood up, groaning when he noticed the grease all over the butt of his jeans. "What's she pissed at him for?"

"He's having a fit about her working with you. I'd say things are starting to lean in your favor."

He laughed and waved at Emmett as he made his way towards his car, grabbing a towel to put on the seat as he went. "All I need is a little time, then I'll make my move. Or I can just sit back and wait for James to screw up and be there when she needs me. Yeah, I think I'll go with that one."


	6. Chapter 6

__

**AN: You guys may or may not get another update today or tomorrow because I feel like absolute shite... it really all depends on you guys. You want a new chapter I need feedback.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone or the rights to anything in this fic unless you don't recognize the name. Everything is property of Stephenie Meyer except for the plot which belongs to me. **

* * *

Chapter Five

The rest of the weekend was uneventful. Bella and Edward had seen each other a few more times but other than a couple of "Hey, how are you?"s nothing had been said. They were trying to become friends again but they both knew it was going to be a slow process. It was hard to start over with so much history.

She went straight into work on Monday morning without stopping by the apartment. She still wasn't ready to deal with James. He'd called her at least 10 times while she was gone but she hadn't bothered to answer. He left her a few messages but those were quickly deleted without being heard. When she got to work he'd left her a few voicemails, which she also promptly deleted before she leaned forward on her hands wondering what she was doing.

James was her fiancé. He may have said some hurtful things to her but didn't he deserve the opportunity to apologize and explain himself?

Actually, _no_ he didn't. He'd called her a whore and that was just something she wasn't in the mood to forgive. Not now, not ever. Maybe this job really was the best thing for her. James obviously had some insecurities that he hadn't dealt with and if they weren't out of his system before they were married then things were going to be a lot worse for her.

"Hello?"

Bella's head jerked up in surprise. "Oh, hey Sal."

"That's not a happy Bella," he said feigning grumpiness. "What happened? Nothing more with Edward I hope."

She shook her head and smiled. "No. Actually, I got to spend some time with him this weekend and we're both acting like mature adults around each other and so far no more temper tantrums have occurred so we're good."

"Good good. What's with the face then?"

"I don't want to go into it. I'm trying really hard to keep my personal life out of things today but…"

"Doesn't always happen."

"Yeah."

"I guess James isn't taking this too well," Sal nodded understandingly. "I'm not surprised. I'd be a little insecure if you were my fiancé and you were going to be spending a lot of time apart and you'd be spending time with your ex. I'd be upset too."

Bella sighed. "Well as much as I understand where he's coming from, Sal, he said some things to me that I'm not sure I can forgive. I actually haven't seen him since Friday night."

Sal nodded but frowned. "I know it'll be hard just don't let it affect your work alright."

"Not a problem. I'll use it as an escape if nothing else." Bella smiled and watched Sal leave before looking down at the huge stack of papers she had on her desk. She had two weeks to get her current projects done and get her office packed up to move over to Black Wolf. She'd still be on the payroll here but they wanted her working closely with everyone associated with the team and that meant she'd have to be back and forth between the two offices.

She called her secretary letting her know that she didn't want to be interrupted for the remainder of the day except for an emergency , unless the emergency involved James then she didn't really give a rat's behind. After that she dug into work not looking up until it was nearly 6:00 and well past time to leave.

* * *

Bella slowly climbed the stairs to her apartment. She'd never dreaded coming home so much but today she couldn't bear the thought of having to face James much less sleep in the same bed with him. She'd try to make up some excuse about being sick, then maybe he'd take the spare bedroom. He was such a germaphobe the thought of getting sick would send him running.

The apartment was dark and she breathed a sigh of relief that he wasn't home yet. Out of habit she pushed the button on the answering machine, surprised by the first message she heard.

_Beep Bella, it's James. I've been called out of town for a few days. Victoria's got us flying out around 6 so I won't see you today. We've got a contract that's about to go belly up in Reno if we don't get this software adjusted so I'll call you when we get to the hotel. Beep _

"Don't bother apologizing, asshole," Bella muttered, deleting the message quickly.

_Beep Beeeeeeeeelllllllllllllllllllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! Hey girl! It's Rosalie. I just had the most interesting conversation with your brother so you best call me, love ya! Beep _

She laughed at her sister-in-law wondering what they could possibly be up to now.

_Beep Bells, it's Edward. _

"What the…?" He'd called her Bells.

_I know I'm probably the last person that you expected to call but Billy thought that since I know __you I should do it. Anyway, we need you to come by and pick up your paperwork for your track credentials so you don't get tossed out of the track with all of the other lizards. Just kidding. You're not a lizard. Anyway. Come by some time tomorrow and we'll get you set up. Lov…um… Bye Beep_

"Did he just?" she started the message and listened to it again. "Yup." He'd almost said "love you". "Old habits die hard I guess. Even though that's a really _really_ old habit that hasn't happened in forever.

_Ring _

"Hello!?" She jumped as the phone rang, grabbing it without thinking.

"Hey baby," James said softly. "Did you get my message?"

She rolled her eyes at his sugary sweet tone. "Yeah, look I've gotta go. The bath's running and I need to get back in there and turn the water off," she lied.

"Okay," he cooed. "I love you."

_What the hell was he up to?_ "When are you going to be home?" she asked trying to avoid responding to what he said, suddenly sickened by the sound of his voice.

"Monday or Tuesday."

"Alright well, I'll see you then. Bye."

She hung up the phone and fought the nausea she felt. What was happening to her? She'd been with James for two years and she'd never felt this way before. Now all of a sudden the things he said to her and his behavior made her skin crawl.

Until Friday night, he'd never so much as raised his voice to her, and now he was being a sweet and lovey dovey like nothing had happened. She was glad he was gone. This would give her time to sort things out. She just had to keep reminding herself that it had nothing to do with Edward.

Hadn't she gotten mad at James before she even knew that Edward was involved? Yes, she had. She just had to remind herself. It was about James and his behavior, not about Edward.

She sat on the sofa near the bay window in the living room looking out at the lights that lit up downtown Charlotte. Her cat jumped on her lap and lay down, purring softly as Bella rubbed her head.

"He hasn't changed one bit, Kylie," she said softly as her thoughts drifted to Edward. He was still so young and naïve despite years on the circuit. He hadn't lost a bit of who he truly was and she couldn't help but admire that.

Just then she realized she wasn't mad at him for the way he'd spoken to her on Friday afternoon. He'd been just as shocked as she had that they were going to be working together. And quite honestly she was glad he was there because she was about to be thrust into a world of all things fast and she needed something familiar to keep her from getting caught up in the chaos.

She looked at the clock surprised to see that it was well past midnight. She'd been sitting there thinking for hours. After setting the alarm she laid down and fell to sleep immediately, exhausted from the emotional whirlwind that she was going through.

* * *

"I can't believe you didn't tell me you were working with Edward!" Rosalie squealed as she rushed inside out of the rain once Bella opened her apartment door.

"Rosalie, please tell me you didn't fly across the country to tell me that," Bella laughed.

Her sister-in-law stood up to her full 5'9" and put her hands on her hips. "I absolutely did. Now give me the scoop."

Bella shook her head at Rosalie's excitement. She wasn't sure what Emmett had told her but she had a feeling it was a lot more than she and Edward were working together. "Oh, and don't lock the door, your brother's parking the car."

"Why are you guys here? You don't have anything better to do on a Friday night than bug the crap out of me?"

Emmett burst through the door a moment later, closely followed by Angela and Ben. "You guys ready?!" his blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Ready for what, Emmett?" Bella asked surprised to see her best friend and her husband. "What are you guys doing here? Where's Gracie? For that matter, where's Katie?" she looked back and forth at her brother and her friend.

"Grandmother's" they responded in unison.

Bella shifted her weight onto one leg and crossed her arms. Raising a curious eyebrow in the process. "Alright. What gives? Why are you all here?"

Angela and Rosalie both got up and grabbed Bella pulling her into her bedroom and closing the door. Rosalie pushed her onto the bed as Angela began digging through her closet, coming back with a baby blue lace cami bra top and a worn pair of jeans. "Put these on while I get your jewelry picked out and Rosalie fixes your hair."

"Wait a minute guys what are you doing? Where are we going?" she asked picking up the top that Angela picked out. "And my God, Ang, do you not realize it's freezing outside."

"You'll wear a jacket while we're outside but it's bound to be warm once we get to the club. You can't have that many bodies pressed together and not have some heat."

"Club?" Bella rolled her eyes. They'd all lost their minds. "I'm not going to any club guys. I'm trying to enjoy my alone time. I've got stuff I need to sort out and I can't do that from a club."

Rosalie just smiled and began spritzing her hair with water allowing her natural curl to come through. "Look Bel, you're just gonna have to trust us okay. It's been forever since we went out and had fun. And since James's not here, you can go."

"I could go if he was here, I just choose not to."

Angela handed Bella a bracelet and some earrings that matched her top. "Bella, sweetie. Shut up." She tossed a jacket at Bella and pulled her back down the hallway into the living room. "You guys ready?"

Bella shifted nervously still not quite sure what they were up to. She appreciated that they wanted to get her out to have fun but she just wasn't so sure this was a great idea.

An hour later, Bella sat sipping her Jolly Rancher while she watched her brother and Rosalie do things that someone should never watch their brother do, and Ben and Angela had disappeared the second they walked through the door so she didn't have any clue what was up with them.

She propped her hand under her chin, absently twirling the cherry stem in her hand.

"Can I buy you a drink?" she heard, barely audible over the music.

She looked up, prepared to shoot the guy down only to find Edward standing there with a soft smile on his face and a fresh Jolly Rancher in his hand. "Aren't you supposed to wait for the girl to say yes before you buy her a drink?"

He handed her the drink the sat down in the booth across from her. "Normally, but you're not a normal girl so I have to do things differently. Plus I already know what you like." He watched her for a few minutes as she absently stirred her drink. "Why aren't you dancing?" he asked, finally getting up the nerve and preparing to be shot down.

"Just not in the mood really. Don't want to be here. I was practically abducted. Once those four get their minds set on something there's nothing to stop it. And in case you forget, me and dancing… unmixy."

Edward looked towards the dance floor seeing Emmett and Rosalie but he didn't see anyone else he knew. "What four?"

"Huh?" She followed his gaze and understood his confusion. "Oh, Ben and Angela are here somewhere."

"Ah."

They sat there quietly as the last song came to an end and a ballad began to play. "Would you dance with me? I promise I won't let you fall…" Edward finally choked out, surprised when she accepted.

He took her hand and led her out to the dance floor, pulling her against him as he rested his hands on her hips and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

_You used to say you wanted someone to know you inside out _

_And as I look back on things well congratulations baby _

_Somebody knows you now _

_All of this time you told me you wished that you could figure yourself out _

_You say you're still a mystery but no not really not to me _

_Yeah somebody knows you now _

They swayed slowly to the music as everything around them faded away. Without realizing it, Edward leaned forward resting his forehead against hers and suddenly things were just as they were meant to be. Her hands curled into the hair on his neck and he pulled her closer.

_I got a hundred bucks that says right now your hair's up in a clip _

_Your socks don't quite match and you're bitin' your lip _

_I can finish your thoughts or pick the right restaurants _

_Even order for you 'fore you sit down_

_Yeah somebody knows you now _

Edward's hands slid up her back, pressing her body into his so tightly that neither of them could breath. But at that moment neither cared.

_So no matter where you life's path leads _

_Remember me somehow _

_And feel a little warm inside knowin' that somewhere tonight _

_Somebody knows you now _

_Well baby all your mystery _

_Like you and me is history _

_'Cause somebody knows you now _

He pulled back gazing into her eyes as she stared up at him, tears threatening to spill over as the words to the song sunk in. She didn't pull away when he leaned in pressing his lips softly to hers, testing the waters before he deepened the kiss.

Surprisingly she opened to him, allowing his tongue to plunder her, fighting with hers, hungry for what he'd lost so long ago.

"Edward… stop." Bella pulled away from him. "I can't do this. I'm sorry."

She turned away quickly running towards the bathroom, leaving him standing in a daze in the middle of the dance floor. "Way to go, dumbass," he muttered.

"Hey Peanut," Emmett yelled, slapping him hard on the back. "What's up!?"

Edward looked at Emmett like he had three heads and rolled his eyes. "Shut up."

Emmett and Rosalie watched in amusement as Edward stormed towards the bar.

"Well that was interesting," Rosalie giggled.

"Yes, I do believe you're right my darling," he smiled and spun her around on the dance floor until they were lost in the crowd.


	7. Chapter 7

_ **AN: I'm so happy, I've got bronchitis for the 4th time since last October... any clue how wonderful that makes me feel!? Ugh. Anyway, here's your update. Be nice and you'll get one tomorrow too. Maybe even tonight, who knows.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone or the rights to anything in this fic unless you don't recognize the name. Everything is property of Stephenie Meyer except for the plot which belongs to me. **

* * *

Chapter Six

Angela followed Bella into the bathroom, having seen her run by as she and Ben were talking to some old friends of theirs. She couldn't for the life of her figure out what had happened now. Once an acclaimed tomboy, Bella was now well on her way to drama queen of the decade.

Surprisingly, all of the stalls were empty making it easy to pick out which one she was in. She pushed open the door, finding Bella leaning against the wall as tears streamed down her face. "You're ruining your make-up," she said dryly, trying to sound disinterested, knowing that would get more out of Bella than actually asking what was wrong.

"Go away, Angela," she sighed, pulling more toilet paper off of the roll and blowing her nose. "What do you care anyway?"

"Because it's wrecking your face and I didn't get you all dolled up to sit in the bathroom and cry all night. Now get your ass cleaned up and get out there. We're here to have a good time."

Bella looked at her best friend, trying her best not to reach out and slap her. She knew what she was doing. It's what she'd always done to her when she wanted to get something out of her but it wasn't going to work tonight. She'd just cheated on James, in front of tons of people. How was she to know it wasn't going to get back to him.

Her heart fluttered when she thought about the way Edward's lips had felt against hers. Nothing had ever felt that right, no matter how much she tried to deny it. James was nowhere near the kisser Edward was and though she'd only made love to him once, she knew for a fact that he far surpassed James in that department. Why was she thinking about this? Edward was the one who'd left her, not the other way around. It wasn't her decision to make whether or not they should be together. He'd already made that decision years ago.

She looked over to find Angela glaring at her. "Oh, you're still here," she said dryly. "What do you want?"

"I want you to get back out there and have fun."

Bella looked down at her hands, absently picking at her nails. "Edward's here."

"Yes I know. I saw you dancing. You guys have always looked so good together Bell," Angela added. "Why don't you go dance some more?"

"No… no. We kissed Angela and … I'm engaged, I shouldn't be kissing him, or anyone other than James for that matter."

Angela rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe this. Bella felt guilty because of the kiss. This was absolutely ridiculous. "Okay, that's enough. Get your ass out of this bathroom and go out there and kiss that man like he's never been kissed before and make him realize what he left behind. I'm not going to sit here and watch you feel guilty for kissing someone you should've married long ago."

Bella glared at Angela in disbelief. She knew that she didn't like James but this was crazy. "I'm not going to do anymore kissing where Edward is concerned Angela."

"Whatever."

Angela turned and stalked out of the bathroom leaving Bella behind to sulk. She grabbed her husband's hand and went to get Emmett and Rosalie. "Guys we've got a problem. Little miss, 'I'm engaged. I shouldn't be kissing anyone other than James' won't leave the bathroom. This is what we need to do."

* * *

Edward watched the door to the women's bathroom open and close for nearly an hour before Bella finally came out. Her make-up was streaked from the crying she'd been doing but other than that she was the picture of perfection. She stopped at the top of the stairs scanning the crowd for her brother and Rosalie. She was going to be pissed at him and everyone else. But this wasn't his idea. He just didn't go against it.

He tapped her shoulder and she turned around quickly. "Look Edward, I'm sorry I ran off like that but we really need to keep things professional between us. I don't want our working together to be any more weird than it already is."

"That's fine Bella. I didn't mean for it to happen like that, I guess I just got caught up in the moment," he reached up, brushing her cheek with his thumb. "I've always had that problem when it came to you."

She took a step back, nearly falling down the stairs but she caught herself as did Edward. "Edward, I need to find Emmett and Rosalie, I'm ready to go home." She started down the stairs but stopped quickly when he spoke.

"They already left, Bells."

"Excuse me?" Her eyes widened in disbelief. "I don't believe this!"

He grabbed her hand and started towards the exit. "I'll take you home."

They rode in silence other than Bella giving him directions, neither of them was sure what to say. When he pulled up in front of her apartment she thanked him and got out of the car, slightly surprised when he followed her.

"I said thank you Edward. I'm okay from here."

He just nodded and followed her anyway. "I'm going to check the apartment and make sure there's no one in there. You should at least leave a light on or something. It's not safe for you to be walking into a darkened apartment by yourself."

She unlocked the door and stepped aside as he opened it and entered. "Stay right there and let me look around first."

She turned on the living room light and waited while Edward walked through the apartment, opening the door to every room and closet to make sure there was no one hiding.

"Alright, you're clear," he reported as he approached the door to leave.

She gave him a slight smile. "Thank you, oh protector of little ole me," she cooed sarcastically. Her smiled fading immediately as he stepped towards her, pinning her to the front door. "What are you doing Ed…."

He bent his head, hungrily attacking her mouth with his. His tongue delved in between her lips and coaxed hers into an intimate play. Then he took her head in his hands, cradling her face as he showered her in butterfly kisses, covering every inch of her neck and shoulders then coming back to kiss her eyelids and the tip of her nose.

He rested his forehead against hers watching the deep rise and fall of her chest as she fought to regain control of her traitorous body. "I love you Bells."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth he regretted he. She pushed against him until there was sufficient distance between them. "You need to leave Edward."

He took one step towards her and then the tears started to fall again. "I said, you need to leave."

Edward opened the door and stood there staring at her for a few minutes, waiting for her to change her mind but she never did. "Night Bells," he muttered and crossed the threshold closing the door behind him. His heart nearly broke as the sound of her cries echoed through the hollow door.

"Yet again, I say, way to go dumbass."

* * *

Tuesday afternoon, Bella met James at the airport, more than anxious for him to be home. She'd spent the last three days sitting in a dark apartment trying to feel guilty for what had happened with Edward, but it wasn't working. No matter how much she told herself that it wasn't right and she belonged to another man, her body wouldn't let her believe it. It did and always would belong to Edward.

The problem was that Edward didn't belong to her and she needed to get past that and get on with her life with James. She had a little over a week before she would be leaving for Daytona for two weeks and she had absolutely no intention of seeing Edward until she got on the plane to go down there.

"Hey baby," James whispered as he pulled her into his arms once they'd gotten home. He kissed her on the neck and then pressed his lips against hers urging her to let him in as he teased her mouth with his tongue. She opened to him, doing her best not to gag as he thrust it in her mouth.

She pulled away and gave him a small smile. "Are you glad to be home?" she asked not really caring but doing anything she could to get his tongue out of her mouth.

"You have no idea," he mewled against her ear, pressing his crotch against her suggestively.

Bella immediately backed away. "I can't this week James," she lied trying to buy some time and avoid having sex with him as long as she could.

He smiled and smoothed her hair down. "That's okay. You can take care of me then." He kissed the tip of her nose and pulled her towards the bedroom. "Come on," he said pulling her behind him.

* * *

"Get your sorry ass out of the bed Edward," Angela called as she let herself in and began opening every blind in the house. She'd been cleaning his house for him for a few years now. It was one of the few jobs she could do and keep an eye on Gracie at the same time. He'd been more than generous in his pay, joking about how much trouble it is to clean up after a messy bachelor like him. As far as she knew, he had her over twice a week to catch up on what was happening with Bella.

Up until a week ago she'd kept quiet about it, she figured it was none of his business and left it at that. Now that she'd seen them together, the chemistry more evident than ever after five years she wasn't going to keep her mouth shut anymore.

She pounded on his bedroom door, receiving only a grunt before letting herself in and opening the blinds in there as well. "Gees, Edward, when's the last time you took a bath. You smell like a liquor cabinet."

He growled and covered his head with the closest pillow. "Go to hell."

"I think I'm there. Now come on and get up. You've got a week before you go to Daytona you need to straighten up." She pulled back the covers, taking a very small moment to admire what God gave him then she grabbed his hands and started to pull. "Come on. Get up."

Lifting a 185-lb dead weight was definitely not her idea of fun. "Edward, if you don't get your ass out of this bed I'm getting a jug of ice cold water to pour all over you."

Her threat didn't seem to break through his conscious so she went to the kitchen and came back with a water jug. "Edward, this is your last chance. Get out of the bed."

He tossed the pillow aside momentarily to tell her to go to hell again when she struck. She tossed the water directly in his face, plugging her ears when a deafening scream came out of his mouth. "I'm so going to kick your ass Angela!!" he yelled chasing her out of the bedroom before he realized he was naked.

He fell back onto the bed and closed his eyes. "What the hell is worth getting up for?"

* * *

Angela was sitting on the patio drinking a cup of coffee and watching Gracie play in the backyard when Edward finally decided to join her.

He groaned as he sat down, taking the cup of coffee she offered him and downing the entire cup at once. "You're a bitch, Ang."

She just smiled at him and patted his cheek. "So I've been told. How ya feeling?"

"Like the little white speck on top of chicken shit."

"Huh?" That one really confused her. "Chicken shit has a white speck on top of it?"

Edward rolled his eyes and laughed as Gracie stood in one spot, spun in a circle and tried to touch her nose. "Is she practicing for sobriety tests later in life?" he chuckled receiving a death glare from Angela.

"At least she's not sticking cashews up her nose," Angela shot back smirking as Edward flipped her off.

"I didn't stick anything up my nose, Bella did it," he threw back defensively.

Angela giggled remembering that day all too well. "Um, no she didn't. All she did was dare you. You never could back down from a dare when it came from her could you?"

He smiled as he thought about all the trouble the four of them had gotten into growing up. In one summer, he'd managed to get cashew stuck up his nose, no thanks to Bella. Angela had gotten her overalls hung on the fence post of Mr. Sullivan's fence right next to the NO TRESPASSING sign as she'd gone into his junkyard to steal a hubcap. Why she was doing that they never had figured out. Emmett had gotten caught making out with Principal McKinstry's daughter in the janitors closet during summer school, and Bella had shaved a bald spot in her brother's head while he and Edward were camping out in the backyard.

"How did we make it to adulthood in one piece? I'm surprised we didn't kill each other or that someone didn't kill us."

"You're the miracle child. After wrapping your car around a tree, you're lucky you're even alive much less doing everything that you do now." She shook her head. "What are you gonna do about Bella?"

"What can I do? She's engaged to James. I was going to just sit by and wait for him to screw up on his own but I've gone and screwed up twice so her ever coming back to me just isn't going to happen."

"How did you screw up? By kissing her? Hell honey, that was the best thing you could've done. Remind her what she's missing. I'd let ya practice on me but I don't think Ben would like it."

Edward chuckled. "Really? What would he say about you ogling my goodies earlier?"

"Hey I was just making sure that Bella was gonna get what she deserved and I must say I approve," she flirted, raising her eyebrows suggestively. "Look Edward, just give her some time. But trust me. You definitely got her thinking with the kisses."

"Well if that got her thinking what do you think my telling her I love her did?"

Angela's mouth dropped open. "You didn't!?"

"Guilty."

"No wonder she hasn't answered the phone in three days. You've got her so confused so doesn't know which way's up. Good going son. I'm proud of ya." She stood up and kissed the top of his head. "Come on Gracie, come tell Uncle Peanut goodbye."

Edward shot her a glare, then smiled as Gracie rushed towards him and jumped in his arms. "Bye Unca P'nut." She gave him a sloppy wet kiss on the cheek and ran to grab her mommy's hand.

"Just be patient, you'll have her all to yourself next week. All you've gotta do is get James to slip up. And if anyone can do it, it's you."

He went inside, locking the door after Angela and sat on the couch, absently flipping through the channels as he tried to come up with some way to get James to come clean in front of Bella. Hopefully she wouldn't hold it against him but he knew if he told her that she would think he was making it up to get her back and that's not the way it was going to go down.


	8. Chapter 8

__

**AN: Sorry I didn't update over the weekend. I'm heavily medicated and still feeling quite icky so the last thing I wanted to do was mess with the computer. I did however want to watch my Longhorns kick some serious but and the stupid people decided since they were whoopin up on Arkansas so badly in the 3rd quarter that we didn't need to see anymore of the game. Stupid tv. Thats what I get for living in Bama and being a Texas fan. HOOK 'EM!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone or the rights to anything in this fic unless you don't recognize the name. Everything is property of Stephenie Meyer except for the plot which belongs to me. **

* * *

Chapter Seven

Bella checked her list one more time, making sure everything that she needed was packed. She'd triple checked, knowing she didn't want to go two weeks without something.

She hadn't seen Edward since the night he'd brought her home from the club, but he was supposed to pick her up to take her to Black Wolf in the morning. She'd left that little bit of information out when talking to James about her trip. He still wasn't happy about her going but he'd calmed down to some extent and she'd helped matters by staying home when she wasn't working and making him feel important.

Her feelings hadn't changed though. As much as she wanted to do the right thing, she was just waiting for a sign, for just the slightest thing to end it with him so she could go back to Edward. But how could she be sure the Edward even wanted to be with her. Sure he'd told her that he loved her but for all she knew he'd said it in the heat of passion not because he meant it. Hell, he'd nearly said it on the answering machine that time that he'd called.

Things between them were so much of a habit, something that they'd done for so long that they'd easily fallen into the pattern again and she wasn't sure that was a good thing.

"Are you all packed?" James asked, sliding in behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

She shivered as he kissed her neck, realizing for the first time how it made her blood run cold. It wasn't the kind of shivers she'd had when Edw…_Oh dear God… get over it already!_

"Yeah. I'm about to go to bed. I'm leaving around 3 in the morning. The plane's taking off at 4:30 and I think we've got some conferences scheduled for tomorrow afternoon so I should be able to get a few hours sleep in between now and then."

He kissed her cheek. "Of course you can. It's only 8, why don't you go ahead and go to bed. I'll sleep in the guest room so you don't have to worry about waking me in the morning."

She smiled. "Thank you. Good night James."

"Night BELLS," he responded, kissing her forehead.

She took a deep breath, doing her best to hold in her temper. He knew she hated that and he did it anyway. It was little things like that. All of sudden she couldn't wait to get on that plane and get away from here. Thank God she'd be gone for Valentine's Day. Lord only knows what kind of kinky perverted stuff he had planned for that.

How on earth had she stayed with him for two years?

* * *

Stacking her suitcases next to the door, Bella poured herself a glass of orange juice. It was nearly 3 and she'd been up well over an hour, not bothering with a shower. She'd have plenty of time to get one once they got to Daytona, right now all she wanted to do was go back to sleep.

She'd opened the blinds in the living room and watched for Edward, wanting to be ready when he got there. When she'd checked in on James a few minutes earlier he'd been sound asleep and she wanted to keep it that way.

Headlights blinded her momentarily and she adjusted her eyes, recognizing Edward's car as he pulled into the handicapped spot at the bottom of the stairs. She rushed to the door, setting her bags on the landing before locking the deadbolt.

Grabbing her overnight bag, she then reached down for one of the larger cases only to have a large hand effortlessly lift the heavy bag. "Morning," he grumbled.

"Barely," she responded. Edward had never been a morning person unless tree stands and hunting had been involved. She picked up the smallest of her suitcases and followed him down to the car, putting her things in the trunk next to his.

He opened the door for her and walked around to get in on his side, then they backed up and pulled out of the complex, neither one noticing the furious man watching from the upstairs window.

* * *

Half an hour later they pulled into the parking lot at Black Wolf, parking in a spot next to half a dozen other cars. "Bells," Edward whispered, brushing the hair that had fallen into her face as she'd slept. "Wake up."

She took a deep breath immediately recognizing his smell and smiled. "Edward?" she questioned, slightly disoriented.

"Yeah, sweetie. Look you need to wake up. We're here, the plane's waiting."

Bella shook her head, absently rubbing her eyes as Edward got out of the car and took their bags out of the trunk. She opened the door and slowly peeled herself out of the seat. She'd tensed up while she was sleeping and the pain in her neck was wretched.

Stretching her arms above her head, she walked towards the small plane sitting just outside of a small hangar. "Of course they have their own plane," she groaned. Flying in small planes scared the hell out of her and she never could place her fear, it was just something she'd always been afraid of.

"Good morning, sunshine," Billy Black called cheerfully as he approached her. "Not a morning person I see. You and Edward should be perfect company for each other."

Bella returned his smile. "It's not exactly morning yet. Get back to me in about 3 hours and I'll let ya know."

He patted her softly on the back and followed her towards the plane. "Go ahead and get comfortable, we're gonna be taking off in about fifteen minutes."

She took each step slowly, hesitating momentarily before stepping across the threshold. Despite it's exterior, it was actually quite large inside. There were six rows of seats. Two seats on each row and every other row faced the back of the plane.

Tables were pulled down between the rows. A few people were shuffling through some paper work but most of them were sleeping.

She walked towards the last row of seats, happy to find an empty row and sat down next to the window, leaning her head against the cool wall, easily drifting to sleep.

"You still afraid of small planes?" Edward asked softly, pulling her out of her much needed rest.

She nodded. "Absolutely. But right now I'm too tired to care so wake me when we get to Daytona."

She buckled her seatbelt and made sure her seat was in the upright position then immediately fell back to sleep.

Edward smiled as he watched her. Her features softened and she appeared peaceful for the first time since he'd seen her three weeks ago. She'd let down her guard knowing he was right next to her and he knew she was still comfortable with him. No matter what had happened in the past.

* * *

"Wake up hot shot, we're here," Edward chuckled, tugging on her ponytail.

She shrugged him off and turned further into the window. "Go 'way."

He stood up and tugged her to her feet receiving a groan and glare in the process. "We don't have time to wait on you to wake up Bella. We've got to run from here to the car. There's a ton of people out there with cameras and all sorts of shit wanting my autograph this early in the morning and I'm not about to get into it. I'm ready to go back to bed for a couple of hours so lets get going."

She nodded and followed him to the door of the plane more than shocked at the number of people standing at the gate surrounding the landing strip that were yelling his name. "Wow."

He grabbed her hand and broke into a run, jumping into the backseat of the waiting Suburban and they were gone.

"Do you always have that many people waiting for you?" she asked in disbelief, staring behind them as the crowd became smaller and smaller.

Edward shrugged and pulled his cap lower onto his head. "Only in Daytona."

They waited in the car while Edward's assisstant went into the hotel to get their room keys, neither speaking to the other as the minutes ticked by. Both too caught up in their thoughts, and too tired to say anything that might get them into trouble.

Eric opened the door without warning, nearly causing Bella to topple out before he caught her. "Sorry about that," he smiled, helping her out of the car. "Here's your room key, and here's yours." He said handing the remaining card to Edward and told them both to be waiting for him at 3 that afternoon in the lobby for a visit at the local children's hospital.

They nodded and shuffled through the lobby and onto and elevator taking them to the top floor. As the door opened they continued down the hall stopping in front of the door to Suite 813. Both pulled out their key cards and attempted to swipe it at the same time. "Edward, this is my room," she growled pushing him to the side as she slid her card through the lock and waited for the green light. She opened the door and walked inside turning to lock it when Edward shoved his way in and dropped his bags.

"It's my room too Bella." He held up the envelope his key had come in, showing her the number. Sure enough it was 813. "I guess we're splitting the suite."

Bella closed her eyes and shook her head. "No, no, no…" she grumbled. She looked ahead at the large living room, then to her left seeing a large bedroom. Looking to her right she saw another large bedroom and took a deep breath. "Fine. I'm going to bed."

She left her bags by the door and stormed off to the left, quickly closing the double doors behind her. This was just a bunch of bull. There was no way this was going to go down with no mishaps. Two weeks in the same suite with Edward!?

Falling back on the bed, she closed her eyes and rested her arm over them. All hell was going to break loose, once James Hunter found out about this arrangement. She wouldn't tell him but there wasn't a snowballs chance in hell he wouldn't find out.


	9. Chapter 9

__

**AN: Forgive me for any misspelled words or grammar issues. I honestly don't feel like proofing this again and the medicine my doctor put me on is making me sicker than I was when I went so just this once, I'm not proofing anymore. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone or the rights to anything in this fic unless you don't recognize the name. Everything is property of Stephenie Meyer except for the plot which belongs to me. **

* * *

Chapter Eight

After a 1:30 wake up call from Sal, Bella decided to get up. She had an hour and a half before they had to meet Eric downstairs so she had every intention of taking a long bubble bath and pampering herself a little, sure that it would be her last opportunity to relax for the next two weeks.

She opened the two doors in her room finding two very roomy closets, one with a very plush robe hanging on the door, but absolutely no bathroom. "Great," she growled, grabbing the robe and her shampoo and conditioner out of her overnight bag and walked into the main room. There was only one door other than the front door and the one to Edward's room, so she assumed it was the bathroom.

Walking down the two stairs the led into the living room she walked over, opening the door happy to see a sink and toilet but stopped short when she saw Edward standing there wearing nothing but little droplets of water as he dried off from his shower. Not realizing she was staring, her tongue peaked through her lips, wetting them.

"Um, Bells," Edward called, finally realizing she was there and wrapping the towel around his waist. "BELLS!" he yelled again this time breaking through her conscious.

"Ye…Huh? What… Edward why the hell didn't you lock the door?" she bit back trying to cover her reaction but not succeeding as she felt her face grow hot.

He just smiled. "No reason to. You've already seen me naked before." He slowly passed her, brushing against her as he left the bathroom. "There's plenty of hot water left by the way. Or cold if you need it."

She shoved him away and rolled her eyes. "Go away." Quickly rushing inside and closing the door, making sure to lock it firmly behind her, only then did she realize how heavy she was breathing. "Yeah… cold may not be a bad idea." _So much for that relaxing bath._

* * *

After avoiding Edward until it was time for them to leave, they left to meet Eric and go to the hospital. He'd failed to mention that the local children's hospital they were visiting was an hour away in Orlando and being cooped up in the car next to Edward for an hour was far too close for comfort after the bathroom incident earlier. And for some reason, he couldn't seem to keep on his side of the car. She shifted uncomfortably as his leg brushed against hers for at least the tenth time since they'd left the hotel. "How much farther is it?" she asked cheerfully, hiding her groan as he stretched his arm across the back of the seat, brushing her neck on the way.

As soon as they got there, they were whisked away into the Pediatric Oncology ward almost immediately putting Bella on edge. She'd always had a soft spot for children but she wasn't sure she could handle them in this condition.

It nearly broke her heart when Gracie had been diagnosed with autism and that was nowhere near the trauma that these children and their parents had been through and she just wasn't sure she could do it. She stopped in the waiting room and sat down, happy when neither Edward nor Eric realized she'd let them go ahead without her.

Back during her senior year of college a very close friend of hers had died of leukemia and though she'd never forgotten her, being here just brought back the pain. Before she realized it, there were tears streaming down her face and she'd broken into full-blown sobs.

"Ma'am?"

Bella looked up, wiping her eyes suddenly feeling foolish. "Yes?" she sniffed, smiling at the nurse that had approached her. Oddly, she was comforted by her presence.

"Are you alright?" she asked, obviously confused by the strange woman who'd just walked in not five minutes ago and was already bawling like a little baby.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just wasn't prepared for this."

The nurse gave a weak smile and nodded. "Trust me, it's not any easier to prepare for when you work here every day. It's hard getting close to all of these children knowing that over half of them aren't going to make it through the year." She sat next to her and put a comforting hand on her back. "If you don't mind my asking, why are you here? I know all of these kids and the families that have been through here in the past twenty years and I've never seen you before."

Bella smiled. "I'm with Edward Cullen, from Bla…"

The nurse chuckled. "Oh honey, we know who Edward is around here. He comes by at least twice a year to see these kids. And he does it because he wants to. I've never once seen a camera or television crew with him on his visits." Bella sat quietly unable to hide the small smile that formed as this woman raved about Edward and how special he was. Of course, she already knew that. He'd always been the charitable sort, even since they were kids. "… You're lucky to have a man like that. If I were younger I would've snatched him up long ago."

"What?" Bella asked quickly snapping back to reality. "We're not…"

The woman's face grew red, obviously embarrassed by her presumption. "I'm sorry, I just thought… Well you're the first person he's ever brought here with him, besides Eric and well… if I do say so myself, that's got a hell of a ring you've got on your finger."

"It's alright, we're just friends. Really old friends…" She looked up as she saw Edward rushing out of one of the rooms towards her.

He knelt in front of her and grabbed her hands. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I didn't even think about it when we came up here. Are you okay?" He'd totally forgotten about her friend. She may not have told him but that didn't mean he didn't know. His mother more than kept him up on everything that had happened in her life since he'd left.

"It's not your fault, El," she looked at the nurse. "Anyway, we've been talking and I think I'll be okay. Just wasn't prepared for it."

Edward brushed a strand of hair out of her face tucking it behind her ear. "Do you want to go in there with me?"

She took a deep breath thinking it over before she nodded and allowed him to take her hand and pull her along with him towards one of the rooms.

"Just friends… Yeah and Sinatra's about to walk through that door and sweep me off my feet," the older woman chuckled and walked back to the nurse's station with a knowing smile.

* * *

Once she got past the initial trepidation, Bella easily fell into the banter of the children, every one of them smiling and laughing despite their illness. She decided if they could be happy, she sure as hell had no reason not to be as well.

She walked towards the far end of the room sitting on a small stool beneath a large picture window, smiling when a shy little girl walked towards her and began playing with her hair. "I love your hair," she whispered as she combed her fingers through it.

Bella smiled and looked into the little girl's big brown eyes. "I'm Bella," she said sweetly holding out her hand to the little girl, laughing when she shook her hand.

"My name's Mia," she shot back trying her best to sound tough. She took off her small hat and scratched her head. "My hair used to be long…"

Tears threatened to spill over as Bella reached up and rubbed the little girl's cheek. She smiled and looked towards Edward who was watching her with a thoughtful expression. He smiled and nodded then turned back to playing with the little boy in the bed closest to the door. The child was too sick to get out of the bed, but Edward didn't let that stop him, causing the boy to laugh as he ran cars up and down the length of the bed, making engine noises with his mouth as he did so.

"Alright, everyone, it's time for Edward to leave," the nurse from earlier called from the door, causing all of the children to protest. "I'm sorry but you guys need to rest, you've been playing for over an hour and Edward has to get back to work."

Bella stood up, surprised when Mia wrapped her arms around her, hugging her tightly. She squatted down meeting the child's eyes and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "It was nice meeting you Ms. Mia," she smiled, her heart swelling when the child smiled back, returning the kiss.

"Come back with Edward, Ms. Bella," she called as she ran back towards her bed.

Bella followed Edward and Eric out of the room and waited for the nurse to calm the children down and close the door.

"Thanks for coming again, Edward. They really look forward to this. We all do." Bella noticed her glancing between her and Edward and wondered what was going through her mind.

Edward hugged the woman giving her a big kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for having me Dorothy." He winked at her, causing her to blush.

"Make sure you bring her back next time," she urged, motioning towards Bella. "Bye guys, be careful."

Bella smiled and followed Eric towards the elevator not waiting to see if Edward was behind her, she knew he would be eventually. "How often does he do stuff like this?" she asked Eric before Edward reached the elevator.

"He tries to visit at least one hospital in every city we stop at, sometimes he gets more in than that but normally just one a week."

* * *

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, later that night as he walked into the suite to find Bella sitting on one of the sofa's staring into space. He smiled as he took in her appearance. She'd already put on her pajamas, a pair of blue flannel ducky pajamas that she'd had forever, her hair was separated into two braids, and her bottom lip poked out slightly. She looked like a pouting 5 year old. "Bells?"

"Hmm?" She looked at him with wide eyes. "Hey. When'd you get back?" He'd had an interview to do that evening and she didn't feel like going. And after the day she'd had, he didn't ask her twice.

"Just now," he answered, sitting on the sofa opposite her. "Are you okay?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah, still absorbing."

"It's a lot to absorb. Unfortunately, it doesn't get any easier."

She took a deep breath trying to decide whether or not to ask him the next question. He must've noticed her expression because he was asking her before she had a chance to think about it. "Ask me… I know you've got something swimming around in that pretty little head of yours. I've seen that look before."

"Dorothy said that you visit the kids at least twice a year…"

"Yeah."

"How often do you get close to one or two of them and they're not there when you get back?"

He closed his eyes trying to remember how many times it had happened. There'd been quite a few. "Every now and then you'll come across a kid that's absolutely exceptional, and it's not that I'm excluding the other kids it's just sometimes you click with them. They remind you of something you love or yourself even and you can't help but get attached. It's hard not to fall in love with all of them to be honest with you… But yeah, I've been back and some of them have died, but some of them have gotten better and gone home. You take the good with the bad, Bells. There's no other way around it."

"How long has Mia been there?" Bella asked. She'd been thinking about her since they'd gotten back from the hospital that afternoon and no Embryer what she tried she couldn't get her off of her mind.

"Mia?" Edward said pondering. "Well, she's been there a while actually. I've asked Dorothy about her and she said that Mia's in and out of the ward. Like all patients she has her good days but she's been there now for about 6 months. They're trying chemo again and if it doesn't work this time then she's …well there's not really anything else they can do."

"I see…" she took a deep breath and stood up. "I'm gonna go to bed."

He nodded. "Remember to set the alarm. We've got to be at the track at 9 so we're leaving around 8, with rush hour and everything."

"Alright." She climbed the two stairs leading to her room and opened the door, stopping to look back at Edward as he sat on the couch. "Edward?"

"Hmmm?"

She waited for a moment then shook her head. "Nevermind…" she stepped inside and closed the door, leaning heavily against it. "I miss you…" she whispered, shutting off the light and climbing into bed.


	10. Chapter 10

****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone or the rights to anything in this fic unless you don't recognize the name. Everything is property of Stephenie Meyer except for the plot which belongs to me.

* * *

Chapter Nine

Bella sat in a chair outside of the Black Wolf hauler talking to Billy about some possible schemes for the car, occasionally glancing over her shoulder to see how much longer it was going to be until lunch was ready.

She's forgotten about dinner the previous night, too tired to keep her eyes open much less eat something and all she'd had for breakfast was a donut and a glass of orange juice. Now it was pushing 2 o'clock and it didn't look like they were going to be eating any time soon.

Edward was around somewhere talking to his friends, doing interviews and signing autographs. He'd disappeared almost immediately once they'd arrived at the track and she hadn't seen him since.

One thing about Daytona that had surprised her were the number of people that were already there and it was still three days before the Shootout. Of course as far as she knew, that was the case with all tracks. All she knew about NASCAR was that cars drove really fast in a big circle and turned left… left and left.

After wrapping things up with Billy, she put her bag in the back of the hauler and decided to look around. Making sure she had her credentials in full visibility she pulled her black Black Wolf Racing hat low on her head and walked towards the garage. She stayed a good distance away not wanting to be a bother but still close enough to see the cars, see what kind of schemes they had and really what was going on overall. This was just weird for her. She hadn't been to a track since before she went to college, back when she and Edward had still been together.

Lost in her thoughts, she wasn't paying attention when a little girl jumped out of nowhere and grabbed her. "Kerri Ann!" She smiled and pulled the girl into her arms which was getting harder and harder. "You're gonna be bigger than me soon."

Kerri just laughed then hid behind her mom. "Hey Bel."

Bella hugged Esme and stepped back to see her smiling. "I know that smile and there's absolutely no reason for it."

"There's not?" Esme pried. "I see you here. I know Edward's here and I don't see James anywhere around." She laughed thumping the bill of Bella's hat. "I also see where your allegiance lies."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Give it up Esme. You're reading entirely too much into this. Anyway, I work for Black Wolf I'm gonna wear the hat."

They began walking towards a large group of haulers near the end of the Nationwide garage. Kerri slipped between them grabbing their hands to swing as they walked. "Uh-huh. Then tell me why this seems so right to you."

"What are you talking about? I'm just here to work. That's all," Bella said a little too defensively.

Esme stopped walking, stepping in front of Bella so she'd look her in the eye. "Look me in the eye and tell me that you don't miss him." She smiled smugly when Bella didn't respond and began to kick at a rock. "I thought so."

"Es, what does it matter? I'm engaged to James. It doesn't really matter how this trip makes me feel or anything else."

"Esme!"

They both turned to see Carlisle jogging towards them. He smiled as he stopped and kissed his wife.

Carlisle gave Bella a hug which she quickly followed up. "You're an ass," Bella said sternly receiving a shocked look from both of them. Esme's look soon disappeared when she realized what she was talking about.

"Hey I was doing it for his own good," he argued.

She just shrugged and said goodbye then started back towards their hauler. Maybe lunch would be ready. If not she was stealing some of Edward's money and going to get herself a hot dog.

Edward was there when she got back. He smiled at her but continued his conversation with one of the other drivers.

Again she checked the food, happy to see it was being pulled off of the grill and onto a platter. "Time to eat guys," Billy called taking the food inside and setting it on the counter so everyone could get to it without knocking everything on the ground.

Bella quickly got a burger, chips and a pack of cashews before the pit crew got to all of them and headed towards the back of the hauler to sit down and eat.

"Who ya hiding from?" Edward laughed seeing the startled look on her face when he sat next to her.

She smiled. "A ravenous pit crew and your sister-in-law," she added dryly.

"She cornered you already huh?"

"You can say that. Seems to be a popular thing to do to me. First my brother and Rosalie, then Angela, now Esme. If I didn't know any better I would think they all know something I don't."

_They do_ Edward thought biting his tongue to keep from letting things out. He still had to let James come clean in front of her or she wouldn't believe it. Of course, he didn't know why. She seemed to be waiting for the perfect reason to break things off, maybe she just didn't realize it yet. The tricky part was James.

He'd kept this from her for nearly five years, why spill it now? To anyone not involved it was no big deal, but to Edward it was and to Bella it was huge. It had changed their lives and the lives of their families and things had to be set straight soon because he honestly didn't know if he could hold out much longer where she was concerned.

"So we're going out tonight, do you wanna go?" he asked quickly feeling shy all of a sudden.

She gave him a curious yet cautious look. "Who's we?"

"Um, me, Jacob, Sam and Emily, Embry and Leah, and Seth. So are you up for it?"

She shrugged. "I don't really know who any of those people are but I guess so. It's not like I'll be a third wheel or something."

"Very true…You'll actually even us out quite nicely."

"How's that? I'm the only extra girl with three extra guys. That's not evened out."

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You've just gotta make me feel stupid don't ya?"

"Of course. That's how things work…" she smiled and threw a peanut in his direction. "That goes in your mouth, not your nose."

* * *

Bella lifted her hair off of her neck, trying her best to cool off. She should've worn it up that night but as chilly as it was outside, she didn't consider how warm it would be in the club, of course she hadn't really cared when she'd worn a skirt that barely covered her ass and a top that barely covered her breasts. Not to mention she'd had more than enough drinks to get her hot and she was absolutely burning up.

Somehow they'd managed to find a club that played all kinds of music and she was having a great time. She'd danced with Edward a couple of times when they first got there but the more she drank the more she avoided him, not sure she would be able to control her hormones if things got physical between them.

So she was currently throwing her head back and forth as her body swayed and rocked to the music, Seth Clearwater in front of her and Jacob Black behind her, both more than happy to dance with her partially because she was hot and also because they knew if she was dancing with them Edward wouldn't freak out.

He'd introduced her to them earlier as an old friend but Jacob knew better. He'd heard about her when he'd first met Edward years ago and this wasn't just his friend, Bella. This was his Bells.

He glanced over at the table they'd confiscated in the VIP section and noticed Edward watching them. Motioning for Seth to look in the same direction, they just laughed and shook their heads. They knew Edward had it bad but seeing him around Bella, they realized it went beyond that.

As the song came to an end, exhausted and thirsty Bella leaned back on Jacob for support and he helped her towards their table, happily depositing her in the closest chair before going to get her a glass of water.

Edward sat next to her, afraid she would fall to the floor if given the opportunity. He'd never seen her drunk before and it scared him. Normally after a drink or two she was sleepy so to see her raring to go after 5 drinks had him a little disconcerted. He thanked Jacob as he handed him the glass of water and passed it to Bella. "Here Bells. Drink this because I don't want to have to hold your hair back in the morning, although I will if necessary," he said loud enough for her to hear him over the music.

She took the glass and took a long drink, not bothering to stop when a drop of water spilled out of the side of the glass and made a lazy trail down her neck into the low v of her top. "That was great…" she mumbled, taking a piece of ice out and running it along her throat and collarbone before stopping to dip in between her breasts. "I'm so hot…"

Edward swallowed hard, tearing his eyes away from what she was doing only to look into the amused faces of his friends. They all knew exactly what was going through his mind and body for that matter and all he was ready to do at the moment was leave. "You ready to go Bells?"

"I love you Peanut…" she slurred, caressing his face as she leaned in and pressed a firm kiss on his lips.

Jacob and Seth started laughing, receiving a glare from Edward. He coughed and stood up. "Let's get you back to the hotel, okay."

"Yup," she laughed, popping the p as she finished the word. She nodded and stood up, falling back on the edge of the booth when her balance failed her. "Help…"

He shook his head and pulled her to her feet, wrapping his arm around her waist and somehow managing to get her down the stairs, through the crowd and out the door.

Holding Bella against him, sure that she'd collapse if he let go, he managed to hail a cab. He helped her get in the car, then slid in next to her, groaning when she slid over, practically crawling in his lap.

Telling the driver what hotel to take them to, he stared out the window trying to think about anything except what was happening right then. She rubbed her hands over his chest, kissing his neck as her fingers wandered lower, slipping beneath the waistband of his pants.

"Stop it, Bella," he growled harshly, pushing her hands away from him, but it did little to deter her. She continued peppering kisses along his neck and then his jaw before finally coming to his mouth.

She turned his face towards her and teased the seam of his lips with her tongue, a moan of satisfaction escaping when he opened to her and their tongues met. Taking his hand, she placed it on her thigh, smiling against his mouth as his hand slid beneath the hem of her skirt to grab her ass, kneading it with his fingers.

"Your stop sir," the driver called smirking as Bella shot him a very pissed off look for interrupting them.

Edward paid him then got out of the car. He rushed through the lobby with her tight at his side, wanting nothing more than to put some distance between them.

By the time they reached the suite, the effects of the alcohol were beginning to wear off and sleep was starting to take over. Opening the door he stepped back and scooped her into his arms, kicking the door closed and went to her room, gently placing her on the bed.

After grabbing a large t-shirt out of her suitcase he sat on the bed next to her, pulling her into a sitting position to help her change, knowing she was going to be absolutely no help in her current state. He pulled her top off trying with every ounce of self-control that he had not to take advantage of the situation. He may be a gentleman but there was only so much he could take when it came to Bella.

He slipped the shirt over her head and laid her back, then lifted her hips to pull off her skirt extremely shocked to find she'd forgotten underwear when she'd gotten dressed earlier.

He neatly folded her clothes and put them back in the suitcase before walking back over to pull the covers over her.

"What are you doing to me, Bells?" he mumbled as he knelt next to the bed, holding her hand in his, absently rubbing his thumb against her palm. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

She snaked her arms around his neck as he tried to stand up and pulled him down so that he lost his balance and ended up on the bed. Rolling them over so that she straddled him she pinned his hands over his head and bent to kiss him, her mouth crushing his, nearly bruising their lips with the pressure.

Edward watched through dazed eyes as she sat up and unbuttoned his shirt, only to grab his undershirt by the neck and pull him up. She pushed the shirt down his arms and pulled his t-shirt over his head, biting her lip as she ran her hands down his chest lightly scratching him with her nails as she went. "Bella…" he whispered breathlessly, knowing that they needed to stop but lacking the willpower.

"Shhhhh…" Pressing a finger to his lips she then reached down and pulled her shirt over her head leaving her naked and ready.

Edward laid back and Bella got on her hands and knees, crawling over him, running her tongue up over his stomach and chest, stopping at the hollow of his throat. "I want you Ed…"

Unable to take anymore he grabbed her arms and flipped her over, pinning her between his body and the bed. His hands roamed over her body hungrily, kneading her breasts as she arched into him, purring with pleasure.

He slowly moved his hand over her stomach stopping at the juncture of her thighs as he dipped a finger inside of her, smiling when her body bucked against his hand. "You like that Bells…" She nodded, gazing at him through heavy eyes as he moved between her legs and down her body, kissing the inside of her thigh then slid his arms under her and lifted her to his mouth.

He flicked his tongue over her already swollen center then circled it while his hands softly gripped her hips. Smiling against her as her head whipped back and forth, he thrust his tongue inside of her, tasting her heady scent.

Bella writhed against his mouth as he fucked her with his tongue. She reached down, grabbing his hair with both hands has he made her crazy bringing her to the edge over and over backing off when he felt her release near. "Please Edward…" she moaned as he began sucking her clit.

Edward looked up at her, his eyes taking in the sight of her thrashing body as she came with one last swipe of his tongue, her juices spilling into his hungry mouth.

She pulled him towards her, attacking his mouth as he again rested on top of her, tasting herself. She pushed him onto his back and smiled wickedly. "Your turn…"

"No…" he groaned, wanting so much for her to do so. He knew that things had to stop right then or there would be no stopping. He'd already done something he shouldn't have. She was going to have a fit in the morning when she woke up and realized what happened. "No… let's just go to sleep now okay…"

She stuck her bottom lip out, making Edward groan. "But you're still…"

He kissed her, sucking her lip into his mouth. "I'm fine. I just wanted to take care of you. Now come 'ere." He pulled towards him, cradling her in his arms as she lay next to him, resting her head on his chest and wrapping her arm around his waist.

"I love you Edward…" she whispered, as she finally drifted to sleep.

He lay there, brushing her hair with his hands waiting until her breaths evened with sleep. "I love you too Bells…"

Somehow, he managed to get out of her hold and off of the bed. He covered her with the sheet and grabbed his shirts off of the floor then walked out of the room, turning off the light as he went. When he got to his room he locked the door and fell onto the bed, not bothering to undress. His body still aching with want, he moaned and rubbed his face with both hands. "What the hell did I just do…"


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I'm lovin the reviews guys! Keep them coming and I'll keep the updates coming. This chapters much shorter than the last so just bear with me have to go through all the transitional stuff to get from Point A to Point B.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone or the rights to anything in this fic unless you don't recognize the name. Everything is property of Stephenie Meyer except for the plot which belongs to me.**

* * *

Chapter Ten

Edward sat in the garage listening to Nascar's president going over the basics that would be expected of them over the next week and a half. He'd managed to get out of the suite before Bella had gotten up, quickly checking in on her before leaving a note on the counter of the kitchen that he had some meetings this morning and would be back later.

He hoped that not being there when she woke would give her time to deal with what had happened last night as well as give him time to think about what the hell he'd done.

Glancing at his watch, he groaned and looked back up into the smirking face of Jacob Black. "So what happened after you two left last night… Peanut?" He snickered, drawing out Edward's nickname.

"Shut up, Jacob." Edward didn't feel like getting into this with anyone right now. It was going to be bad enough facing Bella when he got back to the room.

"Yeah Peanut," Seth joined in. "What'd you two do… she seemed ready and willing…"

Jacob chuckled at his friend, enjoying the way Edward's jaw tensed as they spoke about Bella. "And with a body like that, she's definitely more than able…"

Unable to take anymore, Edward grabbed Jacob by the collar of his shirt and pulled him within a couple of inches from his face. "Don't ever, talk about her like she's a piece of meat, do you understand me…" he threatened darkly, confused as Jacob cocked an eyebrow and started to laugh.

"Yeah, you two are just friends. I believe that," he responded rolling his eyes as the meeting was dismissed and the three of them rose to leave.

Seth slapped Edward on the back and stopped him from walking away. "So, what's with Peanut? I never figured you as being disproportionate…"

"Ugh It's a nickname that Bells gave me back in fifth grade when I got a cashew stuck up my nose and had to go to the emergency room to have it removed okay! It has nothing to do with the size of my… my… equipment."

Jacob busted out laughing. "What the hell were you doing with a cashew in your nose anyway?"

"Don't get me started Jacob… Or do I have to bring up bows and tree stands." Edward countered. "Now shut the hell up, I've got to go face the firing squad."

* * *

Bella rolled over, burying her face in the pillow with a groan as the sun glared harshly into the room.

She felt absolutely miserable, her head was swimming, her mouth was dry and … "What the…"

Lifting the covers she felt the cool air rush against her naked body immediately pulling them back down, tightly over her. She glanced around the bed looking for her clothes only to find one of her t-shirts crumpled up on the bed next to her. Pulling it over her head she slowly sat up trying her best to ward off the nausea she knew was looming.

Once she managed to get into a sitting position she sat there momentarily to catch her bearings before slowly standing and making her way to the door of the room. She stepped into the empty living room, seeing the door of Edward's room opened and his bed rumpled from sleep but no sign of him.

Bella went to the kitchen pulling a bottle of Vitamin Water out of the refrigerator as she closed the door and slid to the floor, leaning back her head as the throbbing increased and her stomach began to rumble. "I'm never drinking again…"

"You have no idea how many times I've said that exact same thing…" Edward chuckled as he closed the door behind him and squatted next to her on the floor. "How ya feeling?"

"Like shit…"

He just smiled and shook his head. "I know that feeling well."

She closed her eyes and nodded her head. "Where've you been?"

"Drivers' meetings. I left you a note on the counter," he answered, grabbing the sheet of paper and handing it to her.

"I see that now… I wasn't upright for very long so the last thing I was looking at was the counter top… Oh… oh God…" she groaned as she jumped up and ran to the bathroom barely making it before her stomach emptied into the toilet.

Edward followed her, grabbing a washcloth off of the towel rack and soaking it in cold water before he sat behind her on the edge of the tub and pulled her hair out of the way, cringing as she threw up once again. "Here Bells," he mumbled, handing her the washcloth, fighting back the urge to follow suit. He'd always had a weak stomach when it came to other people losing theirs.

She held the rag against her mouth and looked over at Edward through blood shot eyes. "I'm sorry Edward… I know you can't handle this. You don't have to sit in here, I'll be fine. Just suffering from being an idiot last night I suppose."

He cocked his head at her statement. "What'd you mean?"

"Just drinking so much," she shrugged. "I never have been one to hold the liquor. I guess I was trying too hard to forget everything last night."

"Ah." He nodded his head. "I know what ya mean. I'd be drinking a lot too if I saw Seth dance."

She giggled. "That's not what I was trying to forget, Peanut." She couldn't help but smile as his eyes lit up at his nickname. He'd never liked it but just the fact that she'd given him that name made it special just the same. "Speaking of forgetting though, did I come back here with anyone last night?"

Edward's body tensed. _Here goes._ "Just me, why?"

"Um… well… I just woke up with nothing on. I suppose I got restless and somehow undressed while I was asleep…" she watched Edward closely as she said this noticing his sudden inability to look her in the eye. "Edward?"

"Huh?"

"We didn't have sex last night did we?" she asked with trepidation, silently praying that they hadn't because she hadn't been sober enough to remember it the next morning… _No.. I'm engaged to someone else so… no… It would be really bad if that had happened. _

He took a deep breath, silently relieved that he wouldn't have to lie to answer that question. "Sadly… no," he said matter-of-factly.

"Why sadly?"

"Because it's something that I've wanted to do since the day you walked into Sal's office. Not to mention for the last five years."

"Edward…"

"No. Don't worry. I know you're engaged to James. Although for the life of me, I can't figure out why."

She shook her head angrily. "Don't. He loves me and he's there. I don't want to hear anything else about that. We're together because of business and if you want we can be friends but that's where I draw the line."

"You don't love him do you? How could you want to marry someone you don't even love Bells?" He cupped her cheek in his hand, his soft green eyes gazing into hers.

"Because when I love people they leave. If I don't open myself up to that, I can't get hurt." She stared at him in silence waiting for him to absorb her words. "I'm gonna take a shower. I should feel better after that."

He nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him as the water was turned on in the shower. He'd gotten away with it. She was none the wiser as to their actions the night before and if nothing else it would make it easier if he was the only one that had to deal with it.

Just as he opened the refrigerator to get a drink, all of that changed.

"Edward!?" she bellowed from the bathroom, scaring him as he ran and threw open the door finding her standing there in nothing but a towel.

"What!? What happened?" he questioned breathlessly not sure what the hell was going on.

"If nothing happened between us, then where the hell did I get this?" She was pissed as she lifted the towel to the side and turned her leg, showing him her inner thigh and practically the rest of her…

_Focus Edward focus._ His eyes widened at the light bruise on the inside of her thigh. "What is it?" he asked non-chalantly.

"Ugh! Why don't you take a closer look?" she growled. "You've obviously already seen what's down there."

"Look Bells…," he started but was quickly cut off by a slap to the face.

"You lied to me! How could you do that? I sat there and asked you if anything happened between us and you said it didn't!? Why would you do that?" She was to the brink of tears, she was so angry and hurt.

"Bells, I didn't lie. You asked if we had sex and we didn't. But…well, when we got back, things got a little out of hand and I took… c-care of you."

"Wh…wh…" She sighed heavily and closed her eyes. "Get out."

"Noth…"

"I said get out Edward."

As soon as he left the room, she stepped into the shower and sat down, letting the water pour over her as sobs took control of her body. She didn't know why she was so upset. Was it the fact that she'd gotten drunk and totally lost control of her actions and obviously made advances towards Edward? Or was she angry that he'd taken advantage of the situation?

Maybe he was being honest about taking care of her but how was she to know that was all that had happened? Sure she didn't feel like she'd had sex with him, which from past experience she would know where Edward was concerned. She'd ached for nearly a week after their only time together, her body hadn't been prepared for his size and obviously stretched more than naturally allowed to accommodate him.

What had she done at the club, in front of his friends?

Deep down she knew there was no way Edward would use the situation to his advantage while she was inebriated. She trusted him that much. Maybe she was just angry because she obviously couldn't trust herself and the alcohol had released her true feelings and actions towards Edward. But if she'd gone to the extent that she'd gone physically, what the hell had come out of her mouth before she finally fell asleep?


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Okay guys... biggest chapter yet hope you enjoy it. I won't be updating again until Monday. Little note about this chapter and the rest of the story... Not sure how many of you are into NASCAR but Jacob's my stories equivalent of Dale Jr. Most popular driver on the circuit, party boy, man's man that kinda thing so when people get excited over him, that is why. And remember, Bella knows nothing about NASCAR so as far as she's concerned he's just another person that works with Edward.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone or the rights to anything in this fic unless you don't recognize the name. Everything is property of Stephenie Meyer except for the plot which belongs to me.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Bella and Edward hadn't spoken since the ordeal in the bathroom three days before and since then, her headache had constantly grown. She hated that it had come to this but where he was concerned she didn't think straight and the best thing for her to do was put some distance between them.

She'd lain in bed that morning listening for Edward to leave, knowing she'd have to face him sometime that day because they had a meeting with Billy and Sal later that afternoon. How they were going to pull that off, she didn't know.

The bad part was, she wasn't angry at him, even though she knew he thought that she was. He'd never once lied to her or hidden his feelings from her, after all these years, just being around him for the last few days had shown her that he still had deep feelings where she was concerned but she didn't know the extent and in her current situation, she didn't want to.

At this point, all it would take is one word from him and she'd be back in his arms, to hell with James. But her sense of responsibility wouldn't let her do that to him. He'd been there for her for so long, especially after Edward had left.

She had called him a few times since they'd gotten there but he never answered. When she called him at work, he'd been in a meeting, his cell phone had been turned off and all she got when she would call home was the answering machine. It was beginning to sink in that this job wasn't going to work out well and she didn't know if she had the heart to give up so soon or try to work things out and make him see that he had nothing to worry about where Edward was concerned.

Glancing at the clock, she groaned not wanting to move from the warm cocoon that she'd wrapped herself in the night before. One thing she was definitely going to miss when she went home was this bed. She'd never slept so well in her life. And she absolutely refused to believe it had anything to do with an outside factor, such as Edward sleeping not ten yards away from her.

Sal was supposed to meet her at the hauler in an hour and a half and even though race weekend wasn't exactly in full swing, just the fact that it was Daytona made traffic an absolute nightmare.

Taking a quick shower, she pulled her hair into a tight ponytail and slipped on a pair of khaki chinos and a white long sleeve shirt with a Black Wolf logo on it, as well as her favorite black logo hat and called for a car to meet her downstairs. Making sure she had her credentials with her, she headed downstairs mentally preparing herself for one of the toughest days of her life.

* * *

Edward sat in the hauler with a cold rag over his face willing the pain to subside. Every time he opened his eyes, a sharp stab shot into his head making him nauseous. He'd been laying there for over an hour and the only change had been the throbbing that had begun in his temples.

Of course, he had no one to blame but himself. He'd been taking advantage of the bar in their suite and rather than being smart and avoiding the alcohol last night he'd drank nearly a fifth of vodka while trying to drown in self pity.

"Cullen," Billy called from the front of the hauler receiving a barely audible grunt from the back. He followed the groaning only to find Edward sprawled on his back with a rag over his face. "What the hell did you do now?"

Edward waved him off. "Nothing. Just have a headache. I'll be fine."

Billy sighed heavily and yanked the rag from Edward's eyes. "I don't believe you're pulling this on the day of the Shootout. What the hell has gotten into you Edward?" He growled, shaking his head at Edward's blood shot eyes. Reaching into the bathroom he grabbed some Excedrin Migraine knowing that it might work better for a hangover than regular Advil and tossed them to Edward as well as a bottle of water. "Take two of these and get your ass up. Eat something and be ready for the meeting with Sal at 2."

Edward flinched as Billy slammed the door, silently swearing as he eased himself into a sitting position and took the two pills. He didn't know what he was doing. Bella hadn't spoken to him in days and it just felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest every time that he saw her and she didn't acknowledge him. That was why he'd been drinking, because if he couldn't feel his heart, it wouldn't hurt.

But Billy was right. He had a shootout to win tonight and if he had any hopes of that he had to straighten up.

He put on his hat, pulling it down over his eyes and stepped out of the hauler, nearly toppling over a few of the crew members that were sitting on the stairs. "Sorry guys…" he murmured. He walked towards the garage to check and see how things were coming along with his car then decided to pay a visit to his brother and Esme. Maybe playing with Kerri Ann would get his mind off of things for a little while.

* * *

"Bella!" Sal called as she approached the hauler slowly, trying to hide the fact that she was looking around for Edward. She sat next to him and smiled at the big grin on his face. "What ya so happy about Sal?"

He shrugged. "It's Daytona!! It's Speedweeks. Why aren't you happy!? Don't tell me after a week down here you still haven't gotten the fever."

"Um… Yeah well, all I've seen is a few practices. Maybe once I see a race I'll be into it but as of right now, I'm sad to say… still no fever."

Sal shook his head in disbelief. "I just don't get it. Maybe it's the testosterone…"

"Must be."

"So, where's Edward?" he asked, glancing between she and Billy.

Bella looked up in surprise. "He's not here?"

"He went for a walk. He wasn't feeling well this morning but he should be better this afternoon." Billy stated as he moved across from them to watch the people hovering around trying to get drivers' pictures and autographs.

Sal turned towards Bella opening his mouth to speak when he froze.

She looked at him, confused by the look on his face. "You okay Sal?"

He pointed past her and she groaned and rolled her eyes. "You've _got _to be kidding me…"

"Well good morning to you too sunshine," Jacob said squatting down next to her chair. "How are ya?"

She looked at him with mild disinterest until Sal tapped her on the shoulder. "Are you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"_Why_!?" she responded, completely missing the importance of this opportunity for him.

Jacob reached past her and held his hand out to Sal. "Jacob Black, nice to meet you."

"Sal Gibbs." Sal was completely in awe. "It's an honor to meet you too."

Bella rolled her eyes. "What?! An honor to meet _him_?" She shook her head. "I will never understand this."

Jacob just chuckled and grabbed her hand, standing up to pull her out of her seat. "Come on."

"Jacob, I'm in the middle of a meeting with my boss," she whined, motioning towards Sal.

He shook her off. "Go on, Bella. This can wait till this afternoon. We can't really have the meeting until Edward gets here anyway."

"Ugh." She rolled her eyes and allowed Jacob to pull her along after him, not realizing until they were a few yards away from the hauler that Seth and another driver were with them. "Where are we going?"

Jacob slowed and put his arm around her shoulders casually strolling along smiling at fans as they went but not bothering to stop for autographs or anything. "Lunch."

"Huh?" she looked at her watch realizing it was nearly noon. "Okay…"

They walked towards a group of motor homes and he walked ahead of her to open the door and motioned for her to enter, followed by the others.

"What do you want to eat?" Jacob asked as he dug through the refrigerator pulling out every type of sandwich meat there was as well as tuna, chicken salad, and a macaroni salad. He then opened one of the cabinets pulling out a boxes of chips, crackers, cookies, and a loaf of bread.

"Good Lord," Bella said looking at the huge amount of food in front of her. "Are you gonna eat all of this?"

He laughed. "No, that's why I brought all of you over here to eat."

"Okay."

She fixed herself a sandwich and grabbed a bottle of water, then sat at the table, surprised when Seth slid in next to her, practically pinning her to the wall as he hovered over his plate like someone was going to take it away from him. The other two sat across from them and they ate in silence.

Jacob waited until everyone had cleaned their plates then swept them all into the garbage can before turning back to the table. "So, this is Jasper Whitlock," he motioned to the guy next to him as he stuck his hand across to shake Bella's.

"Jasper, this is Bella."

"Edward's Bella?" He responded with raised brows and a knowing grin.

Bella looked between the three of them, curious as to what they were up to. "I'm not Edward's anything."

"That's not what I heard," Jasper responded, trying his best not to laugh at the look on her face.

She pushed on Seth, trying to get him to move so she could get up but he sat firm, not budging as she used all of her strength against him. "You're not going anywhere Bella just sit there and shut up," he said shortly, surprising her with his bluntness.

"Guys, I've got a meeting in a few minutes…"

"You're meeting isn't until two," Jacob said like he knew her schedule better than she did. "We brought you here for a reason. We're worried about Edward."

She buried her face in her hands momentarily before looking back at them with tired eyes. "Guys... That's really great that you're worried about him but I… I can't help you with Edward. This job is already taking too much of a toll on me as it is just being around him and I can't…"

"He loves you, Bella," Jacob said pleadingly. "You're the reason he's like he is right now. And he's not good. We ran into him right before we came to get you and he looked like death warmed over, alright. You may not think you feel the same way about him, but he looks like he went a few rounds with JD last night and Edward didn't win."

"I can't…"

Jacob reached across the table and took her hands in his. "Look at me, Bella. I realize you're engaged to someone else, but you are and have always been the one thing the Edward has cared about. And he's been hitting the bottle pretty heavily for the past few days. The last thing we want to do is take him out of a car but that's what it's going to come down to, because there's no way he needs to be driving 190 in a car that he can't control because his reflexes are shit. He could kill himself or somebody else out there."

She took a deep breath and looked out the window. "What the hell am I supposed to do about it Jacob?"

"Tell him how you feel. Tell him you love him."

She couldn't help but laugh at that. "How dare you assume that…"

"I'm not assuming anything. You told him you loved him the other night at the bar…"

"But I was drunk…"

"And that's when you say the things you don't have the guts to say when you're sober. Trust me on this. I know… I've been drunk many times, and the truths that have come out have gotten me in trouble, many times." He smiled, batting his black lashes at her dramatically.

"That's not working," she muttered, rolling her eyes.

"What about this?" Seth asked, poking out his bottom lip and looking at her with big sad puppy dog eyes. She looked away from him only to find Jasper doing the same thing.

"Geez!! Alright. I'll help but I'm not going to tell him that I love him. I'll just try to talk to him and get things sorted out so we can at least talk to each other without one of us running in the other direction."

The guys just sat there, smiling at each other and Bella, no one saying a word.

"Can I get up now?"

"Huh? Oh yeah," Seth quickly jumped up and moved aside for Bella to leave and she did so quickly, not quite slamming the door as she left and stormed across the grounds, only to come back a few minutes later.

"Yes?" Jacob asked as she stepped inside.

She crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes. "I don't know where I'm going…"

They just laughed as she swallowed her pride and Jasper stepped forward offering her his arm. "This way milady…"

By the time they finished their meeting with Sal and Billy it was time for Edward to get ready for the race and Bella and Sal to go kiss some corporate behind. Before leaving the hauler, she'd cornered Edward long enough to find out if he was feeling better and to tell him that they needed to talk after the race. Surprised by the scared look in his eyes, she reassured him that there wasn't anything wrong they just needed to talk and she left.

Now she was waiting for him to get out of the shower along with half a dozen reports that lingered outside of the hauler. He wasn't in the best mood and she suddenly began to rethink her decision. After finishing 12th in a race he'd started 9th in, his attitude had gone from shitty to absolutely fucked.

She was leaning against the counter inside, taking in the media circus when he hurried past her, grabbing her hand as he went and they hurried through the crowd of reporters. He didn't say a word to anyone just laced his fingers through hers and jumped quickly into the car Eric had waiting for them.

Bella looked out the window as the cameras flashed and then leaned back, not bothering to break the silence. She looked at the seat between them, where their hands rested, still entwined but she had no desire to break the contact. For right now, it was comforting.

He sat quietly staring out the window as the city passed by them in a blur. He never looked but began rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. "I'm sorry I pulled you through that back there, I'm just not in the mood to talk about what a shitty driver I am."

"You're not a shitty driver, Edward," she encouraged, shaking her head at his statement. "You just had a bad day. I'm sure it's not the first time it's happened and you're not the only one it happened to. At least you finished the race, and you were still on the lead lap."

He shrugged. "Yeah. So, what'd you want to talk about?"

"It can wait until we get back to the room," she answered motioning towards the driver with her head. He just nodded and sat quietly for the remainder of the ride.

Once they got back to the room she went straight to the kitchen to grab something to drink and offered him something, happy when he opted for a bottle of water.

"Now…" he urged, sitting on one of the couches, surprised when she sat next to him rather than on the other one. "You ready?"

She nodded and chewed on her bottom lip momentarily.

"Uh oh… You're nervous. That's not a good sign," he laughed nervously, reaching up to tug on her lip with his thumb. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "Look, first off, I know I've been doing a lot of this lately but I want to apologize for my behavior over the last couple of days. It's just… what happened really took me by surprise and I know that you only did what I was apparently begging you to do so I really have no right to be mad at you. And I appreciate you not taking further advantage of the situation."

"I'd never hurt you Bells." He reached out and pushed a stray hair behind her ear. He couldn't believe how little she'd changed over the years. Sitting there with her hair in a ponytail she looked exactly like she had when they were in high school. Still fresh faced and innocent.

Bella took a deep breath and looked down at her hands. "I know you'd never hurt me on purpose, Edward. But you have hurt me. You've hurt me so much that I couldn't breath and I couldn't feel anything but the emptiness that you left me with when you came out here to do this."

He looked away from her, unable to watch the tears that were forming in her eyes. He'd never been able to handle her tears.

"It took me so long to get over us. I waited and waited for you to come back for me, but you never did and when I heard you were engaged, I took that as my cue to move on with my life. I wasn't going to wait for you anymore. And I haven't. I know I don't love James but he's stable and he's there for me. Edward, I've never stopped loving you. I know I never will. You were the first man that I ever loved and you've spoiled me for others. There's not enough room in my heart to love anyone else."

She reached over and brushed his damp hair out of his face, not surprised to see the wetness underneath his eyes. "Look, I don't blame you at all for what happened. I guess I knew all along if the opportunity arose that you'd take it. Racing has been a part of your life since as far back as I can remember and it wasn't right of me to try and get in the way of that. I was just so worried that you were going to get hurt, I guess I just pushed you away,… its why you left."

"No Bells… No. That's not why I left at all…" he turned towards her, surprised but happy when she allowed him to pull her into his embrace. "I left because I wanted to make things better for you. I knew I'd never make enough money cleaning up at the clinic for dad for us to have a decent life together and my heart just wasn't into following in his footsteps to become a doctor, but I knew racing would take care of that."

Bella leaned back searching his eyes. "You…" she choked. She couldn't believe she was hearing this. "You left for me?… I don't understand Edward… Why didn't you call me?"

Edward released her and stood up, pacing the floor in front of her. He didn't want to tell her this, it was going to sound caddy but there was no way around it. "I did call you Bells."

She looked up at him through tear-filled eyes. "What?"

He turned away from her and gazed out the patio door. "I called the afternoon that Emmett went to pick you up at the airport."

"No, … no you didn't. There were no messages when we go back. You didn't call later, I was there."

He looked down at the ground. "I called before you had gotten home. James answered the phone. I told him where I was and gave him my number and told him to have you call me as soon as you got in."

"What?! James wasn't even there that day Edward…" she yelled, angry that he'd drag James into this. "Emmett and mom were the only ones there besides me. I can't believe you're doing this…You just can't stand the fact that you screwed up and I've moved on."

He turned around suddenly just as angry as she was. "You haven't moved on! Don't you understand that!? That's why this is so hard for you… why you can't be around me. You haven't moved on. Hell you just told me you'd always love me."

"Well that was before I knew you were a lying asshole!" She quickly turned and started towards her room only to be stopped when Edward grabbed her arm and swung her around and into his arms, not giving her a moment to catch her breath before his lips were on hers. The pressure of his mouth against hers cutting her teeth into her lip. She wrenched her mouth from his. "Let go of me…" she bit back through clenched teeth.

He looked at her though heavy eyes. "Oh hell no. That's never happening again."

Edward scooped her into his arms and carried her quickly into his room, kicking the door closed behind him and gently setting her on the bed, before he crawled over her.

"Get _off _of me, Edward…" she fought as he pinned her arms over her head with one hand and began to knead her breasts through her shirt.

He chuckled as her nipples hardened at his touch. "Don't fight it Bells. You know you want this as much as I do… your body's giving you away." Quickly unfastening her jeans with one hand he pushed them down her legs, quickly swiping his fingers over her center to find her hot and wet.

She closed her eyes and lay there afraid if she looked at him, her eyes would betray her the same way her body already had. Her body was throbbing with heat and all she wanted at that moment was for him to fuck the life out of her. That was the only thing that was going to satiate her need.

Edward's fingers skimmed beneath her shirt, quickly removing the flimsy material as well as her bra eager to feel her warm body pressed against his, his clothing following suit.

Suddenly they stilled, their naked bodies pressed against each other, Edward's leg, between hers and his cock pulsing heavily against her thigh.

He looked in her eyes and pressed a small kiss to her lips. "I love you Bells…"

As soon as the words were out of his mouth he thrust into her, smiling when a loud gasp escaped her lips and hungry moan soon followed. She wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him deeper and deeper inside of her as he held her hands and they gazed into each other's eyes. Neither brave enough to look away first.

Edward's hands slid softly down her arms to her sides where he began to pepper kisses along her collarbone, knowing that he couldn't hold out much longer. She was just as tight as she'd been five years ago and she fit him perfectly. This was how things were supposed to be.

He braced himself on his arms, watching her as he increased his pace and she matched him with every move.

"Fuck me Edward…" she groaned. His body tightened, near release as the vulgar words escaped her lips. "Harder…" She scraped her nails down her back and squeezed his ass urging him to go faster, her release just moments away. "Please… Oh yes, I'm so…cloooooOOHH!!"

The moment her body tightened around him, he couldn't hold out any longer and shot into her, his thrusts deeper and slower as he emptied inside of her.

She closed her eyes, a contented smile gracing her lips as he rolled off of her and pulled her to his side. "Now that…"

He chuckled as she couldn't manage to get her words out. "That what…"

"Oh nevermind…" she snuggled against him and kissed his shoulder. "I love you."

Edward lightly scratched her back as she fell asleep, his body too wired to do the same. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He'd just managed to fuck things up even more.


	13. Chapter 13

****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone or the rights to anything in this fic unless you don't recognize the name. Everything is property of Stephenie Meyer except for the plot which belongs to me.

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Bella reached over her head, stretching her aching body. She felt like she'd been ripped in two and the thought of having to get up only made her ache more.

"You ever gonna get out of bed, love?" Edward asked softly, sitting on the edge next to her, casually rubbing his hand up and down the length of her thigh.

She slowly shook her head. "Not if I can help it," she groaned and eased into a sitting position, pulling the sheet with her to cover her naked breasts. "Where are you going?" she asked noticing he was dressed in khakis and Black Wolf polo.

"I've got a signing at my merchandise trailer this morning and we're supposed to meet with Coke about some kind of contest they're holding." He leaned forward and kissed her lips softly. "I'm sorry I got rough with you last night…"

She looked down at her arm and the light bruising around her wrist. It was barely visible so she wasn't worried about it. "Don't be… I actually kinda liked it…" she blushed.

He gave her a knowing grin before getting serious again. "Are you okay though? After…"

"I'm sore… but I'm fine. And I know you meant emotionally and I'm fine there, too. I've just got some stuff I need to sort out." She looked down at her hands and absently picked at her nail. "Don't worry about it though."

He nodded and gave her another kiss. "If you need me, I've got my cell so just call me alright."

"K…"

As soon as the door closed, she groaned and carefully put her feet on the ground. She needed a hot bath and that's exactly what she was about to get.

Just as she was about to step into the tub her cell phone rang. She rushed into her room to grab it in case it was Edward or an emergency but when she saw James' number on the caller id, she rejected the call and shut off the phone. She wasn't ready to deal with that part of her problem just yet.

* * *

"Hello?"

Bella chewed on her lip momentarily before saying anything. "Emmett?"

He chuckled. "Hey there Bells. What's up? I haven't heard from you since you got swept into Nascarland."

She couldn't help but smile at her brother. He was a dork but she loved him anyway. "Not much just trying to keep busy."

"That's good. How's Edward doing? He looked kind of upset after the race last night," he inquired not bothering to tell her he'd seen them running hand in hand in the background of an interview with Jacob Black. She'd freak if she knew.

"He's fine now. He hasn't been feeling 100 percent but I think he's a little better today."

"Good. Good." They sat in silence for a few minutes before he spoke up again. "Bells, did you need something? You don't normally just call to chat… Wait, yeah actually you do, but it's normally with Rose and you sound like you've got something on your mind."

"I do actually," she replied. "Remember the day that I came home from school… you know the day I found out Edward left?"

He wasn't sure he wanted to know where this was going but he bit. "Yeah. Kinda hard to forget."

"Can you tell me everything that happened that day? Not just after you picked me up but before you left to come get me."

"What?" He was thoroughly confused now and he had absolutely no idea where she was headed with this. "Why?"

"Just answer the question Emmett. What happened?"

He got quiet trying his best to remember absolutely everything that happened that day other than picking her up and the drama that ensued afterwards. "Well, mom and I got up and ate breakfast. She went into work and I stayed home because I had to leave at noon to pick you up at two. James came over and we worked on his car for a while then I left to go pick you up. He stayed there in case you called or anything came up and I went to pick you up. You know what happened after that, why?"

She sat for a minute before she spoke again. "And James there when we got back?"

"Yeah, he was in the kitchen."

"So he heard everything that happened in the living room, how upset I was and all of that about Edward leaving me?"

It was then that he realized what was going on. He could be dense sometimes but this beat all. "Yeah."

"He answered when Edward called…" she said quietly, not to anyone in particular.

"Yeah…"

She heard him and all of a sudden her anger from the previous night returned. "Wait a minute…You knew that he called and you didn't tell me?!"

"Look, Bells. I never even found out Edward called until you'd gone back to school and you never came back home after that. You just went straight to Charlotte and met up with James and after that I figured what was the point."

"Because he was the love of my life, Emmett! What the hell were you thinking?!"

He was beginning to get just as angry as she was. "Don't. Every time I even attempted to bring Edward up to you, you lost it, so don't go blaming me for this. If you've got anyone to blame it's that son-of-a-bitch you're engaged to. He's the one that fucked up your life and everyone else's so he could finally get something that Edward had."

"Why haven't you told me? Does mom…Oh God. Mom knows… and Elizabeth… That's what you've all been doing isn't it. You've all been trying in your own little way to get me and Edward back together without telling me what was going on."

"Look Bells, we just figured if we could get you two back around each other then you would both see how much you still love each other and things would work themselves out. We didn't do any of this to hurt either of you, we just want to see you happy. We were waiting for James to come clean, I don't know why Edward told you."

She took a deep breath, trying in vain to hold back her anger. "Who else knew Emmett?"

He kept quiet.

"Emmett…"

"Fine, Rose and me, Carlisle and Esme, Angela and Ben,… mom… Elizabeth…"

"Good Lord… I've gotta go."

"Wait, Bells. What brought all of this on?"

"Edward and I had a talk last night. I thought he was lying about James to get me to break off the engagement. I just wanted to find out what your side of it was."

"So are you going to ask James about it?"

She closed her eyes. "Not right now. I'll deal with him when I get home. Right now I've got five years to make up for."

* * *

"Hey, Edward, hold up," Jacob called, jogging the short distance from his hauler to catch up with him.

Edward looked at him and smiled. "What's up man?"

"Not much, I just wanted to see if you were feeling a little better today?" he inquired, really wanting to know a hell of a lot more than that but not wanting to pry.

Edward nodded. "Yeah, I'm good. Bella and I worked things out last night so, all's clear on that front."

"That's good. Did she happen to mention that we kidnapped her yesterday?"

"Huh?" He was a little surprised. "Who kidnapped her?"

"Me, Seth and Jasper."

Edward was extremely confused now. "What the hell did you do?"

"We took her to my coach for lunch and a talkin' to."

"Oh Lord," he groaned, crossing his arms over his chest. "What kind of talking to, Jacob?"

A guilty smile spread across Jacob's face. "We just wanted to make sure you two crazy kids made up…" As soon as the words were out of his mouth he took off leaving Edward in a state of shock.

"Meddlin kids…" he growled.

* * *

"Rose! Pack a bag for the rest of the week, we're going to Daytona!" Emmett yelled as he came in from work that afternoon.

As soon as he'd gotten off of the phone with Bella, he'd called his mom to see if she could keep Katie for a few days and then called Edward to find out if he could get them as well as Angela and Ben a place to stay, using the excuse that they'd never seen a Daytona 500 in person and since Bella was there, it was a great time for them to get together.

Rosalie walked out of the kitchen with a confused look on her floured face. "What?"

"Did you get into a fight with the flour again?" Emmett chuckled pulling her into his arms for a kiss.

She looked up at him, slightly annoyed. "No the flour and I were getting along just fine until you walked in yelling at me to go pack while I was trying to open the canister and I jerked the lid off and this is what ya get. Butthole," she growled punching him in the arm. "What's this about Daytona anyway? I can't just take off for…"

He put his finger over he lip to quiet her. "Honey, you work for me, I'm giving you the week off. And before you ask, Mom's taking Katie. Now, you have no excuses. Go pack. Our flight leaves at 6 tomorrow morning."

"But…" she pointed towards the kitchen.

"I'll order pizza." He kissed her nose and popped her rear end, pushing her off towards the stairs.

Half way to the top she stopped and turned around. "Why are going down there anyway?"

"Bella knows about James…"

Her eyes got wide and she rushed up the stairs. No way in hell was she going to miss this.

* * *

Bella paced the suite, something had been nagging at her all day and she had yet to figure out what it was. As soon as she'd gotten off of the phone with her brother she'd felt out of sorts. Whether it was what she'd found out about James that morning and the fact that everyone she loved knew it happened, or the sudden possibility of Edward being back in her life, she didn't know. But, whatever it was laid heavy on her heart.

She stopped when she noticed a movement out of the corner of her eye and found him standing in the doorway with a bouquet of orchids.

"You remembered…" she whispered, the tears immediately falling as she rushed forward and took the flowers from him and planted a kiss on his cheek. "They're beautiful."

He smiled and pulled her into a hug. "As are you. I can't possibly give something as plain as roses to someone as incredible as you."

She giggled as he kissed her. "That was cheesy."

"I know but my experience in romance and flattery has been pretty much limited to this girl I dated in high school and she fell for everything no matter how lame it was."

Bella slapped his arm. "Shut up." She walked into the kitchen and found a glass large enough to hold them and put a small amount of water in the bottom before inserting the flowers. "They really are gorgeous, Edward."

He slipped up behind her as she stared at the flowers and kissed her neck. "Why don't you go get dressed? We've been invited out with the guys again."

"What guys?" she asked warily.

Edward chuckled. "The ones that kidnapped you yesterday."

"No thank you. I'm staying a safe distance away from them. They are _not_ to be trusted." He poked out his bottom lip and looked up at her with sad eyes. "Oh fine! Give me fifteen minutes."

* * *

Four hours later, Bella and Emily were dancing around singing loudly along to "Nothin But A Good Time", neither one of them attempting to carry a tune or get the words right. After a few drinks, everyone had fallen into a overly relaxed state and by that point in the evening just about everything was funny and entertaining.

Edward watched them with a smile on his face, glad that Bella had finally let down her guard and begun to enjoy herself.

The DJ motioned to him and he stood up, dragging her hand and pulling her into a darkened corner of the bar, wrapping his arms securely around her waist and pulling her flush against him. "This next song is for Bells from Edward."

_As I sit in this smoky room _

_The night about to end_

_I pass my time with strangers _

_But this bottle's my only friend _

She smiled. "I haven't heard this song since we were 15, at least."

"Which makes it that much better," he chuckled, brushing a stray hair away from her face. "You haven't changed much since then either."

"Hmph… I lost my baby fat thank you…" she shot back, then looked up at him through her lowered lashes. "I also lost my virginity… On the roof of your dad's garage, you do remember that right?"

His body tightened as he thought about their first time. "Yeah," he choked out earning a laugh in return.

_Remember when we used to park _

_On butler street out in the dark_

_Remember when we lost the keys _

_And you lost more than that in my backseat _

_Remember when we used to talk _

_About busting out - we'd break their hearts _

_Together – forever _

Bella pulled his head down, brushing her lips against his as they swayed slowly to the music. This had been one of their favorite songs growing up. They'd never managed to grow out of their hair band phase, even though it was a little later than the bands actual height of popularity, and as far as they were concerned Bon Jovi still ruled.

_Never say goodbye, never say goodbye_

_You and me and my old friends _

_Hoping it would never end _

_Never say goodbye, never say goodbye_

_Holdin' on - we got to try _

_Holdin' on to never say goodbye _

_Remember days of skipping school _

_Racing cars and being cool _

_With a six pack and the radio _

_We didn't need no place to go_

He ran his fingers through her hair and cupped the back of her head. She looked up at him through heavy eyes and smiled as he picked her up and swung her around dramatically, making her laugh softly against his cheek.

_Remember at the prom that night _

_You and me we had a fight_

_But the band they played our favorite song _

_And I held you in my arms so strong _

_We danced so close _

_We danced so slow _

_And I swore I'd never let you go_

_Together – forever _

"This is it for us, Bells. Nobody else. Just us from here on out okay," he whispered against her lips hoping she would agree, releasing his pent up breath when she nodded. She wasn't drunk, she'd barely touched the one drink he'd bought her, so he knew she understood them.

"Just us…"

_Never say goodbye, never say goodbye _

_You and me and my old friends_

_Hoping it would never end _

_Never say goodbye, never say goodbye _

_Holdin' on - we got to try _

_Holdin' on to never say goodbye _

_I guess you'd say we used to talk _

_About busting out We'd break their hearts _

_Together – forever _

They kissed again, this time getting lost in each other, still swaying when the music stopped only to be pulled apart by the cat calls coming from their tables.

"Oh, go to hell…" Edward growled and pulled her back against him giving her one more kiss as they walked back towards the table.

He pulled her into his lap and she wrapped her arm around his shoulder then turned her attention to their friends.

This was what she'd been missing for the last five years. She had so much to catch up on. She looked down at him to find him watching her. "What?"

"You wanna get out of here?" He asked quietly, rubbing his hand up and down her back.

She gave him a seductive grin and stood, grabbing his hand as she pulled him to his feet and turned towards their friends. "Night you guys."

"Edward's gonna get some… Woohoo!!" Jacob yelled, a little past 4 sheets to the wind.

Edward just laughed and waved him off.

* * *

"Well _lookie_ what we have here."

Edward and Bella stopped kissing immediately as they stumbled off of the elevator to find James leaning against the wall next to the door of their suite, looking extremely pissed off.

"James…" Bella stuttered, caught off guard by his sudden appearance. "W… what are you doing here?"

His glare passed between the two people in front of him before he responded. "I could ask you the same thing. I was under the impression you were working but that's not what I just saw, unless you've finally given into your calling as a whore," he bit back.

"You son-of-a-bitch," Edward growled stepping forward to pick James up by his lapels and shove him into the wall. "Where the hell do you get off talking to her like that?"

"Probably the same place you get off fucking my fiancée," he shot back, groaning as Edward slammed him against the wall again, this time harder than the first.

Bella crossed her arms over her chest and stood to the side so she could see both of their faces before asking her question again. "What are you doing here James?"

"Why don't you ask _loverboy_ to put me down and then we'll talk?" he choked out.

She rolled her eyes and looked at Edward momentarily then back at him. "Don't like that idea. Now why are you here?"

"I missed you."

"Yeah, uh huh. Good reason." She patted Edward's arm. "Come on," she said softly taking his hand in hers as he put James down, to pull him into the room. "Bye James," she waved with her right hand, making her sure he noticed.

"Where the hell is your ring!?" He panicked.

She stopped just inside the door and pondered his question for a moment. "You may wanna check the dog walk on the roof of the hotel. Oh and James… have all of your stuff out of my apartment by the end of the week." She smiled and slammed the door in his face then turned to find Edward chuckling.

"That was interesting."

Bella just shook her head and slid to the floor, leaning against the door. They could still hear James cussing in the hallway and it was all they could do to reign in their laughter.

"You stupid bitch! That was 30,000 dollar ring!" He screamed, slamming his fist against the door. _**(For some reason this thing won't take dollar signs... sorry.)**_

"It's a 30,000 dollar piece of shit now!" she called back.

Edward looked at her with surprise. "You threw a 30,000 dollar ring in a pile of dog shit?!"

She just smiled and shook her head. "No. I actually threw it off of the balcony, hopefully someone found it. It'll make a beautiful gift."

"But 30,000 …"

"Don't worry. I've got it insured." She stood up and took off her coat. "Now… where were we before he interrupted?"

As soon as he wrapped his arms around her waist and began kissing her neck there was a knock at the door.

"Ignore them, they'll go away," she murmured as she pulled her lips to his.

They didn't leave. The knocking persisted and finally Edward threw his hands up in frustration and opened the door. "What the hell!"

"Nice to see you too, Peanut," Angela cooed, standing on her tip-toes to kiss his cheek as she barged into their suite, Ben close behind. "Hope we didn't interrupt anything." She watched as both Edward and Bella blushed and turned their attention anywhere but on each other.

Edward scratched his head. "Um, Ang, I thought you guys were coming in tomorrow with Emmett and Rose."

"What?" Bella questioned, this was the first she'd heard about their visit.

"Yes well, it was cheaper for us to fly standby tonight, so we did. Now spill, I saw a seriously pissed off James being escorted out by security…"

Edward and Bella glanced at each other knowing their night was lost.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I know some of you have noticed that Angela is a little OOC in this... or a lot maybe. I decided to have some fun with her in this story so hopefully you'll enjoy it. Also there will be some appearances by actual drivers in this one just to add to Angela's fun. And for those of you who asked, Alice will be making an appearance soon and she will slowly take over the story I assure you.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone or the rights to anything in this fic unless you don't recognize the name. Everything is property of Stephenie Meyer except for the plot which belongs to me.**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

"Where are you going?"

Edward turned to find Bella leaning against the doorjamb with her arms crossed over her chest. "My coach finally made it down here so we're gonna be staying at the track for the rest of the week."

She raised an elegantly arched brow trying her best to keep her temper in check. "So you were just gonna pack up and leave and I'd have to catch it on a note later?"

He chuckeld and walked to her, pulling her into his arms. "You weren't listening. I said _we_ were staying at the track for the rest of the weekend. We're gonna leave the suite for your brother and everybody so we're not falling all over each other trying to get around."

She smiled up at him sweetly. "Is that the only reason?"

"Absolutely."

"Hmph… Are you sure it's going to be okay? I mean technically we're supposed to be working together, I don't want Sal and Billy freaking out about us sharing your coach."

Edward kissed the tip of her nose. "Not to worry, love. Billy knows all about us… well not what happened the other night but he knows our history and he kind of seemed to think that Sal was on a mission to get you away from James so I think we'll be okay where they're from."

"Did you guys have Sal in on your plan?"

"You'll never know Bells…"

She pushed away from him and started out of the room. "Well, guess I better go pack then. What time will Emmett and Rose be here?"

"Eric's picking them up from the airport at 8 and they'll meet us at the track. Angela and Ben are going with us though so go make sure they're ready."

She saluted. "Sir yes sir!"

* * *

"Oh my God!! That's… wow…" Angela stuttered for at least the millionth time as she and Bella walked through the garage area towards Edward's hauler. She'd wow'd, ooh'd and aah'd every driver she'd passed.

Bella exhaled and shook her head. "Ang, I love you, but I have to work around these guys and it's kinda embarrassing when you're doing that every time you see one of them."

"But they're all so … beautiful…" she sighed dreamily.

"As is your husband. You remember him right? Adorable little Asian lookin man that worships the ground you walk on…"

Angela glared at her. "Hey! I'm in a fantasy right now so butt out of it…"

"Fine, but when you see…

"JACOB BLACK!!"

Bella stopped and let her keep walking. "Dear Lord this is going to be embarrassing…" She looked up to see Jacob and Jasper walking towards her with big grins.

"Who's your friend Bell? I think she likes us…" Jacob laughed, noticing Bella's red face.

"Yeah, if only she knew what you were really like, I think it would put a stop to it all…" she shot back, flashing a grin at him before turning to look at Jasper. "Why are you so quiet?"

He shrugged. "She wasn't calling my name…"

Angela walked up looking between the three people in front of her before facing her friend. "Are you going to introduce me?"

"That depends…"

She waved Bella off and turned to Jacob. "Angela Cheney," she stated and thrust her hand out nearly punching him in the stomach.

"Jacob Black," he replied slowly looking at Bella as if to ask "Is she stable?" "And this," he said pointing across from him, doing his best to get the attention off of himself, "is Jasper Whitlock."

Jasper smiled when Angela just glanced at him then turned back to Jacob.

"Jacob, Angela grew up with Edward and me. She was part of our group of misfits."

"No doubt…" he smiled at Bella, glad that Angela noticed Dale Earnhardt Jr. walking by and went after him.

Bella laughed. "Don't worry Jacob. She's married and has a kid. Her husband is here with her so you should be safe for the week."

"Why is she like that if she knows Edward? Once you've met one driver you've met them all."

She shook her head. "No dear. You see, Edward is, well he's Edward. Same guy he's always been so those of us who grew up with him and know every embarrassing little secret about his life don't see him as 'Edward Cullen, Nascar driver'. As far as we're concerned he's Peanut."

Jasper snickered. "I can't believe he lets you call him that."

"He has no choice. There are a lot worse things I could've stuck him with." Bella looked past Jasper to see Angela squeezing Carl Edward's biceps. "Oh geez… I gotta go guys…"

They laughed as she took off towards Angela. "She's gonna have her hands full this week, that's for sure," Jacob mumbled.

"Maybe we can see if Angela wants to go out with us tonight… and her husband of course," Jasper added. "Maybe she can get you alone in a dark corner…"

"Strangely enough Whitlock, I'm not feeling very well. I think I'll stay in."

Jasper shook his head as he watched Jacob hightail it to his hauler. "Sure you will."

* * *

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen get your butt out here now!" Emmett yelled when he got to the hauler. He'd run into Ben as soon as he walked through the gate but other than that he hadn't seen anyone he knew. "Edward!!"

"What!?" Edward yelled as he slid back the door. "Is there a reason you're yelling my full name?"

Emmett just smiled. "I could be yelling your nickname. You want to explain that to all of your adoring fans?"

"Kiss my a..ass," Edward stuttered noticing Rosalie not far behind him. "Hey there, Rosie." He pulled her against him for a hug but kept his arm around her shoulders. "You want to explain to me why a sweet girl like you got hooked up with a jerkoff like that."

She just smiled up at him. "If only I'd gotten to you sooner… And you know very well there's absolutely nothing sweet about me."

"There was befo…"

"Edward, get your hands off of her or I'm gonna kick your ass... just as soon as I go get Bella to wear you down first," Jasper said, startling Edward and Rosalie.

He turned around with a smile on his face. "Jasper, this is Bella's sister-in-law Rosalie. Rosalie, Jasper Whitlock."

Jasper smiled and took her offered hand. "Be glad that you're who you are cause I was about to get pissed."

"I'm Emmett Swan," Emmett said, breaking between Edward and Rosalie. "Bella's brother and thank you. Now I don't have to worry about someone screwing things up again," he said teasingly looking at Edward out of the corner of his eyes.

Jasper just nodded, trying to hide as he felt his face turn red. "Sorry, about the confusion. It's taken Jacob, Seth and me over a week to get these two to get their heads out of their butts and see what they've got."

"Trust me, honey," Rosalie said, pushing her blond hair out of her face. "It's taken a hell of a lot longer than that. You just got in on the tale end of it."

Edward rolled his eyes and put his arm around her again, waiting for her to ease into his side before tightening his arm around her neck and pulling her head down. He rubbed his hand all over her head messing up her hair.

"Stop!!" she cried. "Edward! Let go of me…" she struggled against him, finally freeing herself, not at all amused at the three men laughing at her. "Ugh! I swear you've regressed to middle school sometimes…"

"You love me…"

Rosalie rolled her eyes and went inside the hauler to get something to drink.

Edward just laughed and sat in one of the chairs that were lined up outside of the hauler, quickly joined by Jasper and Emmett. "Have you seen Bella around? She disappeared as soon as we got here."

"Yeah, she's with some crazy tall girl that's groping drivers' arms…" Jasper replied, earning a laugh from Emmett and Edward.

"You must be talking about my wife."

Jasper looked at the man that had just joined them. He was only somewhere around 5'7" but his body appeared to be bulging through his clothes and neck was clearly wider than any normal man's should be. "Um…"

"Ben Cheney," said the man holding out his hand to Jasper, who carefully accepted. "Nice to meet you. Don't worry. I'm not gonna hurt you or anything. My wife's a little overzealous when it comes to drivers."

He sat next to Jasper noticing his body relax. "So, what's up? I miss anything? Where's Rosalie?"

"Nothing's up. Not much. And she's inside," Emmett answered in succession. "Now, what I want to know is what you guys do for fun when you're not in a car or doing publicity stuff and all?"

Edward thought for a moment. "Well, Jasper over there likes to abduct your sister."

"Hey! It was a one-time thing we did to get her to talk to you, so shut up!"

Bella and Angela chose that moment to walk up. "What are you doin to Jasper? I could hear him whining all the way on pit road," she joked winking at him in the process.

"We weren't doing anything. He was getting himself in trouble all on his own," Edward replied, taking Bella's hand and pulling her down to sit in his lap. "I was just introducing him to everyone. Your brother's quite fond of him."

Bella looked between her brother and Jasper. "Okay. I'll take your word for it. So what's the deal? What are we doing tonight?"

"I say we go to Jake's and play Halo…" Jasper suggested, receiving a groan from Bella and Rosalie, who'd walked out of the hauler just in time to hear it. Edward, Emmett and Ben all nodded their heads in agreement.

"I'm not going anywhere near Halo, so you guys have fun. We'll go shopping or something, and you know how much I hate shopping."

Edward patted her legs. "Alright sweetie, whatever you want to do." He kissed her cheek and looked at the others before he noticed Bella's outstretched hand.

"What? You expect me to shop on my own money?"

He sighed and reached into his pocket to pull out his money clip. Pulling out the bills to see what he had, she grabbed the entire contents and kissed him. "Thanks baby, let's go girls."

The guys watched as the three of them disappeared around the hauler before they all turned to look at Edward. "Does the term whipped mean anything to you?" Emmett chuckled, slapping Edward on the back. "Man, my sister's good. One week and you're wrapped around her little finger like that."

"Go to hell…"

* * *

"Spill," Rosalie said as soon as they'd gotten into the car to head to the mall.

Bella glanced at her quickly before turning back to the road that wound through the infield. "Spill what?"

Angela leaned between the seats. "Spill what's been going on with you and Edward? A week ago you were all, 'I don't care about Edward, I'm engaged to James', which was a bunch of bull shit by the way."

She shrugged. "We just got reacquainted I guess. I don't know. I mean, it's Edward and ever since I found out what happened with James, I … well I just don't want to waste any time you know. We've already lost the last five years together. I'm not gonna lose anymore time with him."

"Why don't you guys just go ahead and get married," Rosalie chimed in receiving a shocked look. "What? You know you want to. You guys are meant to be. That's just like… that's what God told me so don't look at me like I'm nuts."

"Does God talk to you about me? What's he said?" Angela joked.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Leave me alone. I'm just saying that when I see you two together it just feels perfect. You and James didn't give off that vibe. Sorry if I'm a little more in touch with things like that but that's just how it is. Deal with it."

"Look. I'm not saying it's never going to happen but I've got to get to know him again. A person can change a lot in five years, guys. I'm not going to rush anything."

Angela pulled Bella's hair back over her shoulder. "Is that why you've got that huge line of hickies going down your neck?"

"What?" Bella jerked the steering wheel as she tried to look in the mirror to see what Angela was talking about nearly running over a few Jeff Gordon fans in the process.

Rosalie and Angela cracked up as Bella pulled to the side of the road and put the car in park. "Yeah, you're not rushing a thing are ya?"

"Angela, go to hell…"

"Only if I can take Carl Edwards with me…"

Bella rolled her eyes. "What is it with you and these drivers?"

"They're hot…"

Rosalie just smiled at her sister-in-law. "They are _kinda_ hot, Bel. Specially that Kasey Kahne. Now he's just about the cutest thing ever."

"Alright, stop. Can we please have a girls night without talking about them? I just want to go to the mall, spend a little bit of Edward's money and then get back here and go to sleep."

Angela frowned. "You're not staying at the hotel?"

"No… Edward and I are staying here in his coach…"

Rosalie and Angela looked at each other and smiled. "_It's about time_ _that I_ _came to start the party-Sweat dripping over my body -Dance and getting just a little naughty -Wanna get dirrty …"_ they sang.

"You're both on my shit list…" Bella growled only to join them on the next verse.


	15. Chapter 15

__

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews guys! Definitely inspires me and Lord knows we can all use a little inspiration. So in this chapter I decided to take a little something from an actual driver and stick it into Jasper's life. It's nothing terribly significant just a quirkly little thing I could actually see Jasper doing though I don't know why. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone or the rights to anything in this fic unless you don't recognize the name. Everything is property of Stephenie Meyer except for the plot which belongs to me.**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Five hectic and nerve racking days later, Bella woke to Edward singing a loud and extremely off key rendition of "Cowboys Like Us", a song she much preferred coming out of George Strait's adorable little self.

"Edward…"she grumbled, burrowing underneath her pillow to drown out the sound only to find he was singing louder. "SHUT UP!!"

She sat straight up in the bed, her jaw quickly dropping open at the sight of him in only a towel. "Cou… could you please stop. I'm trying to sleep."

"Nope," he smiled. "Pre-race ritual."

Her brows rose curiously. "You walk around in a towel singing "Cowboys Like Us"? Since when did you sing that badly and why country? You hate country." She sighed and groaned as she fell back on the pillow. "You sing this before every race and you sing it off key?"

He nodded his head.

"Okay. I'm not sleeping here the night before a race again because there's no way in hell I'm gonna wake up to you singing that at six in the morning every Sunday."

He flopped down on the bed next to her, rolling on his side to look down at her. "Where you gonna sleep?"

She groaned. "I don't know. Maybe in your hauler. I'll figure something out. Just give me a week and a decent hour and ask me again."

Edward chuckled and pulled open a drawer to get out some clothes. "I'm gonna go run. You wanna come with me?"

"Hell no, I'm gonna enjoy the quiet."

"Suit yourself." He kissed her forehead and quietly left the coach, locking the door behind him.

"Hey Jasper. What are you doing up so early?"

Jasper rolled his neck and leaned back in his chair. "Just couldn't sleep anymore. Not to mention I've got a serious crick in my neck."

"Sorry man. That monkey got ya sleeping weird?"

"Ha ha. No, I just haven't slept very well in the last week. I finally got some serious shut eye last night but I woke up an hour ago and just couldn't get anymore. Why are you up so early?"

Edward shrugged. "I'm normally up this early but Bella pretty much kicked me out cause she wanted to sleep and I was being loud."

"Singing that damn song…"

"Hey! It's my thing. She's just gonna have to get used to it."

Jasper laughed. "Man, no one could get used to you singing like that. Poor thing. Tell her if she wants sleep she can use my coach. I'm obviously getting no use out of the quiet."

Edward shook his head. "I'd tell her that but I'd have to make sure I had my eye on you while she was there."

"Hey man. I'm not touching your girl. You've got nothing to worry about," Jasper replied holding up his hands in surrender.

"I'm not worried. I trust you. But I know you like her, Jasper."

He shrugged his reply. "So goes my broken heart. You just better not hurt her…"

"Trust me. I learned my lesson the first time. And on top of you, I've got her brother, Rosalie, Ben and Angela all threatening my man parts if I screw up again." Edward stretched his arms over his head. "I'll be back in a little while. Just keep an eye out for her alright? I don't want her wandering off by herself, too many crazies out here on race day."

* * *

Bella listened as Edward talked to Jasper outside. She couldn't make out what they were saying all that clearly but she could've sworn she heard the word monkey come out of his mouth.

After nearly half an hour of trying to go back to sleep she gave up and opted for a quick shower and a bowl of cereal before making herself get ready for the impending chaos of the day.

Security had been a nightmare for the last couple of days. Apparently President Bush was putting in an appearance prior to the race and she'd been searched twice the day before just walking from the coach to the garage.

She glanced at the clock. It was nearing nine and she knew Edward had a drivers meeting at ten so she quickly went back to get ready so she could be out of his way before he got back to change. Dawning a pair of worn jeans and a long sleeve white t-shirt, she slipped on her shoes and stepped out of the coach before realizing she'd left her credentials inside and ran back to get them.

When she came back out she found Jasper sitting outside drinking a cup of coffee. "Morning sunshine," she teased as she approached him, sitting in the empty seat to his left.

"Want some coffee?"

She cringed. "Absolutely not. I don't see how anyone can drink that stuff. It's abhorrent."

"Alrighty. No on the coffee. I knew you couldn't be as perfect as you appeared. What kind of woman doesn't like coffee?" he teased back, noticing her curious look. "Sorry. My only company for the last few days has been a monkey and I've become a bit of a rambler."

"So I did hear Edward right when he said something about a Monkey?"

Jasper sat a little straighter. "When?"

"This morning, I heard him talking to you but about all I could make out was monkey so I figured it was just sleep-induced gibberish and I ignored it."

He laughed. "What else did you hear?"

"Nothing, darnit. These windows are entirely too thick." She smiled, noticing his obvious relief. "Why? Was there something I shouldn't have heard?"

"Nope. Nothing at all… Hey, there Edward… We were just talking. She heard about my monkey…" Jasper rambled as Edward jogged up and looked between the two of them, his confusion mirroring Bella's.

"Uh huh. Bella, you didn't drink any of that coffee did you?" Edward asked carefully.

"Yeah, as if. When have you ever known me to drink coffee?"

He smiled and motioned for her to follow him into his coach.

"I'll see ya later monkey man…" she teased Jasper as she stood up and followed Edward. "Alright, what was that about?" she asked Edward the second the door was closed.

He didn't respond just pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"Edward! You're all sweaty and icky. I'm clean… get off," she whined, slapping softly as his arms. "Let go…"

Finally releasing her, he grabbed a bottle of water out of the refrigerator. "Jasper's kinda got a crush on you."

"Awww… that's sweet." She smiled, receiving an odd look from him as she sat on the couch and turned on the tv. "You need to get in the shower. You've got a meeting in half an hour and if security is as bad as I suspect we're going to get searched 5 times between here and the garage."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

Edward grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her the last few yards to the hauler, trying to get them both inside before any reporters could stop them. The drivers meeting had run over leaving everyone very little time to get ready before they were supposed to meet all the VIPs at the track for the race as well as get on  
stage for driver intros.

He hurried to the back as soon as they were inside and rushed to get his firesuit on. Not five minutes later, he ran back through grabbing her hand again as they sped out of the hauler towards the pits.

"Where are we going now?" Bella questioned for nearly the tenth time, waiting for Edward to respond.

They'd stopped long enough to meet the President, Chris Daughtry, Will Ferrell, and Matthew McConaughey before he'd rushed her away again.

He finally looked down at her realizing she'd spoken. "Driver intros. You want to ride with us in the truck?"

"Nope. I'm good right where I'm at," she looked around at all of the other wives and girlfriends standing around. Seeing Emily Uley through the crowd, she waved, happy when the woman motioned her over. "I'm gonna go hang with Emily while you do all of this stuff." She stood on her toes and kissed him before walking over to join her.

"Please tell me it gets better after this week?"

Emily laughed at her. "Daytona's the worst in terms of chaos and press. After this it isn't too bad."

"Great," Bella laughed nervously.

"This is your first race isn't it?"

"That obvious?"

She laughed and nodded her head. "I was practically green the first time I came to a race with Sam. I honestly believe I was more nervous that day than I was the day we got married. And even after all the races I've been to, I can't say it gets any easier to let them get in that car."

Bella took a deep breath and looked at the ground.

"Look, you'll be fine. He'll be fine. Edward's a great driver. And cars are a lot safer now than they've ever been. They can flip over half a dozen times and the guys still get up and walk away," she added encouragingly. "But it doesn't hurt to say a little prayer together before he puts one foot in the car."

"Thanks."

Edward and Sam chose that exact moment to interrupt. "Emily, you better be keeping the horror stories to a minimum," Sam warned, though his eyes sparkled with humor.

"Just telling her like it is, baby. Have a good race Edward," she added and took Sam's hand as they walked towards his car.

Edward looked at Bella noticing the pallor of her face. "Are you okay?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "I'm fine. Just scared I guess."

"Trust me. I'm in good hands. I'm safe." He pulled her into his arms and leaned back against his car. "I promise I'll be getting out of this car today so I can torture you next Sunday with my wonderful singing ability."

She laughed against his neck. "I know. This is just weird for me. I mean… it's kinda like I'm sending you off to the other woman for a few hours to get your kicks before you come back to me."

"So you're saying…"

"Yes… Racing is your mistress. I can't compete with that. I'm not nearly as fast as your car."

He laughed at her and kissed her lips, allowing his lips to linger against them before pulling away. "I love you Bells. More than I'll ever love getting into a car. I'd give this up in a second if you asked me to."

Bella looked up at him momentarily to see if he was sincere, before shaking her head. "I'd never ask you to do that. It's part of who you are and I love who you are. Just don't get pissed if I get upset over something and tell you never to get back into a car after the race is over. I know I'm bound to see something today that's gonna scare the hell out o me."

Right at that moment a reporter broke in between them and stuck a microphone in Edward's face. "What does it feel like starting on the outside pole here in Daytona today Edward? And do you think it'll give you an advantage?"

Bella backed out of the way watching as he expertly answered the questions telling the man what he wanted to hear. As soon as he was done, Edward grabbed her hand and pulled her next to him. She looked to her left and noticed the rest of the crew lining up next to her as well as down pit road.

"_Race fans, please rise and remove your hats for our national anthem performed by RCA recording artist Chris Daughtry." _

Edward held her hand throughout the song then hugged her and gave her a breathtaking kiss before Phil, his crew chief, joined them to help him into the car. "Just try to relax and have a good time okay. Phil's got a scanner you can listen to so you'll be able to hear me."

She nodded and stepped back. "Be careful." She watched as he got strapped into his car and waited for Phil before following him back and joining him on the pit box.

"Here ya go," he smiled, handing her a headset. "It's set so all you have to do is put it on and listen. You'll be able to hear everything he says alright."

Bella nodded. "Thanks."

"_Gentlemen! Start Your Engines!" _Matthew McConaughey called and the cars roared to life causing Bella's heart to jump.

She'd spent the day before with her brother and friends and had missed the Nationwide race and all of the noise that came with it so to say she was scared to death at the sound of all 43 cars ready to go was an understatement.

The pace car set out and the cars slowly followed, weaving back and forth along the track as they neared the green flag. Her heart was pounding and she suddenly wondered what she'd gotten herself into.

She quickly calmed as the race got underway and the already urgent fight to lead occupied her attention. Between Jacob, Jasper and Sam she knew they were bound to kill each other for that spot.

After nearly 60 laps of caution free racing, a multi-car accident brought out a caution and suddenly pit road was busy. Edward slid into his stall taking four tires and fuel and though quick, they weren't able to beat Jasper off of pit road.

But, not 10 laps later the only thing on her mind was getting Edward out of his car and on the plane home as the car of Ryan Newman flipped over and over through the grass in front of them. She stood up, unable to stop herself from watching the car as the sheet metal left a trail across the ground.

The car stopped on its top and a rush of emergency people surrounded it.

"Bella…"

She couldn't stop herself from watching.

"Bella…" she finally heard Edward break through. She looked at Phil and he smiled at her, momentarily handing his headset over.

"Hey."

Edward couldn't help but smile at how fragile she sounded. "You okay?"

"No."

"Ryan's fine, Bells. If I know him, he's having a fit because they won't just flip the car back over and let him get out. I promise you, he's going to get up and walk away."

"K…"

"Are you standing up?"

"Yes?"

He laughed. "Just sit down and try to relax sweetie. We've still got about 180 laps left to go."

"Alright."

"I love you Bells."

"I love you too…"

"Hand me back to Phil okay?"

She handed the headset back to Phil and sat down, leaning forward on her knees and burying her face in her hands. This was going to be the longest day of her life.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Sorry another not so long chapter, hope you guys will forgive me. This is the last update for this week, next update will be Monday. I need the weekend off to cheer on my LONGHORNS!! HOOK 'EM! WOOHOO! ...ahem...sorry. Done now. My latest muse is Colt McCoy, who although 10 years younger than me looks freaking hot when he's pissed off. Hopefully there will be not being pissed off this weekend. Anyhoo... done rambling.. Read on!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone or the rights to anything in this fic unless you don't recognize the name. Everything is property of Stephenie Meyer except for the plot which belongs to me.**Chapter Fifteen

* * *

Edward watched Bella sleep as their plane made its way back to Black Wolf. According to Phil, she'd quit watching the race after Ryan's accident and insisted on sitting there with her face in her hands while listening to him on the radio. He knew this was going to be a hard day for her but he'd never counted on this.

Finishing 7th at the 500 wasn't all that shabby of a day, except when you start the race in 2nd but making it through the big one unscathed was a feat in and of itself nevertheless he was extremely happy for Jacob. Winning this race had meant more to him than it would've anyone else and he didn't see one person wanting to rob him of that victory.

As soon as he'd gotten out of the car, Bella was on him and she hadn't let go. She'd clung to him through the few interviews he'd given and sat in the hauler watching as he quickly showered and changed. She'd finally loosened her hold the moment they'd gotten on the plane and buckled in.

He glanced out the window, knowing they would be landing within the next twenty minutes and tried to wake her. Despite her fear of flying, she was sleeping quite heavily and he hated to interrupt her knowing he'd woke her up so early that morning.

"Bells, we're home." As if a magic word, as soon as home came out of his mouth her eyes shot open and she straightened in her seat. "Happy about that I see."

She nodded and smiled, stretching in her seat. "My bed…"

As soon as they said their goodbyes they got into Edward's car and rode in silence to her apartment, not knowing what to expect when they got there.

She'd told James to have his stuff out but he still had a key and she wasn't sure whether or not it would be a situation she wanted to put herself in if he decided to show up, or if he was waiting for her. But she was afraid to share that with Edward.

He pulled into the spot at the bottom of her stairs and turned off the car. "You okay?" he asked brushing her hair back from her face.

"Yeah, just tired." She rubbed her eyes and opened the door, knowing he was to follow. They got her bags out of the trunk and climbed the stairs.

Edward waited for her to open the door, glancing at his watch as he did so. It was only 8:00 but it felt so much later. Luckily he didn't have to work the next day but as far as he knew Bella did and if her actions were any indication, she wasn't going to make it.

She opened the door and moved to enter but stopped short, turning her attention towards the parking lot. "My car's gone."

Bella ran down the stairs so she could see the full lot, making sure she hadn't parked somewhere other than her usual spot since she was going to be gone for a few weeks but it wasn't there. "That son-of-a-bitch took my car."

Taking the stairs two at a time, she stormed to the top and burst through the apartment door. It was trashed. There were papers shredded all over the floor, the sofa cushions had been slit, the television was gone and her entire movie collection was smashed in the middle of the floor. "I don't believe this."

Edward quickly called 911 saying there had been a break in and hung up the phone, nearly hitting the ceiling when something rubbed up against his leg. "Bella…"

"Huh? Ooh… Kylie… Hey sweetie… come here…" she coaxed the cat into her arms and picked her up. She was scared to death.

Bella walked into the master bedroom and breathed a sigh of relief that the cat still had food and water left and James hadn't tried to kill her by starving her to death. It wasn't until she turned around that she saw the chaotic mess he'd left in the bedroom.

Her 500 dollar Ralph Lauren duvet and sheets were shredded, her feather mattress had been torn and feathers covered the room and on the wall above the bed was a message scrawled in what she could only determine to be lipstick that said 'fucking whore'.

She just shook her head and rolled her eyes. "I'm glad I didn't find out about all this _after_ I married him."

"Are you okay?" Edward asked as he read the message and rubbed her back comfortingly.

She smiled. "I'm fine. It's not like I ever loved him. My heart's definitely not broken."

"Ms. Swan?"

"Yes?" She looked up at a pair of officers who had just stopped into the hallway outside of her room. "Oh, yes officer. I'm sorry, I didn't hear you come in."

"That's fine. I'm Officer Davis, this is Officer Leonard. We just need to ask you a few questions and take inventory of what you might notice is missing. I realize this is quite a mess but sometimes a few things are obvious right off."

She nodded.

"First off, approximately what time did you enter the apartment?"

"About eight o'clock. But I've been gone for two weeks. We've been in Daytona," she said motioning towards Edward.

The officer looked up for the first time, a glint of recognition lighting his eyes as he noticed Edward. "I see. So this could've happened any time over the last two weeks."

"I'd say more like over the last week." She replied, receiving a look that encouraged her to continue. "My fiancé… well ex- fiancé showed up in Daytona last Saturday. I broke it off with him and told him to have everything out of my apartment by this weekend."

"So is anything missing? Other than his stuff?"

She nodded. "Yes. Both of the televisions from the bedroom and living room as well as my computer. Everything else is pretty much destroyed. Oh and my car."

"Your car?"

"Yeah."

"So you're pretty sure that this is your ex's doing?"

Bella sighed and nodded yet again. "Absolutely. I mean, he left a message on the bedroom wall and it's even in his handwriting. He didn't bother trying to disguise it."

The officers walked past she and Edward into the bedroom and noted the message on the wall. "Alright. What is your…ex's name?"

"James Hunter. Here, I've got a picture of him." She reached into her purse and pulled out the picture from the wedding announcement. "This is recent. It was taken a little over a month ago."

"Alright, that'll be a great help. And one more thing. What kind of car do you have?"

"A Volvo XC90. Black with tinted windows. License plate is ASTNFN."

"ASTNFN?"

"Yeah, Austen Fan… You know Jane Au… Nevermind."

"I see. Well here's your case number and my card. If you'll just call headquarters in the morning they'll get you a copy of the case and as soon as we can get a list of all the missing items you can get that to them as well. Just refer to your case number."

She nodded. "Thank you."

"Also, do you have anywhere you can stay tonight? This guy obviously is a little unstable and he does have a key and free entry to this apartment."

"She can stay with me," Edward offered.

The officers nodded and left them in silence.

"Go get some clothes together for about a week. Or at least some clothes for work. You already have everything else you need packed don't you?"

She nodded and went to grab a couple of her suits, glad to see that James hadn't destroyed those. "Edward, are you sure this is okay? I don't want to incon…"

"I'm not about to leave you here. You're going home with me. Anyway, my heaters broken so you can keep me warm."

"Is it now?" Bella asked lifting her brow with amusement.

"No. Now get Kylie put in a carrier and get her food so we can go. I'm tired."

* * *

"I know you're tired of me asking this but are you sure you're okay?" Edward asked as they pulled into his driveway and he stopped the car.

Bella just smiled. "Yes, Peanut. I'm perfectly fine. I guess I just never thought James was psycho. Tells you how much I know about people huh?"

They got out of the car and walked through the back door into the kitchen where Edward turned on the light. "I'm just glad things got broken off before you married him. There's no telling what might have happened."

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her soundly on the lips before they were interrupted by a rather irritated mewling coming from Kylie's kennel.

"Sorry, I must let the princess out."

They watched the cat run off to take in her new surroundings, then turned back to each other. "Do you want to sleep in the guest room or with me?"

"Am I a guest?"

"Nope…" he chuckled kissing the tip of her nose.

She frowned and poked out her lip. "What am I then?"

"My woman…"

"So you're going cro-mag on me now huh?"

He shrugged. "I've got to be protective of you now. You have a crazy psycho after you and Jasper Whitlock on top of that."

"Edward. Stop that. Jasper's not a threat and he's your friend. Don't talk about him like that." She slapped his arm and started down the hallway, checking out each room on her way.

"I realize he's my friend but I don't want to lose you again. Not to anyone…" he whined as he followed behind her. "So what are you gonna do about him?"

She stopped and turned to look at him. "What do you mean? Do about who?"

"Jasper?"

"I'm not gonna do anything. I've known him for a little over a week and he has been nothing but kind and generous to me and I realize you're all jealous protective man and wanting to brand me as yours but I have a mouth and I can tell Jasper that I belong to you just as easily as you can pound it into him which you are not going to do. But he's my friend and I have absolutely no intention of changing my relationship with him or my behavior towards him because you're jealous and paranoid so shut up."

"Isabella…"

"I'm going to bed Edward… Good night."

He stared at the door she just closed in his face and leaned his head against it in complete confusion. "What'd I do?!"


	17. Chapter 17

__

**AN: Again... all I have to say... HOOK 'EM HORNS! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone or the rights to anything in this fic unless you don't recognize the name. Everything is property of Stephenie Meyer except for the plot which belongs to me.**Chapter Sixteen

* * *

"Beeellllaaaa…"

She swiped at her itching nose and pulled the covers higher.

"Beeellllaaaa…"

"Ugh…" she growled and scratched her nose again.

"Isabella! Get your ass out of the bed!"

She sat straight up and cringed at the sunlight streaming through the bedroom window. "Wha…what the hell?"

"I could be asking you the same thing?" Angela shot back with her hands on her hips. "What are you doing here?"

"I was sleeping. Why'd you go and wake me up?" Bella lay back down and pulled the covers up.

Angela just shrugged and went about straightening up the room. "Because it's 10 o'clock and no self respecting woman would lay in bed that long on a Monday."

The moment the words were spoken Bella jumped up and began running frantically around the room. "Shit shit shit!!" She grabbed one of her suits out of the closet and ran into the bathroom to find some pins to pull her hair up. "Why did Edward let me sleep this late…" she growled. "Edward!!"

Dropping her pajama pants on the floor she hastily put one leg into her skirt, followed by the other.

"What?" He yawned and leaned against the wall next to the door, mildly amused at the sight in front of him.

She stopped and looked at him like he had two heads. "What? How could you ask me what? I was supposed to be at work three hours ago and you just let me sleep!"

"You don't have to work today. That's why I let you sleep."

Bella sighed and looked at him. "What do you mean? You're the one with Monday's off. Not me."

"I know but I called Billy this morning and told him what happened at the apartment and all and he said he'd call Sal and for you not to worry about coming in."

"Ugh!" She flopped back on the bed, her skirt halfway down her legs and her pajama top swallowing the rest of her. "I feel like crap now. I hate waking up after a good night's sleep in a rush."

Edward walked into the room and lay on the bed next to her. "That's why I let you sleep in."

"It would've been a lot easier if Angela hadn't woken me up by YELLING AT ME…" she laughed. "Wait a minute. Why is she here?"

He yawned again. "She cleans my house a couple of times a week."

"Are you that messy?"

"You know us bachelors. We can't pick up after ourselves. We leave things in the fridge till they start growing hair and did you know that you're supposed to clean out that little lint thingy on the dryer before you use it?"

She looked at him and rolled her eyes. "You're pitiful. And I know very well you're a neat freak so why does she really clean your house."

He shrugged. "Gives her something to get paid for and still have some time with Gracie."

"That is seriously the sweetest thing I've ever heard Edward Cullen, you're amazing ya know."

"You love me." He replied, leaning over her and cupping his hand against her cheek.

Bella smiled slightly before feigning disinterest. "Hmm…I suppose."

"You suppose? Maybe I need to help you make up your mind…" he said softly as he bent to kiss her. Letting his lips linger just above hers, barely brushing against her sensitive flesh. His tongue darted out to skim the seam of her mouth, urging her to allow him entry. She finally surrendered allowing him to plunder her mouth with his hungry tongue.

Bella slid her arms around his neck and pulled him on top of her, loving the feel of his weight against her. She managed to slide her skirt to the floor using only her legs and feet and spread her legs apart enough to cradle Edward there while he kissed her passionately, as if they hadn't touched each other in months.

He skimmed his fingers down the center of her top, expertly slipping the buttons through the holes and spreading the fabric wide to expose her tightened nipples and heaving breasts. Quickly disposing of his shirt, leaving him clad in only his boxers, he pressed his chest against hers savoring the feel of their burning flesh.

"Oh good Lord! I'm glad I'm the one that walked in on you and not Gracie…" Angela called from the doorway with a clothesbasket in her hand and a flustered look on her face.

Edward buried face in Bella's neck and growled as Bella looked at her friend with a smile. "Can you lock that door on your way out… You know, so Gracie doesn't walk in…" she said sweetly, adding "Or her mother."

Angela flicked her off and closed the door.

"Now, where were we?" Bella asked in a sex-laden tone, grinding her hips against Edward's in the process.

He rose above her, balancing himself on his arms as he looked down at her. "Do you love me or not?"

"Please, do you really have to ask that?" She growled in frustration as he thrust his hips against hers.

"Well… I didn't think I did Ms. 'I suppose'."

She crinkled her nose as he nipped at the tip. "You know I didn't mean that. I love you…you shouldn't have to ask me that…" she said softly and pulled him down to meet her lips. "Now… make love to me like you really mean it."

Edward looked at her with heavy eyes before leaning down to pepper kisses along her collarbone only to trail the same soft nips between her breast and stop just below her navel.

He then turned his attention to her breasts taking one hardened peak into his mouth, sucking and biting before showering the other with the same attention. She moaned and arched into his mouth as she thrust her hands into his hair to hold him against her.

"Sit up for a second…" he whispered so he could completely remove her top before urging her back down and hooking his fingers in the waist of her panties.

She lifted her hips, allowing him to slide them down her legs. Her body shivered as a cool draft swept through the room and she held her arms out to him.

Edward shook his head and stood next to the bed, quickly discarding his boxers. He looked up, feeling her eyes on him as he stood there before her.

This was the first time she'd ever really had the opportunity to appreciate his body. Their last time had been so rushed that the only thing either of them had cared about was getting off and making up for the last five years of their lives. Today, they were going to savor this as if it was their first time.

Bella sat up, scooting to the edge of the bed and pulled Edward between her legs. Her gaze flashed over his hardened cock, longing to touch it, taste it. She moistened her lips and looked up at him through her lashes then kissed his stomach and ran her hands over his legs and butt, before moving them up to caress his chest. Her tongue flicked over his tightened nipples and he growled and gently settled her back on the bed.

He gently smoothed his hand down the length of her thigh then up between her legs, feeling her wet and ready for him. Carefully guiding himself against her wetness, he teased her center before slowly probing into her moist heat.

"Please Edward…"

Bella held her breath as he entered her with excruciating slowness. She wanted him inside of her in one swift thrust but he would have none of it. He fought her as she tried to wrap her legs around his waist and force him in by grabbing her legs and holding them down at her thighs, keeping her spread wide as he watched what he did, making him want her that much more.

Once he was completely sheathed he stilled and felt her tighten around him, her muscles contracting around his need with urgency. "Edward… please… don't make me wait…" she pleaded.

He pressed a soft kiss to her lips then pulled out just as slowly as he'd entered her but gradually increased his pace as he rose above her, riding her with deep, long strokes.

Edward leaned heavily on his arms as he increased his pace and Bella wrapped her long legs around his waist allowing him deeper entry with each and every thrust. He felt her body tightening around him more and more and knew her release was near.

She closed her eyes and leaned her head back into the blankets as she gripped them tightly in her hands, her body about to explode as he slowed once more, bringing her closer. "Baby, I'm so close…" she moaned, as she tossed her head back and forth. "Please God… Edward…"

He smiled. "Look at me Bells…" he whispered. "I want you looking at me when I make you come."

She opened her clouded eyes and watched him as he rose above her and slammed into her. His eyes burning into her as he thrust into her one last time and they're bodies exploded together.

Edward collapsed on top of her and rolled over, pulling her with him. She snuggled against his side and laid her hand on his stomach before sleep claimed her. He kissed her on top of her head then pulled the blankets over them and closed his eyes.

* * *

Angela was sitting in the living room folding clothes when they finally decided to join her. "Well it's about time. I smoked two cigarettes after that and I wasn't even in the room with ya."

"Shut up bitch," Bella shot back and threw one of the pillows from the couch at her. "Where's Gracie?"

"She's in Edward's room taking a nap, since the guest room was occupied," she looked past Bella at Edward. "I hope that's okay?"

Edward shrugged. "Absolutely. I refuse to get in the way of you women and your beauty sleep."

Angela and Bella laughed. "She's only five, she doesn't exactly need beauty sleep yet."

"Hey, don't tell that to Kerri Ann. Kid about ripped my head off for interrupting hers." He grabbed two bottles of water out of the refrigerator and handed one to Bella before pulling her into his lap in the recliner and kissing her neck.

"Geez. Are you two not done yet?" Angela groaned.

Bella stuck her tongue out at her and turned on the television. "You're just jealous you didn't have sex with a racecar driver man…"

"Do you think it would bother Ben if I did?" she asked seriously pondering the idea.

Bella and Edward looked at each other before looking at their friend. "Um, Angela… who exactly are you gonna have sex with?"

She shrugged just as the doorbell rang and she started to get up.

"I'll get it… my house. It's probably for me," Edward groaned as he pushed himself out of the chair.

"Seriously Angela. Who would it be with? Dale Jr? Carl? Seth? Jacob?"

"Yeah?"

Bella and Angela turned to find Edward and Jacob walking into the living room.

"Did you need me Bell?"

She just smiled and shook her head. "Nope. What's up? What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd drop by and tell you guys there's a party at The Den tonight celebrating my win. Just don't plan on working tomorrow," he added, winking at Bella before his gaze fell on Angela.

Bella nearly choked on her water at the look of horror that crossed his face.

"You remember Angela don't you Jacob?"

Angela waved and went back to folding the clothes.

"Uh huh… Does is smell like sex in here to anyone besides me?" he asked as he started back to the door.

"What time is the party?" Edward asked as he opened the door and stepped outside with him.

Jacob just shrugged. "The usual I guess. Around 8. I'll see you guys tonight and if you have any single friends, that aren't psycho, bring them. We've gotta even the numbers out. You can invite Ben too if ya want… of course he'll have to bring Angela won't he?"

Edward laughed and nodded. "We'll make sure she behaves. But you're responsible for your own behavior."

"Hardy har," Jacob growled. "See ya tonight."

Edward walked back into the living room after locking the door. "Does it really smell like sex in here?"

"Oh hell yeah…" Angela added with a shit-eating grin.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Again... all I have to say... HOOK 'EM HORNS! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone or the rights to anything in this fic unless you don't recognize the name. Everything is property of Stephenie Meyer except for the plot which belongs to me.**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

Bella stopped for at least the tenth time as they walked from the car to Jacob's house. "Are you absolutely sure this okay to wear?" she questioned yet again as she looked down at her hip-hugging jeans and midnight blue camisole that stopped a few inches above her navel, modestly covered by a stain jacket of the same color. "Am I underdressed? I've never been to one of these thingies, is this okay?"

"Dammit woman, shut up," Angela answered.

Edward laughed and slipped an arm around her waist. "You look beautiful and you're probably wearing more clothes than any other woman will be," he looked knowingly at Angela and her lack of clothing for the evening in a short skirt and low cut tank. "Are you aware that it's the middle of February?"

"Bite me."

"Your woman's got an attitude problem Ben," he teased as Ben just rolled his eyes and laughed.

"I know it. I'll be lucky if she even goes home with me tonight. I might have to detach her from some driver's lips and then there will be hell to pay on the way home."

Bella giggled. "Do you guys have a list?"

"A list?" Edward replied slightly confused.

"Yeah you know, like Ross and Rachel. A list of celebrities that are freebies. Do you guys have that?"

Ben shrugged and laughed. "I don't because I'm perfectly happy with my wife and want no other woman. She on the other hand has taken it upon herself to tell me that should anything ever happen between her and one of her, what was it… 6 favorite drivers, that I'm not allowed to divorce her or be mad for any reason whatsoever."

Edward raised his eyebrow. "How do you feel about that?"

"I'm not worried about it." He laughed, "After Daytona, they're all scared of her so it doesn't bother me one bit."

"I think they're all scared of you, Ben," Bella added. "You do realize you're a very stout man. I heard Jasper almost pissed himself when he was dogging Angela and you said she was your wife."

Ben just laughed and shook his head. "I think the ones that I've met have enough respect for me not to screw around with my wife."

"That may be true but when alcohol enters the picture everything else flies out."

Edward nodded and stepped forward to knock on the door, not surprised when it opened as his hand met it.

"Welcome to Casa de Black," Seth slurred already drunk at 8 o'clock. "Sup?" he added cocking his head back at Bella and Angela causing both of them to laugh.

Edward just took off his jacket and handed it to him. "Do something with this will ya?"

Seth stared at the jacket momentarily then dropped it on the banister with the rest of them and barreled through the couples and living room to the patio door.

"Well that was interesting. Where is everybody?" Bella asked looked at the practically deserted living room. A few people were lounging on the sofas but she didn't recognize any of them.

Edward took her hand and led her to a door off to the side of the kitchen. "They would be down here." He opened the door and a cloud of smoke and loud music filled the air. "Welcome to The Den, ladies."

They followed him down the narrow stairway, surprised at the large amount of people squeezed into the basement of Jacob's house. "Are those poles?" Bella questioned knowing exactly why they were there and what they were for, kicking herself for asking the question.

"Yup, you up for a dance?" Jacob chimed in, as he slipped his arms around Bella and Angela's necks.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Does that normally work?"

"I'm Jacob Black. Of course it works." He just smiled and shrugged. "Can I get you guys anything to drink? We've got beer…liquor…did I mention beer?"

Edward just shook his head and laughed. "Go on man, I'll take care of it. I know where everything is."

"You're a good man Peanut." Jacob cackled as he walked away repeating the word peanut at least three times on his way.

Bella laughed at his drunken antics and watched as Angela and Ben faded into the crowd before she turned back to Edward. "They got the makings of…"

"One jolly rancher coming up," he smiled kissing her nose as he walked away and left her momentarily.

"What's a girl like you hanging around a place like this for? You slumming these days?"

She smiled as she turned to face Jasper. "Well, give to the needy and get great things in return I say. How bout you? You slumming too?"

"Absolutely," he added with a nod. "Do you want a drink?"

Bella motioned towards the bar with her head. "Edward's getting it. Jacob offered but I don't think he trusted him enough to let him fix it for us."

"Smart man."

She just smiled noticing the awkwardness of the situation as Edward walked up with her drink. "Sup Jasper?"

"Not much. Just talking with the most intelligent person I've found since I got here. A few hours around this place and the words "ain't" and "ri' chere" are suddenly part of your vocabulary. And a double negative equals a positive so go figure. I'm hangin with you guys."

The three of them moved towards a corner out of the way of the main flow of traffic and stood talking while they watched the crudeness that occurred around them. To no one's surprise, Angela had managed to find a free pole and was now swinging her way into the likes of one drunken Seth Clearwater and Ben was in the corner talking with Quil and Claire Ateara not paying a bit of attention to his wife.

"You think she'll do it?" Edward asked, leaning down so Bella could hear him over the music.

She just shrugged and shook her head. "I have no idea. I love her, she's my best friend but I don't know how Ben puts up with her sometimes. They've got a five year old at home to think about you know?!"

Bella quickly quieted down, she was getting extremely riled up over the situation. She'd never been able to understand how people could be unfaithful to someone that they loved. The two just didn't go together. She knew Angela loved Ben but he pampered her and let her get away with so much she took a lot for granted.

Jasper looked over his shoulder at the person in question. "Has she always been like that?"

A glance passed between Bella and Edward. "Oh, I think it started around the time she turned seven. She's been a ho ever since," Bella replied with little humor.

"Hey Bells," Edward rubbed her back and motioned her closer. "Why don't you dance with Jasper for a little while okay. I'm gonna go try to diffuse the situation before it starts."

"But…" She was really confused now. He'd made such a big deal the a few nights before about her friendship with Jasper and now he wanted her to go dance with him. "Alright, but I don't want to hear it if he falls even more in love with me."

She winked at him and kissed him quickly before turning back to Jasper. "Come on… let's dance."

"Wha.. huh.." Jasper stuttered as she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the middle of the crowd to dance. He didn't know what to do as she started grinding against him to the music, not sure he'd be able to control his body or his emotions if she kept this up.

* * *

"Ben!" Edward yelled over the music as walked across the room to find him. "Ben!?"

He threw his head back in acknowledgement. "What's up Peanut?"

Edward motioned over his shoulder at Angela, who was now in between Jacob and Seth grinding her little heart out. "That… You want me to break it up?"

Ben's eyes narrowed as he took in the situation in front of him. "Naw man. I'll take care of it…" He took a long swig of his beer, tossing the bottle into the trash as he stalked across the room. "Angela!"

She looked up, smiling when she saw him approach. "Hey there Ben-Ben… You wanna dance…" she slurred.

"Yeah, Ang… let's dance."

"Sorry boys…" She said, waving at Seth and Jacob as she stumbled into Ben's outstretched arms. "Hey baby…"

Angela tried to kiss him but he leaned down and picked her up, slinging her over his shoulder before he waved at Edward and left fighting to keep her in his arms as she kicked and punched him.

Edward turned back to see Seth and Jacob high fiving each other over God knew what then his gaze fell on Bella and Jasper. He could tell Jasper was uncomfortable dancing with Bella but in a way he was testing him. It wasn't that he didn't trust him but after the James situation he was never going to truly trust anyone with Bella again. Friend or not.

Edward walked up them and tapped Jasper on the shoulder.

"Oh thank God," he replied and quickly stepped away from Bella and took the stairs two at a time out of the basement.

Bella looked at him with a frown. "Am I that bad of a dancer?"

"No…" he chuckled as he pulled her into his arms and started swaying, even though the song was an upbeat one. "I just think you made him a little… uncomfortable."

"Oh…Ooooh…No… you really think?" She gave him an embarrassed smile. "Did you get Angela taken care of?"

He nodded. "Yup. Ben stalked out of here with her thrown over his shoulder and her fighting all the way."

"She'll get over it," was her only response. "So… I was thinking about Jasper… and this little situation. He's not dating anyone is he?"

Edward shook his head and raised a curious brow. "What's going through that pretty little head of yours?"

"Alice…"

Edward's eyes widened and a huge smile spread across his face. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because that's what you have me for?"

"Well… that's not the only thing…" He leaned forward taking her mouth, forcing his tongue inside and tightening his grip around her waist as he lifted her up against him. "You ready to go?"

"Uh huh…" she laughed. "You realize, one day we're gonna have to make it through the night without leaving early."

_Three weeks later _

Bella looked at her planner, then the calendar on the table in front of her and back at the packet in her hand. "36 days…"

She quickly shoved everything back in her purse as Edward opened the door to the coach to tell her it was time for them to get out to pit road for driver intros. "I'll be right there, babe. Meet me at your car, I need to go to the bathroom really quick."

"K…" he slammed the door and took off.

She poured herself a glass of water, leaning against the counter as she slowly consumed the cold liquid. Her hands shook as she smoothed her hair and her clothes. Maybe it was just stress. With everything that had happened over the last month it was no wonder. "I'll just call Dr. Maddux when I get home," she noted, dismissing the nagging feeling that she was fighting so hard to deny. "Nothing to worry about. Just a little late. Happens to everyone."


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Okay peeps... here's your update. Some of you will be disappointed some won't but I did this for a reason. Also... I promise Alice is coming, she'll be in the next chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone or the rights to anything in this fic unless you don't recognize the name. Everything is property of Stephenie Meyer except for the plot which belongs to me.**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

"Bella, you're mom called. She said that we're supposed to have dinner with her on Thursday, do you know anything about that? Are they coming to Vegas for the race?" Edward asked as he walked down the hallway to their room. She'd all but moved in with him after the incident at her apartment the month before, not that he was complaining. "Bella?"

He turned on the light as he entered the bedroom but she wasn't there. It was then that he heard soft sniffles coming out of the bathroom. "Bells?" he opened the door to find her sitting against the wall with her head propped on her knees as she cried. "Baby? What's wrong?"

Edward kneeled on the floor next to her stroking her hair softly as he waited for her to answer but she never did. "Bells? What's wrong? Please talk to me? Is it your mom? Emmett?" He was beginning to get upset. He'd never seen her cry like this before. These were the kind of cries that left your heart aching.

"No…" she choked out, looking up at him for the first time. Her eyes were bloodshot and her face was red as if she'd been crying for hours. "They're fine…"

He frowned. "Then what is it honey? Talk to me…"

"I'm…" hiccup "not"…

"Shh… Come here…" He stood up and scooped her into his arms to carry her to the bed, lying next to her as he pulled her into his arms and stroked her back. "Try to calm down some okay then you can talk to me…"

She nodded and lay there quietly as he calmed her with every gentle passing of his hand. Nearly an hour later the sobs had subsided and she clung tightly to him as she readied herself to tell him. "Edward…"

"Yeah sweetie?"

Bella nodded and sat up, turning to face him as she played with the sheet in her hands. "This weekend … well I kinda realized I was late."

"Late?… Oh…" He sat up straighter, leaning against the headboard.

"Anyway, I made an appointment with Dr. Maddux for this morning but…" she couldn't hold it any longer.

Slowly the tears started back. "Baby, it's okay. We'll be fine…" he said smiling at her. "This is great…"

He cupped her face in his hands, wiping her tears aside with his thumb. "I've been ready for this since forever… but only with you of course…" he laughed softly but quickly stopped when he saw the solemn look in her eye. "Bells… what is it?"

She sniffed and shook her head. "I'm not pregnant, Edward. I started this morning…"

"But…" He was really confused now. She'd been crying when he got home but if she wasn't pregnant why?

"I was so scared this weekend. I kept trying to brush it off and not worry about it but that's all I did. Now… I guess I just didn't realize how much I wanted a baby with you until I found out I wasn't having one." She took a deep breath and looked up, choking back her tears as she saw the ones the threatened to spill from his eyes. "Edward, ever since you left, I swore I didn't want to have kids. I just couldn't see myself having them with anyone but you and now…"

"Come here," he whispered and pulled her against him. "We'll have kids Bells. Just now wasn't the right time… Trust me, I want half a dozen little yous running around here."

Bella laughed. "Hell no! I am not having 6 kids. I draw the line at 3… And that's only if I have triplets to start out. Or twins the second time."

"Alright, fine… half a half a dozen," he added, trying to make her smile. "Just do me a favor from now on okay?"

She looked at him with expectant eyes. "What's that?"

"Don't keep this to yourself. It's just as much my responsibility as it is yours and I don't want you to ever think that you're alone in this."

She nodded. "You know you're the greatest guy in the world…"

He smiled and shrugged. "Well… I've been told that a time or two… but it means a hell of a lot more coming from you."

"I love you Peanut," she said softly and pulled him over her, kissing him as she did so. "What do you say we get some practice in for getting those little ones here…"

Edward laughed against her neck and kissed the lobe of her ear. "Practice makes perfect…"

* * *

"Why Edward Cullen! What are you doing here?!" Renee Swan overacted as he walked across into her hotel suite bearing a large bottle of her favorite wine and her daughter's hand.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Cut the crap mom. You know we're back together because you talked to him on the phone the other day, and you know we're living together."

Her mom huffed and took the wine from Edward to put it in the kitchen.

"There's my little Bells!" Emmett called as he ran in from the kitchen to give his sister a huge hug.

Bella hugged him back then looked at him. "What the hell's gotten into you?"

"Nothing…" he added nonchalantly then turned to his friend. "What's up future brother-in-law?"

"I hope you've got more of whatever it is you're on to go around Em because I need a pick me up…" Bella added receiving an amused look from her brother and a warning glance from Edward.

"How ya doing Emmett?" Edward replied and followed him into the kitchen leaving Bella with Rosalie and Katie.

She sat next to her sister-in-law on the couch and pulled Katie into her lap. "Hey there Katydid…" she teased as she tickled the little girl before talking to Rosalie. "Hey Rosie…"

Rosalie smiled slowly. "What's up with you? You're not yourself tonight," she asked, immediately picking up on Bella's mood. Something she'd always been able to do.

Bella shook her head. "Nothing. Long week. Too much stress I guess."

Rosalie nodded, watching her daughter snuggle against her aunt. "Have you talked to Angela or Ben lately?"

"Nope. Not since we went to Jacob's party. I think he's trying to keep her away from that environment for a little while and unfortunately that includes us. I swear I don't know what she's thinking sometimes, especially when she's got Gracie to think about."

"You ever think that's why she does it?"

"Huh?" Bella questioned wondering what Rosalie was talking about. "Do I think Gracie is why she goes out drinking and grinding on guys she barely or doesn't even know? I'm not sure how I can possibly think that."

"Talk to Esme then Bella. It's not easy having an autistic child. I think when Angela actually gets a break and has someone to watch Gracie so she can get out and enjoy herself she does it to the fullest extent because she doesn't know when it's gonna happen again."

Bella gave Rosalie an odd look. "As much sense as that makes… I still don't approve of her behavior."

"I'm not asking you to approve. Just to understand."

"Dinner's ready girls!" Renee called from the dining room, interrupting their conversation.

They stood, pulling Katie along with them but abandoned their talk for a more appropriate time, which as far as Bella was concerned was never.

"This looks great, Ma," Edward praised, receiving a big smile from Renee.

He looked across the table at Bella as she piled her plate high with macaroni and cheese, English peas and mashed potatoes, avoiding the meat as usual. She smiled at him as she mixed her peas into her potatoes then quietly ate her food, catching his gaze a few times throughout dinner. As soon as they'd all finished, her mom and Rosalie cleared the table then came back with a large pineapple upside down cake.

She licked her lips. "Mom, you didn't have to cook all of this. We're in Vegas going out to dinner wouldn't have been a problem. Not that I'm complaining though, I haven't had this since…gees, at least eleventh grade. What's the occasion?"

"I'll take whatever's left after everyone else gets a piece," Emmett added receiving a 'be quiet' look from Renee for his efforts.

Emmett stood up and cleared his throat. "Alright, well the reason we flew all the way down here and had you guys over tonight is because we, Rosalie and I have an announcement to make."

Bella immediately looked down at the table and Edward immediately looked at Bella. This wasn't going to go well at all, he already knew that.

"We're going to have a baby…" Emmett announced, his voice cracking with pride. Their mom jumped up, clasping her hand over her mouth with excitement.

"Oh Emmett that's wonderful!" She hugged him and quickly rounded the table to pull Rosalie into one as well.

Bella sat quietly until she couldn't handle it anymore and excused herself, leaving Edward to his own accord with three curious looks being cast in his direction.

He smiled weakly and looked towards the door that Bella had just walked through. "Um…huh," he laughed nervously. "Um… I think… I'm gonna go find Bella."

Edward hurried towards the door but Emmett grabbed his arm, stopping him. "What's going on Edward?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. Just going to check on Bella…"

"Why do you need to check on her?"

"Because she's my girlfriend and she's obviously upset or she wouldn't have gotten up and walked out… Geesh," he said coolly trying to ward off her brother.

"Edward?" Renee said in that motherly 'answer me or else' tone.

He turned to look at them. "She's fine… technically. I just don't think this was something she needed to hear right now. We've had a rough couple of days. Well she has but I'm involved and it's been hard on both of us so … I think we should probably leave."

He turned to Emmett and Rosalie quietly congratulating them, then back to Renee to praise her wonderful cooking once again. "Good night guys."

Edward hurried through the living room, grabbing Bella's purse on the way and walked out the door to find her sitting on the floor in the hallway. "You ready to leave?"

"Did you tell them?" she asked through tear-laden eyes.

He shook his head. "I just told them you've had a rough week and it would be best if we left."

Bella nodded and walked over to him, slipping her arm around his waist as they walked towards the elevator. "They're gonna hate me for walking out on that…"

Edward hugged her. "No they won't. We'll tell them when you're ready to okay?"

He guided her into the elevator before glancing over his shoulder to see three concerned faces watching from the doorway of the suite.


	20. Chapter 20

_**AN: I promised you Alice. You get Alice. Please keep an open mind when reading what I've done to her character. Being that she's a little diva, always having to have things her way and, well, we all know about her little fashion problem, I decided to have some fun with her. Well for me it's fun. We'll see how you like. And just because things have gone so smoothly between Edward and Bella don't expect the same with Jasper and Alice. My changes in Angela's character have gone over well, we'll see how much you guys like this. Feed me!**_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone or the rights to anything in this fic unless you don't recognize the name. Everything is property of Stephenie Meyer except for the plot which belongs to me.**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

After nearly two weeks of chaos concerning upcoming paint schemes, Bella locked herself in her office and closed the blinds. They'd finally come to an agreement regarding Edward's car for Halloween but as of right now that was the least of her worries.

The police had left a message that they'd apprehended James and she needed to come down to the station to identify him after work. She had absolutely no desire to see him. He'd somehow managed to lay low for nearly two months and thinking that he was no longer being pursued, chose to return to his normal doings. They'd arrested him when he'd gone into work that morning only to be fired as soon as he walked through the door.

She was embarrassed by the entire situation. Not only had their relationship been a farce, but now because of her affiliation with him, her name was going to be dragged through the mud. She just knew it.

Her car was still MIA and as far as the insurance company was concerned until they received a police report that her car was definitely no longer in attainable existence, she was stuck with a rental and no means for new transportation. Edward had offered to buy her something from his Ford sponsor. She didn't care who she worked for, or who sponsored them she was going to drive Volvo until she couldn't drive any longer. Of course, Edward had been so kind to mention that Volvo was an affiliate of Ford Motor Company. The only means he had of validating her choice of vehicle, granted he himself drove a Volvo off track.

"Ms. Swan, you have call from a Ms. Brandon…"

Bella rolled her eyes and looked at her secretary who'd walked in unannounced, yet again. "Jessica… When my door's closed, don't come in here. Page me, or knock but don't ever walk right in again."

"Sorry," she said softly closing the door behind her. She was nice enough but lacking in the common sense area and as much as she hated to sound rude, the girl needed help.

"Why if it isn't Mary Alice Brandon! What's up girlie?" she laughed, dragging out her cousins name as she made sure to enunciate every single letter.

"Oh, ha ha. Word's going around that there's one Mr. Edward Cullen back in your life. Now, what I want to know is, why is it that I, you're dearest cousin, doesn't hear this directly from you?" she cooed back as sweetly as possible.

Bella chuckled knowing her cousin well enough to know that this had been eating at her for a few days before she decided to call. "Sorry, Alice. I just haven't gotten around to it yet. Plus, you're not exactly the easiest person to get in touch with Ms. Prima Donna. I've called The Met twice in the last few weeks and no one speaks enough English to give me a straight answer.

"Hey, it's not my fault you're not cultured in the ways of the world." Alice grew quiet momentarily. "So when did all of this happen? What happened with James?"

Bella rolled her eyes and leaned forward on her desk, massaging her temples gently. "What didn't happen with James is a better question. Look, where are you? Are you coming to Charlotte anytime soon?"

"As a matter of fact I am. We're supposed to do some kind of workshop at Opera Carolina next week. That's actually another reason I was calling. I was going to stay with you if you'd have me. You know what a cheapskate I am if clothes aren't involved. I'm not forking out cash on a hotel when I'd much rather spend my free time hanging out with you."

"Well, first of all, what days are you going to be here?"

Alice sighed heavily. "Our first meeting is Tuesday morning, then the seminars run through Thursday night and that's it. After that, I'm free for the rest of the weekend."

"Okay, well here's the deal. I've got to be at the track Friday through Sunday at least. I normally go with Edward on Thursday but I can stay until Friday. Now if you want to go with us that would be great…"

"Track? You mean, smelly gas fumes and greasy men in uniforms and firesuits?"

Bella smiled just seeing the look of disgust on Alice's face as she described it. "That would be it…"

"Where is it? The track that you're going to?"

"Talladega," Bella answered impatiently.

"Alabama?!"

"Yes! Geez, Alice. Either you want to go with me or ya don't, just tell me," she snapped finally losing her patience. One thing about the two of them, as much as they loved each other, they managed to annoy each other twice as much.

"I guess. I might as well I don't have anything else to do. But we'll be back on Sunday night at least? I've got a flight out on Monday morning."

"Yup. We'll be back, probably late though. As for you staying with me, I'll have to talk to Edward. I kinda moved in with him a month and a half ago because of some stuff that happened with James, which I will explain in more detail when you get here because I just realized it's almost five and I've got to go to the police station for a line up."

Alice coughed, choking on the drink she'd been consuming when the words line up came out of Bella's mouth. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I'll tell ya about it next week, but I'll talk to Edward tonight and call you about staying with us."

"Alright sweetie. Tell him I said hi."

"Will do. Love ya."

"Of course you do," she responded in her best high society British accent.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to go in with you Bells? I don't mind," Edward asked, clinging to her pinky as she stood to follow the detective into the line-up room.

She nodded. "I'll be fine. I'm just ready to get this over with."

Not five minutes later she walked out with a nervous smile and signed the report the officer showed her, verifying that James was the guilty party. He gave her a report for her insurance company as well, which she accepted with a smile and walked towards Edward.

"Okay. Let's go buy me a car."

"Tonight?"

Her eyes widened at his less than excited attitude. "Fine. But make plans to do it as soon as you get off of work tomorrow because I'm about sick of riding with you and being late for work every morning."

"You have a rental…" he replied, not seeing her point.

"Yes but it smells like stale cigarettes and fast food."

Edward just laughed and stood up, slipping his arm around her waist as he led her through the doors. "Do you have any idea how cute you are?"

She pretended to think about it, scrunching up her nose and pursing her lips.

"Yeah. I'm absolutely adorable but thanks for bringing it up anyway."

He opened the door for her and walked around to the driver's side, sliding into the seat and buckling his seat belt before he noticed the expectant look on her face. "What?"

"Baaaby?"

"What do you want?"

She smiled and giggled. "So Alice called me today."

"Really? How's she doing? I haven't seen her since… well… you know…"

"Yeah, anyway. She's gonna be in Charlotte next week and I was wondering if she could stay with us." She leaned her head on his shoulder batting her eyelashes to add effect. "Pwweeeeaazze…"

Edward rolled his eyes. "Are you going to get along while she's here or am I going to have to separate the two of you like I used to do?"

"Probably that…"

"I don't know why I'm saying this but yes, she can stay. How long will she be here?"

Bella bobbed up and down in the seat like a three year old. "She'll be here Tuesday through the weekend and I'm gonna fly down to the track with her on Friday morning because her last workshop is on Thursday night."

He shot her look of utter disbelief. "She's coming to the track? Ms. Too Good For Wal-Mart is coming to the track?! Does she know that it's dirty there? I will not be replacing her Johnny Shoes…"

"You mean Jimmy Choo's?" She laughed.

"Whatever… if she messes up her clothes or shoes or anything I'm not paying to replace it."

Bella just shrugged. "She'll be fine. Anyway this'll give us the perfect opportunity to introduce her to Jasper."

"Yeah, Bells. I don't know what I was thinking when I agreed with you on that. She'll chew him up and spit him out. And what the hell is Jasper gonna say when he finds out she's an costume designer and prima donna of the Met. How's that gonna go over?"

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, he's not exactly an opera guy. I don't really know any who are. And I realize she looks nothing like an opera chick. She's short…well not a midget although she's on the line, she's skinny, and she's hot. That's not opera material. So initially he'll think she's hot and maybe he can transfer his crush but once he insults her occupation the shit's gonna hit the fan and there's gonna be some tempers flaring and I'm not talking about Jasper's."

Bella understood where he was coming from but the fact of the matter was, if they got together and got to know each other they'd totally hit it off. She'd just have to tell Jasper to keep his mouth shut about music all together… and work. And hobbies… Geez, maybe this wasn't such a great idea.


	21. Chapter 21

_**AN: Okay guys... This is a long one. Hopefully it doesn't seem drug out to you. It jumps around a little... sorry about that. Hopefully you'll like it. Without further adeiu may I present... Mary Alice Brandon!**_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone or the rights to anything in this fic unless you don't recognize the name. Everything is property of Stephenie Meyer except for the plot which belongs to me.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty

"ALICE!!" Bella yelled as she opened the door to her exhausted cousin.

She smiled and crossed the threshold quickly dropping her bags on the floor and wrapping her cousin a tight hug. "Hey honey…"

"Oh! Threesome!" Edward called as he walked in from the kitchen to see the two women embracing. He rushed forward wrapping his arms around both of them, kissing each on the forehead. He chuckled as Alice cringed and shrugged away. "Nice to see you too Diva."

"Kiss my ass Peanut," she countered with a smile. "I can't believe you two are back together! This is the greatest thing since the Met brought Gustav Mahler to New York."

Bella's eyes grew wide. "When was he at the Met?"

"Nevermind. It's just great and I'm so glad you two are back together." She took a deep breath and grabbed her bags. "Now show me where I'm sleeping because I'm tired and I've got to be downtown at 7 tomorrow morning. These people are slave drivers."

Edward took her things and led her to the guest bedroom. "Here ya go. You've got your own bathroom and everything so don't let us get in your way."

"Thanks for letting me stay here guys."

Bella smiled and leaned against the doorjamb. "Not a problem. I'm just happy to see you."

They hugged and Bella closed the door behind her. Being around Alice always brought back memories of her childhood. They'd gotten into more trouble growing up. Mainly because Alice was overbearing and outspoken and didn't know when to shut her mouth but those same traits had gotten her to where she was today.

"Come on, Bells," Edward said, taking her hand and leading her to bed. "I'm ready for some… sleep…"

She grinned up at him. "Sleep huh?"

* * *

"Morning bright eyes," Bella sang as Alice shuffled into the kitchen at 6 the next morning looking miserable.

She rolled her eyes at Bella and plopped into the closest chair. "Please tell me you have coffee…" she knew Bella had lost her taste for it long ago but hoped Edward did.

"You're in luck. Edward's a bigger junkie than you are in the morning when it comes to that stuff." She poured a cup for Alice and placed it in front of her. "Cream? Sugar?"

Alice waved her away and took a long drink of the dark liquid. "Damn that's good…"

"I wouldn't know," Bella replied sitting across from her. "You okay? Did you not sleep well?"

Her hazel eyes flashed with amusement. "I slept fine once you and Edward stopped fucking."

Bella blushed. "Sorry. We're obviously not used to anyone being here."

"No…" Alice laughed at her cousin's embarrassment. "Don't worry about it. You're a lot quieter than the person I normally end up sharing a suite with that's for sure."

"You mean Ms. Diva doesn't get her own suite?" Bella asked with feigned shock. "I can't believe it."

"Bite me."

They sat quietly for a moment before Alice finished her coffee and stood to go get ready. "I'll be done today around 6. Do you want to go out or what?"

"Whatever you want to do. Why don't we just stay in and do a girls night and veg?"

"Sounds delicious…" Alice smiled. "I'll be back around 6:30 or 6:45 then."

* * *

"Edward…" Bella whispered, shaking him gently. "Edward… You need to get up."

He groaned and rolled away from her, pulling the blankets over his head. Mumbling something that sounded like go away, then snuggled deeper into the warmth.

"Come on, sweetie. Get up. You're gonna be late."

"Go 'way…"

She rolled her eyes and stood up, getting a firm grasp on the sheets as she did so. "Edward… Get your ass out of bed." She emphasized the word ass by yanking the covers off of him, leaving him naked and shivering on the bed.

He sat up with wild eyes and his hair a mess. "Give those back, Bells, it's freezing…"

"Are you gonna get up?"

"I'm already up…"

"That's not the kind of up I'm talking about Edward. You've got to be at work in half an hour so get out of the bed."

He held out his arm for the blankets and she tossed them back at him. "Why are you up so early?"

"Had to fix coffee for Alice. I knew she'd need it and it's a good thing I did because apparently we kept her up last night."

Edward smiled proudly. "Yup. I know how to please my woman…" He grabbed her hand and pulled her on the bed.

"I'm not kissing you until you brush your teeth. At least I'm not going to do any more than this…" She pecked him on the lips and jumped off of the bed. "I've got to go. Oh. Find something to do tonight because Alice and I are gonna have a girls night so you can't be here."

"You're kicking me out of my own house?"

"Um… yup."

He sighed and shook his head. "Fine. I'll go over to Jasper's or Jacob's."

"Don't say anything to Jasper about Alice…"

Edward raised his hands innocently. "Like what? Bella's got a crazy ass cousin she's gonna try to set you up with?"

She propped her hands on her hips. "Alice is not crazy. She's just a little eccentric, with major divatude. Anyway, I thought you loved her…"

"I do. Those two just don't… I don't know…"

"Look, don't interfere okay. I'm not going to introduce them or force the issue. If they meet they meet. That's it, but keep your mouth shut about her."

He shrugged. "Alright, but beauty can only get her so far… then she opens her mouth and everything's shot to hell…"

Bella picked up the closest pillow and slapped him in the face with it. "Bye, jerkoff."

"I love you!" Edward called after her, laughing when her heard her groan in irritation.

"I love you too…" she yelled back loudly slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Edward dragged through the door as Jasper laughed. "What's got you so happy?"

He sighed and shrugged. "I've been kicked out of my house for the evening. My house… The house that I paid for and pay all the utilities and crap on. She just threw me out so she could have some stupid girls night with her cousin. How does she know I didn't have plans and someone coming over tonight? Or  
something important planned…"

"Like a Halo tournament…"

"Yeah! Like that!" Edward laughed in response taking the beer Jasper offered him as he flopped down on the sofa.

Jasper fell back into his recliner and grabbed the remote. "So what are we watching? Sports or T and A?"

"Depends on what kind of T and A you've got…"

"Brooke Bu…"

Edward clapped once. "Put her in… Love me some Brooke Burke…"

Jasper shook his head and complied. "So who's this cousin of Bella's? I didn't know she had family around here."

"She doesn't. It's her cousin from New York."

"Is she hot?"

Edward stopped watching the tv and turned his gaze towards Jasper. "You mean does she look anything like Bella?"

"That's not what I said…"

"That's what you meant…"

Jasper chuckled. "Well I'm not saying it would be a bad thing if she looked like Bella, but I was just wondering if she was hot."

"Yeah. She's hot. But I'm leaving it at that." Edward took a long swig of his beer then looked back to Jasper who was still watching him. "Look man. I'm not setting anybody up with anyone else. You want to meet her or something you do it on your own."

"Fine. But how am I going to do that if she lives in New York?"

"She's coming to Dega with Bells this weekend."

They sat quietly. Jasper was waiting patiently for Edward to give him any kind of relevant information but he said nothing. "So you gonna tell me what she looks like?"

"Absolutely not…" Edward replied as he turned his head to an odd angle to see Brooke's unmentionables a little better.

Jasper just laughed and shook his head. "Ass…"

* * *

"Bella, will you wait up…" Alice hissed as they walked towards the gates to the garages.

Bella stopped again and put her hands on her hips. "Alice, why'd you wear those boots? They're gonna kill your feet before the days over and Edward specifically said he's not paying to replace any piece of clothing or shoes you mess up so if they're valuable you need to change them right now…"

"I don't have any other shoes. Besides. I feel short around you so I have to try to even the scale."

"Fine, but I don't want to listen to you bitch all day. If they start hurting too much tell me and I'll let you borrow a pair of mine…"

Alice audibly gasped. "I'm not wearing sneakers with Dolce. Have you just completely forgotten what it's like to be a woman?" Her gaze traveled over Bella's wardrobe from her fitted v-neck t-shirt to her old low rise jeans and a dirty pair of New Balance. "I mean look at you. You look…"

"Comfortable, which is exactly what I want to be. We're going to be standing and walking around for a least the next 12 hours so I'm dressed for it. You may want to try it tomorrow if it doesn't work out for you today. Now come on. Edward's about to go out to practice and I want to let him know we're here."

"Why are there so many people here already it's only 8 in the morning?"

Bella slowed again, waiting for her cousin to catch up so she didn't have to yell. "Because they like to come out and watch practice in the morning then between noon and three they walk around and buy things and eat. They grill out and all sorts of stuff. It's really a world all its own. Especially, here. There's something about Talladega that brings the partying out in people. Not that I've been here before but I've definitely heard some stories since I've been hanging out with the guys."

"Grand," Alice grumbled in reply as she showed the guard her pass and followed Bella through the throngs of people milling around the garage area.

Bella slowed at Edward's hauler and waited for Alice to hobble up.

"Hey Bell," Phil said as he exited the hauler and looked curiously at Alice. "Friend of yours?"

She gave him a weak smile. "Phil, this is my cousin Alice. Alice this is Phil Dwyer, Edward's crew chief."

Alice shook his hand and looked at Bella with a grimace.

"Sit down. I'll be right back."

"Edward's hitting the track in about 15!" Phil called after her.

She waved and took off at a run to get a pair of tennis shoes out of the coach for Alice. "I swear sometimes I do not understand how we're related."

Just as she slid between the two coaches in front of Edward's she came to a halt at a leggy strawberry blond knocking on the door. Slowing, she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned her weight on one leg. "He's not there…" she called out, causing the woman to turn and look at her.

She smiled and approached her. "Do you know where I can find him? I've been trying to get in touch with him for months."

"I'm sorry, you are?" Bella replied with as much sweetness as she could muster.

The woman laughed softly and stuck out her hand. "I'm sorry. How rude. I'm Tanya Denali. An old… _acquaintance_ of Edward's."

Bella bit her tongue momentarily before taking Tanya's offered hand, shaking it firmly with warning. "I'm Bella Swan… an older acquaintance."

The moment she spoke her name a flare of recognition lit Tanya's blue eyes and she pulled her hand away.

"I'll be sure to tell Edward you were here." She slid past her and typed in the code on the keypad, unlocking the door and going inside to find some shoes for Alice. "_I'm an old_ acquaintance_ of Edward's_," she mocked with high-pitched sweetness. "Bitch."

She rushed back to the hauler, happy not to have had any more run ins with Tanya on her trek, only to come to an abrupt halt when she found Mike Newton practically drooling all over Alice.

"Back off, Newton," she growled stepping between them and thrusting the shoes into Alice's hand.

Mike straightened, with a sour look on his face, though nothing above his eyebrows moved. "Don't you think it's up to Alice who she talks to?"

"No. She doesn't know any better. I do. Get lost," she shot back.

He rolled his eyes and stalked off towards the garage.

"That was rude Bella…"

She just shook her head. "Put the damn shoes on so I can see Edward before he gets in his car."

"Damn, what's your problem?" Alice muttered, shuddering at the thought of dirty sneakers with Dolce jeans.

Bella shook her head. "Just had the pleasure of meeting Edward's ex… she was snooping around his coach."

"Uh oh… is Bella feeling a bit inferior?" Alice sang.

"Kiss my ass, Brandon." She turned to her cousin and pushed her along and right into an unsuspecting Jasper and his cup of coffee.

"You son of a bitch!" Alice yelped as she looked down at her now drenched designer top.

Bella looked around in confusion. "What the hell are you… Oh damn…" She came face to face with pissed off blue eyes. "Hey Jazz… Alice it wasn't his…"

But before she could do anything to stop it, the insults started flying and Bella sat in the closest chair, burying her head in her hands. "Dear God, why did I even get up this morning?"


	22. Chapter 22

__

_**AN: Here ya go guys. More Alice and Jasper. Hope you enjoy. This isn't the original chapter, the very end was a little different but I left my hard drive at home so I'll have to wait to tomorrow to change it. I'll keep you posted with tomorrows update on whether or not said change takes place. Keep the reviews coming! You guys are awesome! And guess who else is awesome... Colt McCoy! Go Horns!**_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone or the rights to anything in this fic unless you don't recognize the name. Everything is property of Stephenie Meyer except for the plot which belongs to me.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One

"Would you two just _SHUT THE HELL UP_!!" Bella yelled, causing not only Jasper and Alice to stop and look at her but everyone else within a 50-yard radius as well. "You," she pointed at Alice and pointed to the hauler door. "And you… Go get in your car and drive in circles for a while. I've got to go… Ugh! Just go. I'll find you later."

Jasper watched as she huffed around and stomped into the hauler behind the other woman, then made his way towards pit road.

"Hey Jasper!" Edward called jogging over to him. "Have you seen Bells? Phil said she was here but I haven't seen her yet and I've got to go practice."

Jasper looked off into the distance. "Yeah, she's in your hauler dealing with some crazy ass loon that just ripped me a new one because she ran into _me _and I spilled coffee all over her ugly ass shirt."

"Shit…" Edward groaned and rolled his neck. "Guess you unofficially met Alice then."

"Who's Alice? Wait… her cousin! That was her cousin! No wonder you didn't want to set me up. She's a raving lunatic…"

"Jasper?"

"Huh?"

"Please shut up. I've got to sleep in the same coach with those two for the next few nights and I really don't want to listen to Alice bitch the entire time like I know she's going to, so please don't you start too. One of you is bad enough."

"Then I suppose now's a bad time to tell you that Tanya's here?"

"What!? What's she doing here?"

Jasper shrugged. "Didn't ask man. I just happened to see her and Bella talking outside of your coach earlier…"

"Shit…"

"Uh-huh…" Jasper patted him on the back and walked towards his car.

"Edward! Let's get going!" Phil called. "You've got two hours so let's get this thing right. I'll make sure I get Bella out here before you're done."

He nodded and walked with him towards his car. "Do me a favor, if you see Tanya anywhere around, tell her I don't want to see her and it would be best if she just left."

"Tanya's here?"

"That's what Jasper said. I haven't seen her or talked to her in a while but she's been trying to call me at the office. I don't know what's going on or why she's here."

Phil nodded. "You got it man. Be careful out there."

"Edward!"

He'd just put one leg in the car when he heard his name being yelled and turned to find Bella running towards the car. Quickly climbing out, he met her halfway and pulled her into his arms, kissing her tenderly. "Hey…"

"I'm sorry. I've been trying to get out here for at least…"

He chuckled and ran a smoothing finger over her brow. "It's alright. Jasper told me what happened."

"Is he really pissed?" She cringed at the thought of him being upset with her.

"He thinks Alice's psycho but other than that I think you two are good."

She smiled. "K…Oh, um. Tanya's here."

"I know, again more info from messenger Whitlock." He saw her frown and kissed her forehead. "I'm not sure why she's here but I told Phil if he saw her to tell her to leave."

Bella smiled and leaned up to kiss him one more time. "Do good okay. Let's get everything perfect so I can see the number 13 next to the 1 up there when qualifying is over," she said pointing at the scoring tower.

"Yes ma'am."

She stepped back as he got into his car and Phil helped him get fastened in.

"Love you…" she mouthed as he did the same in return and strapped on his helmet.

* * *

"Where'd you go?" Alice asked as Bella approached the hauler to find her sitting in one of the loungers watching everyone walk past.

"I told you I was going to see Edward before practice. Now do you think you can behave long enough for us to watch that?" She rolled her eyes as her cousin looked down at the Black Wolf polo she'd given her with barely masked disgust. "Get over yourself, this is a race track not a fashion show."

Bella turned and started off towards pit road not bothering to see if Alice was behind her. She knew she was. She was in unfamiliar territory and as much as she tried to act the bad ass, she was uncomfortable as hell and wouldn't be alone any longer than she had to be.

Sitting on the wall, in front of the stands behind pit road, Bella motioned for Alice to join her and quickly turned her attention towards the track as Edward flew through the tri-oval, close on Jasper's bumper.

"So which car is Edward in?"

"Look at your shirt Al. He's in the Black Wolf car."

"Oh! That's what this is for. I just thought he liked Black Wolf memorabilia."

Bella rolled her eyes. "How's he doing?" she called to Phil as he wrote down lap times next to her.

He waited until the next pack of cars passed before showing her the numbers. "Pretty good I'd say, not a pole time by any means but top 10 definitely." Phil suddenly jumped up as a loud crash echoed through the air and crews waited patiently to see whether or not their cars were involved. "You girls hop behind the wall okay. We've got some pissed off drivers coming this way and the rest are gonna have to park while they get the track cleaned up."

They did as he said and Bella looked at him expectantly.

"It's not him, Bella. He's fine," he reassured her with a pat on her hand. "Here he comes now."

Edward pulled to a stop in front of them, unfastened his safety gear and got out of the car.

"What happened?" Phil asked as he once again when over the times he'd written down.

"I don't know. I know is I was coming through turn three and all of a sudden I couldn't see an inch in front of me. Do you know who was in it yet?"

Phil motioned behind him and they watched as two wreckers slowly made their way down pit road before turning into the Cup garage. "Looks like Ryan and Mike."

"Damn, gotta hate that…" Bella muttered under her breath but all three of them looked at her. "What?"

"Mike? Is that the guy I was talking to earlier?"

Edward looked at Bella curiously. "Yup. I leave her alone for five seconds and come back and the Newton's drooling all down her shirt."

"You need to stay away from that guy, Alice," Edward replied. "Not that Mike's a bad guy or anything, we just don't like him."

Phil and Bella laughed at his comment and the glare Alice shot at him before her eyes sparked angrily when her gaze caught the approaching figure in orange.

"Shit shit shit…" Bella grumbled. "Who do you want to talk to Jasper, because the other one is about to take Alice somewhere else?"

Jasper rolled his eyes and laughed. "I need to talk to you actually. Walk with me…" He took Bella's hand, placing it in the bend of his arm as they walked away from the others.

"What's up?" She asked with wide eyes. "Are you mad at me? I'm sorry about my cousin, she's a little…"

"Bitchy?" Bella gave him a stern look. "Sorry. We obviously didn't get off on the right foot."

She shrugged. "Well, I can't really say that there are many people that have actually started out on the right foot with Alice the first time she meets them. Although it didn't seem that way with Mike… She had no problem letting him stare down her shirt earlier."

"He was probably trying to find out who the designer was so he could get one just like it," Jasper laughed as they came to a stop at the far end of pit road and sat on the wall. "Look, what I really wanted to talk to you about was Tanya."

"Oh," she looked down at the ground quickly. "What about her?"

"I just don't want you to feel threatened by her. And I'm sure Edward's going to tell you this but you've got nothing to worry about where he's concerned. He loves you more than anything and Tanya was never anything more to him then someone to have around because he didn't have you. I know for a fact he never loved her. Hell, he never even slept with her."

Her eyes grew wide. "He _told_ you that?"

"Nah. She was more than willing to offer that information to any man she talked to. I just got to be the lucky recipient a few times. But don't worry."

She chewed on her lip for a moment. "Okay. So you're saying I should completely disregard the fact that she's gorgeous, has a great body and perfect smile and was Ms. Alaska or some crap like that?"

"Bella, if you ask any of the guys around here, you're a hell of a lot more beautiful than she is. Hell you don't even wear make up most of the time and you look twice as good as her. But, it's not your outside that makes you beautiful, anyway."

Bella shook her head. "Thanks Jasper," she replied, giving him a big hug. "You rock!" She laughed as he blushed at her compliment.

"I try," he shrugged.

"Now can I ask you something?"

"Shoot?"

"You seem to be a guy who knows what he wants. You obviously know how to say what a woman needs to hear. Why are you still single?"

He looked past her at the people mingling in the stands and the activity on pit road. "Found the right girl but she already had the right guy." Jasper looked her straight in the eye.

"I'm sorry…"

"Hey…" he slung his arm around her shoulder and they started back towards Edward. "Don't be sorry. He got to you first. Although I never really had a chance since you know, you guys have known each other since birth."

She laughed. "No offense Jazz, but you're too blond for me anyway…"

"Ouch…" He grabbed his heart and stumbled to the side dramatically. "Kick me while I'm down, please."

* * *

"So what's his deal?" Alice inquired as she watched Jasper escort her cousin away. "You just gonna let him walk off with her like that?"

Edward shook his head at her. "Alice, I trust Bella and Jasper's one of my best friends. I'm not exactly worried about him walking with her in broad daylight with hundreds of people standing around. And if you'll look, we can see them clearly from here."

"So you're perfectly fine that he's into her?"

"Jasper knows his boundaries. Anyway… what's your deal? Why were you bitchin him out this morning? You've never even met the guy and you just automatically go off on him. What's your problem?"

"He spilled his coffee all over my blouse!" She cried back.

Edward rolled his eyes. "You're lucky it was just coffee, Alice. It's a freaking racetrack. There's grease everywhere, if a little coffee is all you end up wearing you're lucky. Anyway, from what I understand, Bella pushed you into him accidentally so you need to get over yourself, Ms. Diva because I'm not putting up with your high and mighty shit all weekend. I love you to death but sometimes I just want to throttle you."

"Uh!" Alice clenched her fists at her sides.

"What's the problem here?" Bella smirked as she and Jasper approached to find Alice's face turning red with her fists at her side as she glared at Edward.

He pulled Bella into his arms. "Just putting Alice in her place. Alice, this is Jasper Whitlock. Jasper, this is Bella's cousin Alice." Edward casually introduced them watching in amusement as they silently sized each other up.

Jasper chuckled and snarled his lip. "Aren't you a little young for a name like Alice? That's definitely inching into senior citizen Brady's maid territory... "

Alice puffed up, her head held high. "What the hell kind of name is Jasper? Sounds like a dogs name to me."

"It's a hell of a lot better than Alice."

"Excuse me!"

"I'm not sure there is an excuse for you." He said in frustration, running an irritated hand through his hair.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Alice insisted.

"Oh forget it. How the hell old are you anyway? You act like a freaking spoiled 4 year old brat."

Alice's mouth dropped. "You're never supposed to ask a lady her age! That's rude."

"Then show me a lady…"

"Okay boys… Back in your cars. Practice is starting back…" Phil interrupted before Jasper and Alice got in an all out brawl on pit road.

Bella smiled apologetically at Jasper and quickly kissed Edward before grabbing Alice's hand and dragging her behind her. "I think it'll probably be best if we go to the coach for a while. You and Jasper are about to give me a headache."


	23. Chapter 23

___**AN: Well since you guys seemed to like the interaction between Alice and Jasper in the last chapter, I won't change it. Hope you enjoy this one just as much.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone or the rights to anything in this fic unless you don't recognize the name. Everything is property of Stephenie Meyer except for the plot which belongs to me.**

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-Two_

"How the hell did you get in here?" Phil growled as he walked into the back of the hauler to find Tanya lain out on the couch wearing only a bra and panties.

She glared at him and pulled a jacket over her. "It wasn't locked. Where's Eddie?"

"Probably doing his best to avoid you." He shuffled around putting things up as he tried to straighten the hauler before locking it up for the day. "Get dressed and get out of here. It'd probably be a good idea for you just to leave Talladega. Nobody wants you here."

Tanya angrily stood and began to get dressed. "What gives you the right to tell me to leave?"

"Well, Edward for one. He doesn't want to be with you or around you. He's got someone else now and there's no way in hell you or anybody else is going to come between those two."

She rolled her eyes. "So his precious little Bella walks back into his life and he just turns into a pussywhipped wuss huh? I met her this morning. She didn't seem that great. Kinda plain if you ask me."

Phil cocked his head to the side with a chuckle. "Yeah well, I didn't and she's not you so that makes her perfect in my book. And I'm pretty sure if you polled a majority of the garage, they'd agree. Now get the hell out of my hauler and if I see you around here anymore, I'll have security escort your little silicone ass out."

She stomped through the door, followed closely by Phil as he locked things up. "Dumbass twit…" he mumbled, watching as she made her way towards the driver's lot. She was about to get her ass handed to her if she wasn't careful.

* * *

"Who the hell are you?" Alice asked taking in the blue eyed bambi she'd just opened the door to.

"I'm looking for Edward…"

Alice gave a short laugh. "No you're not. You should be looking for a ride home cause you're about to get escorted out of here…"

"Hey! You need to … You have no idea who yo…"

Alice looked her up and down before her vibrant eyes locked with Tanya's. "From what I've been hearing today, you're Tanya. And if that's who ya are… you're not wanted here. Edward's in the back, screwing my cousin and if you think for one second I'm gonna let you come in and around here and screw up what they have after it took them five years to get back together then you soaked up too much hairspray in the nappy little brain of yours. Now get your prissy ass out of here or I'll take it out myself."

Tanya eye's narrowed to angry slits. "Why you little bitch…"

"Trust me, there's nothing little about her bitchiness. I'd say she's probably the ultra-mega bitch…" Jasper chimed in as he approached, coming into the dim light that lit the lot.

"Jasper…" Tanya smiled as she turned to face him.

"Uh uh. You need to leave Tanya and you know it. You haven't been welcome here for a long time and it started way before Bella came back so just let it go."

"But…"

"Bye Tanya…" Jasper offered a small smile and walked on to his own coach.

Alice watched him disappear into the darkness, not noticing Tanya's exit.

"Ali? Why ya standing there with the door open?" Edward asked as he came out of the bedroom wearing a pair of gym shorts.

"Nothing. Just fending off ex-girlfriends so you and Bella can fuck in piece."

He chuckled and grabbed a beer out of the refrigerator. "Want one?"

She shook her head. "So what do you guys do around here for fun? Do you just stay in your coaches all the time or do you go out and party or what?"

Edward glanced at his watch. "Well, Jacob's having a cookout at his coach tonight so we were going to go over there? You want to go do that or are you allergic to hot dogs and hamburgers?"

Alice rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue at him. "I'm game. It's not like I've got anything else to do."

"Great. We're leaving in about an hour. Does that give you enough time to get ready?"

Her eyes widened in panic and she shook her head frantically. "No! Let me get a quick shower. Is Bella in there?"

"She's done and getting dressed. Oh and Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for telling off Tanya for me… I'd have done it myself but…"

She smiled. "Not a problem. You may want to tell Jasper that too."

"What was that about Jasper?" Bella asked as she walked out of the bedroom shaking out her damp curls. "Wavy or straight?"

"Wavy…" He kissed her nose and pulled her against him. "Apparently he helped her tell off Tanya… I'm not sure about that. I'll have to verify later."

Bella smiled up at him, leaning her chin on his chest as she tilted her head back. "So did I hear that right? Is Alice going to the cookout with us?"

"Yup. I'm a miracle man, yes I am."

"Is Jasper going to be there?"

"Yes he is."

"Well then we'll really see how much of a miracle man you are if you can keep those two from fighting tonight."

* * *

Jacob, Seth and Jasper lounged in the three lawn chairs set up by the grill as they watched people they knew and didn't know mill around, drinking and eating, some of them having the time of their lives, others not so much.

"Who's that hottie with Bella?" Jacob asked as he nearly spit his beer all over himself as she bent over to pick up something she dropped and he got a clear shot of very full cleavage.

"Huh?" Jasper drew himself out of his daze just in time to see the same thing. "Oh... That's Alice."

Seth looked on in amusement as she looked over at them with brilliantly blue eyes and smiled. With a flip of her shoulder she turned away without another glance. "She looks pretty stuck on herself." His gaze followed the length of her body, she was barely 5'0" and curvy, yet tiny at the same time. Her curves were definitely in the right places. By the looks of it, she knew it too. Her low-dipped v-neck tank and low-rise jeans hugged every curve exceptionally well.

"She's 90-lbs of pain in my ass is what she is," Jasper grumbled, taking a swig of his beer.

"She's hot," Jacob replied matter-of-factly. "But who the hell names a girl Alice?"

Jasper leaned back and moved his attention to Bella. "Hell if I know, maybe it's an old family name or something. I thought that name went out with the Brady Bunch maid."

"Who is she?"

"She's Bella's cousin from New York."

Jasper's eyes met Bella's and she smiled and waved him over. "I'll be back boys. Duty calls."

"Duty my ass…" Jacob snickered. "You think he's ever gonna get over her?"

Seth shook his head. "I don't really think he has a choice."

* * *

"Yes milady," Jasper chuckled as he took Bella's hand in his, kissing the back of it while he bowed.

She just laughed. "Could you do me a huge favor?"

"Sure."

"Introduce Alice around please. I don't really know very many people here other than you, Jacob and Seth. Edward's caught up in some conversation and I don't want her to get too bored with only me to talk to. Just keep her away from Mike Newton if you see him," she whispered. She didn't want Alice to know what she was doing because she'd only insist she could meet people on her own and didn't need a damn race car driver to do it for her.

Jasper looked at her uncertainly. "But…"

"_Please_ Jasper. I really want you two to get along. I realize she can be a bitch sometimes but she's not always like that. It's totally a defense mechanism to keep from getting close to people. But she's really one of my closest friends, not just family. It means a lot to me."

"Fine. I'm only doing this for you…"

Bella smiled as he walked towards Alice, his stature more than obvious that he'd rather be doing anything but that.

"Hey," Jasper said, kicking at a piece of gravel as he stopped in front of Alice. He kept his head lowered so he wouldn't have to look her in the eye but that just brought him a wonderful view of her breasts.

"Hey." She said back. "Can I help you?"

He looked up at her attitude. "You need a drink or something?"

"Sure," she shrugged.

Absently rubbing his neck, he walked over to grab a beer out of the cooler only to turn around and nearly knock her too the ground. "Sorry. I didn't know you were there," he said as he steadied her.

"My fault."

His brows raised in surprise. "Excuse me? Did I just hear you say your fault? What kind of hell dimension did I just walk into?"

"Shut the fuck up."

"No you." He shoved the beer into her hand and started to walk away, deciding he really didn't care how much it meant to Bella at that moment. The thought of being anywhere around Alice was starting to rub him the wrong way.

"Hey!" Alice called as she stalked after him. "What the hell is your problem?"

Coming to a quick halt he spun around coming face to face with her, bending down so their noses nearly brushed. "What the hell is _my_ problem? You're the one that jumps all over people for no reason. Not me…"

"I was having a bad day. I'm sorry but this place is a little out of my element."

He gave her a 'whatever' look. "Look that's not my problem. What the hell is your element anyway? A palace in Monocco?"

"You're an asshole."

"Yeah well at least I don't think I'm better than everyone else in the world. What the hell is it with you? Just because you're Miss Big City New Yorker you think we're nothing but a bunch of white trash pieces of shit? Because if that's what you think you've got a hell of rod stuck up your ass. You're no different than any of us and until you see that, I don't think we need to be anywhere around each other. We're from two completely different worlds and mines known as reality."

Jasper knew he should've stopped before he got that far but he was already well past a case of beer and he was about ready for another one. He looked into her eyes surprised to see the tears threatening to spill over but they quickly vanished as her temper took control.

"You mother fucking son-of-a-bitch, how dare you speak to me that way?" She advanced on him with each step, causing him to back up as she did. "You're the one that thinks you're so great. Guys like you are a dime a dozen, Big Racecar Driver, my ass. Hell I grew up in Washington with Edward and Carlisle, I'm not a complete jackass when it comes to the sport and if I thought you were white trash then I might as well be too. But you know nothing about me, so don't get all judgmental when you don't know your ass from a hole in the ground where I'm concerned."

Jasper stopped as he bumped into a coach and leaned heavily on the side, quickly glancing around to take note of his surroundings. They were alone. They'd long ago left the party area. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, slowly opening them to find her fiery ones glaring up at him. "Are you done now?"

"Ugh! You…"

Before the words left her mouth, he smashed his lips against hers and grabbed her shoulders, bruising them with the pressure as he turned and pressed her against the side of the coach.

She moaned against his lips and reality struck. He dropped his hands and backed away.

Alice's chest rose heavily as she panted trying to catch her breath after his assault. Her lips were swollen and her eyes were heavy. She wiped the edge of her mouth with her thumb and took a deep breath. "Oh, what the hell…"


	24. Chapter 24

__

___**AN: Thanks for all of the feedback guys. And I hate to disappoint some of...well probably most of you, but the friction(bad kind) between Jasper and Alice isn't quite over yet so you're probably all going to kill my vagueness at the beginning of this chapter. Just bear with me, I promise I'll make it up to you.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone or the rights to anything in this fic unless you don't recognize the name. Everything is property of Stephenie Meyer except for the plot which belongs to me.**

* * *

_Twenty- Three_

Jasper snuggled further into the warmth of his bed, the occasional passing of a car on the track calming his frazzled nerves but feeding the pounding that had begun in his head. He knew he shouldn't have drank an entire case of Bud on his own but lately it was getting harder and harder to be around Bella and Edward and not need a drink.

If only he didn't have any morals.

He rolled over, leaning back into a warm body, noticing for the first time the arm wrapped snuggly around his waist and the leg, thrown over his. "What the …"

Pulling away carefully, he pried the arm from his middle and slid towards the edge of the bed, into a sitting position and rubbed his eyes as they adjusted to the bright sunlight streaming through the blinds.

He turned to see his companion. A shock of black hair lay flat against parts of her face but he knew very well who it was. Groaning softly as he leaned over and put his head in his hands, thoughts of their argument the previous night came back to him. Just a few choice words came to mind and he wondered how on earth they'd ended up in bed together after that. There was no denying Alice was gorgeous but her attitude left a sour taste in his mouth and as much as he'd love to try to get past that, he didn't think it was possible. The only word that could describe the two of them together was combustible. It would never work.

"Mmm…" she moaned and turned on her other side, taking the sheets with her and exposing one very firm, creamy thigh.

He fought the urge to reach out and touch her but her smooth skin beckoned him and he gave into the temptation, leaning back on his side and casually tracing one finger up the side of her thigh.

She rolled back into his touch, slowly opening her eyes, even brighter in the morning sun. "Morning," she murmured, reaching out to wrap her arms around him and pull him in for a short kiss.

When he pulled back the frown furrowing his brow was enough to set her off.

"What?" She asked quickly, jerking away from his touch and wrapping herself with the sheet.

He shook his head and sat up sliding his boxers on as he stood up and grabbed his jeans. "Nothing."

"Nothing? Then what was that look for?"

He again shook his head and slipped a shirt over his head. "I don't know just… How did we end up here?"

"Oh my God," she scoffed in disbelief. "Nevermind." She jerked on her jeans and slipped her top over her head, not bothering with her underwear as she searched for her shoes. She found one shoe by the couch and the other was in the bathroom floor. Stopping before she put them on she met him in the kitchen as he downed a couple aspirin and a bottle of water. "You know what's sad? I wasn't even drunk. I came here, fully aware of what we were going to do and I enjoyed it. I just want you to know that before I leave because quite honestly, you're an awesome fuck but other than that… there's not much more to ya."

She threw the door open and stomped out without another word. He watched her run across the lot with her shoes in her hand and closed the door before he lay down on the couch. "Yeah, there's not much more…

* * *

Alice wiped her eyes as she quietly opened the door to Edward's coach, hoping she wouldn't wake them. She wasn't ready for questions as to why she didn't come back last night so hopefully if she was there when they woke up that could be avoided.

She took the stairs silently and closed the door behind her. The door to the bedroom was still closed so she dropped her shoes into the closest chair and lay on the couch, pulling the blanket that Bella had left for her tightly over her and turned away from the door.

Wiping away the first tear as it slid down her cheek, she finally relented and let the rest follow. She couldn't believe what she'd done. Never in her twenty-four years had she ever slept with someone the first day she'd met them and she was pretty sure that there wasn't going to be another night with Jasper. She didn't know what it was about him but they just couldn't get along. Well other than the sex. That was definitely the most amazing sex she'd ever had and he'd been drunk, the thought of him sober was enough to make her moan in anticipation.

"Alice?"

She quickly wiped her eyes and turned to find Bella kneeling next to the couch. "Are you okay?"

Alice sniffled. "Yeah, just a bit of a cold from being outside last night without a jacket I guess. I'm really sensitive to the elements."

Bella nodded, knowing very well that Alice was lying to her. She'd seen her wander off with Jasper and knew for a fact that she hadn't come back last night. "Alright. Well let me know if you need anything."

"Don't tell Edward…"

Bella chuckled. "Don't worry, your secrets safe with me. You just better hope nobody else noticed you two disappear last night. Was is that bad? I mean tears normally aren't a good morning after side effect."

Alice smiled. "We just don't work. Me plus him equals bad...oh so bad."

"I suppose you're not talking the good kind of bad are you?"

"Not likely."

"Sorry. Well do you want to go to the mall or something today? There's one about forty-five minutes from here. I know spending money always makes you feel better."

Alice laughed. "Nah. I think I just want to hang around here and veg today if that'll be okay."

"Sure. There's a Busch race at 1 do you want to watch it with me on top of the hauler?"

"I guess I can do that."

Bella brushed Alice's hair out of her face. "Love you Ali, I'm gonna go back to bed."

* * *

Alice and Bella walked through the driver's lot back to the garages as they made their way to Edward's hauler for the race. Neither of them had said much since their talk that morning but Bella smiled to herself when she noticed Alice had taken her advice and put on a pair of worn jeans and a t-shirt with sneakers.

"Hey Alice!"

"Ugh. Keep walking…" Bella hissed as Mike Newton ran after them. "Go away Mike."

"Bella shut up. I'm not even talking to you." He placed his hand on Alice's elbow causing her to stop and turn towards him.

She smiled sweetly. "Hi Mike."

"You look beautiful today," he replied, casting a glare in Bella's direction as she gagged. "Anyway, I was wondering, would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

Despite Bella vigorously shaking her head behind Mike, Alice agreed sending him happily on his way then began walking.

"Do you want to tell me why the hell you just did that?"

She shrugged. "He's a nice guy. I don't see why you all don't like him."

"Just give it time…"

Alice stopped short and turned on Bella. "Are you telling me it's okay for me to screw some guy I've barely known for 10 hours that I can't seem to say a civil word to without getting into a fight because he's your friend but I can't go on a date with someone who's been nothing but nice to me since I met him because you think he's an annoying twit?"

"Yup. Pretty much covers it."

"Go to hell Bella."

Bella cringed. "Look, Al. I'm sorry it's just… I want you to be happy alright. But I want Jasper to be happy too. I mean, I've only known him a few months but he's really become one of my closest friends and it hurts me to see him alone. He's a great guy and I just want him to be happy and have someone to be with that thinks he's as great as he is."

Alice sighed and rubbed her eyes. "I know Bell. I'm sure he's a great guy. He just can't be great with me because we don't click. Well we do but it pretty much explodes when we do. We just set each other off and not in a good way."

"So you guys exploded last night after you clicked? Was it that good?" Bella laughed trying to lighten then conversation. "Tell me, is he as aggressive in bed as he is on the track?"

"Bella!"

"What?" She laughed as Alice's face turned red. "Well is he?"

Alice shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't seen him on the track yet."

* * *

Tyler Crowley, Jasper's crew chief, leaned against the counter as he watched his driver slam drawer after drawer shut. "Are you looking for something in particular or did you just come here to make a lot of noise?"

"Fork."

He leaned forward and pulled open the closest drawer. "Same place they've always been Jazz."

Jasper yanked the fork out of his hand and took his plate to the back of the hauler, barking at the crew guys that were back there to leave.

"You wanna tell me what your problem is, because I'm pretty sure I saw a fine ass looking chick leaving your coach this morning," Tyler asked as he leaned against the wall, watching Jasper push the food around on his plate with his fork, not bothering to attempt to eat any of it.

Jasper stared blankly at the plate the stood and headed back to the front of the hauler and threw it into the garbage, food and all. "I don't feel like chatting right now Tyler. I just want to eat and take care of anything that I need to do with the car and go back to my coach and sleep for the rest of the day."

Tyler nodded and left the hauler making his way to the garage.

"Hey Tyler, you seen Jasper around anywhere?" Jacob called jogging to catch up with him.

He motioned towards the hauler with his head. "He's something pissy right now Jake. I wouldn't go in there."

"What's the problem? He was fine last night before he left the party."

"Don't know, just leave him alone because I'm the one that's gonna have to put up with it when you piss him off even more. So go find someone else to aggravate."

* * *

Jasper stood at the door of the hauler, watching Tyler talk to Jacob. He knew it was about him. He couldn't read lips very well but Tyler had motioned towards the hauler a few times. Quickly glancing around, he reached up to lock the door but not before Bella shoved her way inside and locked it behind her.

"What the hell did you do Jasper?" She demanded, placing her hands on her hips.

He looked at the floor, unable to make eye contact with her. "Bella, please don't do this right now. I don't want to talk about it."

"Well I'm sorry but I do. I woke up to Alice lying on the couch crying. Now why am I just supposed to let that go. I know she was with you last night. What I want to know is what did you do to her?"

"Nothing!"

He ran a tired hand over his face and closed his eyes. "Look… she just pissed me off okay. We got into an argument last night and after that I don't know. I was drunk off my ass because I can't handle sitting around watching you and Edward drooling over each other anymore. I'm sorry. I know that you guys are together and that there isn't any chance for us but it still makes me crazy okay."

"So you slept with my cousin because you were drunk and you can't get over me?"

Jasper took a deep breath. "Well… yeah."

Before he knew it, Bella had her hands on his face and her lips pressed to his. He pushed against her, then pried her hands away and pushed her back. "Are you crazy!?"

"Did you feel anything?"

"What?"

"Did you feel anything when I kissed you?" She watched him intently waiting for his answer.

He thought about it for a minute. "Kiss me again…"

She sighed irritably then stepped forward, kissing him again, this time more gently.

"No…" He responded when she stepped away.

Bella smiled. "Good. Now get over me and fix this because Alice has got a date with Mike Newton tonight and that's just something I'm not going to tolerate."


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: Keep up with the feedback peeps! You rock! This chapter's the longest so far, hope you enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone or the rights to anything in this fic unless you don't recognize the name. Everything is property of Stephenie Meyer except for the plot which belongs to me.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three

Jasper watched Bella walk away wondering exactly what had just happened. He couldn't believe she'd kissed him but in a way he was glad she had. As much as he had wanted it to be, there was nothing there. Quite honestly, kissing her had been like kissing his sister and that just…ugh. He shuddered, silently thanking her for doing it. Now he just had to try and figure out what he was going to do about Alice.

She was definitely beautiful. There was no denying that. The way her azure eyes sparked when he pissed her off seemed to turn him on a heck of a lot more than it should've.

With that comes the other problem. It seemed the only chemistry they had was volatile and that wasn't a good thing. The last thing he remembered happening the night before was pinning her up against the side of his coach and kissing the life out of her and it had been amazing. There was definitely a spark, but obviously it lit an entirely different fire than the one he wanted lit.

They were too much alike. That was the trouble. It'd be different if they were both easy-going like Bella and Edward, but they weren't. It was too unpredictable.

He closed his eyes and opened them to find, Jacob's face stuck to the door of the hauler, trying to get a glimpse through the tinted windows. "What do you want Jacob?" he asked slightly irritated as he opened the door and let his friend inside.

"Nothing man. Just wanted to see what was going on with you. Tyler said you were kinda pissy today. What happened?"

"Is that all he told you?"

Jacob nodded and started digging through the refrigerator. "You got anything sweet? I want some chocolate."

"It's not going to be in the fridge," Jasper replied reaching behind him to open a cabinet full of Little Debbie's and candy bars.

"Sweet tooth?"

"Kiss my ass."

Jacob laughed and shook his head. "Seriously man. What's got you like this today? You were fine last night. Is it Bella? I just saw her leave here. What'd she want?"

"Not that it's any of your business but she was trying to straighten my ass out and no it's not her. It's someone else and I really don't want to get into it with you right now. Maybe not ever."

Jacob shrugged. "Whatever man." He waved him off and turned to look outside. "Hey, isn't that Gordon out there with Bella's cousin? Man she looks even better in the daylight."

"What?" Jasper asked a little too quickly rushing up behind Jacob to see Alice laughing at something Mike had said as they walked by. He curled his fists when he noticed Mike's hand braced on the small of her back directing her towards his hauler.

"That's a hell of a waste right there…" Jacob muttered shaking his head. "Damn shame…"

"Jacob, don't you have somewhere you need to be?"

He thought momentarily. "Yeah, suppose I need to go check and make sure Seth's ready to win this thing…"

"You go do that," Jasper replied practically shoving him through the doors and locking them behind him before he turned around and smashed his fist into the door of the refrigerator leaving a large knuckle shaped indention. "Son of a bitch."

* * *

Edward turned to look at Bella as she perched herself on the rails on top of the hauler. "You okay?" He rubbed her back softly, somewhat surprised when she turned around to look at him with expectant eyes.

"I'm gonna tell you something and you better not get pissed at me because I did it for everyone's good."

He crossed his arms over his chest and planted his feet firmly. "What'd you do now?"

She frowned and pursed her lips. "Geez, you act like I'm always getting into trouble or something."

"You are…"

"No I'm not, now shut up and listen to me. I kissed Jasper this morning…"

Edward cocked his head and watched her curiously. "And how is that helping me?"

"I just wanted him to see that there was no chemistry between us. I'm talking big fat dud." She laughed at the look on his face. "What? I just… I don't want to get in the way of him finding someone else and I figured if I kissed him and he realized there was nothing there, he wouldn't sit around moping."

"Uh-huh… So did it work?"

"Yeah," She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him against her. "At least I think it did."

She leaned her head against his chest and he rested his chin atop it. "Does this have anything to do with him and Alice sleeping together last night?"

Bella jerked back in shock. "How did … What… Why do you think something happened?"

"I'm not deaf Bells. I heard her come in this morning and you get up to go talk to her. Not to mention it explains the extreme amount of tension in the air a little while ago. Honestly, I can't believe Alice did that. She's never been that type, ya know… to sleep with a guy the first day she meets them."

"Don't you see though…" She looked up at him with sparkling eyes. "They're sooo meant to be together Edward."

"I thought you weren't matchmaking Isabella," he warned.

She smiled. "I didn't. They did it themselves. I just made sure I took myself out of the equation."

"You're something else…" he chuckled and kissed her.

* * *

"So you're Bella's cousin huh?" Mike asked as he walked Alice through the garage area towards his hauler.

She nodded, shuddering uncomfortably when he placed his hand on the small of her back. As much as she wanted to, she didn't move away from him, they were walking by Jasper's hauler and she could see him and some other guy inside talking so there was no way she was going to move away yet. Maybe if Jasper saw that somebody else wanted her he'd do something about it.

At the same time, she scolded herself for thinking that. He was just some guy that she'd had a one night stand with. What did he matter to her in the scheme of things? Other than the fact that she'd never in her life done something like that before and he'd made her feel absolutely amazing the night before. No one had ever made her feel that way.

She did her best to keep her eyes forward, fighting the urge to look at Jasper.

"Mike!"

Alice turned as someone called Mike's name and her eyes caught sight of Jasper's face. He looked horrible. He quickly closed the door as the man he'd been talking to ran towards her and Mike.

"Hey man…"

"Jacob… What's up?"

Jacob smirked as he noticed Mike walk up closer behind the girl. "Back off man," he warned Mike then turned to face Alice. "Hi, I'm Jacob Black." He held out his hand smiling as Alice reached out, shaking it.

"Alice…"

"That's all?"

She shrugged and gave him a brilliant smile. "Last name's Brandon, first name's Mary. I just go by Alice."

"Ah. Well it was nice to meet you Alice. You were at my get together last night but you disappeared before I got the chance to meet you."

Her eyes quickly flashed towards Jasper's hauler before she responded to him. "I wasn't feeling well. I did enjoy it though, thank you for having me."

"Anytime…" He smiled knowingly at her and she wondered what he was up to. "Well I'll let you guys get back to whatever you were doing. See ya around."

He waved at them and cast a glance towards the 28 hauler and made a run towards the Nationwide garage because he had about an hour to meet up with Seth before the race.

"What was that about?" Mike asked, curious as to what she'd been hanging out with Jake's crowd for if she didn't even know him. Apparently Bella approved of that group.

She shook her head. "Nothing."

He shrugged and slipped his arm around back around her waist. "So where would you like to go tonight?"

* * *

"Ugh! Would you look at him with his nasty little perv hands all over her…" Bella hissed at Edward as Alice and Mike approached. "I swear she's just doing this to piss me off."

Edward chuckled. "Does she do everything to piss you off sweetie?"

"Absolutely. Her entire goal in life is to irritate me." She kissed him on the tip of his nose and sat on his lap. "Alice! You ready for the race? It starts in about fifteen minutes."

Alice smiled, thankful that her cousin was attempting to rescue her although she was pretty sure she'd played it off well and seemed disinterested. "Yeah. Where are we watching it from again?"

Edward pointed up and smiled. "Hope you got over that fear of heights you had."

She smiled weakly and sat next to them. "I'll see you after the race Mike…" She dismissed him, waving him off as quickly as she could. "Oh my God, does he ever shut up!?"

"So you agree with me now?" Bella smiled proudly. "See what you get for not listening to me. I try to help you but you just don't listen."

Edward rolled his eyes and caught sight of Jasper stalking towards them. "Here comes your admirer," he said softly to Bella.

She looked up at Jasper and smiled. "Hey Jasper Jasper Jasper…" she sang receiving a slightly amused look from him but it quickly disappeared when he looked at Alice who was doing her best to avoid looking at him. Bella urged him on with a nod of her head and he finally took the initiative.

"What are you doing?" Edward whispered.

"Shhh…"

"Alice?" Jasper said quietly, his voice cracking. He cleared his throat and repeated himself, this time more clearly. "Alice."

She slowly turned her head to look at him but she stared blankly at the logo on his t-shirt avoiding eye-contact. "Yeah?"

"Can we talk somewhere please?"

She nodded and stood, following him as he walked around to the back between Edward's hauler and the fence. She kept her eyes lowered and leaned against the side of the hauler as she watched him pace, waiting patiently for him to say something.

"Look… I'm sorry about what happened last night…well this morning. I'm not sorry about last night except for the fact that I don't really remember it all that well."

That did it. She took at deep breath and looked up at him with anger flashing in her eyes. "Glad to know I wasn't worth remembering."

"That's not what I meant and you know it. Hell I was drunk off of my ass, the last thing I remember was kissing you."

"So what you want a refresher while you're sober? I don't think so."

"Jesus woman, that's not what I meant. Why is it that I can't say one word to you without you getting pissed off?"

She raised her hands in wonder. "Gee I have no clue. Maybe it's the fact that you're an arrogant asshole and can't see past your own face."

He rolled his eyes and ran a frustrated hand over his face as he stopped and leaned his weight on one leg. "You know what. I think the one that can't see past their own face is you. I'm standing here, trying to apologize to you, granted I misworded it, as usual, but give me a break. I swear to God you are the most infuriating woman I've ever met in my life!"

"Yeah, great apology. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got something else I'd rather be doing." She pushed off of the hauler and started to walk away but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back against.

"I don't think so. You know there's something between us Alice…"

She nearly snorted at his comment. "Yeah, intense hatred…"

"Hatred requires passion you know… "

"Whatever. Look, I'm not interested…" She did her best to sound that way too but she knew the barely audible shiver in her voice gave her away.

He backed her up against the hauler. "You seemed pretty interested this morning."

"That was before you pissed me off, now back off. I'm tired of you backing me into things. Apparently that's the only way you can get a girl."

"Alice…" he said softly as he leaned his body against hers, pinning her to the hauler. He cradled her face in his hands, gently rubbing her cheeks with his thumbs. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?"

She looked down and turned her face away. "Leave me alone Jasper."

"Is that really what you want?" He whispered against her cheek, feeling her shudder beneath his touch.

"Y…yes…"

He brushed his lips against hers, teasing them with just the barest touch then darting his tongue along the seam of her lips. "Are you sure?"

Her body screamed with need but she wasn't about to give in. It was going to take a hell of a lot more than that for him to get to her. She straightened to her full height, just barely meeting Jasper's eyes and raised her chin. "Yes… Now let go of me…"

Jasper nodded, giving her a knowing smile as he raised his hands in surrender and backed away. He watched as she ran around the corner of the hauler and heard the doors slam closed. "Good… Now she's got something to think about," he said to himself then quietly made his way to his coach ready for a nice long nap.

* * *

Bella got off of the hauler as quickly as she could when Seth crossed the finish line and took off towards Victory Lane, leaving Edward and Alice to run after her.

"Why is she running off and leaving us?" Alice asked, extremely confused as to who this Seth guy was and why Bella was so eager to see him.

Edward shook his head and tossed his arm haphazardly around her shoulders. "He's one of her boys. I don't know how but since she's been coming to the track for the last couple of months she's got this loyal group of guys that would do anything for her. He's one of them, then Jasper of course and Jacob."

"Jacob? As in Jacob Black?"

"Yup. The one and only. Have you met him yet?"

She nodded. "He interrupted my walk with Mike earlier. Gotta hate that."

Edward laughed at her sarcasm. "Don't you have a date with him tonight?"

"Yeah, let's just pretend I disappeared and he can't find me okay."

As they slowed and followed the crowd of affiliates into Victory Lane they could see Bella hugging Jacob and jumping up and down excitedly. "I don't think she was this excited when I won…" Edward frowned, knowing he was exaggerating. When he'd won at Texas she was crying before he ever got out of the car. Of course it had been the first time she'd seen him win a race in 10 years so it was a little emotional for her.

He grabbed Alice's hand and pushed his way through the throng of reporters and sponsors and joined Bella and Jacob. "Good job man," he nodded at Jacob, congratulating him on his second place finish. "Sucks to get beat out by a baby, doesn't it." Laughing as his comment earned him an elbow in the stomach and glare from Bella.

"Be nice."

"I'll remember that Cullen, when I'm taking the checkered tomorrow."

They all turned and watched as Seth finally made his way out of the car amid a spray of beer and champagne. Alice squealed as it fell around her and laughed as the driver jumped back onto his crew. A reporter pushed his way through the chaos asking Seth a few questions before turning away for the celebration to resume.

"I won!!" Seth called as he rushed over to them throwing his arms around Bella and Alice before realizing he didn't know who she was. "Hi…"

"Seth, this is my cousin, Alice… Alice, Seth…" Bella shook her head.

He smiled at the two of them then picked Bella up and spun her around. "I won! I won! I won!"

"I know! I know! I know!" She laughed. "I'm also getting sick. Put me down."

He complied and gave Jacob, who was also his car owner, and quick manly hug. "Have you seen my dad?"

"He's in your hauler. He didn't want to get caught up in this," Jacob replied. "Time for the hat dance, Clearwater."

Seth nodded and shook Edward's hand. "I'll catch up with you guys later. I'm wired…"

"Sure thing." Edward took Bella and Alice back towards his coach as the photographers gathered around, practically forcing them out of the way. "Let's hurry up and get Alice back so she can disappear before Mike finds her."

"Too late," Bella muttered as Mike approached them with a big goofy grin and a bouquet of flowers.

"Hey Alice." He handed her the flowers and leaned forward, kissing her cheek. "You ready to go?"

She looked at him with wide eyes. "Don't you think I need to change first?"

"Nah, you look perfect…"

Alice gave Edward and Bella a look that screamed "What do I do now?" as she was dragged away by a very persistent Mike Newton.

"I really don't like that guy," Bella growled as Edward pulled her in front of him and walked towards their coach with her wrapped tightly in his arms.

He kissed her forehead as he leaned her against the coach and opened the door picking her up with one arm and carrying her inside. "Looks like we're alone…"

She smiled up at him through lowered lashes. "Yes it looks like… What are you gonna do about it?"

Quickly making sure the door was locked so they had no unexpected guests, he picked her back up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, kissing him as he felt his way towards the bedroom, unable to see as he kissed her back.

He stopped when his legs bumped the edge of the bed and gently laid her back on its softness. Following behind her as she backed up towards the head of the bed, he crawled towards her, an evil grin gracing his face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked innocently, biting her lip as she did so.

"Like what?" He growled as he loomed over her, pressing his body heavily into hers.

She shivered as he nipped at her neck then sucked one earlobe in between his teeth. "Like you're about to take a bite out of me…"

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see huh?" Edward smirked as he slid down her body and stood at the foot of the bed, swiftly shedding his shirt and jeans. "Come here…"

Bella slid to the edge of the bed in front of him and he hooked his fingers in the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head, chuckling at the scrap of fabric she called bra. "You were hugging on Jacob with that on? It's a wonder he let go of you…"

She pushed against him. "Shut up."

"Lay back."

She did as he asked and he unfastened her jeans tugging them over her hips leaving the panties the matched her bra. Edward kissed her stomach just above the band of her panties and continued his trek up her body. "I think I need to make a living doing this…"

"Taking clothes off of women?" She asked, slightly confused in her lustful daze.

"No silly. Taking clothes off of you and kissing you all over. And the other fun stuff that follows…" He chuckled as he bent down to take her pouty bottom lip into his mouth, nipping at it gently before crushing his mouth against hers and exploring her with his eager tongue.

Bella parted her legs to settle him against her, rocking against him slowly as she felt his cock grow harder and harder with her movements.

"If you keep that up I'm going to forget all about pleasing you first and take you right now…" he warned, grinding his hard shaft against her warm center.

"I want you to take me right now…" She replied breathlessly.

She pushed him back until he was sitting next to her and reached behind her to unclasp her bra then held her legs out for him to remove her panties. Once that was done she turned away from him and situated herself on all fours, before turning to look at him with a cocked brow.

She grinned at the look on his face. It was pure animal lust and with one glance at his crotch she knew she was about to get the fuck of her life.

Edward quickly shoved his underwear down and kneeled behind her, running his fingers over her moist need to make sure she was ready and with one swift thrust, he was buried inside of her. Her head threw back as he slammed into her and she let him do all the work while she rocked back against him.

He kneaded her hips with his strong hands as he repeatedly hammered into her. Once they set their rhythm he stretched his arms out grasping her shoulders to pull her back.

She leaned back against him, tossing her head back to rest on his shoulder as he caressed her breasts and fingered her swollen clit. Her body grew tighter with each thrust, and she fell forward, burying her face in the bed and spreading her legs wider, allowing him the deepest entry as his speed increased and her body neared release.

Edward groaned as she squeezed him tightly urging his release.

"Please baby… I'm so close…" she cried, not sure she could hold out much longer.

All he needed was that little bit of encouragement and he reached between her legs, gently squeezing her clit as he increased his pace and her body closed around his.

A catlike mewl escaped Bella as her body released and she clamped onto Edward, her hands dug into the sheets as she exploded receiving a primal growl from him in response as he slowed and slammed into her, his seed releasing deep inside of her.

He fell forward and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to the side to spoon her, not bothering to withdraw from her warmth.

Edward pulled the covers over them and cuddled into her. "I love you…"

"Love you too…" she mumbled as she fell asleep in his embrace.


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Alright people, here's Alice's date. You almost didn't get a chapter today cause my mom called and pissed me off before I was even out bed but since I don't update on the weekends and you're only going to get 3 days of updates next week because the company I work for has decided to close down the warehouse and do inventory for 14 hours for 4 days in a row including ruining my Halloween, I decided to suck it up and post. Can't wait for the feedback guys! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone or the rights to anything in this fic unless you don't recognize the name. Everything is property of Stephenie Meyer except for the plot which belongs to me.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five

Alice sipped on her fourth glass of tea while Mike continued to talk about himself. This had to have been the most boring night of her life and all she could think about was Jasper. At least if she was having dinner with him she wouldn't be bored out of her mind. There would definitely be some sparking going on, whether an argument or a kiss…

She sighed as she thought about the gentle kiss he'd given her earlier when he was trying to convince her that she really didn't want him to let go of her. And if she was being honest with herself, she hadn't wanted him to. As strange as it seemed, he made her feel safe.

"So then I told them they'd completely lost it. There's no way I'm gonna give up racing to host a morning show." He laughed and took a drink of his water causing Alice to roll her eyes.

He'd been going on and on about the rumors that he was going to replace Regis Philbin for the last half hour and if he was anything like he was right now, the show would've been off the air in a matter of days.

She pretended to laugh and continued to push the food around on her plate.

"Are you not hungry?"

She shook her head. "Just don't feel all that great. I think I'm just tired. First race and all, I guess the excitement kind of got to me."

"Understandable. Let me go pay for this and well head back."

Alice looked around the restaurant taking in the bullhead on the wall above her and the peanut shells covering the floor. This definitely wasn't what she'd had in mind when she agreed to have dinner with Mike but at the same time she liked the atmosphere. Not to mention her food, what she'd eaten of it, had been wonderful.

"You ready?"

"Huh?" She looked up to find Mike standing there, his hand outstretched to help her out of the booth. "Yeah." She walked ahead of him towards the door, his hand once again, placed possessively at the small of her back. The hair on the back of her neck stood up and she stopped short, quickly turning around to scope out the rest of the patrons.

He was sitting at the far end of the bar, his light eyes locked on her when she turned around and he raised his beer in acknowledgement and quickly winked at her.

Seeing her cheeks redden, Mike followed her gaze. "What the hell is Whitlock doing here?" He complained. "Let's just get out of here before decides to talk to us."

With one last glance, Mike led her from the restaurant.

hr

Jasper threw back the rest of his beer and slammed his mug down on the bar, startling the person next to him. "Sorry, slipped."

The guy just nodded and went back to his conversation as Jasper turned to figure out where Seth had wandered off to. They'd decided to drive to Birmingham for dinner and a little celebration, which for now just included a couple of beers, both he and Jacob had to drive tomorrow and there was no way they could get away with any more. Jacob had suggested this place and when Mike and Alice had walked in about 15 minutes after they'd arrived he knew why.

So he'd sat at the bar for the last two hours watching Mike talk animatedly about what was most likely himself and the constant look of boredom that graced Alice's face.

"Jacob… You ready to get out of here?"

"Did they leave?" he asked in response.

Jasper cast a curious glance in his direction. "Why? Are you following them?"

"Alice is hot. I'm not gonna let her go to waste on Newton. I just wanted to see if she was having fun or not because I'm about to move in."

Jasper's jaw clinched and Jacob hid a smile. "Let's just go. Seth!" Jasper barked as he tossed down a hundred on the bar, more than enough to cover their tab.

"What's the problem?" Seth questioned as they walked to the car. "That girl was about to give me her number."

Jacob laughed and popped him in the back of the head. "You weren't going to call her."

"That's not the point. I need a girl…"

Jasper shook his head and laughed. "Get in line. You're the youngest of the three of us so slow your ass down. Enjoy your freedom while you've got it."

"Yeah because when you get our age you pine over women that are already taken…" Jacob added, receiving a glare from Jasper.

Seth shrugged. "Sorry. It's just Edward's only gonna let me borrow Bella so many times in Victory Lane before I have to get my own girlfriend."

"Aww, cheer up," Jasper smirked. "You won't be in Victory Lane that much. I'm sure he'll let you borrow her when you need to."

"Kiss my ass Jasper. What's your problem?"

He just shook his head and got in the car. "No problem at all."

Seth and Jacob high-fived each other then got into the car pretending they didn't know that Jasper had it bad for a certain azure eyed beauty.

hr

"Thanks Mike. I had a nice time," Alice said sweetly as she got out of the car and started towards Edward's coach.

Mike hurried around the car before she could get away. "Why don't you let me walk you back. It's not safe around her at night. You never know what's lurking."

"I think I'm safer than you are when it comes to wandering around. Anyway, I live in New York. I can handle myself," she replied with a smile.

He shrugged. "Alright. Well I had a great time too. Maybe we can do this again some time…"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I'll see you around tomorrow." He leaned forward to kiss her and she turned her head just in time for him to kiss her cheek.

She smiled up at him. "Good night."

As soon as she was out of his line of sight she shook herself to try to get him off of her. His cologne was too strong and he'd done nothing but have his hands on her all night. It was definitely more than she could handle. If nothing else, she knew next time she was taking Bella's advice on who she should stay away from.

When she got to Edward's she reached up to open the door only to find it locked. "Son of a bitch." She considered knocking but knew that they were obviously occupied or they wouldn't have locked the door. Now she just had to figure out where to go.

Unfortunately she knew a total of 4 people at the track. Two of them were locked in the coach, most likely having their way with each other. One she'd practically just run from because she couldn't seem to get away from him soon enough. And the other… well she wasn't even going to go there. The last thing she wanted was to show up on his doorstep and ask to stay there because she was locked out. He'd take it as an open invitation for a lay.

"Hey! Alice right?"

She looked up to see Jacob walking towards her. "Yeah. Hey."

"Mind if I ask why you're just standing out here like you're lost?"

Alice shrugged. "Locked out. They're busy."

Jacob just chuckled and motioned for her to follow him. "Well, come with me. You can hang out in my coach until we can get them to open the door for you. I'll try to call Edward's cell."

She nodded and followed him to his coach, barely hiding her surprise when she walked inside and found it was nearly as nice as her house. "Wow…"

"It's not much but when this is your home a majority of 36 weeks out of the year, you want the luxuries of home."

"I'll say." She took the beer that Jacob offered her and sat on the couch. "Thanks for letting me come over here. I really only know a few people here and two of them I really don't want to be around."

He waved off her thanks. "Not a problem. Bella would kill me if she knew I saw you standing out there and didn't do anything about it."

"Yeah she seems to have a lot of you guys wrapped around her finger."

Jacob just smiled. "She's awesome, definitely someone to have on your side when you need it."

Alice nodded.

"So what's your story? I know you're her cousin but you guys look nothing alike."

"Well my dad is Bella's mom's brother. I take after my momma, short and saucy. She was born in Italy but from a long line of Romanian gypsies. So I've got the dark hair and skin but I have no clue where the eyes came from. No one in our family has blue eyes but me."

"Well they're definitely odd, but beautiful none-the-less. So Romanian Italian? What was your full name again?"

She smiled. "Mary Alice Brandon. Nothing Romanian or Italian about it. Pretty 1950s girl next door if ya ask me."

"Point taken," he laughed.

She joined in but quickly stopped when the coach door opened and Jasper burst in.

"Alice… What are you doing here?" He stuttered, obviously surprised to find her sitting on Jacob's couch, not realizing they knew each other.

Alice looked down at her beer bottle, slowly peeling back the label. "I got locked out, didn't really have anywhere to go."

Jacob smiled at the look on Jasper's face. It was eating him up that Alice hadn't gone to him. "I saw her standing outside and told her she could hang out here until I could get a hold of Edward or Bella."

Jasper just nodded and walked into the kitchen to grab a beer. "So what are you guys talking about?"

"Little Gypsy here," Jacob chuckled. "Did you know Alice's mom is an actual descendant of Romanian gypsies?"

"No shit," Jasper replied shortly, his eyes never leaving Alice's face.

She'd yet to make eye contact with him again but he wasn't going to stand for that very long. If they couldn't get in touch with Bella or Edward within the next hour, he was taking her back with him and they were going to talk. Without Jacob around.

hr

After forty-five minutes of watching Jacob and Alice banter back and forth like old friends Jasper was about to lose it. He'd tried to call Edward three times but his phone was still off and Bella's was just as dead. As he dialed Edward's number one last time he prepared for a war because there was no way Alice was going to go with him without a fight.

"Ello…" Edward grumbled into the phone.

Jasper didn't know whether or not to be happy that he answered or not. "Thank God. Edward you guys locked Alice out…"

"Huh? Where is she?"

Jasper rolled his eyes. "We're all over at Jacob's."

"Can I talk to her for a minute?"

Jasper handed the phone over to Alice and watched her closely trying to read her face.

"Alright…Here."

She handed the phone back to Jasper then stood up and tossed her beer bottle into the garbage. "Thanks for keeping me safe Jacob," she smiled as he stood up and hugged her, resting his chin on top of her head as it reached just under his shoulders.

"Not a problem. Anytime. Chateau de Black is open for your convenience…"

"Unless your door's locked cause you've got a girl in here…"

He nodded matter-of-factly. "Except for then."

She smiled and followed Jasper outside. "Do you have a shirt I can sleep in or something?"

"Huh?" He stopped short and turned around extremely confused. "What do you mean? I thought I was walking you back over to Edward's."

Alice shook her head. "They want to be alone tonight."

"They were alone last night."

"Uh-huh…"

Jasper nearly growled in frustration. "You people are going to drive me crazy. First Bella bursts in on me this morning only to kiss me and tell me to get on with my life and then you… Well you just… UGH!"

"I just what Jasper?" she bit back harshly.

Jacob opened the door to his coach and whistled at them. "You guys keep it down, everyone can hear you."

"Look can we just go inside if we're going to argue. It's chilly out here and I absolutely cannot get sick," she pleaded walking ahead of him towards his coach.

Jasper slipped in front of her and opened the door to the coach not bothering to hold it open for her as he stomped inside and grabbed another beer.

"Don't you think you should stop that? I thought you had to race tomorrow," she said softly earning herself a glare. "So Bella kissed you today?"

He just turned away from her but she followed and stopped right in front of him, blocking him against the kitchen counter.

"Do you love her?"

Jasper crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back, staring down at his feet. "I thought I did."

She closed her eyes and shook her head. "Why is it that you guys always want what you can't have but never see what's right in front of you?"

"What am I supposed to see Alice? You walked away from me earlier more than willingly might I add. How'd your date with Mike go by the way?"

"You were there. You tell me." She responded, crossing her arms over her chest defiantly.

He just shook his head and pushed past her into the bedroom, pulling out a large t-shirt and laid it on the bed for her, then quickly changed into his pajamas. "My alarm's set for 7 will you get me up when it goes off please. I've got a drivers meeting at 9 and I absolutely cannot be late for it. There's something for you to sleep in on the bed."

"Where are you going to sleep?"

Jasper motioned towards the couch. "I'm perfectly fine in here."

"But you have to race tomorrow… Damnit I'm not going to be the blame when you have a pain in your neck in the morning. Just sleep in there, I'll take the couch."

He met her in the doorway of the bedroom. "Look, you may piss me off more than any woman I've ever met before but I was raised better than that and my mom would kill me if she found out I made you sleep on the couch while I took the bed. Now shut up and go to sleep, I've got to work in the morning."

He planted a firm kiss on her lips and closed the door in her face, shaking his head. "Edward is so going to pay for this."


	27. Chapter 27

__

**AN: I decided to be nice and post another chapter today. I've been thinking about it and since I'm gonna miss a few days next week I'll try to post once in the morning and again in the afternoon Monday through Wednesday of next week. Now on to something some of you have been waiting for and some of you haven't. Again, thanks for the feedback! Keep it comin!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone or the rights to anything in this fic unless you don't recognize the name. Everything is property of Stephenie Meyer except for the plot which belongs to me.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six

Bella squinted as the sunlight beamed through the slits in the blinds and into her face. Every single inch of her body hurt and she was pretty sure she was covered with bruises. She rubbed her eyes and stretched pulling the sheet around her as she got up.

A quick glance at the clock told her Edward was probably already on his way to the drivers meeting so she slipped on one of his t-shirts and opened the bedroom door surprised by the soft voice of Van Morrison coming through the speakers.

_I can hear her heart beat for a thousand miles  
And the heavens open every time she smiles  
And when I come to her that's where I belong  
Yet I'm running to her like a river's song_

"Edward?"

She padded into the living area and opened the blinds. It was still fairly dark with the curtains drawn. When she turned back towards the couch hear heart nearly stopped.

"Geez, Edward. What are you doing? You scared me to death. Aren't you supposed to be in the drivers meeting?" She cast a quick glance at the clock he still had about 15 minutes but he was usually on his way there by then. "What are you doing?"

_She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love  
She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love_

_She's got a fine sense of humor when I'm feeling low down  
And when I come to her when the sun goes down  
Take away my trouble, take away my grief  
Take away my heartache, in the night like a thief_

He looked up at her with a gentle gaze and didn't say anything he just watched her for a couple of seconds. "Baby, are you okay? You're going to be…" Bella's voice caught in her throat as he fell to his knees in front of her and held out a white velvet box. "Edward…"

"Bells… I told you that I wasn't going to take the chance of letting someone take you away from me again and I know after having been without you for the last five years that I can't live without you in my life. You're absolutely the most wonderful thing that's ever happened to me and you're the kindest and most big-hearted woman I've ever met. Please tell me you'll stay with me for the rest of our lives. Marry me…"

_Yes I need her in the daytime  
Yes I need her in the night  
Yes I want to throw my arms around her  
Kiss her hug her kiss her hug her tight_

She raised a shaking hand to her mouth. "Oh my God…" Before she knew it, tears were streaming down her face and she held out her hand for him to slip on the ring. "Yes… Yes! Yes! Yes!"

He rose to his feet catching her when she practically jumped into his arms and kissed him.

_And when I'm returning from so far away  
She gives me some sweet lovin' brighten up my day  
Yes it makes me righteous, yes it makes me feel whole  
Yes it makes me mellow down in to my soul_

"I love you so much…" She said in between the kisses she peppered across his face.

"Edward!!" Phil called pounding on the door of his coach. "Let's go!"

He set her down and kissed her again. "I've gotta…"

"I know. I'll catch up with you. I've gotta look good to go with this ring." With one more long, soft kiss he left the coach.

* * *

"Where were you last night?" Bella called as Alice met up with her outside of Edward's hauler.

Her cousin shot her an irritated glare and flopped into the chair next to her. "Gee, I don't know. Somebody locked me out and I got tossed to the highest bidder."

Bella sat up straight in her chair. "You didn't sleep with Mike did you?"

Alice scoffed. "Yeah, like that's gonna happen. You know Jasper and Jacob followed me on my date last night."

"I don't doubt that for some reason. Was it that bad? The date I mean?"

She rolled her eyes. "I've never met anyone that talked so much about themselves. I swear I was absolutely miserable."

Bella just shook her head and laughed, pushing a stray hair back with her newly adorned hand. "Sorry. I tried to stop you…"

"What the hell is that on your finger!?"

"A little louder Al, I don't think Antarctica heard you."

"Whe…When did you get that?! It's gorgeous…" She said, bringing it closer so she could admire it. "This is absolutely gorgeous. That's a freaking Tiffany Legacy! Damn girl you must be good for that. No wonder Edward made me stay with Jasper last night."

Bella choked on her water. "Wait a minute. He did what?"

"I stayed with Jasper. He slept on the couch though, I took the bed."

"No sex and you didn't kill each other? Wow. Will wonders never cease?" Bella chuckled as Alice punched her in the arm. "Ouch! Careful, I'm sore."

"Yeah, this is my surprise face," Alice replied dryly, her face no different than it had been before. "Sooooo… How'd he do it?"

Bella just shrugged. "He was just on the couch in the dark with Van Morrison playing then when I opened the blinds and turned around he fell to his knees and proposed. It was sweet… strange but sweet. Just like Edward."

"Aww… which Van Morrison?"

"Crazy Love."

Alice smiled. "Way to go Eddie. Prime music choice. Kick ass. I'm glad I was here for this."

"Me too," Bella smiled. "You've really let go this weekend. You're acting your age instead of your profession for once."

"I just wish I didn't have to go back to work. I swear I've never, not wanted to sing and sew before."

"Just enjoy today."

* * *

Jacob and Seth looked at each other as they stalked Edward back to his hauler. He'd had a constant smile on his face throughout the drivers meeting and even though Jacob knew one reason for the smile, he'd never known a man to get it that good before.

"Edward… What's up man? You're like a Colgate kid with that smile. It's blinding us. Was it that good?"

Edward looked at him curiously. "Was what that good?"

"The sex. You remember locking Alice out last night don't you?"

He laughed. "Yeah, that was great but it's not why I'm smiling. I proposed to Bella this morning."

"You did what!?" Seth called out, not realizing how loud he was. "Who the hell's gonna be my victory lane chick now?!"

Edward chuckled. "You can still borrow her as long as she says it's okay."

Seth visibly sighed and grabbed his heart. "Don't scare me like that …"

"Sorry, man. I didn't realize how attached you were."

"Well realize."

They walked in a group over to the hauler where they found Alice and Bella in deep conversation.

"Wuz up my Gypsy?" Jacob asked as he sat next to Alice and laid his arm across the back of her chair.

She smiled at him and jerked her head back. "Sup?"

"Where is it?" Seth asked as soon as he approached Bella, holding his hand out for hers. He squatted in front of her and took her hand, inspecting it thoroughly. "Okay I approve. But you're still my Victory chick, got it?"

She smiled sweetly and nodded. "Not even this ring could stop me…"

He stood up then leaned over to kiss her forehead. "Congrats…"

"Thanks. Where's Jasper?"

All three men just shrugged. "He sat in the back at the drivers meeting and left before we got out of there, so I don't know?" Jacob said. "Of course he and Newton were shooting daggers at each other every time I looked their way too so who knows what's going on there. Did he say anything to you last night Alice?"

She shook her head and grabbed Bella's hand, toying with her ring again. "Nope. I just woke him up at 7 and he left. Never said anything else after that and I went back to sleep."

* * *

"Why on earth did you make Alice stay at Jasper's last night?" Bella hissed as they waited for driver introductions to start. Jasper was still AWOL but Tyler had assured everyone that he was in his hauler and would be out before they called for him.

Edward shrugged. "I wanted us to be alone and I didn't think it would be a good idea for her to stay with Jacob."

"So it's okay for her to stay with Jasper when all they do when they see each other is fight?"

"That's not entirely true," he defended. "They had sex the other night remember?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "You're horrible."

"I'll be back," his kissed the tip of her nose and headed off to the stage.

She turned around and ran head on into Jasper. "Hey… Where've you been all morning?"

"Hauler. Haven't felt good."

She frowned. "Are you going to be okay to drive?"

He nodded and attempted a weak smile. "Congratulations by the way," he said motioning towards her hand.

"Thanks. Jasper, are you sure you're all right? You really don't look too good." Bella's gaze ran over his face noticing the dark circles beneath his eyes.

"I just didn't sleep well. I'm fine."

Bella sighed. "She's going back to New York first thing tomorrow morning, ya know."

He shook his head. "That's fine. I don't think things are gonna work out anyway. We're too much alike. Not everyone can be like you and Edward." He gave her a weak smile and walked away leaving Bella extremely confused and more determined than ever.

* * *

The moment Mike took the checkered flag, Alice took off towards Edward's coach. There was no way in hell she was going to let him drag her into Victory Lane which was exactly what she knew he would do. His crew chief had already tracked her down to tell her he'd be expecting her there when the race was over but she wasn't about to encourage this any further. And she wasn't going to have some man telling her what to do.

Neither, Edward nor Jasper had finished that well so there was really no need to stand around and celebrate, although Bella had made it a point to run over and congratulate Jacob on his second place finish.

Alice didn't know much about racing but as far as she was concerned, Jacob should've won that race. The fans seemed to agree with her as well as they booed Mike and threw cans onto the track. She couldn't help but laugh. Apparently everyone agreed with Bella as far as he was concerned.

She slowed as she saw Jasper standing outside of his coach talking to some girl laughing and smiling at something she'd said. It was the first time she'd seen him that day other than when she'd gotten him up that morning and during driver intros.

As much as she wanted to ignore it, seeing him with that woman hurt her. They weren't really doing anything other than talking but she made him smile and that was something that Alice had yet to accomplish.

The woman leaned forward and gave him a hug and kissed his cheek then turned around and ran off. As soon as she looked back in his direction he was watching her but she quickly turned away and went into Edward's coach and sat down, willing herself not to cry. She didn't want to go home and back to her life but that was probably the best thing for her at the moment. The last thing she needed was some guy messing things up for her.

She rushed around getting her things together, knowing that Edward would be ready to leave as soon as he got back. No sooner had she gotten her bag zipped up, did Bella and Edward walk in with Jacob in tow.

"Hey girl!" Jacob smiled, scooping Alice into a hug as Edward and Bella went back to get their things. "Why weren't you out there all hugging up on me like Bella after the race? I need to make some girls jealous so I can get a chick."

She frowned. "You're logic is seriously skewed, Jacob."

"Yup. So why weren't you there? I thought you were my Gypsy girl…"

She giggled. "Well, your gypsy girl was hiding from the driver of the number 46 car that had people out looking for her. Sorry."

"It's aight."

"You ready Ali?" Bella asked as Edward went out to put their bags in the rental car.

She nodded and looked back at Jacob. "It was nice meeting you Mr. Black."

"Don't worry. This isn't the last of me. I got your number from Bella so I'll be bugging you to death until you get back to another race."

Alice smiled at the boyish grin on his face. "I'll do the best I can. I normally work on weekends just like you do."

"Well get a different job. What do you do anyway?"

"I'm a costume designer and opera singer…"

Jacob's mouth fell open and he stared at her in shock.

"Don't worry. I always get that reaction." She stood on her toes and pulled his face down to kiss him on the cheek. "I'll see ya around."

"Opera singer?" he asked Edward as he walked back in to check back and make sure everything was in the car.

Edward just smiled and shook his head. "Bye Jacob. Oh and keep that opera thing from Jasper okay."

They walked out together, locking the door to the coach until the person taking it to the next track was ready to leave.

* * *

Jasper watched through the window of his coach as Edward and Bella piled into the car and Alice stood talking to Jacob for a few minutes before he hugged her and helped her into the car.

He didn't know what he was doing. They'd gotten along somewhat amicably last night. After all they'd been at Jacob's for an hour and hadn't fought but then once they'd gotten alone, they couldn't control their tempers. All over who should sleep where.

As much as he wanted her, he wasn't sure it was worth the fighting and arguing that was guaranteed to come with it.

He backed away from the window and quickly got his things together, ready for a lonely trip to the airport and an even lonelier flight.

"Hey Jazz…"

Jasper looked up to find Jacob in the doorway, not exactly happy to see him at the moment. "I'm not in the mood Jacob."

"I just wanted you to know, I'm not after your girl. I know you think I am, granted I have said that I was on more than one occasion but I just wanted you to open your eyes and realize what's gonna slip away from you if you don't do something about it."

"She's not my girl Jacob. It's perfectly fine if you want to go after her."

He just shook his head and laughed. "She wants to be your girl though. Now it's just up to you to do something about it." Taking a card out of his back pocket he quickly jotted down Alice's number and left it on Jasper's counter. "I'll see ya around."

Jasper just nodded as Jacob left and straightened the bedroom, picking up the dirty clothes that were strewn across the floor. A peak of purple lace caught his eye on the far side of the room and he bent down to find Alice's bra and underwear that she'd obviously forgotten when she stormed out on Saturday morning. He shook his head and put them in his bag, cursing himself for his stupidity as he hopped into his car and got the hell out of that town.

* * *

"Brandon!! Where are you today?! You've got to get into this part or you're never going to get it!" Constantino Veracrucci yelled across the theater startling not only Alice but the extras milling around on the stage. "You have to sing like you love him," he rolled out dramatically. "Mimi has very little time with Rodolfo so their love has to reach its heights early in. Now straighten it up."

Alice took a deep breath and rolled her neck. They'd been working on La Boheme for months but this was their first official rehearsal. They had 3 weeks before opening night and for the life of her she couldn't feel it anymore. It had been a few days since she'd gotten back from Talladega but she couldn't get Jasper off of her mind.

"Now! Let's pick up in Act I!"

Alice looked over at her 'Rodolfo', Fabrizio Scelapiro, and gave him a weak smile.

**MIMÌ**

_Grazie... _

**RODOLFO**

_A lei. _

**MIMÌ**

_Poco, poco _

**RODOLFO**

_Così? _

**MIMÌ**

_Grazie_.

**RODOLFO**

_Che bella bambina!_

**MIMÌ**

_Ora permetta _

_che accenda il lume. _

_È tutto passato. _

**RODOLFO**

_Tanta fretta? _

**MIMÌ**

_Sì. _

"STOP! STOP! Brandon! Come down here! Right now!"

"Yes Maestro…" she replied quietly and quickly took the stairs down to the orchestra.

She approached the older man, her back straight and her head held high but the fear in her eyes was more than evident. Constantino Veracrucci was the bastard of the opera world, as well as her mentor which meant that not only did he expect perfection out of her, but he never held back when telling her what she should do if she didn't want to be on the streets in a matter of seconds.

"Brandon… Do you want this part?"

"Yes Maestro."

"Well then, _WHAT THE HELL IS THE PROBLEM_!? You get a week off and your ability to keep my attention has gone to poo. Can you please tell me why this has happened?"

"I'm sorry, Maestro," she said, shaking her head. "I'm just not feeling all that well."

He took her face in her hands and looked into her eyes. "Very well. Go home and rest. We'll take up with Mimi tomorrow. But I expect you to be 200 when you get here tomorrow and ready to work your ass off."

She gave him a quick bow. "Yes Maestro."

* * *

Alice tossed her keys on the table next to the door and shuffled her way into her loft. There was nothing she hated more than for Constantino to yell at her and that's all he'd done for days.

A quick glance at her answering machine told her that no one had missed her so she grabbed a bottle of water out of the refrigerator and headed for bed.

As she entered her room the fragrant smell of gardenia's hit her and she faltered in surprise at the vase of fresh flowers next to her bed. She looked over the bouquet, taking out the card.

_My Gypsy Girl,_

_Hope everything is going to good in Opera land._

_See you opening night. And I'm expecting greatness._

_Jake_

She laughed and shook her head. Picking up the phone she dialed his number.

"You've got five minutes." He answered, sounding less than happy.

Alice grimaced. "Is this a bad time?"

"Who is this?"

"Alice…"

"Oh! My Gypsy Girl! What's up? Did you get the flowers?"

She smiled. "Yes and they're beautiful. Thank you."

"Yeah, I'm good."

"So what's this about opening night?"

She could hear Jacob choke. "What? You don't want me to come? Bella and Edward had extra tickets so I said I wanted to go. Is there a problem with that?"

"Jacob, you do realize this is opera right? You'll probably be asleep before Act I is over."

"Act I?" Jacob said curiously. "What's that?"

Alice laughed. "Opera's are performed in acts Jacob. It's how they go from set to set."

"Oooooh… Yup. I'll be there. Cheering you on."

"Please don't cheer. Only clap when everyone else does okay."

"Alright." Jacob spoke quietly to someone in the background. "Hey, I've gotta run. I've got a meeting in a few minutes. I'll call you later though."

"Okay. Bye."

She hung up the phone and stared at the receiver momentarily wondering whether or not she should try to call Jasper. She didn't really have anything to say to him. She just wanted to hear his voice.

Thankfully, sanity set in and she opted against it and for a much needed nap, all thoughts of Jasper Whitlock cast aside.


	28. Chapter 28

**_AN: Alright people, here's your morning chapter. It's not very long but you are getting two today so don't be too upset. For those of you who didn't read, I'm gonna miss a few days posting this week so I'll be posting two chapters a day between now through Wednesday, one morning and one afternoon. Again, thanks for the feedback! Keep it comin!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone or the rights to anything in this fic unless you don't recognize the name. Everything is property of Stephenie Meyer except for the plot which belongs to me._**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Seven

"So what are you gonna wear? Have you decided yet?" Rosalie asked as she waddled through the grocery store with Bella, looking much further along than 4 months.

Bella shrugged and tossed a few boxes of cake mix into the shopping cart. "I don't know. We just got engaged a few weeks ago and we're gonna have to wait until at least January or early February. We haven't even set the date yet."

"Well I know one thing, it better be after this baby's born because there's no way in hell I'm gonna be able to stand next to you for 10 minutes much less half an hour. The doctor's about to put my sorry ass on bed rest."

Bella stopped and looked at her sister-in-law. "Then what the hell did you come to the store with me for? Geez Rosalie. Emmett's gonna kill me if something happens to you."

Rosalie just shrugged. "I needed to get away from them. Between him and your mom, I can't breathe. Trust me, I welcome the opportunity to escape. Plus I kind of wanted to talk to you about what happened in Vegas. Did Emmett and I do something to make you mad?"

She shook her head and continued walking in silence while she decided whether or not she wanted to tell Rosalie why she was so upset. She knew she wouldn't tell anyone if she didn't want her to, but she still wasn't sure she was ready to deal with it.

"Bella?"

"Huh?"

"Are you gonna tell me or is it off limits? What's the deal?"

Bella rubbed her tired eyes. "I thought that I might have been pregnant. And I didn't realize, until I found out it was a false alarm, how much I wanted a baby. So, you guys announcing it a few days later was more than I could take."

"I'm so sorry."

"Nah. You didn't know. I mean I didn't really want to tell anyone and it was really just too much for me."

Rosalie smiled. "Well look at the bright side. You won't have to worry about rushing the wedding along or being a blimpy bride."

Bella just laughed. "Yeah. Let's get going, you look like you're about to fall over."

* * *

"You don't think this is kind of sudden," Carlisle asked, taking a quick swig of his beer as he and Edward watched Emmett marinade their steaks.

Emmett just rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Carlie. I don't blame him after what happened the last time."

"Thanks Em." Edward replied with a shrug. "He's right. I know we've only been back together for a few months but this is right. Hell I was about to propose to her before I left when she got back from school anyway so it's not like it was some rash decision I made."

"Like Tanya," Carlisle shot back receiving a glare from both men. "Sorry… But it's true."

Edward shook his head at his brother. "For one thing, I was with Tanya for over a year so it wasn't that quick but I think I was just lonely then. This time I'm not. I'm really happy. And I know for a fact that Bella and I are meant to be together. How else do you explain her coming to work with me…"

"Coincidence…"

"Fate," he stated matter-of-factly. "Look, Carlisle, I thought you liked Bella."

"I do! I love her. She's like a sister to me I just don't want either one of you getting hurt because you rushed into this."

"I'm not going to hurt her again. It would kill me to hurt her."

Carlisle just laughed and shook his head. "Alright little brother but I'll be waiting by with the 'I told you so's if you screw up."

Emmett finally had enough of Carlisle's attitude. "Hey, why don't you go help Mom set the table or something. You're starting to piss me off." He turned towards Edward once he was out of the room. "Look. If it's any consolation, I know you love Bella and you'd never hurt her…again. You guys just be careful okay cause I'd really hate to have to kick your ass for being stupid."

Edward laughed before giving Emmett a sincere look. "Yes sir."

* * *

"I can't believe my mother said all of that stuff to you about breeding?! What was that?" Edward cried in shame on the flight back to Charlotte.

The moment Elizabeth Cullen had arrived at the Swan's front door she'd been on Bella. "You two are going to have beautiful babies together…" she'd said embarrassing Edward to the hilt until she'd gone so far as to pop Bella on her rear end and tell her that the shape of her hips were wonderful for breeding.

Bella just laughed. "She's ready for more babies around apparently. It probably doesn't help that Rosalie's expecting. Since Mom's got one on the way and something she can gloat about to your mother it's probably driving her crazy. Who are they going to brag to when it's our kid?"

He shook his head, chuckling. "I'm not sure. They can't really outdo each other with the same baby can they?"

"Knowing them, yes… I told Rosalie what happened the last time we were together. She kinda pulled it out of me at the grocery store," Bella said quietly changing the subject. "She told me I should be glad, now that I wasn't pregnant something about not having to be a blimpy bride."

Edward took her hand in his, absently stroking the back of it with his thumb. "Are you okay?"

She nodded and smiled at him. "Yeah. I mean as much as I'm ready, it's probably best. Honestly I've always wanted to be married when I got pregnant so I suppose it works out."

"We still get to practice though right?" He asked quickly.

"Of course…OH!" She jumped in the seat, nearly startling Edward. "I forgot. Alice sent us tickets to opening night of La Boheme and there is absolutely no way you're gonna get out of it."

"When is it?"

"It's the Friday night before the All-Star race so we'll fly up right after qualifying and spend the night in New York then fly back to Charlotte on Saturday around 9 or so. And Jacob's going with us."

"Huh?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I was on the phone with him the other day when I got the tickets and he said he wanted to go so I said yes. I mean there are four tickets and only two of us. I didn't really see any problem with it."

"Jacob wants to go to the opera? There's something wrong there. Is he trying to impress a girl or something?"

"Look Edward, all I know is that I told him about it and he asked if he could have the other two tickets so he could take someone with him. He was all proud of Alice and crap."

He drove in silence for a few minutes. "You think he's moving in on her cause Jasper's sitting on his ass doing nothing?"

"Jasper's just got some stuff he needs to sort through Edward. I don't think Jacob's trying to move in on him. If I know him, he's gonna find some way to manipulate Jasper into going."

"How is it you know Jacob better than me and I've known him longer?"

"I'm a girl. He tells me things."

Edward threw his hands in the air. "Well then, that makes perfect sense."

* * *

Jacob opened the door and shoved Edward up the stairs. "Come on man, I can't push your fat ass the entire way. Walk."

"Jacob, I don't want to do this. I'm not coordinated enough."

He rolled his eyes at his friend. "Yeah right Mr. I lettered in every sport in high school." Pushing open the door that had Ms. Lydia's scrawled in bright red paint across the door. "Get in there."

"Hello boys. I'm Lydia Schulz. May I help you?" A tall, trim woman, in what looked to be her early 60s, approached them with a warm smile.

Jacob smiled and slapped Edward on the back. "Yeah, we had an appointment to start some lessons. I'm Jacob Black and this is Edward Cullen."

She shook both of their hands. "Alright. What exactly is this for? Trying to impress women?"

He laughed and shook his head. "Naw. Edward's getting married in a few months and it's kind of a surprise for his fiancée. He's never been very coordinated in the dancing area but he's really good at sports so with some choreography he should be okay."

"And how about you?"

"Oh yeah, I'm here to impress the women."

Lydia winked at him. "Right this way then. We'll start with a nice waltz, should be simple enough for you to get the hang of it."

"I'm kicking your ass for this later…" Edward growled as Jacob looked at him with a smile.

"You'll have to catch my ass first twinkle toes," Jacob replied as Lydia approached him with arms set and he took off with her in a nearly perfect waltz.


	29. Chapter 29

__

**_AN: Alright people, here's your afternoon chapter. Keep the feedback coming, I'll update again in the morning._**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone or the rights to anything in this fic unless you don't recognize the name. Everything is property of Stephenie Meyer except for the plot which belongs to me._**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Alice smoothed her dress and turned, making sure everything was in place. She was high on adrenaline from the performance and now it was time for the waiting game. Sure it was The Met and there was no possibility of the show being cancelled but the reviews were what would make her or break her. Tonight had been her first lead in the four years she'd been with them and she'd been scared to death. But she felt good about it and as much as she hated to admit it, having friends in the audience had done little to ease her nerves.

She'd caught sight of Jacob right before the curtain fell on Act I and she'd been right. He was asleep, granted his head was straight up so no one behind him would've known but the entire situation made everything just a little easier for Act II. And as much as she had tried to make out anyone else, the lights were too bright and she'd had to hold off until the end of the show.

Now she was in her dressing room, her little black dress hugging all the right curves and her black hair perfectly arranged, preparing to go out and face her destiny.

The first person she saw when she joined the after party was Jacob. He quickly scooped her into a hug but she promptly put him in his place. "I told you, asleep before the end of Act I."

"You could see me?" He said in surprise, his dark brown eyes rounding into large circles. "I … I…"

"Just let it go. I know opera's not your thing. I'm just glad you came." She kissed his cheek and turned towards Bella and Edward giving them both a hug. "Did you stay awake?" she asked Edward with a knowing grin.

"Absolutely. Wouldn't have missed it… You couldn't see me from the stage?"

She shook her head. "Nope, Jacob was the only one I could make out. It's hard to really see anyone with the lights shining in your face like that."

"Brandon! Come here!"

Turning around with irritation to see Constantino beckoning her she gave them a quick apology. "I'll be back. Unfortunately I have supporter butt to kiss."

The moment she was out of sight the three of them turned to look behind them as Jasper hid behind Edward. "You just gonna stand there and hide all night or are you going to talk to her?" Edward asked, with a little more bite than he'd intended.

"What am I supposed to say?" Jasper stuttered in response. "Sorry I haven't called you in two weeks but I can't pull my head out of my ass long enough to realize that I like you. Oh by the way I didn't know you were an opera singer. Jacob just dragged me up here under false pretenses but you're really good and have a nice night and before I forget you're underwear's in my bag at home?"

Bella crossed her arms over her chest and casually shifted her weight to her right leg. "Well for starters you can tell her you've missed her and give her a nice, wet, slurpy kiss…"

"A little less with the adjectives next time Bell…" Jacob added with a shudder. "Tell her how you feel Jasper. You think I tricked you into coming up here so you can be a coward and hide. I know you haven't called her but I know for a fact that you want to. Her number's practically worn off of the card I gave you from you running your damn fingers over it all the time while staring at the telephone hoping she'll bite the bullet and call you first."

Bella and Edward looked at each other surprised by Jacob's attention to detail.

"What?"

"Nothing. You're very observant for a guy…" Bella replied with a wink.

Edward chuckled. "That's not all he is… I'm beginning to wonder…"

"Huh?"

"Nothing baby. Just a private joke…"

Jacob smirked knowing that Edward was talking about his dancing but really didn't care. You can't be a pimp if you can't dance. "Anyway. Say something to her. I mean look at her…" He said as his voice softened and he moved Jasper to stand in front of him, facing him towards Alice. "Have you ever seen anyone that beautiful in your life? Present company excluded…" he added quickly with a look at Bella.

Jasper took a deep breath, his hands nervously gripping the hem of his sleeves. "I can't… I'm out of my element here guys. I feel just weird. I mean look at all these people. Every single one of them has so much gold stuck up their ass they can't even smile. How am I supposed to tell her how I feel if the only thing I even feel right now is extremely uncomfortable."

Bella gave him a sympathetic smile. "Just be yourself Jasper. All that charm you used to pour on me, use it on her. Just don't start a fight here. If you two get off on the wrong foot, walk away."

Alice chose that moment to return, slowing when she saw Jasper standing there. "Hey…"

He gave her a nervous smile. "You did great tonight."

Casting a quick glance at the floor she smiled. "Thank you. I'm glad you came." Her eyes met his and for the first time there seemed to be calm between them. "You clean up nice…" She said as she straightened his tie and ran her hands down his lapels.

Jasper chuckled, feeling the blush that heated his face. "Can we talk somewhere?"

She nodded and started towards the left wing of the stage in between the curtains where they'd have some privacy. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she slowed and turned to face him. "What'd you want to talk about?"

"Us…" he said firmly. "Look… I know we got off on the wrong foot, well except for that other time we got off," he joked as Alice raised an un-amused brow. "Sorry. Anyway. I really like you. And yes I've been hot and cold with you but I've just been confused about us or what us would be like and I'm… Well to be honest I'm scared."

Alice watched him intently as he spoke to her, listening closely to make sure she heard him correctly.

"Reviews in!" One of the stagehands called as he walked in with a stack full of newspapers.

"Jasper…"

"Yeah."

"I _really_ need to go hear these reviews okay… Can we finish this as soon as they're done?" He nodded and she took his hand, leading him to stand behind Constantino.

He cleared his throat as he raised the Times and lowered his bifocals.

"_The Met started its 2008 season with a packed Friday evening performance of Puccini's LA BOHEME and the audience clearly enjoyed what it witnessed. A vigorous, striking and capable ensemble backed by a full orchestra and chorus and directed by the magnificent Constantino Verracrucci delivered Puccini's classic with ferver, pure singing and even theatrical presentation. _

_I was particularly struck by the singing and acting talent of Natalia Milakova as Musetta, a standout performer. It was difficult to look anywhere else when she was present. Though equally enchanting, giving a different and more sensitive performance was soprano Alice Brandon in her first starring role as Mimi. Ms. Brandon delivered her role with elegance and reserve proving her place in one of the best opera houses in the world. We had a contrast between a healthy and ailing woman that came across in both the way each one moved and sang. Nicely done! _

_Mikael Portuczech 's Marcello was the perfect match to Milakova's spunky Musetta. Fabrizio Scelapiro 's Rodolfo was more retiring, withdrawn, the pensive writer - set off against Marcello's more volatile personality as the artist. These two strong leads were supported by the fine singing of Anyanka Serta (Colline) leading to the final death bed scene that was filled with emotion. The orchestra rose to the occasion and didn't disappoint._

Alice tightened her grip on Jasper's hand as the party broke into applause and she turned around and jumped into his arms, wrapping hers tightly around his neck as she buried her face against his shoulder.

Surprised by her actions, he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tightly as she cried against his shoulder. He was definitely proud of her as were the dozens of people that approached them, patting her back and congratulating her as he set her on her feet and backed out of the way.

"Yeah… Now how do you feel about her exactly?" Jacob said dryly as Jasper watched Alice hugging the other performers.

"Bite me Jacob…"

* * *

Alice found Jasper sitting by himself in the atrium sipping a glass of water. "Is this seat taken?"

He shook his head and slid over, leaving a little room for her to sit next to him. "So you did it… How does it feel?" Jasper asked trying to avoid the silence.

"Exhilarating. How'd it feel the first time you won a race?"

"Stimulating…"

She smiled and turned towards him, placing her right hand gently on his cheek as she leaned forward and brushed her lips softly against his. "How about that? How does that feel?"

"Like heaven," he whispered against her lips as he slid his hand into her hair and cradled the back of her head before crushing his lips against hers. His tongue broke through the barrier of her lips and coaxed hers into a duel of heated passion. Neither wanting to give up but both knowing they'd lost the battle.

"Ahem…" Bella coughed, hating to interrupt the two of them but they'd acquired an audience and with press present she sensed a media field day. "You guys ready to go?"

They pulled away from each other, each smoothing their clothing as they stood and followed Edward and Bella from the building with Jacob following slowly behind them, a grin on his face stretched from ear to ear.


	30. Chapter 30

**_AN: Here's your morning updpate.  Hopefully it's better than my day has been going... so far I've lost my cell phone, left my wedding ring at home and I can't find the order of toner that was supposed to be here last week and stupid Ikon will not call me back and because of our upcoming inventory, we're not getting any kind of shipment in which includes toner!  UGH! Being a graphic artist sucks at a time like this. Do any of you realize how important BLACK TONER IS!!! GRRRRRRR.... Anywho.  Enough ranting.  _**

**Side note:  I'm not sure if any of you watch Hidden Potential on HGTV but Barry Wood is such a Cullen.  He's my Carlisle.  When I picture Carlisle, I see Barry Wood... nothing against Peter but he does nothing for me.  Anywho... side note finished.**

**ENJOY!!**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone or the rights to anything in this fic unless you don't recognize the name. Everything is property of Stephenie Meyer except for the plot which belongs to me._**

* * *

 Chapter Twenty - Nine

Jasper pressed Alice against the wall as soon as they crossed the threshold. His hands ravaged her body as she moaned into his mouth and wrapped her legs around his waist_._

"God, you feel so good…" she purred, rubbing her center against him through his pants. "Fuck me Jasper… Please."

He didn't need any more encouragement than that and ran his hand up her thigh, smiling when he found she wore no underwear. "Did you have plans for tonight?" He asked with a smirk, knowing that she didn't know he had been there when she'd gotten dressed.

"Shut up. You can't wear underthings with this dress…" she growled back and reached between them to unzip his pants, freeing his already straining cock. "I believe I told you to fuck… Oh!"

Before the words were out of her mouth he impaled her on his hardened shaft and his body stilled as he waited for her to adjust urging him on by tightening herself around him. He pushed her hard into the wall as he thrust into her, scattering kisses down her neck and shoulders before latching on to one nipple through her dress.

She buried her hands in his hair, savoring the feel of his tongue against her sensitive tip and the rough feel of his stubble against her soft skin. Slipping her hands under the lapels of his jacket, she pushed it down his arms, groaning in disappointment as he stopped thrusting momentarily to shed the disagreeable material.

"Ooh…" She purred as he once again moved inside of her, wrapping his arms around her waist for better hold as he walked towards the sofa and sat down with her straddling him, never removing himself from her warm center.

Jasper pushed her dress down her arms and reaching out to fondle her breasts with greedy fingers. He gently pinched and teased her nipples to taut peaks and pulled her forward to crush his mouth against hers, their tongues dancing the same rhythm as their bodies.

"Ali…" he breathed against the damp skin of her neck as she writhed against him, her hips rocking faster with every thrust. "Oh God… I'm so close baby… I'm not gonna last…"

She pushed back leaning on her arms as she braced herself on the back of the coach and stared into his eyes as she rose completely off of him, his wet tip barely grazing her need as she slid her body onto him and he reached between them, flicking the pad of his finger over her swollen clit.

Groaning with desire her head fell back and she ran her hands down his chest, gripping his dress shirt tightly before ripping it apart, scattering buttons around the room. She scraped her fingers over his smooth chest as she hurried her thrusts and fucked him, grinding herself against his helpful hand. "Uh… God… I'm… Jazzzz…" she growled as with one final thrust of his cock and flick of his finger her body exploded in countless waves of passion.

Her hands tightened on his chest pulling his hair and bringing him over the edge with the painful pleasure of her release.

Jasper clamped his hands down on her hips, pulling her tightly against him as he emptied his seed inside of her deeper and deeper with each thrust before she fell forward and collapsed against him.

* * *

Alice rolled her neck and stretched her arm across the expanse of the bed encountering a warm sheet where Jasper should've been.

With a groan of frustration she sat up and noticed the note on the pillow.

_Jake's Gypsy girl… __:D__ ,_

_I had a flight out at nine but you know airport security in NYC and the necessity to be there a few hours early. Believe me, I would've preferred staying right here next to you. I'll call you as soon as I land. I promise this wasn't a one-time thing and last night was the most amazing night of my life. _

_Jasper_

_PS… You're beautiful when you're sleeping_

She took a quick shower and fixed herself some breakfast, doing her best to keep calm knowing she had yet another performance tonight and after last night, she had to keep it up or she was going to be a disappointment to a lot of people.

A knock at the door pulled her out of the article she was reading in the Times and she rose to open the door.

"Delivery for Ms. Brandon…" a young man in a delivery uniform said with a huge smile.

She glanced down at her thin silk robe, realizing that there was nothing hidden beneath the fabric. "Yeah…That's me." She signed his clipboard and took the package. "Thank you…"

"Noo… Thank you."

She shuddered a closed the door. "Freak…" she muttered taking the box to the dining room table and setting it down.

Opening the large box she found numerous small boxes packed inside and a card sitting neatly on the top.

_Hey Ali…_

_So since you and Mr. Whitlock are obviously in the getting it on stage… A lot… Here are a few things to keep you from getting bored."_

_Bella…_

She felt the blush the warmed her face and hesitantly reached for the first box. Upon opening it she found a small set of three books, A Bedside Reference of Sex. Among the titles were the Kama Sutra and Games. The next box was longer and thicker.

There was a note attached to this box as well.

_For when Jasper can't be around … But you can call it Jasper if you want._

Opening the box she pulled out a purple vibrator. _The Flickering Bunny. 9 LEVELS OF INTENSITY!_

"Jesus!" she yelped dropping it back into the box, then pulled out the last three boxes carefully. The first one she opened had a sheer pale blue babydoll with thong. Actually something she'd buy for herself, if she'd had anyone to wear it for. Now that she did, Bella saved her some money.

The next box contained a deck of Fore-Playing Cards. And finally the last box.

She picked it up, noticing the scrap of paper taped to the side.

_This is from me… Hope you like it my Gypsy Girl… Just a little something to keep Jasper in check._

_Jake_

She put the box back on the table and stared at it. She wasn't sure she wanted anything from Jacob, especially if it was sex oriented. Picking the box up slowly, she pulled off the top and couldn't suppress a laugh. It was nothing short of a riding whip.

"I've really got to get some new friends," she muttered, jumping in surprise when her phone rang. "Hello?"

"What are you wearing?" Jasper whispered.

She giggled. "A silk robe and a smile… You?"

"Oh dear God woman. What are you doing to me… Is that really all you're wearing?"

"Uh-huh…"

He growled into the phone. "Call me back when you put more clothes on. I can't talk to you knowing that you're nearly naked and there's nothing I can do about it. I've got people all around me. I can't be walking around with a hard on all day."

Alice laughed. "Alright… I'm gonna go take another shower… Maybe have a little fun with this vibrator my cousin so nicely sent over then I'll call you back when I'm done…"

He whimpered.

"Bye…"

"Bye darlin," he cracked as he flipped his cell phone closed, running a frazzled hand through his hair as he pushed his way past a few of his crew and headed towards his coach. "That woman is seriously going to kill me…"

He rounded a corner and slammed into Bella nearly knocking her off of her feet and reached out to grab her. Carefully keeping her body a safe distance from his. He was scared even the slightest contact with any woman would make him crazy at the moment.

"Where you rushing off to Jazz?"

Jasper shook his head. "Nope… This is your fault. You guys and those damn sex toys. I've got to go to my coach. I'll find you later."

Bella chuckled and turned to find Jacob standing behind her with a grin. "I guess he talked to Alice?"

"I'll say," he said throwing an arm around her shoulders. "I'll definitely say."

"What did you get her again?" she asked with a curious grin as she looked up at him.

He shrugged, "Just a little something to _whip_ him into shape."

* * *

Jasper closed the door to his coach, locking it behind him as he tossed his water bottle into the sink. He pulled down the zipper to his firesuit and sat on the edge of the bed to run his hands through his hair. After winning the first segment of the race he'd finished third overall and though he'd have been happier if he'd won, there wasn't a thing in the world that could get him down from his high.

He stripped down, quickly showering before crawling into bed, not bothering with clothes as he pulled the soft sheets over his body.

A quick glance at the clock told him that Alice should've been home by then so he grabbed his cell and dialed her number, slightly surprised when she answered sounding very much asleep. "Did I wake you?"

She smiled against the phone and yawned. "Nope… I'm up…"

"Uh huh…"

"Good finish. Third's not bad at all…" she said softly.

Quite honestly he was shocked that she knew where he finished. "You watched the race?"

"Not really, but one of the stage hands had it on backstage so I watched in between my scenes. It was really hard for me to keep from cheering when you won the first segment though. I don't think that would've gone over well with the uppity opera crowd."

"Probably not."

"So… what are you wearing?" she asked sweetly.

He chuckled into the phone. "Not a damn thing," he responded, his voice laced with sexual innuendo.

"Really…"

"Really. What are you wearing?"

"Nothing…"

Jasper smiled. He wasn't sure he could do this, hell, he'd never really liked anyone enough for it but he was sure as hell gonna try. "I wish I was there with you right now. You know I'd be kissing every single inch of your beautiful body and making you crazy…"

Alice bit her lip, surprised at the feeling that shot through her as those words came across the line in a husky whisper. "Really… What would you do to make me crazy?"

"I'd lay you back and kiss you, then spread your legs as far as I could and fuck you with my tongue…" She swallowed, knowing Jasper heard it when he chuckled. "Where are your hands, baby?"

"Huh? My hands… they're on top of the covers…"

"Uh huh… I think they're between your legs stroking that luscious little clit of yours and squeezing your gorgeous breasts. Now where are they really?" He asked as he slid his hand under the covers and began stroking his length not surprised to find it at full staff. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just laying here… thinking about you." She was too shy to do this.

He smiled, knowing she was shy about this. "What are you thinking about me doing? Do you want me to kiss you?"

"Yeah…" she said softly as her hands did just as he suspected, gently brushing back and forth over her tightened nipples.

"What else? Tell me Alice. Let me hear what you want me to do to you."

She sighed in frustration. "Jasper I can't. I'm too shy…"

"You weren't shy last night when you were fucking me..." He said still stroking himself as he thought about her gorgeous body writhing against his.

"That's different. I'm a different person when I'm with you like that… I'm embarrassed now…"

"Darlin, no one can see you. No one can see me. We're both alone. Just imagine I'm there with you. Close your eyes and imagine it's just us. You know what you want me to do to you… Now tell me."

She took a deep breath and cleared her throat. "Um… I'd… I'd want you to touch me…"

"Touch you where baby?" He closed his eyes as he listened to her soft voice waiting for her to say the word that he knew would set him off.

"Down there…"

He chuckled. "Down where. I can't see what you're talking about you're going to have to tell me."

"Between my legs."

"Where between your legs? Say it baby… tell me what you want me to do between your legs…"

Alice tossed her head from side to side as she continued her assault on her body, surprised by the effect Jasper's voice was having on her. "I want you to … to…"

"Yes?" He said his hand moving faster with each second that past.

"To finger … my… my…"

"Come on baby… Say it. You want me to finger you…"

"Yes…"

"Are you wet sweetie? Is your pussy really wet?" He groaned knowing at that moment her fingers were doing exactly what he wanted them to do.

"Yes."

"Baby… I want you to rub your clit. Imagine it's me rubbing you."

Alice moaned into the phone, doing as he'd asked her, knowing the effect that it was having on him when he heard her.

"I want you to talk to me Alice… Talk dirty to me… What am I doing to you now?"

She gasped for breath as her body tightened and her clit ached for release. "Your between…"

"Yeah…" Jasper smiled as he pumped himself, a thin layer of sweat now covering his body.

"Your laying between my legs…" she purred as she hurried her pace, rubbing harder against her aching center. "And your flicking your tongue over my clit…"

"Yeah baby…" He groaned knowing it wouldn't be much longer until he exploded.

She whimpered as her eyes fluttered closed. "And…you ram your fingers into my pussy… over and over again…"

"Oh God Alice… Keep talking like that… I'm so close baby…"

Alice couldn't stop the small smile that formed as she realized the control she had over him at that moment but at the same time she was losing hers. With just a few more passes of her finger she knew she'd be over the edge. "Then… you … You raise up and … fuck me…"

He growled as her breath shortened and he knew she was close. He could hear the timber in her voice as she fucked herself with her fingers. "Baby… I'm… UGHH!!!"

Alice's body tensed as she heard Jasper's release imagining his hard body convulsing with pleasure she pressed into her clit with one final pass and came in one hard rush.

They both lay panting, neither able to speak only listening to the others ragged breath as they'd both dropped their phones aside to finish what they'd started.

"Alice…" he whispered moments later, not surprised to hear her soft even breaths on the phone. She'd fallen asleep.

He smiled and leaned over to grab his towel out of the floor, cleaning himself up before covering up and turning on his side, the phone beneath his ear, as he fell asleep to her gentle breaths.


	31. Chapter 31

_**AN: Afternoon update is here.  Sorry its a bit shorter than the morning update but considering my day, be happy you're getting this. ****ENJOY!!**_

**_Hope4more, glad I can make you like Jake.  I feel the same way you do about him most of the time, so I was determined to make him someone I would like._**

**_Oh! Risitakez, Jacob IS NOT gay, hopefully some of his comments in this chapter will clear that up for you._**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone or the rights to anything in this fic unless you don't recognize the name. Everything is property of Stephenie Meyer except for the plot which belongs to me._**

* * *

 Chapter Thirty

Alice paced in front of Jasper's coach wringing her hands nervously. It had been three weeks since she'd seen him but they talked and "talked" every night often falling asleep listening to one another breathe over the phone.

He'd invited her out to Pocono for the weekend knowing she didn't have any performances and truth be known they were both itching for some alone time.

"Ali?"

She stopped pacing and looked up into the face of her cousin with startled eyes. "Hey Bella."

Bella looked around obviously confused. "I didn't know you were gonna be here this weekend. Are you…" she motioned towards Jasper's coach with her eyes and Alice blushed. "Really…"

"Oh shut up Bella, for goodness sakes."

"Is he not here yet?"

Alice shook her head. "I talked to him a little while ago and his plane was late taking off because of one thing or another. So I'm just kinda…"

"Pacing… Where are your bags?"

"They're inside."

"So the coach is unlocked but you're just pacing outside in the heat instead of sitting inside where there's air? That makes a ton of sense."

Alice crossed her arms over her chest and cocked her head to the side. "Would you just leave me alone? I'm nervous. I don't want to be cooped up right now."

"Well walk with me, I need to show you something anyway." She said as they started towards Edward's coach. "So why are you nervous? It's not like it's the first time you guys have slept together."

She shrugged. "I don't know. We've just been having this… well phone sex relationship for three weeks I just don't know if I'm gonna feel weird when I see him after all of that. It's just strange. It's almost like seeing somebody for the first time after you've had sex with them. It's just uncomfortable I guess. I mean I just constantly wonder if he'll see me differently."

Bella shook her head. "If he didn't see you any differently after you had sex I doubt phone sex will be a problem. So is it fun? Edward and I haven't tried that."

"It's weird. You have to be comfortable with talking dirty, that's for sure and I so am not. He's really had to do a lot of coaxing where that's concerned but then when we're done we just lay their listening to each other breathe and fall asleep. Anyway, you guys live together. You get the real thing, I have to settle for his voice and the toys you gave me."

"How's that working out for you?  And now I know why he's looked so well rested lately." She smiled at Alice as she opened the door and stepped inside. "Edward?" She waited for a second and quickly walked through the coach. "Alright he's gone. Come on in."

Alice looked at her like she was crazy but walked in and sat at the table as she watched Bella digging through a large bag before pulling out some papers. "What's that?"

"Alright. This is the dress that I want you to wear in the wedding." Bella placed some pictures on the table of a tea length strapless baby blue dress with a band of black lace stretching from beneath the bust to just above the hips that wrapped around it.

"Oh, Bella, that's gorgeous. Is that the color I'm gonna wear?"

Bella nodded emphatically. "Yeah. I'm trying to keep the colors light blue and light gray."

"Um… Why are you sneaking around to make sure Edward's not here if you're just showing me the bridesmaids dress?"

"Oh… No. Look." She reached into her bag again and pulled out a picture of herself in her gown. "This is why…"

Alice's eyes widened. The dress was gorgeous and totally Bella. It wasn't the big ballgown she'd expected. It was in fact, simple but elegant and exactly what she would've pictured for her. "Bella it's gorgeous! Now I'm really gonna look like nothing next to you. You'll look like a goddess…"

Bella smiled and quickly took the picture when Alice handed it back. "Thank you thank you… But you'll look nothing short of spectacular yourself." She put her things back in her bag just as the door opened and Jasper bounded in.

"Have you seen… Alice…" He said breathless as he rushed to her and pulled her against him quickly devouring her mouth with his own as his hands roamed her body. "God I've missed you so much…"

Alice smiled against his lips and stroked the base of his neck. "I've missed you too…"

"Hey…" Bella tried to butt in as they attacked each other again. "HELLLOOO!!! Get out of our coach and go to yours… No sex will be had in here unless it's me and Edward. Now go!"

Jasper and Alice rolled their eyes as they hurried out of Edward's coach towards Jasper's, neither one of them stopping to notice the fans that stood around eagerly awaiting an autograph or the photographers taking random pictures for various publications.

The moment they were inside he picked her up, starting towards the bedroom when they were interrupted.

"Guys! I gotta talk to you…" Edward called, slamming the door behind him.

"DEAR GOD IN HEAVEN!! I WANNA GET LAID! CAN'T YOU COME BACK LATER!" Jasper cried out in frustration causing Alice to laugh as she sat up and straightened her clothes.

"What's up Edward?"

He sat at the table and waited for them to join him, ignoring the death glares Jasper was casting in his direction. "I need your help. Here's the deal…"

* * *

A few hours later, after finally sating their need, Jasper and Alice laid in a tangle of sheets and limbs. "That was absolutely amazing…" he sighed, pulling her against him to rub her back. "Definitely better than phone sex…"

She giggled as his fingers gently skimmed her side. "That tickles…"

"What tickles?" He asked in feigned confusion as he brushed his fingers over her side again.

Alice jerked away. "That does… stop."

He wrapped her in his arms and pulled her on top of him tangling his hands in her hair as he pulled her mouth down to meet his. "You taste good."

"You're not too bad yourself…" she teased, letting her tongue dart out to flick against his.

"Alice…" he said softly his face serious as his eyes bored into hers.

She pulled the sheet tightly against her and sat up, staring down at him, unsure of what he was going to say but hoping it wasn't bad. She didn't think she could handle the rejection. Never before had she given herself over to a man as freely as she had Jasper. "Yeah…" she replied without looking at him as she picked at an absent thread.

"Darlin, look at me," he asked as he scooted up next to her and cupped her cheek. "Please."

Turning her frightened eyes towards him, she saw his body relax and instinctively followed suit. "Yeah…"

"I love you Alice…"

Here eyes widened in shock. She definitely hadn't been expecting that. "Wh..hu…ho…You _love_ me? How… What?"

Jasper laughed and pulled her against him. "Look I know we've only been together a little less than a month and we've been apart for most of that time, but not being with you all of the time really puts things in perspective for me and I just want you to know that I do love you…"

"Well… you may not. I mean, after spending the next three days with me you may change your mind. I'm a lot different when I'm not around all of the time."

"Alice. Shut up…" He quieted her by plundering her mouth with his tongue and rolling to top of her, pressing her into the bed. "Just let me show you…"

She groaned as his mouth began its trek down her already ripe body. "Oookay…"

* * *

Jacob was sitting in one of the lawn chairs as Jasper quietly snuck out of his coach for some fresh air. "That sure as hell better be Alice in there after all the shit we went through to get your head out of your ass."

"Kiss my ass Jake… Yes it's Alice."

He tossed back the bottle, emptying his beer as he nodded. "Girl's a screamer huh?"

"Shut up…" Jasper growled. "Is there a reason you're here? Don't you have an elsewhere to be?"

"Nah. Just killing time."

Jasper shook his head. "And you do that by sitting outside of my coach, listening to me have sex…"

Jacob grimaced. "I wasn't listening to _you_ have sex… I was listening to Alice get off. That's completely different. Tell her I'm proud. Some girls are just too afraid to make noise."

"Good Lord, Jacob. You're the most popular driver in NASCAR. Go find a new friend and leave me alone." Jasper stretched his arms over his head and yawned. Luckily he didn't really have any track time until the next morning and with it barely 7 he was looking forward to a good night's sleep. That is if he could get rid of Jacob. "Where's your posse?"

"Makin' it with the local girls…"

"How local? We're surrounded by a forest."

"Yeah that's what I said and hence my being here and not with them. And I'd be bugging Bella and Edward but I see him too much as it is and last time I walked by she was being just as vocal as Alice. Can you see if they have any more cousins? If that runs in the family I want one. I love hearing a girl scream my name."

"Jacob! Go away…"

"Aww…That's sweet."

Jasper frowned. "What's sweet? Are you drunk?"

"Nope… You love her."

"No I don't…"

"Yeah ya do. If you didn't we'd be talking about all the other things she could do besides scream your name…" Jacob stood up and patted Jasper on the back. "I don't care if you hide if from me or anyone else but make sure you tell her okay. She deserves to know…"

"She does…"

Jacob smirked and walked away.


	32. Chapter 32

_**AN: Here's your morning update. I'm not absolutely positive I'm going to get an afternoon update in which means this may be it until Monday because my "hell week" starts tomorrow and goes through Sunday so I'll do the best I can. As far as I know I'm going to be in and out of meetings this afternoon so we'll just see what happens. I just wanted to give you guys fair warning and I believe this has been more than enough. Hope you enjoy!**_

**_Btw, all of you wanting Jake to find a woman... IF that happens in this story it will be later on. I make no promises._**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone or the rights to anything in this fic unless you don't recognize the name. Everything is property of Stephenie Meyer except for the plot which belongs to me._**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-One

"Party at my place!" Jacob called as he strutted through the driver's lot late Friday afternoon after taking the pole for Sunday's race. He looked over at Alice and Jasper as they walked next to him both trying to hide their embarrassment at his obnoxious behavior. "What's wrong Ali honey?"

She looked over at him with slight amusement. "You've lost your mind Jake baby," she replied with a sweet smile as he tossed a careless arm around her shoulders.

"You still love me though right?"

"Oh… absolutely. How could I ever not love you?"

He stopped walking and looked down at her with narrowed eyes. "What's with the sarcasm?"

"Sorry… natural reaction. Please forgive me, oh Master of NASCAR…"

He rolled his eyes. "Again with the sarcasm. Whitlock you need to straighten this young lady out. She's absolutely out of control."

Jasper shook his head at Jacob and smiled. "No sir. She's straightening me out. There's not a damn thing wrong with her. She's perfect exactly the way she is."

"But she's _my_ gypsy girl. Not yours."

He laughed. "What's the deal with you and Seth man? You don't have your own women so you have to use mine and Edward's?"

"You gonna let him talk about you like you're a piece of property, Als? I don't think you should speak to a lady like that."

Alice stopped and crossed her arms over her chest. "Is there a reason you guys have reverted to the age of 5 around me? I mean normally you're solid 15 year olds… You're really slacking."

Jacob gave Jasper a knowing look and shrugged. "Sorry. I'm just really psyched. I got the pole… I got the pole…" he sang as he danced around in a little circle.

"You're really dating yourself with that cabbage patch, Jake…" Jasper laughed. "Ever thought of taking dance lessons. Maybe you'll learn something new."

He stopped and looked at Jasper with wide eyes. "What have you heard?"

"Nothing. What are you talking about?"

"Huh? Nothing… nothing at all… I'll see you guys in a little while…"

They watched as he took off running in the other direction flagging down Kasey Kahne and Ryan Newman. "What's his deal?"

Jasper chuckled. "He doesn't have anyone to play video games with this week cause Seth's in Nashville at the Nationwide race."

"Oh…" Alice frowned. "I knew I hadn't seen him around this weekend. How's he doing?"

"Good. Kickin ass and takin names. He'll be the champ before the year's over which just means bigger helmets for him and Jacob." He took her hand and started towards his coach.

"Why Jacob?"

Jasper's brows furrowed. "Seth drives for Jake. He owns his car and pays his salary."

"Ah... so Jake's loaded."

"You could say that... more than the rest of us anyway."

"Jasper!" Tyler called, catching him just a moment before they walked into his coach. "You guys see this?"

He held out a copy of US Weekly and though NASCAR was little to gossip about, right smack on the front was a picture of Jasper and Alice kissing. The caption reading _**BEAUTY & THE BEAST**_. "What the hell??"

Jasper looked around before throwing open the door to his coach and stomping inside, Alice and Tyler right behind him. "What does it say Ty?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I just walked in the hauler a minute ago and it was sitting on the counter. Since when does Us Weekly care about NASCAR?"

Alice sat down with a sigh at the table, scooting against the wall so Jasper could sit next to her. "When I got involved I guess. That was opening night at Boheme. Damnit. I'm so sorry Jasper. This is all my fault. I never shoul…"

"Shhh…let me read it first." He took her hand in his, brushing his thumb over the back as he glanced over the article, before stopping to read a segment of it.

_NASCAR'S biggest bad boy seems to be doing what he can to corrupt the Met's newest sweetheart. At the May premiere of La Boheme, Met soprano Alice Brandon was caught in a compromising position with none other than Jasper Whitlock, driver of the number 5 Trojan car for the NASCAR Sprint Cup Series and most known for his passionate temper and outbursts towards race fans and other drivers. Though little is known about this romance, it is certain that the torrid affair didn't stop there, only coming to a pause when a friend of the couple broke in to get them out of the public eye. So what's in store for the beautiful prima donna and her rugged insurrectionist? Only time will tell…_

"That story made for the cover!?" Jasper asked in disbelief. "That was shitty. I mean technically nothing they said was untrue but I still don't see how that's cover material. And who the hell uses the word 'insurrectionist' wouldn't rebel have been just as easy?" He shrugged his shoulders and stood to get a beer.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked surprised that he was just brushing it off as easily as he was. Since they'd been "together" she'd done a little research and knew that being in the tabloids and dealing with the press in general wasn't something he was too fond of, not that many people were.

He smoothed her hair back and smiled. "I'm fine. Are you alright?" She nodded. "I guess we're just gonna have to keep our excursions private, indoors and away from prying eyes for now. I don't want them running you down or fans coming after you. You wouldn't believe how vicious they can be."

She nodded and visibly relaxed, hoping her parents hadn't seen that. Knowing her mother, she'd be getting a call soon because to Lucinda Brandon, the tabloids were gospel. "My mother's gonna shit a brick when she sees this Jasper. Even though we're just kissing, as far as she's concerned, that's sex."

"She's that bad?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "I'll put it this way, I didn't know until I was 17 that kissing didn't get you pregnant."

Jasper laughed and rubbed his forehead. "Do you want to call her and tell her? Get it out of the way?"

"No. I'm just gonna pray she doesn't see it and that everyone in Sunnyside doesn't call and tell her."

Tyler stood up and cleared his throat. "Well I'm gonna get going guys. I'll see ya at Jacob's"

They sat in silence for a few minutes after Tyler left, neither sure how to get past their current discussion. "Why don't you take a shower and get ready to go to Jacob's I'll take one when you get out."

She nodded and did as he said, leaving him alone with his thoughts and his beer. The last thing he wanted was to cause problems for her and he just knew that's what was going to happen once one more publication got wind of them. It wasn't that they were doing anything wrong, they're both single adults and free to be together but the more he thought about it the more concerned he was for her safety.

Tilting his head back, he finished his beer. He'd think about that on Monday, this weekend he was going to enjoy his time with Alice and have fun.

* * *

Alice stood talking to Jacob when the pain in her ass arrived.

"Alice! Hey! I haven't seen you since… What Talladega?" Mike slurred, obviously well past his limit. He slung a limp arm over her shoulders. "What are you doing here? You visiting Bella?"

She smiled, trying to keep from losing her stomach, shrugging him off. He smelled like piss. "Um. No. Jasper."

"Jasper?" he practically spat in her face, causing her to gag. "Jasper… Whr ya here fer him?"

Somehow she managed to free herself from him and crossed her arm over her stomach, balancing her other elbow on it to cover her nose. "We're dat…"

"He'sh an ashole…" he said brushing back a stray hair and leaning towards her. "You shew be wi me…"

Jacob chuckled a little. "Hey Newton, hop on one foot and say the alphabet…"

"Fuck off!"

"Well he can say that clearly can't he," he smarted back causing Alice to laugh as he bumped her with his elbow.

She stepped aside, walking around Mike to find Jasper, silently cursing her lack of height as she tried to find him in the crowd of people. She nearly screamed when arms went around her waist and jerked her back. "Where ya goin baby?"

Taking a deep breath she turned around and smiled. "Trying to escape Newton the human potty pad…"

He laughed. "That bad?"

"He smells like he's been pissed on, it's disgusting." She slid her arms around his neck and pulled his face down, gently brushing her lips over his. "You on the other hand… Smell delicious."

Jasper smiled and darted his tongue out, teasing her lips. "You should taste me…" He tightened his hold on her as he felt her legs give momentarily. "Did that make you horny baby?" he smirked with a crappy Austin Powers impression.

"Oh you know it…"

As he bent to kiss her once again, out of nowhere a fist connected with the side of his head and sent him stumbling backwards. "What the fuck!"

The party came to a halt as everyone stopped and watched Jasper regain his balance and storm towards Mike adding momentum to his swing as his fist connected with Mike's jaw. "What the hell is your problem Mike!?" he yelled, reaching up to feel blood dripping from his busted brow. "Damnit…"

"You… she was mine…"

"She wasn't anybody's. She still isn't. She's a person, you jackass. And she chose to be with me. It's not my fault she thought kissing you was like resuscitating a dead fish."

"Jasper!" Alice called trying to refrain from laughing. "Would you just stop it and get over here please."

He glanced quickly between she and Mike then nodded. Walking towards her as the surrounding group of people went back to whatever it was they had been doing. But no sooner had that happened had Mike roared back to life and rushed through the crowd, hitting Jasper with an empty beer bottle on the side of his head.

Alice tried to catch him as he fell forward, not wanting him to hit the hard ground. "Baby… are you okay?"

He growled and nodded his head, wincing at the pain he felt and the sudden feeling of nausea he felt.

She looked up to find Mike standing over them with a smirk. "You stupid son-of-a-bitch!"

He backed up as she advanced on him angrily, surprised when her fist connected with his stomach. Hunching over and allowing her a solid upper cut in his jaw before falling back on the ground, howling in pain.

Alice stood over him and with one swift kick in the balls poured her drink in his face. "Stay the hell away from me! And my boyfriend!"

Jacob and Edward helped Jasper to his feet passing him over to Alice when she joined them. "Not being rude or anything but how'd a short…"

"I live in NYC Jacob… They practically teach self-defense right out of the womb."

* * *

Jasper held the ice pack Alice had given him to his head as she took a flashlight, looking closely where the glass had hit him to make sure none was stuck in his scalp. "I'm sorry…" she said softly, gently brushing his hair with her fingers. "Maybe I should go away and never come back."

"Ali, don't start that. I want you here. I want you with me."

She shrugged. "I don't know why. I mean I've already got the paparazzi on you and now this shit with Mike."

He chuckled and tried to sit up, giving up when his head started spinning. "Look. You technically didn't start this stuff with Mike. We've never really gotten along and now well, it's not just about racing anymore, it's about you."

"I don't want this spilling over onto the track Jazz…"

Jasper closed his eyes. "It won't. I've got too much on the line and so does he. But I'm not about to let you near him again, I can tell you that right now. Why'd you ever go out with him anyway?"

Alice just stared straight ahead. "I don't know… To piss you off I think. And Bella. She wanted us to get along so bad…"

"So did I…" he mumbled.

She climbed into bed next to him, leaning against the wall as he curled against her, putting his head in her lap. "Me too…"

Closing her eyes she calmly stroked his hair humming as she listened for his breath knowing the exact moment that he fell asleep. "I love you Jasper…"


	33. Chapter 33

__

_**AN: And now for your afternoon update. Not quite as long as this mornings but an update nonetheless. And for those of you who've requested, I will be finding a woman for Jake but it'll be at least twenty-chapter's down the road. As of now I have fifty chapters written so once the Jasper/Alice situation gets where it's going we will try to find some love for Jake. **_

**Also, I've got a poll up on my profile regarding you guys opinion on a new story. I have another story I'd like to do, also based around Edward and the guys being drivers but the driving will be more backstory than anything. I've had a fairly good response to this story so please let me know what you think.**

**Enjoy the chapter! Feedback is my friend!**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone or the rights to anything in this fic unless you don't recognize the name. Everything is property of Stephenie Meyer except for the plot which belongs to me._**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Two

"Bells?" Edward called as he walked through the front door making sure she wasn't home before opening it again and letting Angela and Alice slip in behind him. "Come on…"

"You know she's going to shit a brick when she finds out what you've done don't you?" Angela grumbled, shaking her head as she did so. "I don't know one woman that would approve of her fiancé doing this."

Alice shook her head and waved them off, opening the door to Bella's makeshift office and grabbing the notebook they were looking for before she headed back into the living room. "Got it."

She slipped open the cover and smiled. "Girl's definitely precise."

Edward peered over her shoulder. "Is everything there?"

Alice flipped through it quickly and nodded. "Looks like. We'll run down to the library and make some copies and have it back before she gets home. If we don't, call us and distract her until we can get here and put it back."

"Alright. She shouldn't be home for at least two hours so don't rush. Make sure you don't miss anything."

"Ang!" Alice called as she cracked the front door, making sure that Bella hadn't pulled up while they were there, just to be cautious. "You ready?"

"Yup… Got em…" she held up a large cd case and hurried outside.

"We'll be back shortly."

Alice quickly joined Angela in the car and started towards the library as Angela opened her laptop and popped in the first cd, ripping it to her hard drive. "You think he's gonna be able to pull this off?" she asked doubtfully.

"I don't know," Angela shrugged. "I wish I had someone that would've done it for me though. Would've gotten a lot of shit off of my shoulders. Of course knowing me I would've pitched a bitch in the end."

* * *

"Now the wedding is going to be when?" the clerk asked one final time as she finalized Bella's measurements and helped her off of the pedestal she'd been standing on.

"Not until January but I'm certain this is the dress… I'd like to go ahead and get it ordered that should give us enough time to get it here and make sure the alterations are done right. Also just in case it gets discontinued…"

The older woman nodded with a curt smile. "Absolutely. It looks gorgeous on you. You do realize it's not a winter dress though…"

Bella raised her brow. "I'm very aware of that, but it's the dress I want. I'm not getting married outside in the middle of a snowstorm alright."

She turned her back and waited for the woman to unsnap the back of the dress before she entered the dressing room and unzipped it the rest of the way. "Snooty bitch…" she muttered under her breath. She was tired of uppity boutique sales clerks telling her when she could wear something and when she couldn't. She was paying for the damn dress and she'd wear it hiking the ice caps in Antarctica if she wanted to.

Quickly dressing, she signed the necessary papers verifying the measurements and hurried from the store, glancing quickly at her watch. It was well past 6 and if she didn't hurry, Edward was going to be calling her every five minutes wanting to know where she was. No sooner had she gotten in the car, did her phone ring.

"What?" Her only response was a chuckle. "Hello?"

"There. That's what I was waiting for. Where are you?" Edward finally responded with a laugh.

She yawned. "Just getting on the interstate. I'll probably be at least anhour… These crazy ass fashion police they hire at these dress shops have been pissing me off all afternoon."

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

Bella smiled at his feigned interest. "Absolutely. They measured and I told them to order it, so shouldn't be much longer. How bout you? Did you get measured for your tux yet?"

"Bells… I'm sure I'll gain about 15 pounds between now and the wedding so I'm not setting foot into a tux place until the day before the wedding." He knew she was going to freak out the moment the words were out of his mouth but he plugged his ears and pulled the phone away.

"Edward!"

"I'm just messing with you. I'll do it a week before hell, we've got enough time for me to knock you up and have the baby before then. Now, get off the phone and drive. I'll see you when you get home."

* * *

Bella stepped inside and leaned back against the door losing her bearings as Edward came up and swept her off of her feet, spinning her in a circle as he kissed her soundly on the lips. "Edward… I'm getting sick…"

He chuckled and put her on the floor, holding her as she steadied herself. "That better?"

"Much…" she said softly, slipping her arms around his neck and leaning into him as his mouth enveloped hers.

Holding her tightly around her waist he lifted her and walked to the bedroom, trusting his sense of distance to get him there because he couldn't see a damn thing. Laying her gently on the bed, he crawled over her and scattered soft kisses along her neck nipping occasionally at the sensitive flesh.

"We're not interrupting anything are we?"

Bella pushed him off and sat up quickly, unable to hide the surprise as her best friend and cousin stood in the doorway with broad smiles. "Angie!" She rushed forward, pulling her into her arms. "Oh my God! What are you doing here? I haven't seen or talked to you in ages!"

Angela smiled and gave Edward a thumbs-up behind her back. "Ali and I thought we'd surprise you tonight. We'd been knocking for like 5 minutes and just decided to let ourselves in… I have a key ya know."

"I forgot. I was about to ask. God it's so good to see you…"

Edward watched as the three girls made their way towards the living room in a flutter of chatter then fell back on the bed. He hadn't realized he'd been holding his breath until they walked in and he knew Bella wasn't going to catch him.

* * *

"Boys! Boys!" Lydia said emphatically clapping her hands. "Gracefully!! Jacob, come here sugar…" She put a comforting hand on Edward's shoulder and took Jacob's hand in hers.

"Yes Ma'm?"

She pointed at the area just in front of Edward. "Stand right there. Edward… you lead him…"

"What?!"

"Oh hell no…"

"Language Jakey…" she scolded, popping him sharply on the rear. "Now do as I said."

Edward groaned and held his left arm out and rested his right on Jacob's back, fidgeting uncomfortably at the close proximity. "No one hears about this…" he growled to Jacob and looked around the studio, thankful that they were the only one's there.

"Yeah, cause I'm gonna run out and tell them…" he shot back as he rested his left hand on Jacob's shoulder and placed his right hand in Edward's left.

"Now then… 1-2-3…1-2-3…" Lydia sang, dancing a waltz beside them. "That's it…very good… Now spin out… and dip…"

Jacob hovered just inches above the floor clinging tightly to Edward knowing that he was about to drop him.

"Excellent! Oh yes!" Lydia praised. "Alright. That's it!"

As soon as she spoke, Edward dropped Jacob to the floor and flat on his ass. "Ouch! Hey! It's not my fault you can't get stuff right the first time and you have to dance with a guy."

Lydia laughed at them and pulled Edward aside. "If you want the truth, you're a better dancer than him. You just lack the confidence. You're doing wonderfully dear." She patted his arm encouragingly and smiled as he bent to kiss her cheek.

"Thank you Ms. Lydia."


	34. Chapter 34

__

_**AN: Alright people... we're back to once daily updates. My hell week is over and my team lost on Saturday so I'm really just wanting to go back to bed for a few days. Not to mention, my husband took our voter registration forms to the registrars office 2 weeks ago to update our information since we've moved and they updated his and not mine so we have to go to two different cities and two different polling places to vote and I don't have any ID with my maiden name on it which is how I'm registered in the old city. I'm NOT HAPPY!**_

**Anywho... I've got to slow down on posting because, I'll be honest with you... I'm stuck. I've made it to Chapter 50 and don't know where to go from there, I wrote myself into a corner and I don't want to go back and change anything because I like where it is. I may conclude the story at that chapter and write a sequel.**

**We'll see what happens when we get there. I may begin work on the new NASCAR related story and come back to this group for the sequel. **

**Back to posting... Please let me know what you guys think!**

**Chapter Thirty-three**

Bella sat on the patio watching Angela run after Gracie and Kerri Ann, while Esme, Alice and Edward discussed some top-secret mission in the living room. She'd been banished to the backyard as soon as she'd walked through the front door and she was definitely getting angrier the longer she sat there. All she wanted at the moment was a long bath before she crawled into bed for the next week. She felt like absolute crap and she'd felt that way for days.

What upset her most was that Edward knew she didn't feel well and still sent her out her.

"Bella?"

"What?" she snapped back at him as he leaned out of the kitchen door.

He winced at her harsh tone and knelt in front of her. "What's wrong?"

"Gee, I don't know. I feel like shit, which you know, and as soon as I got home, you sent me out here with the kids when all I wanted to do was take a bath and go to bed." She ran a frustrated hand through her hair. "Can I go inside now?"

Edward nodded and stood helping her up and into the house. "Sit here and talk to Alice and Esme. I'll go get your bath ready."

She nodded and sat down, feeling even worse because of how she'd just acted towards Edward. Flopping down on the coach with a groan, she looked up into the knowing faces of her friends. "What?"

"Nothing. What's wrong?" Alice asked softly, her hand absently rubbing the arm of the couch. "Are you feeling okay?"

Bella shrugged and closed her eyes. "I'm fine, I'm just tired and irritable. Nothing new I suppose."

Esme nodded, quickly looking down the hall to see if Edward was coming. "How long have you felt this way?"

"Just a few days, girls. I'm fine. Just running myself ragged."

Alice and Esme shared a knowing look but followed Bella's lead to drop the subject. "Oh, they called about your dress. It's here and you need to get fitted for it. You may want to call them first thing in the morning so you can get that taken care of. The sooner we can get your pictures for the paper and all, the better."

Bella frowned. "When did they call?"

"Edward just said that they'd left you a message."

"Oh…"

"Bells… bath's ready…" Edward called from the bedroom.

She waved at Alice and Esme then walked down the hall, shedding her jacket and shoes as she went. Edward stood in the doorway, watching as she undressed and walked into the bathroom, not saying a word to him.

"Baby…"

Bella closed her eyes and sighed. "Edward, I'm not mad at you, I just don't feel well. Just let me do this okay. I'm tired."

He nodded. "Just call me if you need anything." Closing the door behind him he went back to the living room to find Alice and Esme whispering. "What are you hiding now?"

Esme smiled. "Nothing little brother just chatting. Is Bella okay?"

"Yeah. Just having a bad day I guess. She hasn't felt well since we got back from Pocono, I think the humidity and everything's bothering her. I get that way sometimes when we go from hot to cold. Or rainy to dry… it happens."

"Okay, well I told her that they called about her dress so she'll probably go get fitted tomorrow and I told her also we needed to get the pictures for the paper as soon as possible."

"Good deal. Well I'm gonna tell you guys to get out now… And take your kids too." He stuck his tongue out at Angela as she stumbled in with Gracie and Kerri Ann.

Angela rolled her eyes. "Why don't you kiss my lily white ass Edward…"

"I love you too…"

"Yeah. Tell Bella bye for us."

He locked the door behind them and sat on the couch running his hands over his face in frustration. "How the hell am I gonna pull this off?"

"Pull what off?" Bella asked from the hallway.

"I thought you were in the tub?"

She held up her hand and shrugged. "Got pruny, doesn't take as long as it used too."

Edward held his arms out to her and pulled her into his lap. "Are you sure you're alright baby?"

"I'm fine. I told you I'm just tired and I just feel outside of myself. I don't know. It's weird. I think it's my sinuses." She kissed his cheek and tangled her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck. "So what are you having trouble pulling off?"

"Huh?"

"Edward. Don't try to play stupid with me. I heard you say 'How the hell am I gonna pull this off?' now what did you mean?"

He sighed. "Nothing, we're just trying to plan a surprise party for Emmett's birthday…"

"Then why am I not in on it?"

"Because when it comes to your brother, you can't keep a secret… So if you say anything to him about this I'm gonna tickle you until you die…"

She giggled. "You're retarded."

"If I'm retarded why are you marrying me?"

"Pity…"

He rolled his eyes. "Well at least you're honest. Let's get to bed…"

"Okay." She wrapped her arms around his neck as he picked her up and carried her to bed, kissing his cheek as he laid her on the bed. "Edward?"

"Yeah baby?"

"I love you…"

He smiled and slid under the covers pulling her into his arms. "I love you too."

* * *

Emmett shook his head and propped his feet up on his desk. "Edward, I can't believe you're doing this. Bella's gonna have a fit."

"I don't care. I want to do this for her. I need to. I mean it's something that should've been done years ago and I don't want to wait any more."

With a sigh Emmett stretched his arms over his head, knowing his friend was pacing even though he was 3000 miles away. "Have you told mom what you're doing?"

"Yeah. Everyone knows. Except for her. And everyone's helping, so I need you to help me too."

"I don't know man. What if she finds out?"

Edward stopped pacing to stare at the wall in confusion at how dense his friend could sometimes be. "Um, I don't plan on that happening until the right moment and she almost found out last night but I told her that we were planning a surprise party for your birthday and we were keeping it from her because we knew she'd tell you."

"So I'm not having a party!?" Emmett nearly cried out as his feet hit the floor.

He laughed. "I knew she wouldn't keep her mouth shut about that. Look just try to keep her off of our trail for at least another week if you can alright. I know she's gonna start snooping around and a week is all I need."

"Alright, but I'm playing dumb if I get cornered, after she finds out. Where is she anyway?"

"Getting her dress altered. I talked to the photographer this morning and he's made an appointment with her for next Saturday at the church for pictures."

Emmett nodded. "Aren't you guys racing? Next weekend?"

"Nope. July 18th we're off so I've got a week. And Alice is gonna fly down on the 15th to take her out for a spa day."

"And you don't think she's gonna catch on?"

"Emmett. Shut up. It's not the first time they've done that. Anyway, she told me last night she wanted to do something like that before she got the pictures done. Anyway… this is where you need to go to get your stuff." Edward read off the information on the card in his hand to his future brother-in-law. "Everything's already paid for."

* * *

Bella turned around one more time, admiring her reflection. "This is so beautiful…"

"And all you need altered is the length. It's perfect," Olivia, the seamstress for the bridal shop, said with a smile. She was a sweet woman in her mid seventies and had done nothing but praise Bella and her tiny waist since the moment she'd walked into the shop. "You are perfect."

She smiled. "You better watch it Olivia or I'm gonna take you everywhere with me just so I can hear how beautiful I am all the time."

"Oh honey, I'm sure that lucky man you're marrying does plenty of that."

She shook her head. "I don't think you can ever get enough of that."

"So true, my dear. So true." She helped Bella off of the platform and unzipped her dress for her. "So when do you need this?"

Bella stepped out of the dress handing it over to her. "Hopefully by next Tuesday, I'm meeting with the photographer on Saturday so I just want to make sure it fits before then. I know that's not a lot of time but with it just being the length…"

"Not a problem hon. I doubt it'll take me that long. I'll probably do it before any of my other jobs because they're a pain in my old arthritic ass."

She chuckled at the older woman. "Well I really appreciate your help. It's nice to know there's some personality in this place."

"Well if you're talking about the sales department I agree with you on that one. Those people wouldn't know etiquette if it slapped them in the face. Back when I was their age, you didn't treat people like that. You treated every one like they were equal. I don't care how much money you had. My daddy would've beat my butt if I so much as rolled my eyes at someone less fortunate than me much less someone of my stature. I'm afraid manners died with Scarlett O'Hara. Anyway, I'll call you as soon as I'm done. Congratulations!"

Bella smiled and waved, walking to her car with a sigh. "No that, was customer service."

"Hello Bella…"

She turned to see James standing against the wall of the boutique. "What are you doing here James?"

"Just taking a walk…" he shrugged, pushing himself away from the building to approach her.

"I suggest you stop right there…"

"Why?" he smirked. "What are you gonna do? Have you wussy little boyfriend beat me up? Oh wait… your fiancé…" He stopped a few inches away from her, backing her against her car. "That certainly didn't take you long did it?"

"Go to hell, James," she replied, pushing against him and walking around to the driver's side of the car.

He laughed. "I don't know why you think you're so much better than me Bells..."

"James, get lost. What the hell are you doing out of jail anyway? Or should I ask? Don't tell me, Daddy called in a favor and you got off scott free."

"Well not exactly but close enough."

Bella shrugged off his hand as he reached for her. "You touch me and I'll break it…"

"And who's gonna help you with that?"

"Bella!" She hid her excitement when she noticed Jacob jogging towards her. "Hey sweetie…" he said giving her a hug. "What are you doing here?"

She motioned towards the boutique. "Fitting. What about you?"

"Meeting a friend…"

"Ah…"

Jacob finally noticed the man standing by her truck and looked back at her for any sign of panic. "Can I help you?"

"Oh, fuck off. This is between me and Bella."

Jacob raised a brow and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm afraid you're the one that needs to fuck off because as far as she's concerned there's nothing between the two of you. So why don't you just get lost…"

James looked from Bella to Jacob and back to her. "This isn't over Bells…" He turned to leave, disappearing around the corner.

"Who the hell was that?"

"My ex…"

Jacob scratched his head. "I thought he was in jail…"

"So did I."

He opened her door and helped her in. "Are you going straight home?"

"I was… I don't know where he went or if he's going to follow me…"

"Where's Edward?"

"He had to work late to go over some stuff with Billy."

"Here, take my car. I'll take yours and we'll trade up later. Why don't you go to my house for a little while? Seth's there. I'll call and tell him to watch for you and keep an eye on you while you're there."

"Jacob that's not nece…"

"I don't care if it's necessary. That guy is balancing on the edge of wacko. Just go. I'll make sure Edward knows where you are."

She reached up and hugged him, kissing his cheek. "Thanks Jacob."

"No problem kiddo…"

"Hey!… You've only got two years on me… Give it up."

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone or the rights to anything in this fic unless you don't recognize the name. Everything is property of Stephenie Meyer except for the plot which belongs to me._**

* * *


	35. Chapter 35

_ **AN**__: Call me hormonal if you must but I feel like people are losing interest in this story and it's making me sad. I realize there's no reason to feel that way, the amount of reviews have pretty much stayed the same, I'm just having one of those days. So please stroke my ego. And I'm going to go ahead and tell you right now, Bella is NOT pregnant. Not yet. And I'm not saying it's even going to happen in this story, it may be the sequel but I promise there will be tons of drama to come!_

_**And for those of you who actually cared, after having to spend two hours to go to two different polling places so my husband and then I could vote, I had to show a million forms of ID and fill out ANOTHER voter update form. But my vote is in and that's what matters.**_

_**On with the story... so everyone can say a final goodbye to James. Sorry this is a bit short.**_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

Edward arrived just in time to see Jacob's truck pull off and Bella's truck parked in the lot across from the bridal shop. He slowly got out of his car and walked over to say something to her surprised to find Jacob sitting in the driver's seat on his cell phone.

"What the hell?"

Jacob held up one finger, telling him to hold on one minute before he finished his call. "Hey…"

"Why are you in Bella's car? I just saw your truck leave I thought you were ditching me on the lesson…"

He laughed. "No. I got here early and as I was walking in I saw Bella over here arguing with some guy. Turns out it was James. I made sure he was gone and let her take my truck back to my place so she could hang out with Seth until we were done here. I don't know where he went but I wasn't gonna take the chance of her going back home alone."

Edward nodded. "Thanks man. I owe ya one. I wonder what he's doing out though? And why they didn't notify Bells."

"Well, I just got off of the phone with a friend of mine at Charlotte PD and he said that he's only out on bond until his trial. Turns out, Bella was the least of his victims. According to Bill, since his arrest they'd had a lot of women come forward for various things. Sexual harassment, stalking… and those only scrape the top of the list."

"Then what the hell is he bothering my fiancée for? Shouldn't they have put restrictions on him?"

Jacob nodded. "He's definitely in violation. He's supposed to be under the constant supervision of his father. I told Bill what happened and he put out an APB on him. Hopefully he'll be caught before too long. He'll call me as soon as they hear something."

"Good deal." He glanced down at his watch noticing they were late. "Come on, let's get going. Lydia's gonna rip us a new one for being late."

Jacob shook his head. "No she won't. All I've got to do is turn on that ol' Black charm and she'll be wrapped around my finger."

"Uh huh. We know exactly where that Black charm gets you and I didn't think you wanted Lydia like that."

* * *

Bella stood on Jacob's porch, knocking on the door like she'd been doing for the last five minutes. Ringing the doorbell hadn't accomplished anything and she doubted this would do much good either.

She'd called Seth's cell on her way here and had gotten his voicemail and she couldn't get in touch with Jacob now either. "Great. If this isn't just the perfect place to get killed I don't know what is," she grumbled then turned to find herself face to face with Seth, causing her to jump and grab her chest.

"Who's gonna kill you?"

"Good Lord, Seth!" she punched him in the arm. "Don't sneak up on people like that… I'm old… You coulda killed me just then."

Seth laughed and pulled her into a hug. "You're not as old as Jake so I think you're okay. What are you doing here?"

"Jacob didn't call you?"

"Nope," he shook his head and opened the front door, letting her inside before following and closing the door behind them. "What's up?"

She put her purse down on the table beside the door and walked into the living room. "You're babysitting me until he gets back with my car. I had a run in with my psychotic ex and SuperJake came to the rescue then sent me to you for safe keeping."

He sat on the sofa patting the spot next to him. "That's alright. I'll have to call and cancel my date but you're hotter anyway."

"Nice to know I'm hotter than an imaginary person." Bella rolled her eyes and sat next to him, leaning on his shoulder as she snatched the remote out of his hand to turn the tv on an old episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

"I'm not watching this stupid chick shit!" He cried trying to pry the remote out of her hands, only to be distracted by a very confident brunette in a cheerleading uniform. "Who the hell is that?"

Bella laughed. "Charisma Carpenter… she was in Playboy ya know…"

"What?! I want her…"

She just rolled her eyes. "Shut up and watch the show…"

* * *

An hour and a half later, Jacob and Edward came strolling in to find Bella cuddled against Seth on the couch sound asleep, while he continued to watch the Buffy marathon that was on FX.

"Dude… what are you watching?" Jacob laughed, trying to change the channel.

Seth shook his head emphatically. "Don't touch it. I'm so gonna marry that girl…"

The comment peaked Jacob's interest and he sat on the ottoman next to the television. "What girl?"

"Her…" he replied dreamily as she appeared in a leopard print cat suit with her nose painted black and big cat ears on her head.

"I figured you for more of dog person…"

Edward laughed and sat on the other side of Bella. "You haven't been taking advantage of this position have you?"

"Gees! What is it with you guys today? You just wake up this morning and say… 'oh we haven't annoyed the hell out of Seth lately, let's fix it…' ?"

"Sorry. You are gonna be able to make it next weekend aren't you?" Edward asked, checking to make sure Bella was still asleep as he did so.

"Yeah…Wouldn't miss it."

Edward nodded and stood up. "Jacob, do you mind if we leave her car here? I'll take her with me in the morning and we'll come pick it up on the way home. Hopefully by then we'll hear something about James."

"No problem. I'll let you know when I hear."

He knelt down in front of Bella and gave her a gentle nudge. "Bells… Wake up baby, we need to go home…" She mumbled something that they couldn't understand and shook her head. "Bells… get up…"

"Don't warn the tadpoles…" she said as she jerked awake. "Edward?"

He smiled and helped her up. "Yeah baby, come on. We're going home."

She yawned and let him lead her towards the door. "My car…"

"We'll get it tomorrow, right now I just want to get you home and to bed." He kissed her forehead and turned to wave at Jacob and Seth before leading her out to his car and helping her in. "How'd the fitting go?"

Bella nodded slowly. "Great… It should be ready on Tuesday that way I can make sure it's going to fit before the pictures are taken on Saturday."

Edward smiled. "I'm sure it'll be perfect. I just hope you don't get fat between now and the wedding…"

"Edward!" she yelled punching him hard in the right arm, causing more pain than he'd anticipated as her tiny knuckle slipped in between the muscle and the bone.

"Ouch! I was just kidding…" he joked, in between laughing and crying as the sharp pain shot through his arm. "Why can't you hit like a girl… geez…"

"Maybe because some dufus taught me how to hit like a boy when I was little…" she stuck her tongue out at him, then leaned over, pressing a gently kiss to his lips as he stopped at a light. "You just taught me a little too well."

He smiled and brushed her hair back from her face. "I just wish I didn't have to wait seven more months to marry you…"

"Edward, you know we, well you just don't have the time right now. You've got more important things to deal with anyway… you know like winning the cup."

"That cup doesn't mean shit to me…"

She shook her head. "Yes it does…"

"Not as much as you do."

"Well that's good because I'm pretty sure it's not as good in bed as I am." She smirked back and pointed to the light that had been green for a few seconds. "It's a good thing you're not this slow on the track."

He rolled his eyes and slowed as they turned onto their street, dimming the lights when they noticed a figure sneaking around the living room windows. He pulled to the side of the road, hidden behind a tree and pulled out his cell phone. "Hey Jacob, you may want to get your friend over here right now… we've got company…"


	36. Chapter 36

__

_**AN**__: First off... Thank you everyone for the support yesterday, I definitely needed it. I'm pretty set on doing a sequel for this. I'm going to add an epilogue after chapter 50 so you guys don't kill me with the way this ends. That's about all I can say without giving anything away. And for those of you questioning how no one ever knew the kind of person James was after knowing him all of their lives... he's a sociopath. Just think Ted Bundy, without the murdering._

_**Anywho... for those of you that didn't get the Twilight Soundtrack... You need to run out right now and get it. I'll be honest and tell you I have absolutely no attraction to Robert Pattinson whatsoever but his singing does things to me that no man's voice should do. So just imagine what that feels like if you actually want him :D Ahem... on with the story! Time to find out what Edward's been planning.**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, everything else belongs to the wonderful Mrs. Meyer.**

Chapter Thirty-Five

Edward and Bella stayed in the car as three police cruisers pulled past them and up the long driveway to his house, another car pulled up behind him and a young officer got out, coming to a stop at Edward's door. "Mr. Cullen, I'm Lieutenant Bill Davies, Jacob's friend. Would you two mind walking up to the house with me?"

Edward nodded as he and Bella got out of the car to join him as they approached the house. By the time they got there, an officer had James pinned to the ground with his hands in cuffs and a knee in his back.

Of course, being the fool that he was, threats started spewing the moment he saw Bella and he was quickly picked up and tossed into the back of a cruiser.

"Ms. Swan, are you going to press any additional charges?"

She shrugged. "I'm not sure what to press other than harassment. I don't think there are any."

"Well, I'm pressing charges for trespassing," Edward tossed in, motioning towards the large NO TRESPASSING sign that adorned his front fence. "That's not just for decoration. But if possible we'd like to not be brought into testify on this. It's really hard with our schedules so if it can be avoided…"

Lieutenant Davies just shook his head. "I don't think it will be necessary. We'll be lucky if we can get through all the people we have testifying now. Mind if I ask how you got mixed up with a man like that?" he asked Bella.

"I was just unfortunate enough to know him from birth, I just didn't see the creep he was until recently."

He nodded and had them sign the reports and bid them good night.

Edward let Bella in the house then went to pull the car in the drive, surprised to find her standing in the middle of the hallway completely naked with a seductive smile. "You know… all this excitement tonight really has me worked up…"

"Really… you sure it was the excitement? Not sleeping on Seth earlier? You weren't having wet dreams about him were you?"

She giggled. "Yeah but you were there too…"

He shook his head. "That's it. You're not going to be his victory chick anymore… "

"Well why don't you win a race so I can be yours for once…"

"That's it, little girl…" he growled as he leaned down and tossed her over his shoulder, spanking her loudly on her bare ass.

"Ow!"

He tossed her on the bed and loomed over her, pinning her arms over her head. "You're gonna get it for that…"

* * *

Alice paced in front of the door to the Brides room of the First Baptist Church, looking at her watch for the millionth time. "Bells, do you need any help?" she called through the door, again. She looked down at the baby blue dress that she wore and sighed. Bella had decided she wanted Alice there for the pictures in her dress as well so they could go ahead and get a few out of the way and leave less for the wedding day. "Bells… That's it I'm coming in…"

She tried the doorknob, not surprised to find it locked but didn't let that deter her as she pulled a bobby pin out of her hair and jimmied the lock. Opening the door, her breath caught her throat at the sight of Bella.

Her long chestnut curls were smoothed into a tight bun atop her head and an small replica of the tiara Audrey Hepburn wore in _Roman Holiday_ was placed delicately in her hair. Diamond earrings dangled from her ears and a diamond choker lay perfectly against the hollow of her throat.

A modest amount of soft color brushed her face and a single calla lily hung from her hand. "How do I look?" she said softly, unable to hide the emotion in her voice. "I know this is just for some pictures but I'm…"

"You're gorgeous Bells…" Alice said, risking the nickname she knew not to use. "Edward's gonna have a heart attack when he sees you… on your wedding day…" she added quickly as Bella shot her an odd glance.

"What time is it?"

"2:45… The photographer's waiting in the sanctuary."

Bella nodded and turned towards Alice. "Go on out. I'll be there in just a minute."

Alice nodded, leaving the room before taking off at a run towards the sanctuary, hoping she didn't break her ankle or shoe on the way. "She's coming…" she panted when she reached the double doors and slowly made her way down the aisle, stopping at the front of the church.

Bella checked her makeup one last time before taking the long hallway towards the lobby of the sanctuary, coming to a halt when she found her brother standing outside of the doors in a black tuxedo, with a black satin vest and tie. "Emmett… what are you doing here?" she asked more out of confusion than surprise.

He couldn't speak, more than shocked at how beautiful his sister looked. "Bells you look absolutely gorgeous… Too bad Dad couldn't…"

"Em… thanks, but… What are you doing here?" she asked again as he approached her and hooked her hand through his arm, knocking gently on the large doors. "Emmett?"

Bella quickly closed her mouth as the doors swung open and a sanctuary full of people rose to their feet. "What …"

"Bells… walk…" Emmett hissed, leading his sister down the aisle.

"What's going on Emmett?" she hissed back, smiling as she passed her friends and family. Then Edward stepped into her line of sight at the front of the church along with Pastor Dennis and it took all her willpower to stop the tears from falling. "Oh my God…"

"Who gives this woman in holy matrimony?"

"Her mother and I do…" Emmett said in response, kissing her on the cheek and handing her over to Edward before taking his place at Edward's side.

Bella looked into Edward's eyes smiling at the tears glistening in their emerald warmth. "I can't believe you did this…"

"Surprise…" he smiled.

"Dearly beloved… We are gathered here today to join together Isabella Marie Swan and Edward Anthony Masen Cullen in the bonds of holy matrimony…"

They both listened blindly as the minister droned through the necessities, each repeating their appointed vows, neither taking their eyes off of the other.

"As the power vested in me by the state of North Carolina, I know pronounce you husband and wife… you may kiss your bride…"

Before the words were out of the minister's mouth, Edward's lips had ravaged Bella's causing more than a few laughs throughout the sanctuary.

"Ladies and Gentlemen… May I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Edward and Isabella Cullen."

They hurried out of the sanctuary and quickly made their way to the Bride's room, closing and locking the door behind them. "Edward!" Bella squealed as she jumped into his arms. "How did you do all of this? I mean… everything I had picked out and planned…"

He kissed her soundly on the lips and framed her face in his hands. "Alice and Angela stole your wedding notebook and photocopied all of it. They did everything. I just provided the money…"

She smiled up at him, barely containing the tears. "But I was going to wait... You didn't have to do this…"

"I didn't want to wait, Bells. I told you that the other night. I've waited five years too long… we should've been married years ago."

"Edward…"

He placed a finger over her lips, quickly quieting any words she would've said. "I was going to ask you to marry me when you came home from school that summer Bella. I had the ring and everything. But then I got the call for that ride and I couldn't pass it up. I knew if I could get a full time ride and make it to cup that I could give you everything you ever wanted. I just want you to know I only did what I did, for you…"

"Edward. I would've been just as happy if you were working for your dad or Emmett back home…"

He nodded. "I know. But now I know that I can provide for you and our fifteen kids…"

"Woah… we're not having fifteen kids Edward. I'm drawing the line at, hell I don't know. Nine? We'll have our own little baseball team or pit crew. However you wish to use them."

He chuckled. "Okay… Nine will do… for now."

"I guess you don't have to worry about me getting fat before the wedding now do ya?"

* * *

Fifteen minutes and one thorough make out session later, Edward and Bella arrived at a local art gallery for the reception. Edward knew the church wouldn't allow for alcohol and there was no way he was going to get up the nerve to dance unless he had a few strong drinks in him. So he'd rented a large gallery on the outskirts of Charlotte.

They walked through the front door greeted by cheers and catcalls, those mostly from Jasper, Jacob and Seth, and suddenly the sounds of Frank Sinatra echoed through the hall.

"Frank!?"

Edward smiled. "Angela burned all your cds too…"

She laughed and pulled him down to give him a gentle kiss.

"You look gorgeous Bells…" he whispered against her lips.

"So do you…"

"Ahem… Are you two gonna get all googily or can I get a dance?" Jacob interrupted.

Bella laughed. "No. By all means." She curtsied and pushed Edward forward towards Jacob. "He'll be happy to dance with you. I've already promised someone a dance." She quickly turned around, motioning for Emmett. "Ready big brother?"

He took her into his arms and they swayed back and forth to Moon River. "Were you surprised?"

"I guess they weren't planning you a surprise party?"

Emmett shook his head. "You really think Edward would've told you if they were. I mean you called me the minute he told you that…"

"I know… I just can't keep secrets from you."

"Well… I'm honestly surprised you didn't figure this out before it happened. I was waiting for him to slip up."

The clanging of a glass brought the reception to a halt and an older woman that Bella didn't recognize stood on the broad marble staircase.

"I think it's about time for Edward and Bella to have their first dance…"

Edward joined Bella placing his hand on the small of her back. "Edward? Who is that lady?"

"Just a friend of mine and Jacob's."

She looked at him in shock. "Pit lizards come that old?!"

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Shut up woman and dance with me…"

"But you don't dance…"

_Some day, when I'm awfully low,  
When the world is cold,  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you...  
And the way you look tonight._

He pulled her into his arms and before Bella knew what he was doing she was being spun in a circle and dipped as Edward put on his best East Coast swing, receiving a nod of approval from Ms Lydia as she watched from the stairs.

"Edward… Where'd you learn to…"

_Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm  
And your cheeks so soft,  
There is nothing for me but to love you,  
And the way you look tonight._

Before the words were out of her mouth, he spun her out straight into Jacob's arms, who quickly took up at the exact point in which Edward had stopped.

"Congratulations girl…" he said softly, kissing her cheek before giving her a big smile and spinning her back towards Edward.

"Have you guys been dancing together or something?"

_With each word your tenderness grows,  
Tearing my fear apart...  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
It touches my foolish heart._

Edward smiled and motioned towards the woman on the stairs. "Ms. Lydia…"

"From the dance studio by the dress shop?"

He nodded. "That's where Jacob was headed when he ran into you the other day."

She sighed. "Oh thank god. I thought you were having an affair with an old woman."

"What?!"

_Lovely ... never, ever change.  
Keep that breathless charm.  
Won't you please arrange it ?  
'cause I love you ... just the way you look tonight._

"You've been coming home smelling like White Diamonds… what was I supposed to think?"

_Mm, mm, mm, mm,  
Just the way you look to-night._


	37. Chapter 37

___**AN**__:Okay peeps, this chapter is super duper short and I'm sorry about that but I didn't want to taint it with the next chapter and didn't want it thrown in after the wedding. Starting tomorrow we'll get back to the story of Alice and Jasper._

___**By the way, for those of you who sensed some omnious foreboding in the my last AN regarding the sequel... I promise that nothing is going to happen to Edward and Bella. No one is going to die (at least no one that's been introduced yet) and thats all I have to say about that. Now... on with the shortest chapter ever!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, everything else belongs to the wonderful Mrs. Meyer**_

Chapter Thirty-Six

"I still can't believe you and Jacob took dance lessons together…" Bella laughed, unable to control her tears as she pictured them stumbling all over each other, not to mention dancing with one another. Ms. Lydia had made sure to tell her every last detail of their classes.

Edward rolled his eyes and flipped over onto his back. "Can we please get past that? We're laying naked on the beach in Grand Cayman and all you can think about is that… Do you not see a problem here?"

She propped up on her elbow and turned towards him. "Trust me baby, that's not all I'm thinking about… and I know I can't look at you naked and not think about what I'd like to be doing to you right now instead of lying in these chairs watching dolphins."

"So what do you suggest?" he asked willing his erection down.

She smiled and stood up, stepping over to straddle him and his chair. "Well… we could take advantage of this cove… or we could go back to the bungalow and take advantage of that huge bed…and shower… and Jacuzzi…"

He stared up at the beautiful body of his wife and the faint tan lines that she'd gotten the previous day. "Hmmm…" he ran his hands up her smooth thighs, pulling her down onto his hard shaft. He smiled as he slipped right in and her warm juices enveloped him. "I say we take advantage of this weather and the cove…"

"Good idea…" She smirked as she leaned forward and ran her tongue over the seam of his lips, applying enough pressure for him to open and allow her entrance.

Bella rolled her hips against him moaning as his fingers dug into the softness of her flesh, kneading her and urging her on. She tightened her body around him, forcing him deeper and deeper into her heat.

Edward captured her mouth, running his hands up the length of her back to grasp her shoulders and pull her down tighter on his shaft, unable to contain a growl as his tip made contact with her deepest walls. "Oh God Bella…" he moaned into her mouth, urging her tongue in a primal dance as they were surrounded by the sounds of crashing waves and the soft breeze the brushed over their bodies, heightening their senses even more.

"Edward… please… fuck me, baby…" she whispered, her sex laden voice husky with need. "God I need you to fuck me…"

He pushed her up until they were both sitting and looked around, happy that the beach was practically deserted and they'd found a nice cove, surrounded by low hanging trees for a little more privacy. "Get up baby…"

She pouted but did as he asked standing next to his chair as he joined her and took her hand walking further away from the main part of the beach.

He stopped when they reached a shady spot near a waterfall and dropped her hand. "Get on your hands and knees…" he said roughly, his cock straining for release as she did his bidding and spread her legs wide giving him a wonderful view of her ass and dripping pussy. "Damn girl…"

Edward dropped to his knees behind her, happy for the sand that cushioned their position. "Now you wanted to be fucked right?" he teased rubbing his hand over her ass and popping it, chuckling as the sound echoed.

He slipped two fingers inside of her, thrusting them in and out as his thumb flicked over her clit, teasing her relentlessly.

"Just fuck me Edward…" she hissed, barely able to contain her yelp as he quickly thrust his rock hard cock into her drenched center. "That's it…"

Edward stuck his tongue through his teeth, biting down softly as he gripped her hips and thrust into her, harder and harder with each stroke. "You like that… Is this what you wanted?"

"Yesss…" she moaned, reaching between her legs to massage her swollen center. "You feel so fucking good Edward…"

He smirked and popped her hard on the ass. "That's it baby…" he urged as she tightened her body around his, pushing back against him to hurry their pace. "You close? Huh… You gonna come for me?"

She threw her head back and looked at him over her shoulder. The look in her eyes was undeniable and she was ready to take all he had and give that right back to him.

Forcing her body up until his chest was pressed firmly against her back she took his hand and replaced her own letting him work her clit as she teased her throbbing nipples. "Please baby… I'm so close…"

Edward rolled her clit between his fingers then with one swift movement pushed her back onto her hands and thrust into her with a roar, his body jerking as his seed spilled into her and her body milked him for every drop as she collapsed on the sand and rolled onto her back to look up at him.

Bella smiled at the smug look on his face. "You sure are proud of yourself aren't you?"

"Damn straight I am…" he smiled back as he took her hands and helped her to her feet. "What do you say to a quick swim then we go try out that Jacuzzi…"

She slipped her arms around his neck and jumped up, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist as he carried her towards the water. "Sounds perfect…"

* * *


	38. Chapter 38

__

___**AN**__: And so we go back to the story of Alice and Jasper. Please don't desert me because it's not Bella and Edward, trust me there will definitely be more of them in this story and the sequel but I have the matter of our lovely Mr. Whitlock and Ms. Brandon to resolve before we can go any further. Enjoy! Oh yeah, forgive my Italian, I'm sure it's horrible. :D_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, everything else belongs to the wonderful Mrs. Meyer**_Chapter Thirty -Seven

* * *

Alice looked at her phone then at the clock. She didn't know what she was doing. Never in her life had a man had her so tied up in knots.

She hadn't spoken to Jasper since Edward and Bella's wedding a week and a half ago and before that things had been slightly strained. To say that the press had had a field day with her and Jasper would've been an understatement. Somehow, the paparazzi had gotten into the drivers lot and the morning following the Mike incident there were pictures of her beating the hell out of him on the cover of every newspaper and tabloid in the country, not to mention the internet.

To avoid even more mess, she'd left the following morning while Jasper was in practice, only bothering with a note to explain that she was sorry and he was to call her if he wanted to go through the trouble of being with her.

And as much as she'd regretted it later, she'd told him that she loved him in the note as well. Maybe that was the problem. Sure he'd said he loved her but maybe he didn't really mean it.

Hell, she didn't know what he wanted. But at the moment, it obviously wasn't her.

So here she found herself, sitting at home as she'd been doing lately because once she stepped foot outside the cameras were pulled out and so goes the endless flash. At this point, she wasn't sure it was worth it. She loved what she did but the fact that she couldn't have a private social life was driving her crazy.

It really hadn't been a problem before. She hadn't dated anyone in years so now that she'd found someone, all hell was breaking loose and all she wanted to do was sit down and cry. And the sudden, non-stop ringing of her doorbell didn't help her situation any.

With a growl of irritation, she stomped to the door, glaring through the peephole at the top of her mother's head. She rolled her eyes and opened the door. "What is it momma?"

"Oh, so your manners have gone with your morals…" she snapped back, barging in past her daughter. "I can't believe what's happening to you, mio figlia."

Alice shook her head and went into the kitchen to grab something to drink. "Don't start with me momma… I'm not in the mood."

"I knew I never should've let you play with Bella growing up, cousin or not. That girl gets into more trouble…"

Alice slammed the refrigerator door. "Do you know what the hell you're talking about? Cause quite honestly I just think you like to listen to yourself talk. Bella didn't do anything. I don't know what goes on in that mind of yours…"

Her mother shook her head and sat on the couch with a huff. "She introduced you to that … that trash that you've been all over the tabloids with. That's what she did."

"Oh shut up mother. Jasper's not trash. And if you think that, then it's your own problem."

"Irrazionale bambino."

Alice stopped in front of her mother, placing her hands on her hips. "You're not in Italy any more Ma… SPEAK ENGLISH!"

"I don't know why you disrespect your heritage so much, Maria. I brought you up better than that."

She shook her head. "Well you know what? Daddy's family is part of my heritage too so if you're so disappointed in me because I accept that part of my blood just as equally as yours… then baci il mio asino, mama!"

"Maria!" her mother gasped, her hand quickly clasping over her heart. "I never…"

"Sorry… that's just something I picked up from the _trash_ that I've been hanging out with." Alice spat back as she took a deep breath and tried her best to calm down. "Did you have a reason for coming over here, ma? Or was it just your monthly visit to tell me what a disappointment I am?"

She shook her head. "You've never been a disappointment, child. You've just lost direction."

"Well I tell you what… You go and find it for me and come back when ya have something useful to share." She pushed her mother through the door, quickly closing and locking it behind her, before sinking to the floor and digging her hands into her hair. "What the hell am I doing?"

* * *

Jasper kicked the bucket at his feet watching as suds and water rushed down the length of his driveway.

"What the hell is your problem?" He looked up and shook his head as an all too happy Edward Cullen strolled up the driveway jumping out of the way of the flood.

"Go away Edward… I don't want to hear how wonderful married life is right now. I've got more important shit to deal with."

Edward shrugged. "Like what? Ignoring Alice?"

Jasper gave a short laugh. "Look if Bella sent you over her to get me to straighten my ass up and call her, I'm not gonna do it. She's the one that took off without saying anything."

"She did it for you and she did leave you a note."

"I didn't want a note Edward. I wanted her to be there when I got back. Not some shitty note!" He picked up the hose spraying off the soap that remained on his car. "Damnit!"

Edward hurried past him, sitting on the porch steps as Jasper did his best to wash away his anger. He yawned and took a drink of his coke, wiping his brow in the sweltering August heat. "Jasper, I hate to tell you this bud, but you're gonna have to swallow your pride sooner or later and call her…"

"Like you did with Bella?" Jasper shot back, knowing it was a low blow.

"I'm gonna ignore that. Look I'm having a birthday party for Bella the week we leave for Watkins Glen. I want you to be there… And I'm telling you right now that Alice is gonna be there too so if you aren't there within an hour of it starting, I'm gonna get in my car, come over here, throw your sorry ass in it, and take you back. Hopefully you guys'll get things worked out by then but as stubborn as you are, I'm not gonna hold my breath."

"Whatever…" Jasper waved him off. "Wait a minute! Who ya calling sorry?!"

Edward shot him a quick glance and ran back to his car. "Bye Jasper…"

* * *

After hours of telling herself she had to do it, Alice finally picked up the phone and dialed Jasper's cell number, not at all surprised when it went straight to his voicemail. She quickly hung up. Though she wasn't sure what she was going to say to him if he answered, leaving him a message just wasn't an option.

In all honesty if she didn't live so far away she'd drive to his house, march up to the front door, knock on it and tell him to straighten his ass up but that definitely wasn't an alternative either.

She'd talked to Edward and he'd said that from what he can tell Jasper's just hurt, forget the fact that she left to save him some trouble.

"To hell with it…"

After a few quick phone calls she made one final attempt to call Jasper's house. Answering machine.

She threw a few bags together and ran outside to meet her cab. "Not like I have much pride left anyway," she shrugged, glancing at her watch and said a silent prayer that she wouldn't regret her decision.

* * *

Jasper ran from his car to the porch trying to stay dry in the sudden downpour not noticing the sleeping figure curled up on the porch swing until he closed the door and noticed the movement from the living room window.

Quickly opening the door, he flicked on the porch light and shook his head. "Alice…" With a sigh he crossed the porch, kneeling in front of her. "Alice …" he whispered again. "Darlin… wake up."

She sniffled and slowly opened her eyes as the harsh porch light made her cringe. "Jasper?"

"Yeah… Come on…" He helped her to her feet and led her into the house, picking up her bags on the way. He put her things down inside the door and watched as she looked around, nervously rubbing her hands on the sides of her jeans. "What are you doing here Ali?"

She turned at his question. He didn't sound upset, merely confused. "You never called…"

Jasper shook his head and leaned on the edge of the couch. He wasn't sure what to tell her. Whatever he said, he was gonna sound like an ass so he opted for silence.

When he didn't answer she took a deep breath and walked to the door, picking up her bags. "Well, you don't have to explain that…"

The moment she opened the door, he jumped to his feet and slid between her and the door, closing it. "I don't want you to leave…" he said softly, his hands coming up to brush her cheeks.

"Well you don't want me to stay either apparently," she replied, trying her best to hold back her tears as her bottom lip trembled.

With a sigh he shook his head. "That's not it at all Alice, I just don't understand why you took off on me like you did and to be quite honest I've been pissed at you." He took her bags and put them back on the floor then pulled her into the living room to sit on the couch.

"Do you know why I left?"

"Yeah but you didn't have to. I just wish you would've waited on me instead of taking off like you did. I know why you left but personally I don't give a shit about the tabloids or the papers and what they have to say about you and me. I want to be with you Alice and I haven't wanted a relationship like this in a really long time. I'm not going to let them ruin that."

She hung her head and looked at her fingers, not knowing how to respond to him.

"Alice…"

"Hmm…" she said as she looked up at him with wide eyes.

He smiled and leaned towards her. "Now would be a good time to kiss me."


	39. Chapter 39

___**AN**__: Sorry there was no update yesterday. I got caught up in a new story I'm gonna be working on and work itself and I never got around to posting it so please forgive me. We've only got 12 chapters left in this one guys so hope you enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, everything else belongs to the wonderful Mrs. Meyer**_

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Eight

Alice rolled over, snuggling into the emptiness beside her as the alarm when off. Placing her hand where he'd been sleeping she felt the warmth and smiled.

She picked up his discarded t-shirt from the floor and slipped it on before quietly padding down the stairs only to find him sitting on the porch swing with a cup of coffee in his hand and a vacant look in his eyes. "Penny for your thoughts…"

Jasper chuckled and patted the seat next to him. "You'd think with years of inflation and the price of everything going up, thoughts would be worth at least a dime by now…" He held his coffee out to her. "Want some? It's black…"

"Thank you God. I knew you were perfect…" she took the offered cup taking a long sip and handing it back to him as she leaned into his side and pulled her feet up under her. "Is this a usual thing?"

He nodded. "Whenever I'm home to enjoy it. Of course I'm up a little late this morning because someone kept me up too late last night."

Alice smiled and leaned up to place a gentle kiss on his lips. "Don't worry. Won't happen again."

"Hey now! I didn't say that…" He placed his mug on the window seal and pulled her into his lap, turning her so she straddled his lap and her vibrant eyes met his. "Of course, it's not strictly a night time activity…"

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tightly against him, as his lips raged a violent attack on hers. He threaded his hands into her hair, pulling her head back to allow him free access to the long elegant column of her neck. Nipping lightly at her exposed skin, he slipped his hands under the hem of her shirt, letting his fingers massage the smooth flesh of her thighs, higher and higher until his thumbs brushed over the thin patch of hair at the juncture of her thighs. "You forget something?"

She pulled her bottom lip into her mouth and smiled, shaking her head. "Nope."

Alice slipped her hand between them, pressing her palm against his crotch, gently squeezing his cock as she leaned forward to kiss him. She lifted up slightly to unzip his jeans, smiling at the absence of underwear as his hardness sprung forward.

She took him in her hand, stroking his length a few times before poising him for entry.

He rubbed his tip against her clit chuckling when she shivered and urged him to enter her. He held off, holding her at bay as he continued to tease her, slowly entering her when he felt her wet heat start to cover him.

Jasper gripped her hips, carefully guiding her onto him, a low growl escaping him as he fully sheathed himself in her warmth. "God I've missed you…"

He threw his head back as she began to rise and fall rhythmically on his cock, tightening herself around him with every stroke.

The wind howled around them as yet another summer storm blew in pushing the swing in its gentle breeze as they continued to writhe against each other.

"Jasper!?"

He ripped his mouth away from Alice and pulled out of her, quickly zipping his pants and setting her aside as his mother stepped up onto the porch.

"Jasper?" she asked curiously as she approached them, looking warily at Alice as she sat there in only a t-shirt. "Honey, I've been trying to call you for over an hour."

He coughed and shifted into a more comfortable position. "Sorry. I've been out here with Alice."

Alice gave her a weak smile.

"Alice? Oh… the young lady you met …"

"At Talladega mom. She's Bella's cousin."

Pamela Whitlock smiled and nodded. "Oh! Of course. I'm sorry Alice dear. It's nice to meet you." She stuck her hand out watching as Alice reached out carefully shaking it. "I'm Jasper's mother. You can call me, Pam."

"Nice to meet you, Pam." Alice smiled and stood up, walking towards the door. "I'm just going to go in and get changed."

Pam watched her go inside and turned to her son with a raised brow. "Did I interrupt something?"

"Hell yes… I swear mother. I've been without sex for nearly three weeks and you just walked up and ruined it." He grumbled, burying his face in his hands.

She smiled and rubbed his head. "Aww sweetie. I have a feeling since she's wearing the t-shirt I know you had on yesterday when you came over to my house that you did get sex… I just interrupted the repeat performance."

Jasper rolled his eyes and looked at her. "Did you have a reason for dropping by?"

"Actually, I was going to see if you wanted to go shopping with me this afternoon but since you're obviously otherwise occupied I guess that's not going to happen."

He smiled and shook his head. "No."

Alice stepped back onto the porch in a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt as Pam stood and leaned over to give her son a kiss.

"I guess I'll be going. It was nice meeting you Alice. Sorry I… interrupted."

Alice's face turned red and her eyes widened.

"Don't worry hon. I was young once, too."

She left just as quietly as she showed up and Alice turned even redder. "Oh my God. I'm so embarrassed."

Jasper laughed and pulled her against his side, pressing a gentle kiss to her temple. "At least it wasn't Edward or Bella… Or Jake…"

"Okay! You can stop now…" she giggled and he turned her face towards him and brushed his lips over hers.

He chuckled against her cheek. "Or Mike…"

* * *

"Alice get your ass down here! We're gonna be late!" Jasper called from the bottom of the stairs a week later.

She stumbled to the landing peering at him over the banister at the top of the stairs and leaned down to slip on her shoes. "Jasper! We have an hour before we have to be there. Why are you rushing me?"

"Because it's a surprise party…"

Alice cocked her head to the side and smirked at him. "What is that tone? Is that a Duh attitude you're getting with me?"

"Just hurry your ass up!"

She stuck her tongue out at him and ran back into the bedroom to grab her purse then ran down the stairs, before slowing down to straighten her dress. "How do I look?"

Jasper rubbed his hands over his eyes as he turned around from staring out the window, his heart skipping at the beautiful sight she made. She wore a white dress that hugged all the right curves and flared at her knees. The look completed by ankle wrapped stilettos. "Are you sure this thin strap is going to hold this dress up?" he murmured as he traced the thin halter that wrapped around her neck and dipped his fingers into the slight curve of her neckline.

"Well I guess that all depends on you and how well you behave." She stepped forward, pressing her body flush against his as she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a long, sensual kiss. "Now… let's get out of her before I forget about this party and spend the rest of the night fucking you."

"Why do we have to go to this party again?" he groaned as she pulled away from him and opened the front door, giving him the same look he'd given her earlier when he'd been rushing her to leave.

Alice sat quietly for a while as they pulled out onto the main road, absently looking around before placing her hand in Jasper's lap. She smiled coyly at him then began to brush her hand repeatedly over his crotch unable to hide her small laugh as his body responded to her.

"What are you doing Ali?" Jasper warned.

She smiled sweetly and shrugged. "Nothing…"

"Alice…"

He swallowed hard as she looked on, the tip of her tongue peeking through her lips, as her left hand unbuckled his seatbelt and swiftly made work of unfastening and unzipping his pants.

Her cold fingers slipped into his boxers, releasing his length into the warm breezes that swept through the car. She unbuckled her seatbelt and readjusted in her seat so the she faced him with one leg drawn underneath her.

She pressed her lips against his cheek and looked behind them down the dark deserted road as he continued to drive then dipped her head to his lap, taking his arousal into her hand and stroking it slowly as her tongue licked up the underside of his cock before swirling around his tip and taking it fully into her mouth.

Alice sucked him deep into her mouth, his tip brushed the back of her throat as her tongue made work on the sensitive spot that she knew drove him crazy.

Jasper's hand slid into her hair, taking a handful as he bucked into her mouth, doing his best to concentrate on his driving as she worked wonders with her mouth and tongue.

Her hands slipped further into his boxers, softly stroking his balls as she increased her speed and pressure, feeling him near his release. She felt the car come to a halt but thought nothing of it as she continued her assault, stroking him faster and faster as his hot juices hit the back of her throat. She drank him in, draining him of every last drop before releasing him from her mouth and licking the remnants from his tip.

She sat up and wiped the edge of her mouth with her fingers and gave him a seductive smile. Turning forward in her seat she realized they were at Bella and Edward's house so she picked up her purse and opened the door. "I'll see you inside baby…"

Jasper watched the gentle sway of her hips as she walked up the driveway towards the house, before looking down at his lap. He quickly rearranged himself and got out to follow her wondering whether or not his legs were going to make it after the intense orgasm he'd just had. He turned to look at where he'd parked realizing that he was partially on the grass rather than on the driveway and shook his head.

"Jasper! Get your ass up here…" Edward called from the doorway. "We've gotta get everyone together so I can get you guys to the bar." He took the stairs slowly, gripping the railing a little too tightly as he looked up into Edward's smirking face. "Did you enjoy the drive?"

Jasper shook his head and flicked him off, walking past him into the house without another word.


	40. Chapter 40

__

___**AN**__: I have a few things to say before posting... I get really annoyed with people very easily and we've got a temp worker at my company that's filling in for our administrative assistant that's taking FMLA and this girl is getting on my nerves so bad I just want to scream at her. She wears entirely too much perfume which in turn sets off a migraine, she wears this 9" tall heels that are too big for her feet so I have to listen to the damn things clunking around while she's walking and she wears so much freaking jewelry I'm surprised she can stay upright. Her damn bangles are banging against her desk every time she types something and no matter how loud I turn my music, ITS ALL I HEAR!!! On top of that, she stays on the phone at least 6 of the 8 hours she's here and doesn't do her job right. Why she's still here is beyond me. _

**Secondly... I found out yesterday I still have a weeks vacation left!!! I thought I had like 2 days... nope. One whole week so that means I get a few 5 day weekends in the next two months.**

**Now for the really crappy... I got cramped up sitting in my desk yesterday and went to stretch and something in my neck snapped. I'm in so much pain I can't move without some kind of pain and I really dont want to go to the doctor about it. There's not much they can really give me because I'm in baby making mode and there could be a baby... there could not be... I dont know.**

**Finally... did anyone happen to see the picks of Rob on TMZ yesterday? He's totally licking Anna Kendrick's face and sucking at her eyeball... it's hilarious and the length of his tongue has definitely put some thoughts into my head I never thought I'd have about Mr. Pattinson. **

**Anyhoo... on with the story!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, everything else belongs to the wonderful Mrs. Meyer**_

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Nine

_*Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz*_

"Jasper…"

_*Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz*_

"Jasper… turn that damn thing off…"

_*Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz*_

"JASPER!" Alice yelled sitting up in the bed only to realize he wasn't there. "Jasper?"

She threw her hand down onto the alarm and rolled her neck before looking at the clock to realize it was only 8 am. "Sonofabitch…" she grumbled and burrowed further under the covers.

Jasper kneeled next to the bed, lifting the covers to find her face. "You called?"

"That depends… you answering to Jasper or Sonofabitch?"

He chuckled and slid in next to her. "Problems this morning sweetheart?"

Alice growled. "Go away…"

"You called me in here…"

"I didn't mean it…"

He stood up and walked to the kitchen for a glass of water then grabbed a bottle of aspirin on the way. "You should've done this last night but nooo… 'I won't have a hangover..'" he mocked, putting down the glass on the nightstand and pulling her upright.

"Why are you being mean to me…" she pouted, her bottom lip poking out from under the hair that hung in her face.

Jasper just shook his head and went to the closet to pull out his suitcase and hers. "I'm not being mean, baby. We just have to leave in 2 hours to head to Watkins Glen and I don't want to be running towards the plane and dragging your ass as it's taxiing down the runway. So take two aspirin and get a shower."

She blew out an agitated breath and took the aspirin then glared at him as he packed his suitcase. "Asshole…" she muttered.

"I heard that…"

"I don't care…" she shot back, slamming the bathroom door behind her.

* * *

Alice sat with Tyler on top of Jasper's hauler as he qualified, cringing with each turn and every time a wheel left the ground. "Oh my God…" she squealed, causing him to laugh at her.

"You don't have to watch this if you don't want to…" Tyler laughed, patting her on the back.

"No… I want to. I'm here for support." She quickly turned and stuck her face against his arm as Jasper took another sharp turn on two wheels. "Is he done yet?"

He just chuckled and shook his head. "Not yet… One more turn… Okay, now he's done…"

She turned around quickly watching as Jasper pulled into the garage and got down from the hauler followed closely by Tyler.

She waited outside while he got out of the car but the moment his gear was off, she was in his arms, hugging him fiercely.

"Did I miss something?" Jasper asked Tyler, completely confused by his girlfriend's behavior.

He nodded. "She likes you with all four wheels on the ground."

Jasper smiled and wrapped his arms around her, rubbing a hand up and down her back. "I guess you're not going to be out here watching the race tomorrow or Sunday then?"

She shook her head and kissed his cheek. "I'm staying in the coach."

"Will you at least stay out here with me until I get in the car?"

"Yeah… I can do that."

Tyler smiled at Alice and rubbed his hand on the top of her head, messing up her hair. "Pretty good run out there Jazz…"

"Where'd I end up?"

"Um… Jasper. There are still 45 guys left to qualify. Why don't you go somewhere until they're done. Then I'll tell you where you ended up. You need to get some rest if you're planning on racing the Grand Am tomorrow."

Jasper stuck his tongue out at Tyler and grabbed Alice's hand before heading back to his coach.

"How ya feeling baby?" Alice asked as he walked in and collapsed on the bed. He hadn't felt well since they'd gotten there and she was pretty sure slinging himself around on the track hadn't helped much.

He picked up a pillow, promptly dropping it on his face. "I wish the track was straight…"

She grabbed a bottle of water out of the refrigerator and put it in his hand. "There ya go…" she turned the tv on in the bedroom so they could finish watching qualifying then pulled out a t-shirt and some shorts for him to put on before sitting on the bed and stretching her feet out in front of her.

He took his time changing clothes then fell back onto the bed, crawling up to place his head in Alice's lap.

She gently stroked his back until he fell asleep then made herself comfortable enough to do the same thing.

"Alice…"

"Hmmm…" she opened one eye to find Tyler leaning over them. "Hey… What's wrong? What time is it?"

He shook his head and smiled. "Nothing. It's around 7. I was just gonna come tell Jasper he's starting fourth on Sunday. Is he not feeling any better?"

She shook her head. "I think he's getting worse to be honest with you." Placing a hand on his forehead, she frowned at the warmth it met. "He's fever's going up too…"

Tyler nodded. "Well let him get as much rest as he can. If he's not feeling better tomorrow, he's not getting in that car at all."

Alice raised a brow at him. "You know he's not going to go for that…"

"Well, that's how it's gonna be. I'll see you guys later."

* * *

Edward stood outside of Jasper's coach waiting patiently for someone to answer the door. After five minutes, he heard the latch and stepped back to find Alice looking like she'd just gotten out of bed. "You sleepin? I thought you guys were going out to dinner with us for Bella's birthday."

She wrapped her arms around herself and shook her head. "Jasper's sick and he's contaminated me. He's got to rest up for the Grand Am tomorrow too. Tell Bella I'm sorry and that I said happy birthday but you probably want to get away from us as fast as you can. There's no telling what we've got."

"Alright then. I hope you guys feel better."

She watched Edward walk off and closed the door behind her, surprised to find Jasper awake. "Hey baby… You feel…"

No sooner had she said those few words, had he darted into the bathroom and the sounds of gagging drowned out the silence. She quickly opened the door and sat outside, unable to handle it in her current state, knowing she wouldn't be far behind.

"Ali…"

She looked up at Jasper as he leaned against the door, looking more pitiful than he had a few hours before. "You want to go to the Care Center?"

"I need fluids or something…" he replied shaking his head.

Alice nodded and walked past him to the bedroom to change into some jeans and t-shirt, then grabbed his keys off of the counter. "I'll go get you something. By the way… Tyler came by earlier, you're starting fourth Sunday so you better get better."

He groaned and collapsed on the couch. "Just get me something to take care of this dehydration right now, we'll deal with the racing later."

* * *

Thirty-six hours later, Alice stood by Jasper's side as the invocation was said and the National Anthem sang, then she kissed him and watched as he got into his car.

He felt moderately better but due to the constant turning and jerking, the possibility of him making it through the race without getting sick were minimal. With one more kiss she told him good luck and patted Tyler on the back before hauling ass back to the coach.

Whatever he'd had, had made it's way full force into her system the previous afternoon and she'd be lucky if she made it back to the coach before the heat got the best of her.

She spread out onto the bed the moment she walked in, happy that the sun was coming through the front windows rather than the back, and turned on the tv to listen to the race. She still didn't think she was capable of watching Jasper on two tires and the thought of slinging their bodies back and forth on the track like they were was just enough to make her nauseous, but she soon dozed off and forgot all about the twisting and turning.

The next thing she knew, Jasper was rushing into the coach and hurrying to the bathroom for a shower.

"Baby?" she mumbled, pretty certain he hadn't heard her, so she turned the tv up a little to listen to the commentators talk about the race while she waited for him to come out of the bathroom.

"Again… Jasper Whitlock is your winner for the Sirius at the Glen."

He stepped out of the bathroom in a towel, digging through a drawer in search of underwear.

"You won?" He nodded. "Why aren't you out there celebrating?"

Jasper gave her a small smile and slipped on his boxers, then dropped his towel to the floor. "I kinda… I got sick during the race so I wanted to come back and shower and regroup before I went out there."

Alice made an odd face, cringing a little, causing him to laugh. "Sorry."

"You up for celebrating with me?"

She groaned and slowly shook her head. "Hell no…"

He chuckled. "Alright baby. I'll be back in a little while, just don't laugh at any jokes you might hear regarding my exit. I'm sure I'll be embarrassed as soon as I walk back out there."

She fell back, yawning as he closed the door and closed her eyes, not surprised to hear the door open again a moment later.

"Forget something?"

"Alice!?"

She rolled her eyes, recognizing her cousin's voice. "Back here!"

"You guys not any better?" Bella asked with a little more volume than Alice liked.

She pulled her pillow over her head replying with a muffled "No." Then tossing the pillow aside to push herself up and leaned back against the headboard. "Jasper's better but I feel like absolute shit."

"Are you pregnant?"

Alice's eyes widened and she shook her head. "How the hell do I catch pregnancy from my sick boyfriend? Has married life made you stupid?"

"No you dumbass. I was just wondering. I mean you seemed to catch what he had just as soon as he did I'm just wondering if your immune system is weak for other reasons…"

"No. I'm not pregnant. Trust me. We both make sure that sucker's wrapped up and I've taken my pill…"she murmured causing Bella to laugh.

"Alright then. Well, I'll let you rest then. You do realize you're gonna have to fly back today don't you?"

Alice just groaned and flicked her off. "Go away Bell…"

"Alright… see ya."

As soon as the door closed, she rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling. If there was one thing she wasn't looking forward to it was getting on that plane and flying back that afternoon. She wanted sleep and nothing more.

But before anything could be done about that, the loud shrill of her cell phone broke the silence that had filled the coach all weekend. And with one glance at the caller id, she knew she didn't want to answer it. Quickly bypassing the call to the voicemail she waited another minute for her phone to signal that she had a message.

Lazily resting the phone against her ear she yawned and dialed into her mailbox eliciting a groan as the droning nasal voice of her director.

"_Brandon… Where are you?! You've got a rehearsal first thing in the morning and no one's been able to get in touch with you for two weeks. If you aren't here at 5 tomorrow morning you can forget getting anywhere in this industry. Your name will be shit and Dionne will be replacing you. I hope whatever you're doing is worth it because you've practically kissed your career goodbye… "_

_End message…_

She pressed the button to delete the message and rubbed her eyes. All her life all she'd wanted to do was to sing and had done everything she could to make that dream come true. But she realized that it wasn't worth the lack of a life outside of the opera.

She wasn't happy anymore with her singing. Up until she'd met Jasper it had been the most fulfilling thing in her life but having spent so long without being able to see him or talk to him had made her miserable and performing no longer filled that void.

Alice tenderly chewed her bottom lip wondering what she was going to do with her life now. She didn't expect Jasper to take care of her. Luckily, though her taste was expensive she'd managed to put aside a great deal of money during the last 5 years. Hopefully it was enough to get her by until she figured out what she wanted to do. It was obvious she couldn't have Jasper and her career.


	41. Chapter 41

__

___**AN**__: Sorry I didn't get this posted earlier, one of the salesmen at the company I work for decided to call in and start a bunch of shit saying I did nothing but sit on my ass all day which is kinda unavoidable when you're a graphic artist. And its hard to have something put in the catalog 2 weeks ago when I just got it on Monday. Stupid ass... If I had been a man I guarantee his lazy ass wouldn't have made that comment._

**Anywho... on with the updates. Hope you guys enjoy more Alice & Jasper *hugs*. I love me some Jasper.**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, everything else belongs to the wonderful Mrs. Meyer**_

_Chapter Forty_

Jasper watched Alice sleeping, wondering when she'd wake up. They'd gotten back to his place the day before and she crawled into bed as soon as she walked through the door and she'd been there for over twenty-four hours. He checked her forehead, frowning in confusion.

She didn't have a fever, hadn't had one since they'd gotten back but she had all of the symptoms he'd fought most of the weekend and a few more. And in all honestly he thought she was depressed.

He turned off the light and closed the bedroom door before going downstairs to fix him something to eat for dinner. Opting for some spaghetti, he put the noodles on and put some ground beef in a pan then poured himself a glass of tea and walked over to stare out of the window but was interrupted on his way by the sudden ringing of her cell phone.

Grabbing the small phone from the contents of her purse he lifted it to his ear and pressed the send key. "Hello?"

"Um… yes I was calling for Mary Alice Brandon… I must have the wrong number," a stuffy Italian voice said over the line.

Jasper's lip curled in irritation. "No, this is her phone. She's asleep. Can I help you?"

"Who is this?"

"Who is this?" Jasper bit back, not in the mood for games. "What do you want?"

The man on the line cleared his throat. "This is Constantino Veracrucci, her direc… ahem, former director at the Met."

"What do you mean former?"

"She didn't show up to rehearsal this morning… I left her a message yesterday telling her to be here at 5 am sharp or she would be replaced. I was calling to inform her that due to her lack of appearance, she is no longer a member of the Metropolitan Opera and any belongings she had at the facility have been gathered and sent to her home."

Jasper curled his fist at his side, almost seeing the gloating smile on the man's face as he cooed into his ear. "Alice is sick. She's been in bed, asleep for 3 days. How the hell is she supposed to be in New York at 5 this morning for practice?"

"You mean she's not in New York?"

"Hell no… She's in North Carolina."

Hearing the man's obvious joy at this news, he braced himself for what was next. "You must be that hick car driver she's been plastered all over the tabloids with…"

"I don't see how that's any business of yours Ms. Verycrappy so I'll give Alice your message and you can shove your phone up your already lubed up ass!" Jasper quickly hung up the phone, slightly disappointed he didn't have a receiver to slam down for added effect. "Fucking foreigners…"

"What's going on?" Alice mumbled from the stairs, having stopped halfway down to sit. "I could hear you yelling upstairs… Is that my cell phone?"

Jasper looked down at the phone he clutched tightly in his head and ran an aggravated hand through his hair. "Yeah. It started ringing and I answered it before I thought about it."

"Who was it?"

"That Verycrappy asshole…"

Alice hung her head and picked at a string hanging from the bottom of her shirt. "What'd he say?"

"Well that you're no longer a member of the opera and any belongings you have there have been sent to your place…" Jasper leaned against the wall at the foot of the stairs looking up at her. "What's going on Alice? You've been here for nearly two weeks and you haven't mentioned work once. I figured you had vacation or something so I didn't say anything but that obviously hasn't been the case so what's going on?"

"I'm not happy anymore…" she said softly not bothering to look at him when she spoke.

He walked up the stairs, sitting on the one beneath hers and took her hands in his. "What's wrong baby? Why not?"

She took a deep breath and sighed, not knowing where to start but figured the beginning was best. "Before I met you, I lived for my job. I ate, drank, slept… everything I did was for singing and the opera. And then I met you… well after the night you guys came up to New York really, before that you just irritated the hell out of me…" she laughed, happy when he laughed with her.

"Anyway… after that night, singing didn't seem to make me as happy as it used to. Then after the wedding when we didn't talk to each other for awhile I felt like everything was falling apart. Like my heart was being ripped out and my body with being pulled in every direction and I didn't know what to do. I felt empty and no amount of singing or sewing or anything made it better. So I came here and I haven't thought about anything but here and now."

Jasper frowned and looked down at her tiny hands and perfectly manicured fingers. "Are you sure you're happier without it? Baby, I don't want you blaming me for you leaving behind something you worked so hard to accomplish."

"But don't you see, you're not. I don't want that anymore. I realized that I can't be with you and have that career, not because of what you do or where you are but because nothing we have is private. I want us to be about us…"

"Well… what are you gonna do?"

She looked up at him shyly, not sure if her request would be taken well. "Well… I could stay here with you. You don't have to sup…"

"Sounds great…"

"Huh?"

Jasper smiled and looked up at her with big blue eyes. "I said sounds great. I'll have my own little sex slave around whenever I want some."

"Jasper!" Alice playfully shoved him, not surprised when he pulled her down to press his lips against hers.

"I'm serious Alice. I would love for you to stay here."

She smiled. "Well, I don't want you feeling like you have to support me. I've got more than enough saved up to last for a while and hopefully I'll find something useful to do instead of just hanging around."

"You're very useful…"

"I'm not talking about sex…"

"I'm not either."

Alice raised a brow and cocked her head to the side. "Then what are you talking about?"

"You're a really good bed warmer … you beat up Mike Newton without breaking a nail…um… you give head while I'm driving…"

"Jasper! I'm going back to bed now…" she said between laughs and slowly stood up, grabbing onto the banister immediately as she felt her balance fail.

He jumped up behind her and helped her up the stairs. "If you're not better in the morning, we're taking you to the doctor."

"I'm fine Jasper. I've just got that crap you had."

"No you don't. You're a hell of a lot worse than I am." He tucked her into the bed and leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "I love you Alice…"

She smiled back at him. "I love you too…"

* * *

"So you knocked up my cousin in law?"

Jasper's head shot out from under the hood of the car he was working on, nearly bashing the inside latch. "What?!" He watched as Edward approached him with a cocky grin and bit his tongue. "Shut the hell up, Eddie. She's not pregnant."

"Says you…"

"She's NOT!"

Edward laughed and leaned against the side of the '69 camaro. "You're awful defensive for someone who isn't going to be a father."

"Would you shut the hell up?!" Jasper finally ground out, throwing his wrench to the ground to walk around the car and face his friend. "Is there a reason you're here?"

Edward motioned towards the porch where Bella and Alice sat on the swing talking. "They wanted bonding time. How's she feeling anyway?"

"Better… she's just been really tired. You know she lost… well pretty much quit her job don't you?"

Edward's eyes widened in surprise. "Really? Wow… What happened?"

"She said it didn't make her happy anymore." He looked over to find Edward shaking his head with a smirk on his face. "What?"

"When Bella told me she wanted to set you and Alice up I told her it was the worst idea she'd ever made… then of course she realized that when you guys started yelling at each other the moment you met and gave up on the idea. Now you guys are together… she's practically living here, and she gave up her job for you. That just blows me away."

"She didn't give up her job for me."

He nodded confidently. "Yeah she did Jasper. The reason that she wasn't happy anymore is because it kept her from you and you make her happy. I'm not a complete dumbass. I mean I had to work my ass off to get Bella back, she didn't just show up and say all is forgiven. But I realized a long time ago not to let your wants and needs get in the way of what makes you happy and Alice knows that. She saw what I did to us because of a job and she didn't want to make the same mistake."

Jasper looked at Edward as if he'd grown another head. "Have you been watching that Dr. Phil shit or something? What was that?"

"Sorry… I was just callin it like I see it."

"Well then. She's not pregnant so I don't know what's got you callin that…"

* * *

"So you quit?" Bella said in disbelief as Alice recalled the last couple of months and the hell she'd gone through. "You quit singing for a guy? You're mother must be having a fit…"

Alice shrugged. "Wouldn't know. I haven't talked to her in two weeks and she's made no attempt to call me. She pissed me off too bad the last time I saw her and I said some things that I shouldn't have but I don't really give a shit."

"Ouch…" she laughed in response, reaching out to pat Alice's shoulder. "You feeling any better? Edward's convinced you're pregnant, he's probably down there pissing Jasper off as we speak. "

"Oh for God's sake! I'm not pregnant! Not everyone's ready to pop out fifty kids like you guys," she growled. "I've just got a virus. I feel a hell of a lot better today than I did yesterday too. Jasper told me yesterday if I didn't improve he was taking me to the doctor and you know how I am with doctors."

"You hate them just enough to feel better, I know." Bella shook her head and looked down the driveway to see Edward and Jasper in a heated conversation with Jasper waving his arms around emphatically. "You think we should break that up or let it come to a head and watch them tear each other's clothes off and fight the manly way. Good old fashioned grappling?"

Alice looked at her like she'd lost her mind. "Are you just a complete hornball or something?"

"Are you telling me you've never once wanted to see Edward naked?"

"No… I'm just saying you're a hornball and if anyone needs to be tearing off their clothes, it's not them. How about you get Edward naked and I'll get Jasper naked and we'll compare the goods. Anyway… I'm hungry. Let's go get a burger or something. I'm dying for big juicy burger with mushrooms, jalapenos and pickles…"

Now it was Bella's turn to look at her crazy. "You're pregnant…"

"What?!"

"If that idea sounded good to you then you're pregnant cause only a crazy hormonal woman would say something like that."

"That's what I normally eat on my burger. I swear…"

"Uh-huh… whatever."

* * *


	42. Chapter 42

_____**AN**__: Alrighty peeps... last update of the week. I'm just wondering if anyone besides me has got Decode stuck in their head. I can't get it to go away. I can listen to a million other songs and it just pops right back in! Grrr... I hate that. Anyhizzle... I would just like to say something very quickly before I get onto posting. I've noticed some reviewers (I love the reviews please dont stop) that seem to have a problem with my Jasper/Alice updates. All I can say is, get over it. If you don't like it, don't read it. No one is forcing you to. It clearly says in the summary of this story that there is Jasper and Alice love so there's not much warning I can give you other than that. If I had my way, every story would be Jasper centered because to me, he is by far the ultimate Twilight vamp. That being said... I appreciate those of you who haven't gone nuts on me because of their presence in the story. Their relationship and the stuff that occurs in their relationship helps develope further into the next story just bear with me people. I mean Bella and Edward have pretty much got their happily ever after but there is still more to come in the relationship... why not let other people get some attention._

___**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, everything else belongs to the wonderful Mrs. Meyer.**_

Chapter Forty-One

Bella sat at her desk, idly thumbing through the new merchandise catalogs for random race teams trying to see if they were selling something that Black Wolf wasn't.

"Mrs. Cullen, there's a Ms. Brandon on the line for you," her secretary buzzed through.

Bella rolled her eyes and pushed the line. "Bella Cullen…"

"You just love saying that don't you?" Alice snapped, not intending to sound as mean as she did.

"What the hell crawled up your ass?" Silence met her on the other end of the line and for a moment Bella thought she'd hung up. "Alice?"

"Can you go to the doctor with me?" she asked softly as if trying to hide it from someone.

Glancing at the clock, she realized it was almost ten and Jasper was most likely at the shop. "Alice, are you alone?"

"Yes…"

"Then why are you practically whispering? Afraid the monkey's gonna tell on you?"

"Bella… this is serious. Would you go to the doctor with me?"

Sighing she nodded her head before realizing Alice couldn't see her. "Yeah. When is your appointment?"

"Yeah that's another thing. I don't have a doctor around here. Do you think you can call yours and set something up for me?"

"Yeah I suppose. What kind of doctor do you need?"

"OB/Gyn…"

Bella buried her face in her hands and shook her head. "Son of a bitch…"

* * *

Bella weaved her suv through the maze of a parking deck looking over at Alice as she practically chewed the tip of her finger off. "Would you stop that and calm down… I thought you said you weren't pregnant."

"Well, I didn't think I was," she replied. "I just… when I got up this morning I sat up and immediately ran to the bathroom to throw up. I was fine before that and fine after. That's not… I haven't thrown up since 3rd grade Bells. Well besides last weekend after I got trashed at your party."

Bella smiled and pulled into a spot near the crosswalk and turned towards her cousin. "Does Jasper know?"

Alice shook her head. "He was gone when I got up and I called you as soon as it happened. I don't know what to say to him. We've only been together..."

"Five months. That's a lot longer than some couples are together when they get married."

"Married! Who said anything about getting married?! In those five months we've been apart a good portion of the time."

"Hold back on the squealing! I was just saying. I didn't say you had to get married if you're pregnant. I mean you've got enough saved up to support you and a baby so don't worry about that."

"I just don't want him to leave me after we just got things sorted out again…"

"He's not going to do that. Jasper may be a butthole sometimes but he's not going to leave the woman he loves, whether she's pregnant with his child or not… It… is… his child isn't it?" she shuddered. "You didn't mess around with Mike did you?"

"Yes it's Jasper's! Can we go in now… I just want to get this over with."

Half an hour and 8 forms later, Bella and Alice were in an examination room waiting on Dr. Maddox. Upon arrival Alice had been asked to pee in a cup for obvious necessity as well as have blood taken. Her eyes nearly bugged out of her head when she realized she'd put on about ten pounds since the last time she weighed herself a few months earlier. All in all, things were not leaning in her favor.

"So what are you gonna do?" Bella asked quietly, standing near the wall to study a medical drawing of the stages of pregnancy. "If you're pregnant?"

"I guess I'll have a baby," Alice replied with a little more comfort than she'd anticipated. "I'm sorry you had to leave work early for this…"

"Trust me. Not a problem. I wasn't doing much anyway. I was flipping through other drivers merchandise catalogs and every five minutes Edward would come in and aggravate me then run back out to the shop. I'm not sure why he ever shows up to work. All he does is stand around talking and flirting with the ladies in payroll."

Alice laughed. "Sorry… you gonna lose him to one?"

"Nah. The youngest one's 67 and she told me Edward's too old for her tastes anyway."

"That's disgusting…"

A soft knock at the door quieted their conversation and a petite blond woman, who wasn't much older that Alice entered the room followed by a nurse. "Mary, I'm Dr. Maddox..."

"Nice to meet you. I go by Alice though, if you don't mind."

"Not at all." She opened the chart in her hand before noticing Bella standing out of the way. "Hey Bella…"

"Hey Ginny. How are you?"

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "One of those days. Are you two close friends?"

"Alice is my cousin…"

"Oh well. Thanks for the referral then. Okay Alice… According to the blood test and the urine test, you are pregnant. Do you happen to remember when exactly your last period was?"

Alice did her best to try and remember but in all honesty life had been such a blur since April, it wasn't coming to her. "I'm really not sure… I guess, yeah, it was June… last week in June. I don't know why I haven't paid attention to it."

Dr. Maddox frowned as she wrote the date in the chart. "Have you been under a lot of stress then?"

"Oh yeah… I had an opening at the Met in May and shows every night for a few weeks then Bella's wedding stuff. I've just been running nonstop."

"Well don't get all worked up. Everything's fine. Let's see if we can figure out a due date for ya…" Everyone sat quietly in the room as Dr. Maddox filled out some paperwork then she closed the folder and stood up, placing it on a counter. "You're probably looking at early to mid February. I'd rather not pinpoint an actual date as of yet."

"Oh great… Jasper'll be home for that…" Bella replied excitedly as everyone looked at her strangely. "Sorry…"

"Is Jasper your husband?" Dr. Maddox asked as she slipped on some gloves and motioned for Alice to move to the edge of the table. "I'm just gonna give you a quick check up while you're here then give you some vitamins and a dietary schedule and send you on your way."

"Okay. Jasper's my boyfriend," Alice replied quietly.

Dr. Maddox looked at her curiously. "You worried about how he's gonna take it?"

Alice gave her a slight nod. "I'll be fine though. Just wasn't expecting this."

"I hate to say it's rarely ever expected. When you try you can't get pregnant and when you don't it takes one time. Alright. Well I'm all done here, everything looks good. Just take this up front and they'll get you some vitamins and schedule your next appointment."

Bella and Alice remained quiet as she got dressed and then silently made their way to check out and head towards the car.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked the moment they'd gotten inside and she'd started the car. She looked over to find tears streaming down Alice's face and her shoulders shaking. "Aww sweetie…"

Bella took her cousin in her arms and gently rocked her. "It's going to be okay hon. I promise. Jasper's gonna be happy about this. You know he is. And you will be too. It's just gonna take a little while to get used to the idea but you're gonna be a great mom. You know you are. You'll be the exact opposite of your mother and raise a beautiful baby."

"I don't know how I'm gonna tell him Bella… He's gonna laugh in my face and throw me out in the streets and I've got nowhere to go. I can't go back to New York. I don't feel like I belong there anymore…"

Bella pulled back and framed her face in her hands, wiping her tears away with her thumb. "You've always got a place to stay if you need one and you know it. But don't underestimate Jasper okay. He's got a big heart and he's not going to put a helpless woman and baby out… And you don't have to tell him right now. Just wait until you're ready okay."

Alice sniffed and nodded her head, a calm finally coming over her. "Just don't tell Edward until I tell you that I've told Jasper cause he's got a bigger mouth than Joan Rivers…"

They laughed, knowing how true that statement was. "Deal. You hungry?"

"Could eat enough for two…" Alice said with a weak smile as they drove away.

* * *

Jasper was sitting on the porch when Bella and Alice pulled up. They said their quick goodbyes and Alice grabbed the bag she'd been given at the doctors' office and jumped out of the suv, slowly making her way to the porch laughing when Jasper rushed into her arms. "Hey…" she said softly as he kissed her soundly on the lips.

"Hey. You girls have fun today?" he asked with a smile, not sure how to answer that question.

With a shrug she walked past him and went inside. "I guess."

"Alice… darlin what's wrong?" He sat on the couch and patted the cushion next to him. "Come here. Tell me what's wrong."

She sat next to him and stared straight ahead at the blank television screen, willing it to come on and take her mind off of the next nine months.

"Baby?" he said again, pressing his hand to her forehead. "Are you okay? Do you need to go to the doctor? I thought you were feeling better…"

"Jasper, do you love me?"

Slightly taken aback by the question he nodded. "Of course. How can you ask me that?"

"Well," she sighed, not sure where she was going with this herself. "We've only been together a few months and I just… well I mean can you tell in such a short time if you want to be with that person…"

"You mean do I want to be with you for the rest of my life? After the short amount of time we've been together?"

"Yeah…"

"Not to be rude Alice but… I don't want to be with you for the rest of my life…"

She immediately felt the bile rise in her throat as her body lurched as though he'd hit her. "Wh… Why…"

"I want to be with you even after that…"

"Huh?"

"You know… When we're old and gray and keel over… after that. Not to depress you or anything but I want to be buried next to you or vice versa assuming I don't injure my ass soon…"

"Jasper…"

"I'm serious Ali. When I met you, if someone had told me nearly six months down the road that we'd be living together and I'd be happy I would've had them committed. But we're here. Months later and living together, although it's really only been official for a few days, and I'm happier than I've ever been. And it's because of you. Baby I love you so much and those weeks without you made me miserable. Ask Tyler… or Edward. Nothing made me smile."

She smiled and wiped her eyes, not sure when she'd started crying. "I hope you still feel that way when I'm done…"

"Done? With what?"

"Telling you what I'm about to tell you…" She hurriedly stood and walked around the coffee table, putting a slight distance between them before she started pacing.

Jasper watched her and suddenly his heart began to race, wondering what could've possibly happened between last night and this afternoon that could make him love her less. "What is it Alice?"

Alice stopped and looked down at her hands that were clinched together over her stomach. "I… I'm… pregnant…" came out in a rushed whisper and she closed her eyes, waiting for her world to crumble down around her.

His eyes widened in surprise but a smile quickly pulled at his mouth and he hurried around to her, pulling her against him in a tight embrace.

"J…Jasper…"

"Yeah baby?"

"I can't breathe…"

He jumped away from her. "Sorry… sorry… Oh baby…" he cradled her face in his hands and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.

Blue eyes looked up at him through long lashes. "Does this mean you're happy?"

"Never been happier…"

She jumped into his arms, barely withholding the squeal that wanted to escape as she hugged him.

"I just hope this baby looks like you because if she looks like me she's gonna be one ugly baby…"

"Jasper!" He shrugged as she playfully punched him in the stomach. "What makes you think it's gonna be a she anyway?"

"Luck…"

* * *


	43. Chapter 43

**_AN: Okie doke... just 8 more chapters and we will say a temporary farewell to our lovely Cullens, Brandon and Whitlock. I'm working on another story that I'd like to finish before starting the sequel to Somebody so please bear with me. As much as I love my story, I need a new story line for a bit._**

**_On another note... its my FIRST ANNIVERSARY!!! GO ME! My husband and I have survived the first year of marriage, granted we've been together for 6 years but still... we hit a milestone some people never make it to so YAY US! And starting tonight we get a nice romantic dinner and then the baby making will start! Woohoo! Ahem.. now to the next chapter. ENJOY!_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, everything else belongs to the wonderful Mrs. Meyer._**

Chapter Forty-Two

* * *

"I'm gonna be a dad!!" Jasper yelled as he pulled into Edward's driveway the following afternoon to find his friend on his knees, weeding the front flowerbed.

"What?" Edward brushed off his hands and stood up, grabbing the towel off of the porch railing to dry his perspiring body. "I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you clearly, it sounded like you said, you were gonna be a dad."

"I did!"

Edward blinked a few times and shook his head then wiped his eyes. "Jasper? That is you right? Oh hell no. Maybe I'm suffering from heat exhaustion."

He stepped around to the side of the house and grabbed the water hose, turning it on to let the warm water drain out, but as soon as it cooled, he held the hose over his head and let the icy water wash down his body.

"Dude, you're making me a little uncomfortable here…" Jasper laughed awkwardly.

Edward just shook his head and stepped onto the porch. "Sorry, I'm sweating like a whore in church. It's hot out here." He opened the door to step inside but was met by Bella's voice coming from the kitchen.

"Take those muddy ass shoes off before you set one foot on my clean floor, Edward Anthony."

He looked at Jasper. "Her clean floor. I paid for this entire house and now that we're married, it's hers."

"That's normally how it works."

"Shut up." Edward took his shoes off and stepped into the cool house with Jasper closely behind. "God it feels wonderful in here."

Bella let her eyes roam his wet body and moistened her lips, slightly disappointed that Jasper was there, though she knew exactly why. "Are you done outside?"

"Not yet I just came in to talk to Jasper because I was pretty sure I was hallucinating. Now… let's try this one more time."

Jasper just chuckled and looked at Bella who smiled at him sympathetically. "I said, I'm gonna be a dad…" he frowned and rolled his eyes. "You really just drained all of my enthusiasm after that Eddie. Thanks a lot."

"You're gonna be a dad? Jasper Whitlock is gonna be a dad."

Bella smiled and walked into the foyer to hug him. "Congratulations."

"Not that you didn't already know," he replied with a cocked brow.

"Sorry."

He shook his head. "Don't be. I'm just glad she wasn't alone when she found out I hate to think what might've happened."

"You knew?" Edward asked in disbelief. "Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"Because of that big ass mouth of yours probably," Jasper said.

Edward scowled. "I'm going back to my slaving, now. Congrats man…"

Bella and Jasper watched Edward go back outside then migrated towards the living room and sat down. "I wasn't sure she was going to tell you yesterday. That's mainly why I didn't tell Edward. She told me to keep quiet until I knew you knew."

He nodded. "She didn't want to tell me but I don't think she wanted to keep it from me either. But like I said, thank you for taking her and staying with her."

"Not a problem. She's my cuz after all that's what we do. And at least one of us is getting good news, though she may not have thought so at the time."

Jasper frowned, not sure he wanted to continue this conversation. But then again. "You and Edward have been trying?"

She shrugged and watched Edward running with one of the dogs outside. "Yeah… it's funny though. When we were growing up together, all we ever talked about was our kids. All the kids we were going to have. Then he left and I didn't want them anymore. As far as I was concerned, if I couldn't have kids with Edward, I didn't want them period. Now we're married. We're both fully capable of providing and taking care of them and nothing will happen." She sat quietly for a moment then looked over at Jasper. "I'm sorry. I'm pretty sure this is making you uncomfortable."

"No. I'm fine. I just… I know what you mean though about having the right person for that. I never thought I'd want to be a father either but the moment Alice told me I started smiling and I haven't stopped since."

Bella smiled, trying her best to hold back the tears that threatened to spill over. "I'm really happy for you guys. I want you to know that."

Jasper stood up and pulled her to her feet and wrapped his arms around her, giving her the support he thought she needed at the moment. "Everything'll work out. I promise."

He rubbed his hands up and down her arms comfortingly until she started to giggle as she looked at the window to see Edward's face plastered against the glass and a warning look cast at Jasper.

Jasper laughed at him and moved to Bella's side as he began humping overenthusiastically at her leg. "Oh yeah baby!" He flicked Edward off and got a bird of his own in return.

"Oh my Lord, you boys need to grow up sometimes."

"And you say you don't have a baby…" he added, nodding his head in Edward's direction.

She just shook her head and laughed. "How quickly I forget."

* * *

"I'm getting fat…" Alice murmured from the sofa the moment Jasper walked through the door.

He rolled his eyes and locked the door behind him before joining her. "You're not fat," he said softly as he took the spoon and half gallon of ice cream out of her hand. "How long have you been sitting here eating this?"

She sniffled. "How much is left?"

"About an inch and a half," he said, scooping some ice cream onto the spoon and taking a bite himself. "Hmm… chocolate chip. So really. How long have you been sitting here eating ice cream and watching…Is that Mr. Wizard?!"

Alice shrugged and crossed her arms over her stomach. "About an hour and half I guess. I was just hungry and theres nothing else to eat."

"Well get up and go get a shower and get dressed alright. Mom called earlier and wanted us to meet her for dinner somewhere."

Alice poked out her bottom lip. "I don't feel like it."

"Baby…"

"Seriously, Jasper. I don't feel like going out. I just want to lay here and watch tv and sleep… and get fat."

He took a deep breath and sat on the coffee table in front of her, then leaned forward and took her hands in his. "Baby, you're not fat…"

"But I gained ten pounds…"

"Sweetie. You're pregnant. It comes with the territory, you're not fat."

She frowned. "Fine!"

"Fine!" He smiled, chuckling softly. "You're absolutely beautiful and I can't wait until the day that the first thing I see when you walk into a room is your big ole belly…" He settled a light hand on her stomach as she scrunched up her nose, and gently rubbed her. "You're going to be the most beautiful pregnant woman in the world."

"If you're trying to get laid you don't have to try that hard."

Jasper smiled and settled next to her. "I don't have to try at all… you're my woman aren't you? You do what I say…"

"Oh hell no I don't."

"Alright then fine…" They sat in silence for a minute then he turned to her with a smug grin. "So… I hear that pregnant woman have a high sex drive. Is that true?"

Alice looked at him through lowered lashes. "Oh just fuck me Jasper!" she said with a yelp as he practically jumped on top of her and began pawing at her like he'd been without sex for years.

* * *

Two hours later, Alice rolled onto her side and threw her leg over Jasper's. "I have to say, sex during pregnancy is amazing."

"Really? Why's that?"

She shrugged. "I'm just so much more aware of my body."

"So am I…" he smirked, as he reached up to cup her breasts. "I wasn't complaining before and I'm definitely not complaining now. If I'd know these would be the first to grow I would've gotten you pregnant sooner."

"Jasper!" she cried, smacking him on the side of the head.

"What?! What'd I say?"

"You're an asshole."

He pulled her up to meet him and pressed his lips against hers. "But you love me."

"Doesn't matter. You're still an ass."

* * *

"Jasper!"

Alice cringed at the voice coming up the stairs. "Does your mother ever call before she comes by or does she just show up and let herself in?"

Jasper growled and slipped on some pajama pants and a shirt and met his mother halfway up the stairs. "Hey mom… What's up?"

"Jasper, why didn't you answer the door dear?" she asked trying to peer past him into the bedroom.

He urged her down the stairs and into the living room. "Because I was asleep. What's going on?"

She just shrugged. "Nothing. You didn't come to dinner so I was going to see what happened."

"Alice wasn't feeling well."

"Alice? That girl I interrupted you with a few weeks ago? She's still here?" She looked as though she'd been slapped, obviously astonished that her son had let a woman hang around that long.

Jasper crossed his arms over his chest, catching that tone in his mother's voice. "Yeah and she's going to be here. From now on."

She frowned and straightened meeting her son eye to eye. "What do you mean from now on?"

"Exactly how I said it. She's living with me now. What's the problem? I thought you liked Alice."

Pam pursed her lips and settled her hands firmly on her hips. "I thought she was a passing faze."

"Well she's not. I love her mom and there's not a damn thing you can do about it. I want her here with me and she's staying."

"Oh Jasper, what have you done? That girls just using you and she's gonna take you for everything your worth. I don't know how you get caught up in stuff like that."

"Mom, you don't know what the hell you're talking about." He walked out onto the porch, not wanting Alice to hear the argument, knowing his mother was about to hit the roof.

"I know she's just using you because of who you are. She just wants to be famous, baby."

"Shut up. She was a hell of a lot better off before she met me, trust me. She's not using me for my money, she's got plenty of her own…"

Pam rolled her eyes and waved her hand dismissively. "So she says. Does she even have a job Jasper?"

"No. She quit. She was a singer but quit because she wanted to be with me."

"A crock of shit is what that is…"

"I saw her! I went myself to New York and watched her perform mother. I'm not some stupid ass punk that's gonna let some girl come in and walk all over him."

"Well, until you grow up and get rid of the likes of her, I don't think I want anything to do with you right now. I love you son but you've made some shitty decisions in life and you should know better. I don't think I need to remind you of the Maria situation. Call me when you've gotten in the right mind."

Jasper watched her approach the steps before he spoke again. "Well I hope you've got no desire to ever see your grandchild because she's not leaving…"

* * *


	44. Chapter 44

__

**_AN: Can I just say my hubby rocks! That's all the info I'm giving regarding my anniversary not to the story. There will be some more Edward and Bella as this story winds up just not a lot. And you guys rock too... feedback rules!_**

**Sorry I'm reverting back to when I was 15 apparently. And I would just like to say that Robert Pattinson and Kristen Stewart just need to suck it up and date. They are just entirely too damn cute together and he looks at her like she's the world. Of course that could just be really really good acting but I refuse to believe that. They're adorable. I mean have you seen the Vanity Fair outtakes... omg... swoon worthy and he does nothing for me (though he does seem to have those bedroom eyes). They just mesh. Anywhoo..... here's your update.**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, everything else belongs to the wonderful Mrs. Meyer._**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Three

Alice watched out of the bedroom window as Jasper's mother stomped to her car stopping only when the next words fell from Jasper's lips.

"Well I hope you've got no desire to ever see your grandchild because she's not leaving…"

Alice cringed. "Why'd ya have to say that?" she frowned as the woman's face fell from its proud haut to a look of utter horror.

"You knocked her up! How do you even know she's pregnant?"

She backed away from the window not sure she could listen to this woman any more as she continuously degraded her. She shuffled into the bathroom and dug around under the sink until she found a bottle of bubble bath then started the water, filling it with steaming bubbles. She wasn't sure if this was bad or good for the baby but at that moment her body hurt so bad she couldn't imagine how it could be bad for anyone.

Once the tub was filled she undressed and slipped into the water, shivering as the heat caressed her cold skin. She rolled her neck as once she was fully submerged in the water then placed a warm wash cloth over her eyes, relaxing as best she could as the yelling continued downstairs.

* * *

"Ali…" Jasper whispered. "Alice… Baby…" He gently nudged her shoulder and she slowly lifted her head, dropping the rag from her face to look at him.

"Hey…" She gave him a comforting smile before her body was rushed by chills. "Oh my God, this water's cold."

Jasper quickly jumped to his feet and grabbed the robe off of the bathroom door then held it up for her to step into it. He wrapped it tightly around her then pulled her into his arms. "You're all pruny."

"I've been in there awhile. I guess I just fell asleep trying to drown out you and your mother." She pulled away from him and walked into the bedroom to put something on.

"How much did you hear?"

She looked down at the t-shirt in her hands before looking at him. "All of it up until she asked whether or not I was really pregnant…"

Jasper hands tightened at his side and he walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm not questioning it, baby. I don't think you'd lie to me and you've obviously changed," he chuckled, slipping one hand inside of her robe to cup her breast.

She giggled. "Stop. I just don't want to come between you and your family."

"You're not. My family and I are fine. My mom and I are a different story. She's always been over protective of me when it came to women…"

Alice just shook her head and stepped away from him, dropping the robe to the floor as she pulled a t-shirt over her head, then slipped on a pair of panties. "You know she was really nice to me a few weeks ago. She knew we were screwing around, what's with the attitude change?"

He shrugged. "She thought you were a phase I was going through."

"But I'm not…"

"Nope…" he pulled her against him again and gave her a light kiss. "I love you."

She smiled up at him then tucked her head under his neck, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. "I love you too."

"Don't worry about my mom okay. If she doesn't get over it, it's her loss."

* * *

Alice's cell phone rang just before dawn the following morning. Quickly checking the caller id to see that it was her mother, she muted the ringer and lay back down. She wasn't in the mood for getting chewed out this early in the day.

When the phone rang again, she silently slipped out of bed and headed downstairs, waiting until she was in the living room before answering. "Hello?"

"Mary Alice…"

"Yes, mother."

"Why you aren't answering the phone?"

She flopped onto the couch and closed her eyes. "Because I'm sleeping, that's what people do at 5 in the morning."

"Well, I went by to see you yesterday and you did not answer the door. Then I went to the Met, they said you're no longer working there. What's going on with you?"

"I wasn't happy. I left."

"You left? You left what? The opera?"

Alice chewed her lip momentarily, mentally preparing herself for the outburst she was about to hear. "No ma, I left New York."

"YOU LEFT NEW YORK!?!? When? Where are you?"

She could hear her mother's hand waving emphatically, most likely trying to fan away the surprise that her one and only child had up and left without so much as a word. "I left a few weeks ago. Nice of you to notice I was missing. And I'm in North Carolina."

"Well, come home."

"I _am_ home." Her mother grew quiet and if it hadn't been for her shallow quick breaths, Alice would have thought she'd hung up. "Mama?"

"You're with that driver trash, aren't you?"

She shook her head. Their mothers definitely had something in common. "He's not trash."

"Please tell me why I should change my mind? Any man who takes a woman who he isn't married to and lets her stay in his house, in his bed… that's trash! He's using you."

"You should change your mind because he's the father of your grandchild. And there's nothing for him to use me for ma, just like I'm not using him."

Alice closed her eyes and waited.

"You're pregnant!" she wailed, her voice pitching at least three octaves before she quieted to a low murmur. "Well, I see now that I was wrong. It's you who are the trash…"

The click of the line sounded more like the shot of a gun as it echoed in her ears. That was it. In a matter of a few weeks her life had completely turned upside down. She'd quit/lost her job, run here to Jasper not sure if he even wanted her, found out she was pregnant, and now her mother had called her trash and she knew better than anyone that the click wasn't just the hanging up of a phone, it was the hanging up of a relationship. She no longer had a mother. As far as she was concerned, this was a hell of a way to start over but that's exactly what it was and she was going to make the best of it.

She loved Jasper. She loved North Carolina. And she loved the fact that she was going to be the mother of Jasper's child. She idly placed her hands on her stomach to caress the tiny being inside of her. "God help the world if you're anything like me and your daddy…"

* * *

Jasper found Alice asleep on the couch when he woke up lying uncomfortably on her side with her hands wrapped over her stomach and her cell phone cast hastily aside. He picked her up and carried her to bed, gently placing her down and covering her before straightening. A sharp pinch in his back caused him to stop for a moment and he watched her sleep, noticing the peaceful expression on her face.

"Jasper…" she murmured, drawing his attention to her face.

He smiled and sat on the bed next to her. "Yeah baby…"

"Can we go to New York when we get back from this next race? I need to pack up my loft and get it on the market."

"Sure," he agreed, nodding a little too enthusiastically. "I should have plenty of room for your stuff…"

Alice shook her head. "I'm gonna sell all of the furniture. I might actually include it in the sale."

"Why?" Jasper frowned and she reached out to smooth the lines on his forehead. "I don't want any reminders of New York. I'm putting it behind me. All of it."

"Wha…"

"Shhh… it's just us now. Just promise me you won't leave me…"

He took her hands in his and kissed the tips of her fingers. "You know I won't, Alice. I'll be here forever…"

She closed her eyes and snuggled further into the bed, still holding his hand in hers.

"Alice?"

"Hmmm…" she sighed dreamily.

"Marry me…"

* * *

**Sorry! I know it's short but that's just how it worked out. Hopefully you'll forgive me. I mean I do post a chapter every day... if I didn't do that they'd be much longer. Which do you prefer? Short daily or long weekly? It'd really just be the same stuff put in one big chapter.... Anywho... I'm rambly today. I'll shut up now.**

**Review please!**


	45. Chapter 45

_****__AN: You guys rock... seriously. I just want you all to know that before you kill me. And in saying that, I promise I have a reason for what I'm doing with this story though it may not seem like it at the time but more drama is about to ensue. Please just keep in mind as you read the next few chapters that there is going to be a sequel and things will all work out in the end. That's all I can say._

_**And I promise I'm not intentionally shortening chapters. They just seem to work out that way.**_

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, everything else belongs to the wonderful Mrs. Meyer._**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Four

"Alice?"

"Hmmm…" she sighed dreamily.

"Marry me…"

Alice's eyes widened and she sat up, leaning back against the headboard. "Jasper…"

"Marry me, Alice…" he pleaded.

"Jasper, I don't want to get married. Not right now."

Jasper jerked away like he'd been slapped. "What?"

"I don't want to. We've just gotten used to being with each other again. And I don't want one more reason for you or your mother to hate me. She'll just think I trapped you with this pregnancy and I don't want that."

Jasper stood and began pacing the next to the bed, not quite sure how to take her rejection. "I thought… I thought you said you loved me Alice, how could you not want to get married?"

"Because I don't want you to marry me just because I'm pregnant. I want you to marry me because you want to and because you love me, for no other reason than that. I don't care if we wait until he's thirty."

"But I do love you. You know that I do. I told you I loved you before this baby was ever in the picture."

She shook her head. "I know that, but you know as well as I do that marriage never entered your mind until then."

He stopped and looked at the floor. "Yeah. I guess your right. But that doesn't mean I don't want to marry you for other reasons. And I want the baby to have my name… I want all of us to have my name. I want us to be a family."

"Jasper, I don't know that I want to change my name when we get married." She rolled her eyes. "This really isn't important right now okay. But the baby will have your name. Don't worry about that."

"Alright, alright. Are you going with me this weekend?"

Alice chewed on her lip in thought before shrugging. "I suppose. Where is it?"

"Michigan."

"And when do we leave or did you wait until the last minute to tell me?"

"We leave tomorrow morning… at eight."

"Jasper! It's already 9!" She growled as she threw back the covers and pulled her suitcase out of the closet, quickly packing the few clothes she had that were track material before closing it back and getting in bed. "I'll get the other stuff in the morning. Just make sure you get me up early."

"Yes dear," he cooed, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

* * *

Alice took the itinerary the Jasper had given her and fanned herself with it, silently cursing her decision to go to the track with him. She wasn't sure if it was her hormones or just the God awful heat but she'd been soaked in perspiration since she'd gotten out of bed that morning and the more the day went on the more miserable she became.

She managed to get back into the hauler and lay down, making sure the air was turned down as low as it could go, then she went to lay down in the back.

After dozing for a half an hour, she was woken by Jasper and Jacob both extremely happy and talkative with their 3rd and 4th starting spots for Sunday's race.

Jacob lifted her feet and sat down before placing them in his lap. "So you weren't gonna tell me yourself? I had to find out from Edward of all people," he muttered dejectedly, as he gently massaged Alice's calves.

"Keep doing that and I will do anything you ask me to do from now on. And I'm sorry I didn't get to tell you before you heard about it. And trust me, the only reason Edward knows is because of Jasper. There's no way in hell I would willingly give him information such as that without making sure the people I wanted to know did."

He smiled at her. "Well, congratulations. I'm just glad I took the effort to get ya'll together."

Jasper chuckled. "Yup. If not for Jacob there would be nothing."

"Damn straight. So you gonna name the kid after me or what?"

Alice laughed and Jasper rolled his eyes. "Yeah. If it's a girl we'll name her Jacob."

Jacob pushed her legs away and stood up. "I get no respect around here. I'm done with ya'll."

He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Alice's forehead and slapped Jasper on the back and left the hauler.

"You really want to name our daughter Jacob?" Jasper cringed causing her to shake her head.

"I think we're jumping a little ahead. We don't even know what its going to be but if it is a girl and I can't think of a name by the time I need one, her name may be Jacob."

He snorted. "That'll be something. I bet he's never had a girl named after him before."

"Hey, I'm sure there are women out there named Jacob."

"Sure there are…"

"Oh! Jacob Dickey! I'm sure there are some more too ."

"Who the hell is Jacob Dickey?"

"Girl from Sunnyside…" Alice shook her head. "Nevermind. Can you take me back to the coach now? I'm ready to get naked."

"Who the hell am I to say no to that?"

* * *

Bella yawned and looked over at her cousin. They'd decided to have a girl's night while the guys were out blowing off some steam and once they'd gotten still they'd both managed to fall asleep in a matter of minutes.

Alice was stretched out on the couch, sleeping peacefully so she quietly lowered the recliner to the floor and got up and went into the kitchen to get something to drink.

She'd be damned if she was going to watch _Where The Heart Is _again. As much as she loved that movie, the songs stuck in her head and all she could think about for days after was Forney. He was absolutely the most adorable man and she was a sucker for men with curls, though she'd never tell Edward that.

When Alice said she wanted to watch it an audible groan had escaped her lips but she smiled. The last thing she wanted to do was piss off a pregnant woman.

"_So listen with all your heart…Hold it inside forever…You may find all your dreams have already come true…Look inside and find the part that's leading you…'Cause that's the beat of a heart…_" she sang along as the credits to the movie rolled by.

"Bells?"

"Hmm…" she walked into the living room and sat across from her cousin. "You okay? You look pale."

Alice pushed herself up and wiped the beads of sweat from her forehead and shook her head. "I just had a bad dream… I'm fine."

"What was it about?"

Smiling an uneasy smile, she took a deep breath. "Nothing really. Just me raising a baby on my own…"

Bella gave her a sympathetic smile and moved to sit next to her. "You're not on your own. I'm not gonna tell you that again. Jasper loves you. You've got nothing to worry about."

"But what if things change? I don't know…"

"You've always got me and Edward."

Alice nodded. "He asked me to marry him."

"What?!" Bella exclaimed. "That's great!"

Alice shook her head in response.

"That's not great?"

"No. I don't want him marrying me because I'm pregnant. I turned him down."

"Alice!"

"What!? We talked. We're fine."

Bella stood up and rolled her eyes. "Yeah but he asked you to marry him and you refused, you can bet your ass he's gonna thing twice before he does it again. Look, I'm gonna go back to our coach. It's been a long day and you need to get some rest. The guys should be back soon."

She gave Alice a hug and placed a kiss to her cheek, leaving her alone in the quiet of the coach.

Alice stared at the door wondering if Bella was right. Maybe she shouldn't have been so hasty in her response.

* * *


	46. Chapter 46

___****___

AN: Okay because this chapter is seriously short, I'm posting two in a row and all of you can kill me after Chapter 46 because that's what you're going to want to do. I'm apologizing now because this is just the way things have to be at this time. That's all I'm going to say.

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, everything else belongs to the wonderful Mrs. Meyer._**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Five

Alice sat in bed, watching television, waiting for Jasper to get back from his night out with the boys. Ever since Bella had left her mind had been running.

What if she'd royally screwed up by telling Jasper no? What if he never asked her again? Would she be satisfied going through life without being married to the father of her child?

The independent part of her screamed that she didn't need a husband to raise a child and to screw marriage. The 1950s housewife part of her screamed that she'd made the biggest mistake of her life that a child should be raised with a mother and father that were married and lived together and loved each other just as much as they loved their child.

"UGH! Shut up!" she yelped out just as the coach door slammed closed and Jasper rushed to the bedroom door in a panic.

"What's wrong?!" he asked in a breathless rush, hurrying to the side of the bed. "Are you alright?"

He cupped her face in his hands and looked her over, checking her eyes and the color of her face.

"Jasper… I'm fine. Really. I'm just fighting the voices in my head. I'm perfectly okay."

"What voices?"

Alice sighed, wondering if she should tell him, knowing that she wouldn't get any rest if she didn't. "The voices telling me that I screwed up and that I made the right decision."

"Huh?" he was confused. He knew pregnancy caused women to do weird things but this he didn't think was part of it. "How can you screw up and make the right decision at the same time?"

"Because part of me thinks I did the right thing in refusing your proposal and part of me thinks I screwed up and will never get the opportunity again."

"Alice, I know how independent you are. I know you've prided yourself on doing things yourself, supporting yourself and not having to rely on anyone or anything. I know the only person you've been able to depend on is yourself but I want you to know that you can depend on me. And I don't care if you refused me once, I will ask you again and again until you say yes and this child will have two parents who loved each other, whether they're married when he gets here or not. I'm not letting you go no matter what. Although I really do hope you marry me sometime before we die."

"It's hot."

He rolled his eyes and pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose before getting up to check the air, finding it on 50. "It can't get any colder in here baby."

"Guess I'm gonna have to sleep naked then."

"I really don't see how thats a problem."

* * *

Bella woke as Edward slid into bed and moved behind her, wrapping his arm protectively around her waist as he pulled her back against him and peppered kisses along her shoulder.

"Hey," she murmured. "You have fun?"

He shrugged. "Ah, you know. Drinking, watching Jacob and Seth hit on random women and getting shot down. You know the usual. What fun is there to be had? How was your night?"

"Well I found out that Jasper proposed to Alice…"

"What? He didn't say…"

"She said no."

"She did WHAT?!"

"She said no. You know how she is. That stubborn independent streak she has. Doesn't want a man to take care of her or have any control over her."

"How can she do that? I'm glad you're not as stubborn as her. Cause I wouldn't have asked you twice."

" Yes you would've. You would've asked me until I said yes and you know it."

"Yeah okay, so maybe I would've."

"So Seth and Jacob didn't get any girls?"

He chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Absolutely none."

"How is that possible? Why don't people see how great they are?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry, did you marry the wrong man?"

She rolled over and pushed him onto his back, straddling him as she looked down at him with a seductive smirk. "Oh I married the right man. But maybe I better give you another try just to make sure cause the older Seth gets… mmm…"

He cut her off by sliding his hand up her back to cup her head and pulled her mouth down to his, thrusting his tongue inside as soon as their lips met.

"Seth who…" she muttered in response.


	47. Chapter 47

__

___****___

AN: Alright... here's my apology for the shortness of the previous chapter. My other apology will follow the ending of this chapter. Just remember... I LOVE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU!

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, everything else belongs to the wonderful Mrs. Meyer._**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Six**

Jasper rustled around in the bedroom trying to find his black Trojan polo. He had sponsor schmoozing to do in an hour and he couldn't find a damn thing.

"Alice…" he whispered, gently nudging her. "Alice."

"Hmm?" Alice rolled towards him, slowly opening her eyes to see what he wanted.

"Have you seen my black polo?"

She shook her head and raised her arms over her head to stretch before letting out a blood curdling scream as pain ripped through her body. She quickly rolled into a fetal position as tears began to stream down her face.

"Baby what's wrong?!" Jasper panicked. "Alice talk to me…"

"It hurts Jasper..." she moaned, trying to curl into an even tighter ball.

He frowned and pulled the blankets aside to see what he could do only to find blood seeping through her clothes. "Oh God… oh God…"

"What is it… Jasper. What is it!?"

"Stay calm baby. I'll be right back."

Jasper rushed out of the front door of the coach and ran next store to get Bella, pounding on the door as hard as he could until a very angry looking Edward opened the door.

"What the hell man!?'

"Something's wrong with the baby…"

Edward called over his shoulder at Bella to get medical help, not bothering with an explanation before running over to Jasper's coach and rushing back to the bedroom. He pressed his hand to Alice's head. "She's burning up."

"There's an ambulance on the way," Bella called as she stepped onto the coach and started back only to be stopped by Edward.

"Stay up there, baby."

"What… What's goin on?" she questioned, her face paling in worry. She'd had no clue why Edward had ordered her to call an ambulance, she just knew he was upset and didn't see the need to question him. Now she wished she had.

Jasper stepped to the bed, holding Alice's hand in his as he tried to hold back his own tears. He had to be strong for her right now, he could do his crying later. "I got her, Edward."

Edward nodded and walked out of the coach pulling Bella behind him, coming face to face with an EMT as they did so. "She's in the back," Edward said holding the door open as they walked past.

"Edward?"

He pulled Bella out of the way as they brought a stretcher to the door, then watched in silence as Jasper carried Alice out and placed her there.

A gasp fell from Bella's lips as she saw the blood on her cousin's clothing and she knew immediately what had happened. "Alice…" she said softly. She knew Alice was taking care of herself, she always had.

"Bella?" Jasper spoke up as the EMTs took Alice to the ambulance. "Can you go with her to the hospital? I've got to talk to Tyler real quick and get this cleared up before I can leave. I want to…"

She gave him a short nod. "I understand, Jasper," she kissed his cheek and stepped in Edward's coach to get her purse before jumping into the back of the ambulance with Alice.

"Jasper?" Alice asked, reaching her hand out to Bella, who graciously took it, giving her a comforting squeeze.

"He's right behind us."

* * *

Jasper paced in front of the window as Alice and Bella watched in silence. They'd been waiting on the doctor for an hour, at least. He'd made a momentary appearance to access the situation and after coldly informing Alice that she had most likely miscarried told her he'd be back to do a ultrasound to make certain.

"Jasper can you please sit down," Alice said with mild irritation. He was making her dizzy and with the nausea she was already fighting it was doing nothing short of pissing her off. She was already passed feeling sorry for herself. If she'd lost the baby there was nothing she could do but deal with it and move on.

"Sorry," he muttered, never looking at her as he sat in the chair next to Bella who gave him an encouraging smile and reached over to take his hand.

She leaned over to whisper to him just as the door opened and the doctor walked in with an assistant in tow. "Hold it together for a little while longer alright?"

Jasper nodded and stood next to Alice, holding her hand in his as a clear gel was applied to her stomach causing her to jump slightly at the chill.

"Alright, lets see what we've got here…" the doctor muttered, running the probe across the slight swell of her lower abdomen. After a few moments he shut off the machine. "I'm sorry, Ms. Brandon." He stood as his assistant intervened, cleaning the gel from her stomach. "I'll leave you to… well," he shrugged. "I'm going to request Ms. Brandon stay overnight for observation. I understand that you are only in town for the weekend so I'm going to contact her doctor back in Charlotte about scheduling a D & C if she's still bleeding upon release."

Three sets of eyes watched the pair leave the room, closing the door softly behind them.

Bella turned to watch the couple. Her heart ached for them. She knew how much they'd both wanted this, she felt the same way. But she'd never come so close and lost. She couldn't bear to think what they were going through.

"Guys, I'm gonna head back alright. I'll give you some time." She pulled Jasper into her arms, feeling her heart breaking as he squeezed her so tightly, his body shaking with every emotion fathomable. "Call me if you need something okay?" she whispered against his ear before pressing her lips to his cheek and turning to her cousin.

Alice looked up at her with defiant eyes. She was playing the hardass again. Bella could see it. She wasn't going to let herself breakdown. She considered it a weakness.

Leaning down to hug her before brushing a thumb over her cheek. "It's okay to let go, Alice."

Alice just nodded. "Get back to your husband, Bella."

Bella nodded and grabbed her purse and started for the door, stopping as her hand grabbed the door knob. "I love you Ali."

"I love you too," Alice replied, her voice catching in her throat as she fought back the emotion building inside of her.

* * *

Slowly climbing the stairs into the coach, Edward's eyes fell on the figure sleeping peacefully on the couch. A frown tugged as his lips as he walked to her, picking her up and carrying her to the bedroom and laying her on the bed. He brushed her tear-stained cheeks and pressed a kiss to her lips.

He knew this was hard on Jasper and Alice but it had taken a toll on Bella as well. After repeatedly trying to get pregnant, she'd all but given up and found hope in being able to pamper and spoil Alice's child. Now that was gone as well.

* * *

**_Alright... I'm ready for it. Gimme what ya got. I'm here to take the beating I know you guys are ready to throw at me so let me have it._**


	48. Chapter 48

**_AN: Again... I apologize for the short chapter but I'm gonna go ahead and post the final three chapters of this story today so I can end it on a weekend and give everyone time to read through it. _**

**_I know a lot of you aren't happy with me right now but that's just ... well you'll have to get over it. Trust me when I say everything happened for a reason and I'm afraid you won't get your closure in this story. You'll have to read the sequel to get what you want but I promise it will be worth it. And I promise there will be happy endings and pregnancy in the sequel._**

**_Just don't give up on me guys. _**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, everything else belongs to the wonderful Mrs. Meyer._**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Seven

Light knocking at the door woke Bella around 10:30 that night. Pulling out of Edward's embrace, she rubbed her eyes and padded to the door, not sure who she'd find on the other side or if she even wanted to see them. She just wanted to put an end to the persistent tapping.

Pushing open the door she found Jacob standing there, a blank look on his face. His eyes were red-rimmed and blood shot. "What happened to her?"

Bella felt horrible. She'd completely forgotten about contacting Jacob. He and Alice had grown very close over the last couple of months and with everything that was going on she'd completely forgotten.

"Oh, Jacob…" she stepped outside and closed the door behind her, not wanting to wake her husband as she slipped her arms around Jacob's waist. "I completely forgot about calling you. Everything was so crazy…"

"Is Alice okay?" he asked quietly, returning the hug.

She nodded against his chest. "She lost the baby though. Jasper's gonna lose it pretty soon. Alice is just withdrawn into herself again, being all defensive and biting."

A pained smile pulled at his mouth. "She's good at that."

"Got that right."

"How'd you find out about her?" Bella asked as she pulled away and sat in one of the lawn chairs set up outside the coach, Jacob sat in another.

He shrugged. "Tried to call her all day and couldn't get anyone to answer. I went to talk to Jasper but he wasn't there either. Tyler told me that they had to rush Alice to the hospital this morning. He didn't go into details. Just something was wrong with the baby."

"Have you been crying Jacob?"

"No, just worried. Been drinking… couldn't sleep. I probably look like shit."

"Yeah, well. Won't argue with that one but I'm probably sharing the look."

"Alice told me if they had a daughter they were gonna name her after me," Jacob gave a bittersweet chuckle as he spoke, then after a few moments of silence, he turned to Bella. "How are you holding up? I know this is hard for you?"

Bella shrugged indifferently. "Not much anyone can do about it really. I'm just worried about what this is going to do to Jasper and Alice. I know her…" she said shaking her head. "She's gonna shut him out."

"He didn't do anything…"

"That's how she deals with things Jacob."

"That's not dealing," he said harshly.

"Don't have to tell me that."

* * *

Jasper watched Alice sleep. He hadn't gotten even a moment of it since they'd gotten to the hospital. His mind was constantly running wondering if he or either one of them could've done something to stop this from happening.

The nurse had told him over and over, these things happen. 30% of pregnancies end in miscarriage.

Well that was all great and wonderful but why did it have to be his child. And why, more importantly, was Alice acting as if nothing had happened and everything was just fine and dandy?

He knew his blood pressure was rising as he thought about it. She'd not said one word about the baby since she got confirmation from the doctor and from the look in her eyes, you'd think she was happy about it. He just couldn't grasp how she could be so cold.

She'd told him before she'd gone to sleep to go back to the track and rest that he had qualifying tomorrow and needed to rest up but he couldn't make himself leave her. He didn't want to go back to the coach and look at the blood stained sheets that still covered his bed. He'd have to get in touch with Edward in the morning and have him change the sheets or something, he couldn't do it himself.

Stepping away from the window he brushed a kiss against her forehead and walked out of the room, needing to move around. His body was cramped from the uncomfortable chairs and he was getting claustrophobic in the small room.

He followed the long, harshly lit hallways to a stairwell. Shoving open the door, he took the stairs to the top level, where Alice's nurse told him he'd find a small rooftop courtyard if he needed to get some fresh air.

Stepping out into the night, a chill rushed through his body causing him to stuff his hands into his jean pockets, cursing his short sleeve shirt all the while. A few tables and benches lined the area, but rather than sitting, he walked to the edge, gazing down at the brightly lit skyline.

It was then that the dam broke, starting as one individual tear that escaped his frequent blinking, then a steady stream began to flow down his cheeks.

Dropping to the ground, he leaned his back against the ledge and pulled up his knees, resting his elbows atop them while burying his hands in his face as he mourned the loss of his child.

* * *

Alice opened her eyes as the door closed and after adjusting to the darkness, she realized she was alone.

She rested a cold hand on her stomach, glaring at the tubes that ran down her arms. With a sigh she closed her eyes and felt the tears she'd held back all day begin to fall. She knew she had every right to cry, to mourn, to be angry but she couldn't show how she felt. She didn't want anyone to think she was weak. Least of all, Jasper. She'd wanted him to go home, waited and waited so she could finally let the tears fall in peace.

The last thing she wanted was to look like some fragile little woman, whether she was or not. She wouldn't show weakness. Not to anyone.


	49. Chapter 49

__

**_AN: One more chapter people.... and I'll say it again..._****_ don't give up on me. _**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, everything else belongs to the wonderful Mrs. Meyer._**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Eight

Jasper walked onto his coach and collapsed on the couch. He'd forgotten to call someone to come clean up the bedroom and he couldn't bring himself to walk back there.

Alice slept through the night and had still been asleep when he left the hospital, something he had to do. There was a championship at stake and though he wanted to be there with her more than anything, none of it would matter if he didn't have a job to support her. Whether she wanted him to or not.

"Hey," a soft voice called from the door and he looked up to find Bella and Edward standing there.

"Hey guys," he motioned for them to come in, casting a quick glance back at the bedroom without realizing it.

Edward slapped him on the back encouragingly before taking a seat across from him. "How's Alice doin?"

Jasper shrugged. "She's been asleep the entire time so I guess she's alright. I just feel like she's closing down on me."

Bella frowned, not sure what to say. She refused to tell him everything was going to be alright between them because she knew Alice better than that. All she could offer him right now was help. "Is there anything we can do for you?"

Jasper glanced back at the bedroom again.

Bella nodded and stood, walking back to the bedroom, slowing as she walked through the door. The bed looked like something out of a horror movie. There was blood everywhere and without realizing it a loud gasp escaped her lips.

"You okay baby?" Edward asked from behind her, gently rubbing her shoulders.

She gave a soft nod. "Jasper, where are some clean sheets?"

"Bedroom closet," he called back.

She stepped forward and pulled the comforter off of the bed then removed the stained sheets, not surprised to see the amount of blood that had soaked through to the mattress. "Edward, can you help me turn this?"

He nodded and between the two of them, they managed to successfully, flip the mattress and change the sheets, taking them out in a plastic bag to throw out without Jasper having to deal with it.

"You're all ready, Jazz," Bella smiled, allowing him to lean into her as he stood up and wrapped his arms around her. Her heart broke as quiet sobs began to break through the silence of the coach. "I know this is no consolation and I'm not making any guarantees but I do know that she loves you Jasper. Just give her some time alright?"

"Yeah," he murmured, clearing his throat as he wiped his eyes, obviously embarrassed by the situation, though he knew he shouldn't have been. "I'm gonna try to get some rest before… before qualifying."

"Call me if you need anything," she replied and followed her husband out of the coach, leaving Jasper in silence.

He walked back to the bedroom and stared at the bed, at the place where Alice had been sleeping the previous morning and broke down again. He picked up her pillow and held it to his face, inhaling her soft spicy scent as he backed against the wall and slid to the floor, burying his face in her pillow while he cried.

* * *

"Well, Ms. Brandon, we've talked to your doctor in Charlotte and she has your D & C scheduled for tomorrow. You'll have to stay in the hospital two nights, one prior and one following the procedure. Alright."

Alice nodded. "So I need to head back today?"

He nodded. "We'll arrange transport for you and let you know as soon as we get it scheduled and we'll contact your fiance as well."

"No. No. He's got to race," she said quickly, not bothering to correct him. "He needs to concentrate on that. If you'll just let me know, I'll call my cousin and notify her. She should be able to head back with me."

"Very well then."

* * *

Bella leaned against the pit wall as Edward qualified, joking around with Jacob and Seth as she did so.

Seth slung his arm around her shoulder. "When you gonna dump him and get a real man…"

"Well, if you're referring to yourself as the real man then never."

Jacob chuckled. "Haha! Got ya on that one Clearwater."

"Kiss my ass Jake."

She rolled her eyes and wrote down Edward's lap time, then looked up at the scoring pylon to see his number appear at the top. He easily posted the fastest lap. "Good deal." Sticking her tongue out at Jacob as he and Seth walked towards the garage, she waited patiently for Edward to pull off of pit road then headed for the garage.

The shrill ringing of her cell phone stopped her. "Hello?"

"Bella? Hey…" Alice said, uncertainly.

"Hey Ali, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, look… I need you to do me a favor."

"Sure. What's up?" Bella replied motioning for Edward to keep quiet as he approached her with a questioning look.

"Dr. Maddox scheduled my D & C for tomorrow so I've got to leave tonight for Charlotte. I've got to stay overnight tonight and tomorrow. I need you to go with me."

"But, what about Jasper?"

"He doesn't need to worry about me right now Bell. He's got a championship to win and he can't miss this race."

"To hell with the championship, Alice, he should know," Bella bit back getting angry at her cousin's selfishness. She knew this was coming, she just wished she could protect Jasper from it. He was already jaded where women were concerned as it was.

"No. Damnit, can you go with me or not? If not, I don't need you there."

"No, I'll go. Doesn't mean I approve of what you're doing?"

"Didn't ask you to."

Bella stared at the phone in her hand after Alice hung up on her. "I wish she'd never met Jasper," she muttered as Edward fell in step beside her and slid his arm around her shoulder. "It would've saved both of them a broken heart."

"What's goin on?"

"She's gotta fly back to Charlotte tonight for the D & C and she wants me to go with her. She doesn't want Jasper involved. I told her I'd go but I'm pissed as hell at her. He has every right to be involved in this."

"So you're not gonna tell him?"

"No, you are, as soon as I get on the plane with her. I'm not playing these games with her. And I know she's my cousin and I shouldn't choose sides but Jasper doesn't deserve to be treated like this. And I feel like it's my fault."

"You didn't make them go out, Bells…"

"No but I did encourage it. Jasper's gonna hate me after this."

"No he isn't."

They walked into the coach silently and he watched her gather her things together as he made a call to get her a ride to the hospital.

Edward pulled her into his arms as she placed her bags by the door. "I love you."

"I love you too…" she placed a gentle kiss on his lips and pulled away. "Would you still love me if I killed someone?"

"Bella, she's going through a rough time…"

"I don't care Edward. That wasn't just her child. It just pisses me off. Really bad. Just don't forget to tell Jasper alright. I'll call you when we get on the plane."

Giving him another quick kiss as a horn honked outside, she ran out to meet the car and rode away in silence.


	50. Chapter 50

__

**_AN: Alright everyone... This is the final chapter. The sequel will be called... Leave Out All The Rest (thank you Linkin Park for giving me some inspiration). Please make sure you read it and don't give up after this chapter. I've gotten a few chapters written but I'd like to get it close to finished before posting because I like to be able to update for you guys daily and I'm sure you like it to._**

**Just remember, in the sequel... THERE WILL BE A HAPPY ENDING. And we'll find Jake and Seth some women too. But the main story will still revolve around our lead 4.**

**Thanks for all of the reviews and support on this one people.**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, everything else belongs to the wonderful Mrs. Meyer._**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Nine

Edward paced outside of Jasper's coach, waiting for him to return. He'd won the pole for the race so he had to do the press crap that followed. He just hoped it gave Bella enough time to get to the hospital and get stuff done.

Just as he saw Jasper approaching his cell phone vibrated and he took it out to see the message light flashing.

_We're taking off._

Quickly returning the text that he was about to tell Jasper he shoved the phone back into his pocket and tried to smile as his friend reached him.

"Edward?"

"Hey man," Edward replied nervously. "Can we talk?"

Jasper frowned and looked at the ground noticing the worn path where Edward had been pacing. "How long have you been out here?"

"I dunno. Hour, forty-five minutes. Who's counting," Edward shrugged and followed Jasper into the coach, quickly taking a seat on the couch.

"What's going on El?" Jasper asked cautiously. "Is everything alright? Did something happen to Alice?"

Edward sighed and buried his face in his hands, threading his fingers through his hair with a groan. "Look man. She called Bells today and said that they were flying her over to Charlotte for a D & C tomorrow. She asked her to go with her and she said she didn't want you to know so you could focus on the race."

Jasper's jaw clenched as did his fists. "When do they leave?"

"They just took off. Bella wanted me to tell you as soon as I saw you. And I understand that you're angry, just don't be mad at either of us. Bella doesn't agree with what she's doing at all, I just don't think she wanted her to be alone."

"I'm not mad at you guys," Jasper sighed as he got up to get a beer out of the fridge. "I'm pissed as hell at Alice though. She's just completely shut me out since yesterday. I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"I don't know man. Bella isn't that headstrong so I lucked out."

Jasper offered a weak smile. "Well, I think I'm gonna get drunk and got to bed. I don't have a damn thing to do tomorrow and I'm gonna enjoy it."

"What about Alice?"

"If she wants to shut me out, that's fine. I'm not gonna let it get me down. I need to focus on driving this damn car anyway. I love her, Edward but I'm not gonna be treated like that. I don't want her to be alone during this but it's obvious she doesn't want me there. I won't force the issue. When and if she decides she wants to be with me, yet again, she'll have to come to me. I won't spend the rest of my life chasing her down."

* * *

Bella glared at her cousin as they sat in her room at the hospital in Charlotte. She'd yet to speak to her since they'd hung up with each other earlier because she knew anything that came out of her mouth at that moment would be hurtful. But, she was getting to the point where she didn't exactly care.

"If you're just gonna glare at me, you can get out," Alice said dryly, flipping through the channels on the television like she hadn't a care in the world.

"I just don't get you. How can you be so cold and callous Alice? How can you just take off and leave the man that loves you, someone you supposedly love, behind to worry about you like this? You're not the only one involved here. You're not the only one that lost their child Alice. It was Jasper's too and he deserves to be here if that's what he wants. You've got no business pushing him away."

"I'm no…"

"Don't start that shit with me, that's exactly what you're doing. You don't give a flying fuck about whether or not he wins this championship or not, all you care about is that fact that you're hurting and God forbid anyone knows what you're going through or how you feel. But you know what, I'm not gonna sit here and watch it anymore. You're not alone in this and you know that, but if you keep this up you will be. And you'll have no one to blame but yourself. You'll end up just like your mother Alice and if that's what you want, so be it. I'm leaving. I'm sure by now Edward's told Jasper exactly where you are and what's happening. And I honestly wouldn't blame him if he threw up his hands in surrender and let you go because he doesn't deserve this from you or anyone else. He's a great guy and I'm sorry I ever let him go out with you. It's the biggest mistake I ever made."

Bella grabbed her purse and stormed out of the room, not stopping until she reached the front desk and had them call her a cab. She was gonna go home and she was going to go to sleep. She was washing her hands of Alice's screwed up logic and she was getting on with her life.

* * *

Edward smiled as he pushed Jasper over the finish line. This was what he needed and if Billy had a problem with him not winning himself he'll just say it felt like he dropped a cylinder coming out of four.

He rolled his shoulders as he climbed out of the car and started towards Victory Lane, waiting for Jasper to climb out of the car and the beer shower to end before approaching his friend.

"Good race, man," Edward chuckled, slapping him on the back good-naturedly as Jasper looked up at him.

With a smile he nodded. "Thanks for the push."

"What push?" Edward grinned and walked away, weaving through the crowd on his way to his coach.

He stopped for a few post race interviews before finally arriving at his destination. He checked the messages on his phone. There was only one. It was from Bella, wanting him to return her call.

A feeling of dread pitted in his stomach as he dialed home. "Hey baby."

"Edward Cullen, did you just willingly help someone else win a race?" she teased, trying her best to have some lighthearted conversation before giving him the news that he'd have to relay to Jasper.

Throwing his things into a pile on the bed he rolled his eyes. "Hey, he needed it after the weekend he had. And I can't help it if I dropped a cylinder."

"That'd be believable if you actually slowed down but you sped up."

"How do you know?"

"Trackpass baby. I'm connected. Are you about to head home?"

"Yes ma'm. Why? What ya need?"

She grew quiet on the other end of the line. "Alice went back to New York today."

"What?!"

Bella coughed, trying not to get choked up. She knew this was going to break Jasper's heart. "Yeah um. I called the hospital to see how she was doing and they said she'd checked out this morning. I went over to Jasper's and all of her stuff was gone. She left the key and note on the kitchen counter. I just thought, maybe you could give him a heads up."

"Yeah. What'd the note say?"

"Goodbye."

To be continued....

* * *

**(see not the end... just to be continued in another story.)**

**I've a got a serious love for you Jasper you guys don't think I'd let him end up alone and broken hearted to do you? Why is it Edward and Bella always have to have the rough patch. **

**Make sure you have me on alert so you'll know when the sequel is posted.**


	51. Author's Note : WHITE FLAG

_**Here is it people. The sequel to Somebody Knows You Now has begun posting. **_

_**The Prologue picks up 3 months after Somebody ended, then the meat of the story will take place picking up 4 months later. Just to give you a little info. It hasn't been long since Jasper and Alice's situation occurred so it will definitely play a huge factor in this story. Not only with Jasper's behavior but the others as well.**_

_**I HAVE NOT FINISHED WRITING THIS STORY (like I prefer to do before posting any of it) SO UPDATES WILL ONLY OCCUR ON A WEEKLY BASIS AS OPPOSED TO DAILY AS WAS THE CASE WITH SOMEBODY KNOWS YOU NOW. This is very important because I don't want any complaints about not updating quickly. You're getting this warning in advance. I know I've spoiled you all with my daily updates but I'm sorry that this will not be the case with story.**_

_**WHITE FLAG WILL BE UPDATED ON FRIDAYS **__**ONLY**__**!!!**_


	52. AN: Poll & Upcoming Info

Hi everyone!

I'm working on the story to go along with the short that I did called _If You See Him_ so hopefully I'll be able to start posting soon, it's called _It Doesn't Matter_. Honestly I'm going to try to enjoy having a little break from my daily updates so I can get caught up on the reading, which is my favorite thing to do anyway.

I've got a poll up on my profile that I would like to get your guys feedback on if you don't mind. I've got a story that's actually finished but it's another one of those racing background sorts that I'm sure you guys are sick of me writing. The story in itself doesn't really take place at the track it's similar to This Year's Girl in that manner. It will include Bella with Edward and someone other than Edward, I'm not saying who other than it isn't Jake and it may or may not end with E/B. I don't want you guys starting to read the story and then yelling at me because it's not E/B. You're getting fair warning here that there is someone, not Jake, that is also involved.

So please go vote!

I've also started a C2 with some of the Doucheward suggestions you guys have sent me. They aren't all listed yet so please give me time but they will eventually be there.

That's all for now!


	53. AN: WHITE FLAG

**Alrighty people, I know some of you aren't going to be happy with me but it's something that has to be done. I'm taking ****White Flag**** down until I have time to finish it which may or may not happen any time soon and I love that you guys want an update but I just don't have it in me right now. Between getting things ready for the baby and trying to make sure things are caught up at work, I just don't have time and I'm pretty sure that I won't have any once he's born. So, my apologies to all of you who like the story but right now RL takes precedence over fanfic.**


End file.
